Pervading Potter
by An Improbable Fiction
Summary: Ally seemingly has the perfect life, but not all is what it seems. Suddenly she finds herself transported to Grimmauld Place and into the Harry Potter Books. Sceptical at first, she soon realises that this foreign world may really be where she belongs.
1. We're all born, We all die, Simple As

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

><p>Alyssa Brady was Smart, Popular and Rich. She had light brown eyes and hair to match. She was fairly small for her age, standing at about 5" 1", but her confidence and fiery attitude often made people forget this point. Ally lived in Kensington, slightly west of London; one of the reasons why she was so popular. She loved music and reading. Her favorite books were Pride and Prejudice, Emma and of course, Harry Potter.<br>Let's get get one thing out of the way; Ally was not a bad person. She just wasn't a very nice one either. She could be selfish and vain, and all the things that came with having a spoilt upbringing. But that didn't mean her heart was dark.

But having 'the perfect life' on paper, Ally was far from happy. When she was three years old, Ally's mother went away, or to put it bluntly, left her. Abandoned. She still of course, had her father, but having an alcoholic-rageaholic as your only companion takes its toll. She often wished that she could just leave her life behind, and escape it all…

**28th April 2011 **I groaned loudly as the stupid alarm clock across the room began to beep. I _loath _getting up in the mornings; having to leave my comfy warm bed for the cold bitter outside. Not good. I lay there for a few more moments, glaring at the stupid alarm clock that still continued to beep on my dresser. I looked over to the clock on my wall and saw that it was just before ten. I didn't have to meet my friends until half twelve, so I lay back down, pulling my phone out from under my pillow. I saw that I had three new messages: one from the phone company, and one each off my friends Jack and Cher.

I know what you're thinking, who calls their kid Cher? She must be a huge bitch. I thought that too, before I knew her. She was part of my 'extended friends' but on New Years last year, I got _very _drunk. I was so bad; I got kicked out of the bar we were at. But while everyone else left me sitting outside by myself, Cher came outside and got a cab home with me. It was then I learned of her obsessive love for Harry Potter. We've been best friends ever since.

I had known Jack my entire life and was my other best friend. He was a complete dork, had no luck with the ladies and was incredible dumb and annoying. But I loved him anyway. I opened the messages and saw that Jack was asking me how I was getting to the party later and Cher was asking me what I was wearing.

_Polka dot playsuit, black socks and leather jacket, _I answered. _Wbu? _It was only a few minutes before my phone buzzed with a new message of Cher:  
><em>I have no clue, I'm panicking! Can u please call jack and tell him where it is, he's annoying me. <em>I laughed at Jack's typical behavior and text her back saying I would later.

It was Lizzie's Seventeenth Birthday Party today, but according to the bar, we were all eighteen. At sixteen, I was the youngest in our crowd and I still had along way to go before my seventeenth came around on September the First. I decided that I had been in bed too long, so I quickly had a shower and when I was done, called Jack. He answered on the second ring.

"Ally?" he asked.  
>"No, it's Santa Clause," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes before realizing, he couldn't see me. "You know, Caller ID was invented for a reason."<p>

"Where is this thing later?" He asked desperately.

"It's across the street from that Cinema in the west end, where we went to see Black Swan," I explained. I loved that movie, though it was a bit weird. Jack complained the whole time. Well, up until the part where Nina and Lily came back from the club, then he was suddenly interested… Pig.

"I don't know where that is," he admitted sheepishly. I rolled my eyes again and began to pace around my room. Pacing was always the best option when talking on the phone to Jack. I sighed and tried again.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when we were walking and then that nutjob who thinks he's a wizard came up to us and then started telling me that I was a witch, and that I would fulfill my destiny…" I waited for him to answer, but his end of the line was silent. I knew exactly what he was doing. "I can't see you nodding you know."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." He said relieved.

"Well, it's next door to that. It's at Michaels near The Strand, so get a Taxi if you get lost," I told him, trying to brush my hair with my phone balanced between by ear and shoulder.  
>"Ok, thanks. See you later." He hung up the phone and I thanked the heavens. I absolutely loved Jack. He was so amazing, but yet, so annoying at times. But that was best friends for you.<p>

I dried my hair, leaving it in its natural curls and began to put my make up on. I didn't really wear too much. Just some foundation, (which was _my_ color, not orange) some eye liner and mascara. I decided to put some blush on as I looked very pale today. It annoyed me how pale I was. In the summer all of my friends would come back from vacation looking sun kissed and brown, but I would look paler than I was before.

I got dressed in good time and when I was all done, I saw that it was half eleven and I wouldn't have to leave until just after twelve. I sat down on my floor and played a few songs on my guitar. I absolutely loved that thing. I couldn't live with out it. I brought it from a junk shop in town a few years ago and taught myself how to play. My dad had brought be a new one for Christmas a last year, but old battered Bobby will always be my favorite.

I mindlessly plucked it for a few more moments before deciding just to set off. I was always the earliest to everything, but I didn't mind. I could just grab a late breakfast at the station before getting the train. I grabbed my small leather bag and check how much money I had inside. £25. Rats. There would be no way I could afford food, drink and maybe a taxi home with just twenty five pounds. I looked in my little money box where I put my loose change and found an extra pound.

I listened carefully and could here my dad moving downstairs. I would just have to do it. I took by jacket off and crept downstairs. I found my dad in the kitchen watching football on the small TV. "Hey Dad," I smiled brightly, going to the fridge and grabbing a small bottle of orange juice. He grunted a 'hello' in return. "Could I borrow five pound please?" I asked cringing slightly. "Do you remember I said I was going to a party today and I…"

"Wait!" he said, cutting me off. "This is the first I've heard of this party." His voice was getting louder.

"I told you last week, and on Thursday," I said meekly. It was the truth. I had told him as soon as it was all planned and then again on Thursday when he came home from work. If he doesn't listen, then it is not my problem.

"Don't lie!" He shouted. "I don't want you gallivanting off like your mother!"

Ahh. So it had come to that. He hated how a like we were, in looks and in mannerisms. But instead of getting over it, he took it out on me and punished me for it whenever he could.

"You can't baby me forever," I said definantly. "I've made plans; I'm going." I quickly walked towards the door, not even caring that I had no jacket, but he got there first and locked the door.

He looked down to me, his eyes wild and menacing. "Now get upstairs now," he said quietly and threateningly, his face right up against mine. Our noses were touching and I could smell his alcohol polluted breath.

I quickly ran to my room, stumbling on the stairs. I ran in and locked my door, panting and panicking. I could climb out of my window easily, I had done it a thousand times before, but I needed to calm down first. I lay down on my bed, putting my jacket back on and began to shake. I hated him. He had never hit me, but he had came close quite a few times, twice this week alone. I lived in fear and no one knew.

I began to sob quietly, but no tears came. They all dried out years ago. I sat up and walked towards my closet. When I was little, I would always sit in there when I was scared. I kept pillows and blankets in bottom so I could fall asleep in my little sanctuary. I opened the door and moved some of the shoes out of the way before sitting down with my knees tucked under my chin. I closed the door and sat in the darkness but it suddenly went cold.

I felt around for the blanket but it wasn't there. Nothing was. Not my shoes or the pillows. I stood up with ease and found all of my clothes to be gone too. I quickly turned around to face the back of the closet, but that to had gone. The walls, the door had gone, and I was now standing in a dark cobbled street.

It was more of a wide ally way than a road, and from what I could see I was the only one here. It was night time and the sky was very cloudy, creating a mysterious fog and chill around me. I seemed to be behind an old abandoned warehouse or factory of some kind as the walls were high and the windows were shattered.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up, but nothing happened. I began to panic and shake again, looking around frantically for someone, something… anything. I went in my pockets to get my phone to find my location, but I had left it on my bed. A cold chill ran down my spine, so I began to walk quickly and quietly down the dark passage.

I must have looked very dodgy. I was a young girl in shorts and knee high socks hanging around an ally way. I laughed without humor. But there was no one there to see. I did not know if that was a good or bad thing. I saw a shadow behind me so I turned around quickly, clenching my fist. I was surprised to see that no one was there but I still broke out into a run. I was only running for a few seconds before my feet were brushed from beneath me and I fell to the ground, my bare knees scraping against the cobbles. I began to hyperventilate as I scrambled to get up, my legs shaking beneath me. I tried to run again, but I was thrown up against one of the buildings.

A hansom, dark haired young man had me pinned up against the wall; he seemed to have appeared from no where. My stomach churned as I tried to feebly wriggle free, but I was too frozen to do any real damage. He sniffed the side of my face, his nose running along the length from my jaw to my forehead. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in delight. He opened them again and they were black. He slowly moved his hands down to my waist and kissed my forcefully on my lips. I tried to squirm free and squeal for help, but he silenced me.

"Sorry for this," he whispered seductively, grinning at me brilliantly. He kissed me again, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth before stopping and smiling again. He leant his head back, as though about to laugh, but his mouth suddenly grew large and long fangs appeared. Strangely, I wasn't afraid anymore. I was going to die. It wouldn't be an awful thing, it something that everyone does. We are all born, we all die. Simple as.

The vampire plunged his teeth into my neck and I let out a cry of pain. That thing I said about death being a good thing? Yeah, it was stupid. I could feel the blood being drained from my veins and my neck growing cold. It was as though the life was being drawn out of me with every drop of blood. My vision began to fade and the demon in front of me grew fainter and fainter.

Suddenly, an even greater pain was inflicted on to me, I felt as though a chunk of my neck had been ripped out. I looked at the vampire and saw him backing away as an older man was approaching him with some sort of stick. The vampire stared at me regretfully before disappearing into a blur.

A young woman with pink hair came over and knelt beside me and began to whisper and mutter various things. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.


	2. One Cool Dream

"How is she doing?" a rough voice said. Everything was black, but occasionally I could make out strange blurs.  
>"I don't know," a female voice said. "I think she'll be up soon, she's drifting in and out of consciousness more often now." From my irregular blurred vision, I learned that the female voice belonged to the pink haired woman. She was the only woman here along with about five men. A dark haired person was here quiet a lot. I sensed he was my 'guard' or something.<p>

I was bored and tired and my stomach felt empty. I tried to force my eyes open, and surprisingly, they did. Everything was still blurry, but after a few moments, my eyes came into focus. I shut them quickly as the brightness was too much, and then opened them again slowly.  
>I was in a fairly small and shabby room. The green wall paper was torn and the furniture chipped and worn. I looked around at my companions to find three very different people staring at me.<p>

The pink haired woman was the nearest. She had a kind face, but she was staring at me defensively. She was frowning and was holding a small stick towards me, like a wand or something.  
>The dark haired man I had seen before was hot! He didn't really have an obvious beauty but he looked rugged and fun. Sadly, he looked quite old and was glaring at me the same way the woman was. He too was holding a stick.<br>As was the other man in the room. He was standing up against the far wall studying me excessively. He was quite tall and his skin was covered in scars. But the strangest thing was his eye. It was huge and seemed to be taped to his head. He looked just like Mad Eye Moody in the Harry Potter films, but scarier.

"She's Awake!" he shouted out of the door. He had a deep Scottish accent and I think he was the voice I heard when I woke up.  
>We stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before three more men joined us: they sexy guy from the ally way (but unfortunately he was old too) a greasy man with a hooked nose and an old man with a long beard. Suddenly it all clicked into place and I began to laugh.<p>

But I had to stop suddenly as the pain in my neck became unbearable.  
>"Oww," I cried, putting my hand to it. It had been bandaged and cleaned. The six of them studied me carefully as I regained my composure.<p>

"You've got to be shitting me?" I said, staring at each of them in turn. They all stared at me confused. "Is this some hidden camera show?" I asked. I slowly stood up, ignoring the pains shooting though my body telling me to lie down, and hobbled around the room. I waved my arms around and stopped at a large painting of a woman. Her eyes were beady; there was definitely a camera hidden in them.  
>"Hello Ashton Kutcher, or Ant and Dec or whoever the host is," I stopped waving my arms as they stared to ache and turned around to face them.<br>They all still had faces of stone, except for 'Tonks' and 'Sirius Black' (I think) who looked amused.

"So Dumbles," I smiled, strolling over to him. "Was it Cher? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."  
>His face was still hard and he gestured toward the sofa I was lying on earlier. "Please sit." His voice was soft, but it wasn't a request, it was a command.<br>"No thanks," I said brightly. I tried to lift up his beard, to see if it was fake.  
>As soon as I touched him, I flew back on to the sofa. I held my neck in pain as the fast motion had given me whip lash. I tried to stand back up, but it was as though I was glued to the chair. I could not move.<br>"Thank you Severus" 'Dumbledore' said with a hint of sarcasm. I looked at the Snape impersonator and saw he still has his wand pointed at me. Bastard.

"Now," Dumbledore said, stepping toward me. He took out his own wand and flicked it slightly. A glass of water came zooming towards me. I stared at it with wide eyes and looked around the room. I grabbed the floating glass and saw that no strings we attached to it. Maybe this wasn't a TV show at all.  
>"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked me.<br>"Alyssa Brady," I said, too surprised to lie or make a snarky comment.

"Now Alyssa, where do you come from? And how is it you ended up in the company of a vampire on Saturday night?" I put my hand to my wound, but he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we managed to heal you. Although you may experience some Vampire characteristics from time to time."  
>"Oh ermm. Thanks," I said, unsure of what to say. We sat in silence for a little while before I remembered that he had asked me a question.<br>"Oh right," I said hurriedly, hitting my hand off my head. "Honestly, I have no idea how I ended up in that Alleyway." It was the truth. Between Biology on Wednesday and being bitten by the vampire, it's completely blank.

I thought hard about the pain and fright I went through with the vampire. No one would do that for a TV show. Maybe I had been transported into the books in a dream or something. That must be it. I may as well go along with it all.

"What can you remember?" Remus Lupin asked me kindly. His eyes were so sweet and cute. I swear he wasn't this hot in the book. I smiled back at him, before realizing I looked creepy.  
>"I don't know, it's all fuzzy," I said, shaking my head for dramatic effect. "I think I live in America, in an orphanage. I go to Salem too, but I'm unsure." I'm such a good liar. I read somewhere that the Salem Witch Institute was really private, so I may just get away with it. Nice plan Ally.<p>

"Why do you have a posh English accent than" Sirius asked me. Bad plan Ally.  
>"I was born here. But then my parents were killed... By Death Eaters," I looked down and pretended to look sad.<p>

"What were their names?" Mad Eye Moody asked me suspiciously.  
>"Cara and Daniel," I lied, perfectly. "They were muggles though."<br>"That's such a shame. I'm sorry for your loss," Tonks said, sitting beside me.

"Nymphadora she could be a Death Eater," Mad Eye hissed, not even bothering to be discreet. I looked up at him and glared, as did Tonks.  
>"Sweet Jesus, how many times! Don't call me Nymphadora," she said venomously. Her hair turned red and I grinned at it appreciatively. She saw me and smiled back. "Seriously though, she couldn't be a Death Eater; unless their recruiting teenage muggle-borns in sweet polka dot dresses. Which by the way i love," she muttered to me. I loved her already.<p>

Mad Eye went into a long rant about it being 'a trap' and they should 'keep up their guard', to which Tonks just rolled her eyes.  
>When he paused for breath Sirius cut in. "when's your birthday Alyssa?"<p>

"First of September," I smiled. I loved being the oldest in my year. It gave me a strange sense of power.  
>"How old are you?" he asked curiously.<br>I went to answer 'eighteen', a bad habit I've formed from when people ask me in bars, but I managed to stop myself. I tried to work out how old Harry, Ron and Hermione would be, and I was certain they were fourteen.  
>"Fourteen," I lied. Sirius smiled sadly.<br>"Oh you're in the year below Harry then," he muttered, but then went quiet as he thought I didn't know what he was talking about.  
>I did of course and was cursing on the inside. But Ginny was in the year below, and Luna, one of the most amazing characters ever. This wouldn't be so bad after all.<p>

"Do you have a wand?" Dumbledore asked me. I pretended to look in my pockets and then feigned upset when I 'couldn't find it.'  
>"You must have lost it in the attack," Tonks said kindly. "She can get a new one from Olivanders, right?" she asked Dumbledore.<p>

He stared at me for a moment and then nodded slowly. "But not just yet," he added. He finally moved from his place by the door and began to pace. "You understand how hard this situation is for us. We do not know who is friend or foe, but you seem innocent enough and we can't just leave you on the streets. And personally... I like you," he said conversationally. I grinned up at him. "However, if there is any inkling of you being against us, you're out." his soft voice stopped me from shaking and blushing. His threats somehow seemed kind, but still had an edge to them.  
>"I understand," I said, looking deep into his blue eyes. "Thank you."<p>

I looked around the room and saw Tonks and Sirius looking very happy I would be staying. Lupin was hard to read, however the other weren't and I could tell that neither Mad Eye nor Snape wanted me there.  
>I could understand Mad Eye's motives. He was an Auror, he'd been through a lot. And if my calculations were correct, we were somewhere in The Order of The Phoenix, the fifth book, which meant he had just gotten out of the trunk he had spent a year in after being kidnapped by a Death Eater.<br>Snape, on the other hand, was just being mean. There was no need to glue me to this chair. I _probably_ would have stayed still. I glared at him again, before realizing that an awkward silence was looming over us.

"So what's the date?" I asked no one in particular.  
>"Saturday the second of July, I think," Sirius answered unsure. "1995." He added after a pause. 1995? I was only a baby in Ninety Five, this was too strange.<br>My legs started to hurt slightly, so tried I stood up to walk around a bit, but I was still stuck to the moth attacked sofa.

"Would you mind?" I asked, wriggling to show that I could not move. Dumbledore raised his wand and I was able to move again. I stood up triumphantly.  
>"I bet you're wandering who we are?" he asked me, when I had begun to walk around and stretch my legs. I nodded, in fake interest.<br>"I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the leader of The Order of the Phoenix (a movement against Death Eaters and protecting others) and I am also the Head Master at Hogwarts." As he spoke, his eyes twinkled. He seemed to have become more relaxed when it had been established that I probably wasn't a Death Eater.  
>"Just call me Tonks," my new pink haired friend said from the sofa. "I'm an Auror and the newest here." She smiled at me warmly.<br>They then went around the room introducing themselves in turn, some with less enthusiasm with others.

After giving his introduction which consisted of 'Severus Snape…' he gave a sneering look around the room before departing quickly, his black cloak flying around him.  
>"Git," Sirius muttered. I giggled quietly as the others pretended not to hear.<br>Dumbledore and Mad Eye waited for a few more minutes before leaving too, so just me, Sirius, Tonks and Lupin remained.

We stared at each other awkwardly again.  
>"Can you really not remember anything?" Sirius asked me, looking amused.<br>"Honestly," I said, holding up my hands. "One minute I was at home, and the next I was in some weird alleyway."  
>He grinned. "Just had to ask." He stood up and walked towards the door motioning me to follow him; Lupin and Tonks came too.<p>

The hallway was as shabby as the room we just came from, if not worse. The wallpaper was pealing, the carpet was torn and the paintings eyes seemed to follow you around.  
>"Dumbledore's kind of put me in charge of you, and it's my only <em>real <em>job, so I'm going to do it right," Sirius said, sounding annoying and dejected.  
>"Wait, she's staying here?" Lupin said, looking at me skeptically. With Mad Eye and Snape, it annoyed me, but with Lupin I didn't care. He was hot. "What about her family?"<p>

"Weren't you listening?" Tonks said, standing next to me protectively. "She doesn't have any and she lives in an orphanage. Besides, that Vampire got away. He has her taste and could easily comeback and finish her off."  
>"Really?" I asked, worried. I was so confused. All these vampires behaved differently. You have The Cullen's who sparkle, Damon and Stefan who can control people, and Dracula who… ok, I never really understood Dracula that well, it was too long and boring, but he did <em>something.<br>_"He's drank from you and almost turned you," Sirius said. "Normally they can control and locate their prodigies, but we still don't know what the full effects are."  
>"Plus, Vampire's like a challenge," Tonks added. "We haven't seen the last of him."<br>I gulped loudly, while they all laughed.

"Don't worry," Lupin said kindly. "He's immortal which means he has no sense of time. He won't show up for at least a few Years. You'll be fine."  
>I smiled at him gratefully and went through the door which Sirius had said was my room. It seemed cleaner than the other rooms, but it was still very old. There were two dressers, two mirrors and two beds.<p>

"I don't need two beds you know," I smirked. "I'm not that fat."  
>"Well…" Sirius said jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.<br>"You'll be sharing with another girl, Ginny Weasley, when she gets here in a few weeks. We'll need to put another bed in for when Hermione gets here," Lupin said to Sirius.

I walked over and sat down on one of the beds. I looked at my playsuit and saw it torn and bloodstained.  
>"We'll borrow you some clothes until we can get some of your own. They may be men's though," Tonks said, following my gaze onto my ruined outfit.<br>"Oh well," I said, lying down. "It beats looking like I've just escaped a massacre."

My eyes began to drift as I started to fall asleep. The room began to fade black as I watched Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks leave my room.  
>This was one cool dream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't going to post this for a little while, but I was just so grateful for the reviews and all of the alertsfavorites that I **_**had **_**to.  
><strong>**Plus I've been really inspired and haven't been able to stop writing since I started this.  
><strong>**The Weasley's arrive next chapter and I have some 'plans' for them…  
><strong>**Thanks so much again ;)**


	3. Little Ally, We found in an Alley

When I woke up the next morning I smiled in content. It was such an amazing dream; I wished I could have stayed there for longer.  
>With my eyes still closed, I put my hand under my pillow in search for my phone, but it wasn't there. I sighed and opened my eyes to look, but my phone wasn't there either. I looked at the floor, to see if it had fallen and jolted up. This wasn't my room.<p>

My heart started to beat quickly as I realized it wasn't a dream. I jumped out of bed and started to walk quickly around the room in excitement. That was until I saw my reflection. I looked a mess. I was still wearing my bloodstained outfit, but that want the only problem. My hair was frizzed, knotted and looked like it had birds nesting in there. My eyes were black from where my make-up had ran and blood stained my neck and cheek. However, I looked different. The change wasn't drastic or anything, but my face was thinner. Cheekbones had replaced the annoying baby fat that I hated, and I seemed paler. My eyes were brighter, more inviting and my lips were fuller. I had a feeling this was one of the Vampire side effects Dumbledore was talking about.

A small knock at the door disrupted me from my narcissistic trace.  
>"Yeah?" I called out, feebly trying to squash my hair. Tonks opened the door and grinned at me warmly. Her hair was black today and she had it up in a bun. She was holding a pile of what looked like old material, but I had a feeling they were my new clothes.<br>"Wotcher, Alyssa. I've just come to see if you're ok, and bring you these," she said, holding up the clothes. Sometimes, I hated being right. "How's your neck?"  
>"Its good thanks, it barely hurts." To be honest, I had completely forgotten about it, I was too absorbed in… myself. I was becoming really vain.<p>

"Oh good," she said brightly. She came inside properly and sat on the spare bed. "I want to say sorry about the clothes. They are really bad. But I'll be going to my parent's house next week, so you can have all my old clothes."  
>I grinned and took them off her. "Its fine, thanks. Is there a shower I can use, please? I smell, and look, bad."<br>She chuckled. "Yeah, it just across the hall. There'll be towels in there, so just use one of those."  
>She told me to come downstairs when I was ready for some breakfast. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven am. It had to be the earliest I had been awake in a long time.<p>

I took a quick shower, using the pungent cologne smelling shampoo and ran back to my room quickly. All the towels were holey and threadbare, so I had to make a mad dash across the hall incase anyone saw me.  
>I wrapped my hair in one towel like a turban, and wrapped myself in another. I went over to the spare bed and began to sort through the clothes.<br>My initial thoughts were that I might get away with a shabby chic, but unless the fashion here was to look like a hobo, I'm screwed.  
>After a few minutes searching I found a red cotton lumberjack shirt that was acceptable. I tucked it into a pair of denim shorts (which were too big) and got to work on my hair.<p>

I looked through all the draws in the room to find no hairdryer. I was about to go and ask for one before I remembered that they were wizards, and that they wouldn't have hairdryers, or straight irons. I cringed at the thought.  
>I took my hair out of the towel to find it half dry. I towel dried the rest and then put it into a topknot before going downstairs.<p>

I was extra quiet when I walked, remembering that there was a picture of Sirius' mom somewhere.  
>When I got to the bottom of the stairs, an ugly grayish creature, which could only be Kreacher, stood there 'cleaning.'<br>"Excuse me," I said politely. "Could you please direct me to the kitchen, or Tonks or Sirius?" He looked up and stared at me for a long moment before going back to wiping the same spot over and over with a ratty cloth.

"Lost?" a voice came from behind me. I turned around quickly to find Lupin standing behind me. I nodded and smiled guiltily.  
>"Here," he said leading me down a small narrow staircase. "We all normally just sit in the kitchen. There's always someone in here."<br>He opened the door to find both Sirius and Tonks sitting at the large table drinking coffee. They looked up and smiled as I walked in.

"Hey," Tonks said, pulling out her wand and summoning two more mugs. "That doesn't look to bad." She motioned towards my outfit as I smiled meekly.  
>I sat down awkwardly next to Sirius and Lupin opposite me next to Tonks.<br>"Coffee?" Sirius asked me. I nodded and he poured me a mug.  
>"Do you have any milk please?" I asked. I absolutely hated decaffeinated coffee, it made me feel sick. He nodded and summoned a silver pot. The milk was warm and looked a bit old, but I didn't care. I hadn't eaten or drank anything for days. I poured it into my coffee and drank it quickly. It was heaven.<p>

"Do you want some toast?" Tonks asked. I grabbed three pieces and scoffed them quickly. She laughed. "You best get used to toast. It's quite bad that three adults can't cook anything."  
>"Well, two adults," Lupin said, nodding towards Sirius. "I would classify him as a small child." Tonks and I laughed and Sirius sat there dumbstruck, not hearing what he had said.<br>"I can't wait until Molly gets here. Her food's amazing. I was always at the Weasley's when I was younger. I was so fat by the end of the summer." Tonks said.

"Molly and Arthur are other Order members," Sirius informed me. "They and their kids Fred, George, Ron and Ginny will be living here next week." I nodded along like it was new information.  
>"Have you sorted out an extra bed for Hermione?" Lupin asked Sirius. He nodded.<br>"Yeah, she can just have the one in the Master Bedroom. Buckbeak doesn't need it."

Tonks stood up and put on her coat that was hooked on to her chair.  
>"Unfortunately, I have to go to work." She stuck out her bottom lip and pulled a devastated face. "I'll see you later. Now be good Alyssa," she said winking at me before going upstairs.<br>"Can I ask a favor," I said. She stopped and turned around. "Can you call me Ally please? I hate Alyssa. I hate Ally too, but it's the lesser of two evils."  
>They all nodded. "Ok, see you later. Be Good <em>Ally,<em>" I gave her a gurning grin as she departed.

"Awww," Sirius said. "Little Ally, who we found in an Alley; How fitting."  
>I stuck my tongue out at him but grinned, knowing that we would both get on fine.<p>

0

Over the next few days at Grimmauld Place me and Sirius really bonded. Being the only two permanent residents in the house, (He being a wanted fugitive, and me under house arrest for being a possible Death eater) we were constantly in each others company.  
>Every morning, the four of us would eat breakfast together before Tonks left for work. After about an hour after she left, Lupin would then go job hunting as he hated living off Sirius' money. Then it would just be the two of us…<p>

For the first hour, I found it _really _awkward, however after Sirius cracked some jokes and we had a laugh, it was fine.  
>We would do a different thing each day: play with Buckbeak, attempt to cook… He would tell me stories from when he was younger and I would tell him about my 'muggle lifestyle.' My stories had to be tweaked slightly, but they were mainly all true.<p>

"I think you're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," he said one morning. I had been there for over a week, but we had become very attached to each other. He looked sad when he told me this. Today, Sirius had pulled out his old guitar, and we were taking it in turns to play songs. After playing some songs from my real life that he had never heard, he was convinced that I was an amazing song writer. I was enjoying the glory to much to correct him.

"Another amazing 'Alley'," I said, after hearing the news. "Am I getting a wand then?"  
>"I think so," he said, handing me the guitar for me to play him something. "You're going to get some real clothes too."<br>The clothes situation wasn't too bad. No ever saw me in them except for various Order members, and they knew why I constantly looked like a homeless person. It was one of the only good things about house arrest: no one got to see me in these awful clothes.

"The Weasleys are coming tomorrow too." I was squealing on the inside. I couldn't wait for them to come. I was desperate to meet Ron and Ginny, and play jokes with Fred and George. I had fun with Sirius, but some new people my own age would be nice to talk to.  
>"Wait," I said, remembering suddenly. "Can you come tomorrow?" He shook his head sadly. "<em>And, <em>how am I going to pay for a wand, and clothes and stuff?" I asked sadly.  
>He smiled at me warmly. "Don't worry. I've got it all taken care off," he said, patting his pocket smugly.<p>

"I can't let you buy my stuff; you guys have done enough for me already."  
>"Oh God, you sound just like Moony," he whined. I hit him playfully. He glared at me.<br>"Next time, it'll be the guitar," I said, holding it up like a bat. "But I've got to repay you some how."  
>He smiled at me loftily. "Your company is more than enough." I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment and began to slowly play Coldplay's 'Yellow.'<br>"Did you write that too?" he asked appreciatively.  
>"Ermmm, Yep," I smiled, quickly handing him the guitar to take the attention off me.<p>

The next morning I dressed in some old grey sweatpants from Tonks and the lumberjack shirt. She had shrunk it for me slightly; however it was still too big.  
>For security reasons, Tonks, Lupin and Mad Eye would all accompany me to Diagon Alley. According to them, it was incase the vampire came back, but it was so that I would contact any Death eaters and tell them 'secrets.' I knew that, they even knew I knew, but they still insisted on the vampire story. I think they must have completely forgotten that vampires can't come out in the day. Fools.<p>

We arrived at Diagon Alley early. Today was the first day of the summer holidays, and they didn't want to meet any students. (Especially ones that would recognize 'Professor Moody'.)  
>We were a strange group walking down the High Street: The worn out werewolf, The Auror with the wooden leg and fake eye, the pink haired girl in a tutu skirt, and the homeless person. We were stared at by all. They decided to go to Olivander's first, something I was crapping myself about.<p>

So you know how in the books and films, Harry waves the wand and all the stuff falls off the shelves. That's not going to happen for me. I am a muggle. I have no 'magical blood' or whatever. I knew a lot of spells and information from obsessive reading, but that was it. I began to panic slightly, but then I tried to calm myself. They would surely notice me freaking out.  
>The store was just like it is in the films; Old, quaint and beautiful. Mr. Olivander greeted us as we walked in.<p>

"Hello, Miss Tonks, Mr. Moody and Lupin, how can I be of service to you?" his voice was quiet and strained.  
>"Good Morning Mr. Olivander, this girly here has lost her wand, and is need of a replacement, she starts Hogwarts next term." Moody said, putting his arm around my shoulder and then pushing me forward. I smiled meekly.<br>"Hi, I'm Alyssa B-" I began to say, but Tonks cut me off.  
>"Tonks," she said quickly. "Alyssa Tonks. She's my cousin."<br>I nodded and smiled to look as convincing as possible, but as soon as his back was turned, I glared at them. It would have been nice to be filled in on the plan.

"Well Miss Tonks," he said, climbing up a broken ladder and taking about twenty wand boxes from the top shelf. "Let's try these on for size." He took one out of the box. "Nine Inches, Cherry, Dragon Heartstring," he handed it to me carefully and I closed my eyes.  
>I waved it quickly, and to my surprise, I heard something crash. I opened my eyes to find a vase on the counter had shattered. I grinned triumphantly.<br>Olivander, mistaking my happiness, quickly snatched the wand off me. "No definitely not." He handed me another one. "Birch, Eleven Inches, Peacock Feather."

The process continued for another fifteen minutes. Olivander had almost completed his first shelve, but still had one more wand to try.  
>"Now this wand is unusual. The rarest in the shop." Tonks, Lupin and Mad Eye, who had looked bored up until this point, sat up and stared intently. "Nine Inches, Willow, and the core is lion's mane. The lion in question is rumored to be the lion of Godrick Gryffindor." I stared at him skeptically.<p>

"That's impossible," Mad Eye said intrigued.  
>"But it is not though. The wand was made by my ancestor in the twelfth century. It has never chosen anyone. I tend to give it to <em>difficult <em>customers, to see how it plays out."  
>He smiled and handed me the wand. I shook my head.<br>"I can't hold it," I said. "It must be a historical artifact or something." He continued to hold it out for me. I sighed in defeated and took the wand off him. As soon as I touched it, my fingers began to tingle and a bright ray of light shot out of the end. It hit the wall and ricochet off it, creating a rainbow spectrum of colors. They all stared at me wide eyed as I looked down embarrassed.

I couldn't have this wand. Despite all of the lies and fakeness, this was the first time I felt like a cheat. This wand had direct links to Godrick Gryffindor. Some amazingly smart and powerful person should have it like Harry, not me.  
>"I can't have this," I said to Olivander, trying to give it him back. He held his hands up and stepped back.<br>"No my dear it chose you, it is yours." He seemed very excited about this. He took it out of my hand and put it back into the box before returning it to me. "Now it would be interesting to see what house you are in…"

Tonks stepped forward and took out her purse. "Trust you to have the most expensive wand in the shop," she joked. Now I felt even guiltier.  
>"I'm so sorry dear cousin of mine," I said, feigning a sad voice, trying to lighten the mood. Olivander saw her purse and shook his head.<br>"No charge," he smiled warmly. "I'm very curious about this one."  
>"Well, normally I would ask questions but…" she shrugged and put her purse away.<p>

"Thank you so much Mr. Olivander," I said sweetly. He was always described as creepy and weird, but I liked him. He was like a grandfather or uncle that was mad, but really sweet at heart. Plus, he gave me a free wand, which gave him the third spot in my 'Favorite people I have met here' list. He was right behind Tonks and just before Lupin. Sirius, of course, was top and Snape was at the bottom. I had seen him once since our first meeting and he ignored me completely. Actually, that's a lie, he sneered at me from across the room. Bastard.

"This is where I leave you," Mad Eye said as we got to the Leaky Cauldron. We would be shopping in muggle London for clothes as they were cheaper and more versatile. Mad Eye didn't like going there as he got stared at, so he decided to opt out.  
>As we said goodbye, I was sure I got a small smile off him. I was happy that I was winning him around.<p>

"Where too?" Lupin asked as we stepped outside. He looked like he would rather be anywhere then here. Two girls, shopping in London on a hot day… Good Luck.  
>"Vintage and thrift store?" Tonks asked me. I smiled and followed her down the street. I actually liked vintage, it was cool and unusual. Thrift however, I wasn't too happy about. I had enough second hand ratty clothes to last a life time. However, I wasn't paying so I couldn't really complain.<p>

I picked up some blue skinny jeans, beige skinny jeans and some chinos at the vintage store as well as a tight black tube top that I would wear as a skirt. I also received some shorts and various T-shirts. Tonks got a few things for herself too while Remus stood on the side lines looking in the depths of despair.  
>She said she still had some money left of Sirius, so after some quick shopping math I asked to go to Oxford Street.<p>

"It's kind of expensive there," Remus said sadly.  
>"I need some new underwear though, Bras and Stuff. We can get it from Topshop," I said. He led the way looking embarrassed.<br>"Nicely played," Tonks whispered to me as we walked down the street.

Topshop was my obsession and I spent almost all of my money there. I hoped that the store was open in this time and rejoiced when we got there and it was.  
>I picked up some Bras and underwear as I only had two pairs and had to keep alternating. On the way to the till I saw some black leather converse. Converse were my other obsession, and sadly missed them. They <em>were <em>a necessity, and I _did_ need them. I only had the brogues that I came in and did not go with everything, the outfit I was wearing for example. However, Converse did.

"Please, Please, Please I'm begging you," I said to Tonks picking up the shoes.  
>She laughed. "I would but I don't know what Sirius would say."<br>"I know. He'd let me."  
>She laughed again and shook her head before proceeding to the till. "Wait, we'll make a bet. You win, you have them, I win, and I have them."<br>She thought for a moment and looked at them carefully. "Yeah, ok they're nice. What's this bet then?"

I put my hands to my temples for dramatic effect and closed my eyes.  
>"I bet you, that Ginny Weasley has a boyfriend, called Michael C." I opened my eyes and grinned at her challengingly.<br>She shook her head. "No bet, you must already know."  
>"How?" I asked. "The only people I've really spoken to is you, Sirius and Remus."<br>She thought for a moment before holding her hand out for me to shake.

Once we were done, we decided to get a few groceries. We wanted to show Mrs. Weasley that we were not completely helpless in the kitchen and make dinner for her and the other Weasley's when they arrive that evening. It wouldn't be fair if she had to cook as soon as she arrived.  
>We went to Tesco for our groceries. It was really amusing in the store. Having been brought up by a muggle, this was normal for Tonks; she and I walked down the isles with ease, picking up various ingredients and supplies we may need. The normally cool and calm Lupin though, was fascinated by it all, and we had to keep stopping for him to look at some 'amazing' trolley or something.<p>

We had decided to make Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner and then Brownies for desert. I could actually make really nice brownies; it was the only thing actually could cook.  
>Once we had done, we apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius met us desperately at the door. He looked at all of our bags, and took half off us.<p>

"Do I have any money left?" he joked, walking through to the kitchen. He propped all of the bags up against a cabinet and sat down at the table. I put all mine down too, and grabbed to groceries bags to put on to the table.  
>"We brought some stuff to make stuff for when the Weasley get here," I explained. He nodded along with me while Lupin and Tonks stared at me confused.<br>Sirius pulled out the ingredients and raised his eyebrows. "Mince meat and cocoa powder. What the hell are we making?"  
>"Use some sense," I said, pulling out the rest. "We're making spaghetti Bolognese and brownies for desert."<p>

"What?" he said, taking the ingredients off me and studying them. "There's a reason why we only eat toast, and take out" Tonks would sometimes bring us pizza or Chinese that she picked up after work. It was a life saver.  
>"I'll make the brownies, and you guys can make the spaghetti. Anyone can make pasta."<br>How wrong I was…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I know the said the Weasley's would be arriving in this chapter, but it's going to be towards the beginning of the next. I had to chop this chapter in half as it was getting a bit too long (and if you've read <strong>_**The Thin Line, Chapter 12**_**, you know what happens when I write long chapters.**

**I want to say thanks to **_**Sensula, Potter-Charmed Child, AllyAlly96423, .**_** and anyone else who has reviewed. **


	4. Voldemort's Right Hand Gal

The brownies were currently baking in the very old oven, but the spaghetti was partaking in some technical difficulties. We did not know if the sauce was cooked and the pasta seemed to not want to boil.  
>Sirius, Tonks and I were cooking while Lupin sat at the table reading a paper and shouting useless advice to us.<p>

"I'm going to dip my finger into the sauce, just to see if it's cooking," Tonks told us. We nodded sniggering. We had almost run out of ideas but they just seemed to be getting stupider and stupider. She shoved her finger into the sauce and then pulled back sharply.  
>"It's really hot," she said, running her finger until cold water.<br>"But is it cooked," I asked her, stirring it slowly.  
>"I don't know," she said meekly, screwing her face up.<p>

The Weasley's were arriving very soon and all we had managed to do was cook (slightly burn) the meat.  
>"What did the jar say?" Lupin asked us.<br>"I don't know," I glared at him. I had the feeling he was a very good cook, he seemed the type. However, he wouldn't help as he was getting a lot of entertainment out of it.  
>"Well look," he said scathingly.<br>"We can't," Sirius said quietly, looking down to the floor and smirking. "We turned it into a musical instrument."

He pointed over to where the jars, tins and boxes were hanging from the ceiling. I grabbed two spoons and went over to them and began to play them.  
>"Cool right?" I said to him. He shook his head smiling and went back to his paper.<p>

Suddenly, a hissing sound came from the stove. We looked quickly and saw the spaghetti was burning. I know you're asking, who the hell burns spaghetti, but it's hard to make.  
>I pulled them from the side quickly and hissed in pain as the boiling water touched my hand. I had a low pain tolerance though, courtesy of my vampire friend.<p>

"They're…Purple," Tonks said, trying really hard not to burst into laughter. I lasted about two seconds before I began to laugh, followed shortly by the others in the kitchen. Lupin came over to see what all the fuss was about and began to laugh to.  
>"What do we do?" Sirius asked prodding the spaghetti with his wand.<p>

"We could change the color of it!" I said triumphantly.  
>"I think they might notice there is something wrong when it starts to crunch," Lupin said, taking his own wand out and muttering an incarnation.<br>"We won't tell them," I said. "We can just pretend it's really nice and then they won't say anything." I grinned around at them, but then screwed my nose up. "But I don't really want to eat it."  
>"Nor me," Tonks said quickly.<br>"Nor us," said two foreign voices. We all spun around quickly to find The Weasley's standing in the doorway staring skeptically at us. It seemed that it was Fred and George who had spoken.

"Quick, what's my name," I whispered to Tonks.  
>"Brady." She whispered back before walking over to them. "Hey I'm Tonks." She hugged them all as they introduced themselves, something I was glad for.<br>I was a hugger. I hugged everyone, and I especially wanted to hug the famous Weasley's, the family I had grew up reading about and longed to be apart of.

"Hi I'm Ally," I hugged one of the twins first. He seemed surprised and shocked by my sudden appearance, but was friendly all the same.  
>"Fred," He gave me a lingering hug, before smiling at me warmly and 'passing' me along to his twin.<p>

"I'm George, His twin."  
>"Would never have guessed that," I said sarcastically. He too seemed quite shocked by me and hugged for a little longer than necessary, as did Ron, but he seemed more shy.<br>It was then I realized that it was probably my new found beauty. I wasn't vain for anything, but I knew that the vampire hotness had an effect of people, men especially.

"Hey I'm Ginny," she said warmly. She was tall too, not as tall as the others, but she was at least a head taller than me. But then again, _everyone _was taller than me.  
>"My new roommate," I smiled. "I'm Ally."<br>"Ginny?" Tonks hollered. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Ginny nodded and blushed, much to the anger of her family. "What's his name?"  
>"Michael Corner," she said meekly, getting ready to face the wrath off her brothers.<p>

I jumped up and pointed my two hands at Tonks. "Cough them up," I grinned doing a little happy dance. It was a very shady thing to do, but I only have one pair of shoes. Anyone would do the same in my situation.

Tonks took the box out of her bag, but did not give them too me. "How did you know?" she asked skeptically.  
>I tapped my index finger to my temple. "I'm psychic!" I joked, taking the converse off Tonks and putting them on. "Aren't they beautiful?" I sat down next to Lupin (who was fixing the pasta) and admired them.<p>

"Seriously, how did you know?" she asked. The Weasley's were staring at me curiously too.  
>"I told you I'm psychic." If they believed I was psychic, I could use it to my advantage. I could take bets and make some money, and I could also stop things from happening. I was going to try to stick to the plot of the book as much as possible, but if I was here next year, I didn't really want to suffer Sirius' death.<p>

"Fine," Sirius said. "How many fingers am I holding up." He put his hands behind his back.  
>"It doesn't work like that," I lied. "But you held up your middle finger." I added, offhandedly. It was quite shocking that I had known him for less than two weeks, but I knew exactly what he was going to do.<br>He gasped in shock and brought out his hand, which was flipping me off. I smirked in triumph.

"What about me?" Ron asked excitedly, his shyness from before seemed to have completely dissolved. I tried to think of something that wasn't too life changing, and then remembered his letter he would receive from Hogwarts in a few weeks.  
>"You'll make prefect," I grinned. Fred, George and Ginny burst into laughter, while Ron looked mortified.<br>"Ickle Won is going to be a pwefect," George said, grabbing his younger brother's head and hugging it tightly.  
>"They grow up so fast." Fred began to repeatedly tap Ron's head, until Mrs. Weasley shooed them away.<p>

"Have you made dinner for us?" she asked looking around. "That's lovely."  
>"We tried," Lupin smiled meekly. Sirus stared at him angrily, his mouth opened.<br>"_We _tried," he said, pointing to me, Tonks and himself. "You sat there, mocking our efforts." I grinned at his theatrics and then suddenly remembered my desert baking in the oven.

"Shit the brownies," Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips at my mild swear, but did not say anything. I ran over to the oven and took them out quickly. They seemed a little dark, but they would still taste fine.

As we ate are Spaghetti (which surprisingly, wasn't that bad) Ginny gasped and pointed to my neck.  
>"What happened to your neck?" she asked, pulling a discussed face. The other Weasley's looked too and 'ewwed' as Mrs. Weasley reprimanded them. I didn't wear a dressing anymore as it was healing and needed air, but it was still gross. The skin around it was white and scabby and looked like it would fall off.<br>I grinned at them. "I got bit by a vampire," I said, nonchalantly. They stared at me with wide eyes.  
>"Seriously?" George asked me. Mrs. Weasley hit his arm, but she too, seemed intrigued.<p>

"I was in some alleyway, don't ask me how, and he came from no where and bit me," I told them monotonously. I was quite tired of telling this story. "Then Tonks and Lupin saved me and brought me back here, where I became a suspected Death eater. But it's all sound now," I said cheerily, tucking into my spaghetti.

"Are you?" Fred asked me warily.  
>She shook my head and laughed. "Don't be daft." I said, though he did not seem convinced.<p>

After we had finished eating, Sirius asked me about shopping and I thanked him for all of the things I had gotten.  
>"I heard about your wand," he said slyly. I pulled an annoyed face. I really didn't understand this wand. Why did it choose me? It was just giving me a lot of unwanted attention, when I desperately wanted to fit in. "Dumbledore told me."<br>"And how did Dumbledore know?" I asked, staring at Tonks and Lupin accusingly.  
>"Mad Eye told him," he explained.<p>

"Of course he did," I muttered sounding annoyed. Sirius laughed. "I never thought I would find a shop that I hated. We were in there for ages." I moaned. Tonks agreed and began to laugh with me. "And it's annoying to when someone forgets to tell you, you are using a fake name," I mock glared at her pointedly.  
>"Well, I was in shock because <em>someone<em> was flirting with Olivander," she said. A chorus of amused and discussed scoffs went around the table.  
>"I wasn't," I defended. I knew I was a flirt, but I would never sink that low.<p>

"You were," Lupin said quietly. "You don't know you're doing it. But it got you a free wand, so it doesn't really matter."  
>"Free wand?" Fred asked excitedly. I could see the cogs turning in his eyes. "How did you manage that?"<br>"I'm just so amazingly gifted and beautiful," I said, pretending to flick my hair.

"You're doing it now…" Sirius sang quietly. The table laughed as Ginny commented that I was flirting when they came in too.  
>I pulled an upset face and lay my head onto the table. "Stop bullying me," I said sadly.<br>"Don't speak to her," Sirius hissed loudly. "She's fishing for sympathy, so then she can flirt with us." The table laughed at his comment so I flipped him the bird.

"The last time I make you brownies," I huffed, sitting up properly and grabbing the plate. "They're all mine now."

**:-:**

As she went to bed before me to unpack, Ginny was already asleep when I got upstairs. I smiled happily as I got into bed, excited for tomorrow. They just seemed like such a cool and fun family, I really wanted them to like me. I bit my lip slyly as I thought of an idea.

One of my vampire traits was hearing, it was nowhere near as good as a real vampire, but I could easily hear through walls if I wanted to.  
>I really wanted to know what they thought of me, and if they didn't like something I did, I would stop.<br>I closed my eyes and searched around the house for Fred and George's voice. They were directly above us.

I focused on them and listened carefully:

"You think she's genuine?" one asked.  
>"I don't know. She seems nice, and cool and smart, and fun. She's probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen." I blushed, and smiled to myself. "But there's something not right. How she just appeared and they've took her in."<p>

"You think she's a death eater?" If it wasn't wrong for me to eavesdrop, I would have stormed up there immediately.  
>"A Death Eater-Vampire., probably Voldermort's right hand girl. George think about it. She's really flirty, she looks you right in the eye when she talks to you and she sees the future. She's a bloody vampire, and she's compelling them to let her stay." I gasped in horror. Fred was number one on my hit list tomorrow.<p>

"Do you think she can hear us?" George asked, I giggled at the irony.  
>"I don't know, but we have to be careful. Don't look at her in the eye or speak to her for too long."<br>"We need to monitor her too, like look for a dark mark."  
>"If we catch her," Fred said triumphantly. "They might let us into the order and…"<p>

I stopped listening here, but still continued to glare at the ceiling. I barely knew them, and they were already plotting against me.  
>I am small, I am scrawny and I'm really ditzy and clumsy; why they hell does everyone think I'm a bloody death eater.<br>Two could play at their game. Well, three really. I could make fools out of them. I can act really suspicious and then they accuse me; I'll pretend to get upset, and then they'll be seen as idiots.

They next morning, I got up fairly early and put on a black tank top, so my arms would be seen. I ran downstairs to the kitchen to find Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Tonks eating breakfast. I greeted them kindly and ran over to Tonks.  
>"Do you have any foundation, please say yes?" I begged.<p>

She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm a 'morpher. Don't need it, and neither do you. Are you trying to impress one of those Weasley boys?" She asked quietly. "I saw Ron and Fred eyeing you up last night." I stared at her in horror.  
>"I'm trying to do the opposite actually," I told her, disgusted with her comment. "Mrs. Weasley, do you have any foundation please?" She looked at me confused. "Muggle make up?"<br>She shook her head. "No sorry dear."

Lupin held up his bowl of porridge to me. "Would this help?" he joked.  
>"Yeah, smear a bit on my left arm please," I grinned. He stared at me confused, but still put a small dollop on my arm while Tonks rubbed it in.<br>"Do we get to know why?" she asked, amused.  
>"Tomorrow night, all shall be revealed," I said, cunningly. "But don't tell anyone about this." I warned. I skipped away merrily as Mr. Weasley chuckled.<p>

Conveniently, I saw Fred and George on the stairs. "Hey Fred, Hey George," I smiled at them seductively and stared into their eyes. They looked down suddenly and averted their gaze. I almost laughed, but managed to keep my composure long enough to wave at them with my left arm.

George (I think) spotted the change in coloring straight away and nudged Fred. I quickly scurried away, and began to laugh as soon as I got into my room.  
>Ginny suddenly sat up as stared at me confused.<br>"Sorry," I cringed. "I forgot you were in here."

"That's ok," she yawned and stretched loudly before getting out and opening the curtains.  
>"Did you sleep ok?" I asked, awkwardly.<br>"It was good thanks," she said. "But it was probably because I had just come off a six hour train journey."

I nodded and smiled. "It can get a little cold in here sometimes, and if the portrait of Mrs. Black is set off, we're the first to hear."  
>I had only heard the portrait twice since I was here, but I didn't want to witness it again. The shriek rang throughout my ears, and I had a migraine for at least an hour afterwards.<p>

"Is there a bathroom?" Ginny asked me, gathering up some clothes and heading towards the door.  
>"Yeah, it across the hall," I opened the door and pointed to it. "But if you want a shower, I suggest you get another towel. Being the bottom floor losers, we get all the scraps." I quickly walked in and grabbed one of the old holey towels. "I normally steal one from Sirius' bathroom. But you have to be discrete." She stared at me amused.<br>"Where is it?" she asked. I then explained to her the ins and outs of the house; where we could go and not.

The kitchen was in the basement and then on the ground floor was a dining room and parlor (which we weren't allowed to go in, because of the order) and a reception room that was so filthy, no one would go in. Then on the second floor was our bedroom, a bathroom, a library, and Tonks bedroom when she stayed here.  
>Above us were the rest of the Weasley's, and Harry when he would arrive. And then the top floor was occupied by Sirius, Remus, Sirius's brother's room (he was dead, but his room remained closed off) and Buckbeak in the master bedroom. I never understood why an animal got the best room in the house, but this was Grimmauld Place, and nothing really made that much sense.<p>

I stole her a towel and then told her to come down to the kitchen when she was done.

Tonks had now left with Mr. Weasley, but Sirius and the twins had joined the group.  
>I smiled at them all warmly, the twins especially, and sat down next to Sirius. I put my arms obviously on the table.<br>Sirius noticed my arm immediately and nudged me.

"What's up with your arm?" he asked me. Fred and George heard him ask this and looked up curiously before averting their gaze.  
>I looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled sweetly. "It's always been like it. I have a skin condition."<br>"You have a skin condition?" he repeated, confused. I grinned happily when he did this.  
>"Yes," I said simply. I caught a look at Fred and George, who looked like they wanted to run away screaming. I saw Lupin too, staring curiously. I shrugged at him and winked.<p>

This would be fun.


	5. Revenge

For the rest of the day, Fred and George refused to even look in my direction. Although it was funny at first, it became boring after a while, and I needed to kick it up a notch.  
>Mrs. Weasley decided at dinner time that the house needed a good clean and the kids could do it in order to 'help the order.' No one was happy about it, but it had to be done.<p>

As we were going into the parlor the next day, I pulled Sirius around the corner sharply knowing that the twins could see us.  
>I grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked skeptically, pulling away.  
>"No don't!" I hissed. "I'm playing a prank on Fred and George. I need you to look into my eyes like I'm controlling you."<br>He sniggered slightly but composed himself quickly. "Does this have anything to do with that stuff on your arm yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Now, to make it more authentic, you need to go into there and say to Mrs. Weasley that I'm doing something with you and I can't clean." I let go of his face, but then grabbed it again. "But say it like a robot to freak them out."  
>He rolled his eyes but went into the parlor and told Mrs. Weasley that I was tending to Buckbeak.<p>

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked me, when we were safely sitting in the master bedroom with Buckbeak.  
>"They were talking about me behind my back saying I was an evil vampire death eater," I told him. "So I'm going to get them to think I am, and then they'll accuse me and make fools of themselves."<br>"You actually are evil," Sirius commented. I threw one of Buckbeak's dead rats at him, which made him squirm.  
>"It's really funny," I grinned. "They're scared to look into my eyes; they think I'm going to control them."<p>

He laughed but then stopped and thought for a moment.  
>"I think you need to get Ginny in on this," he said thoughtfully. "It would really tip them over the edge if they thought you were after their sister."<br>"What about Ron?" I asked. "He seems a bit quiet, but he might tell them if he knew."

"Just stick to Ginny. You share a room with her and are in the same year. This could help build the bonds of your friendship."  
>I scoffed loudly. He had spent too much time locked away alone.<p>

**:-:**

At six o'clock, Ginny and I were sitting at the top of the stairs, waiting for Fred and George to come down. It was almost _The Big Reveal, _but first I had one more thing to do.  
>I heard a door slam on the floor above us, followed by footsteps.<br>I quickly grabbed Ginny's head and stared into her eyes. Initially she giggled, but then composed herself. I saw a flick of red hair out the corner of my eye, but then it ducked back. They were watching.

"You shall not tell anyone," I said seriously. Ginny repeated me.  
>"You shall guard the kitchen cupboard, no one is allowed in."<br>"No one is allowed in," she said in a zombie tone. I had to admit, she was pretty good.  
>"And when the Death Eater's come out, you shall take the blame," I concluded.<p>

"I shall take the blame."  
>I stood up, followed by Ginny, and made my way down to the kitchen. I began to shake with silent laughter. I looked to my right and saw Ginny doing the same.<p>

We collected ourselves as we arrived in the kitchen and sat down at the table; me next to Sirius, Ginny opposite me next to Ron. The room was unusually full. Tonks, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mad Eye were all present. We even had a rare appearance from Kingsley. It was the perfect setting.

We sat in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes before Fred and George came racing in, their wands ready. Everyone in the room stared at them as me and Ginny pursed our lips and tried not to laugh. Sirius looked down knowingly at us and began to smile.

They flew to the pantry and swung open the door. They ran inside and began to pull things out, grunting and shouting in the process.  
>Ginny and Sirius stared at me confused.<br>"I rearranged the boxes and stuff in there to look like people," I laughed, unable to contain myself. Ginny and Sirius joined in, while everyone else stared at us amused; eager to know what was going on.

"Aha!" George shouted triumphantly. "Stupefy!" I began to laugh harder at their stupidity and my head fell on to the table. I could see Ginny sitting opposite to me; her eyes were welling up as she was laughing so hard.  
>"Wait!" Fred and George emerged from the pantry holding a globe with a sack I had tied to it, to make it look like hair. Fred spotted the little note I had tapped to it and read it aloud.<p>

"Hey losers," he said monotonously. "I'm not a death eater, stop talking about me behind my back. Signed Voldemort's right hand gal."  
>He looked up venomously at me. George followed.<br>"Care to explain?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Fred and George started to rant and moan, speaking over each other so nothing made sense. I stared at them along with everyone else, watching them make even bigger idiots of themselves. To most people, what I did would seem drastic and mean, however I hated it when people talked about me behind my back. Especially when they made presumed judgments and didn't even know me. Plus, I needed to show these people that I wasn't delicate, or evil. I was normal and just wanted to do normal things. Like leave the house or get some fresh air.

When I stopped for breath, I cut in. "Now the _real_ version of events," I announced.  
>"They were talking about me behind my back about how I was evil and that I was a death eater. They wanted to 'out' and embarrass me. So I set a plan to out do them. I made them think I really was a death eater. I pretended I was hiding my dark mark with oat meal." The room was filled with 'ohs'. "I pretended to control Sirius and Ginny which led them down here."<p>

"You were eaves dropping on us," George said accusingly.  
>"You were talking about me behind my back." I retorted.<br>Sensing an argument was about to occur, Mr. Weasley stepped in.

"I for one am happy about this," he said quickly. "You've finally put the two pranksters in their place. Boys, say sorry to Ally."  
>They stared at him disbelievingly. "But – "<br>Mrs. Weasley stared at them venomously. "Boys," she growled.  
>Fred and George mumbled their apologies and sat down at the table.<p>

Dinner was loud and fun, due to the amount of people there. Sirius and Remus was telling the kids of the table (me, Ron, Ginny and the twins) all about their time at Hogwarts and the pranks they played. They even share with us why they were called 'Moony' and 'Padfoot', I pretended to act surprised like the others.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," George whispered, in shock. "You're the Marauders!" He shouted loudly. The twins jumped off their chairs and knelt of the floor, kissing their hands. Ron and I grinned at their antics, while Ginny looked at them confused.

"I'm Sorry, but who are the Marauders?" she asked. I quickly changed my expression to match hers, not wanting to let on that I knew. _That_ would be an interesting combination.  
>"They are the most amazing pranksters ever to walk this earth!" Fred said, still sitting on the floor. "We are so sorry for our sisters comment Mr. Padfoot."<br>Sirius grinned at him and pulled his hand away harshly. "It's fine as long as you stop kissing our hands."

"So," I said conversationally. "Who else was in your gang?" I knew the answer, of course I did. I just wanted to seem as interesting and excited as I should be.  
>"Moony," Sirius said pointing to Lupin. "Wormtail was the sick conniving rat that is Peter Pettigrew. I am Padfoot and James Potter was Prongs."<br>I rolled my eyes as Fred gasped again. Did he not realize that the rest of us needed oxygen?  
>"Harry is the son of a Marauder!" he said in awe.<p>

Ginny rolled her eyes too. "Boys…" she muttered.  
>"Can't live with 'em, can't discuss pranks with them as they get too excited and almost wet themselves." I concluded.<br>She giggled as we set off in to our own normal, girly conversation. Something I hadn't had in weeks.

**:-:**

Tonks had decided to stay that night, and as Hermione's bed had been finally put into ours; she would be bunking with us. She suggested we had a 'good ol'fashioned sleepover', something I was very excited about. I had never been to a _real _sleepover before. I've stayed over at friends' houses, but I've never stayed up until three in the morning eating junk food and talking about boys.  
>Ginny and I had become sort of friends since she helped me with my prank. And as I was leaving the kitchen I heard something that made me smile.<p>

"_She's doing my head in," Fred or George said, as soon as I left the room.  
><em>"_Come on Fred," Mr. Weasley scolded. "You two are just upset because you're on the receiving end for once." I grinned as the others in the room murmured in agreement.  
><em>"_She's so annoying though," George concluded. "And conceited and rude and maybe even a little mad."  
><em>"_I know," Ginny said, I could somehow hear her smiling. "I like her."_

It was then I happy skipped off. I was really happy that Ginny sort of liked me. After my stupid lying when I arrived here, we would be in the same year at Hogwarts (that was if I would still be here then.) Also, I had gained the trust of all the adults, but no one my own age. It was good that I would finally have someone younger to talk to.

Tonks walked into the room then, wearing her purple pajamas matching her hair. She was holding a tub of ice cream and three spoons. She put her spare hand to her lips.  
>"Don't tell anyone," she grinned, jumping down on to my bed. "But I snuck out and brought this from a muggle shop."<br>"You're a genius." I took one of the spoons and tore off the lid. It had been weeks since I had eaten ice cream, I don't know how I survived without it.

Ginny came in and ran over to us, jumping just like Tonks did. She grabbed one of the spoons and began to devour it quickly.  
>"Couldn't you wait for me?" she asked, pausing for a moment before scooping it up quickly again.<br>"Nope," Tonks and I said simultaneously, popping the 'p'. It seemed that we were having a competition to see who could eat the most before it all went. Ginny was very good at it, as was Tonks. But I however, was failing miserably. I ate a large spoonful but nearly spat it out.

"Oww, brain freeze!" I said shaking my head. They laughed.  
>"Looks like Brady here can't keep up with the big kids," Tonks said. I flipped her off and began to eat more quickly, ignoring the shivers that were going through my head.<br>We had almost finished when there was a knock at the door. It was Sirius.

"I know this is a girl's thing, but I've brought fire whiskey." Tonks walked over to him, to the fire whiskey and sat back down.  
>"If it was just a girl's thing, you would have been invited," I called over to him. He sneered jokingly at me. "But seriously, scram."<br>He pouted. "Only if I get my fire whiskey back." Tonks raised her wand and swung the door shut. Making me and Ginny laugh.

"I'm worried about school," I admitted. "We were really behind at Salem; I've probably got the talent of a first year." I was probably worse than that, but I didn't want to lay it on too thick. But what was I to do? In a month I would be going to be a fourth year at Hogwarts and the only magic I had ever done was choosing my wand.  
>"You'll be fine," Ginny said reassuringly. "We've got some real duds in our year."<p>

Tonks shook her head. "Was it a good school? They don't seem brilliant. Dumbledore wanted to find out a bit about you, but the school is so bloody secretive that we only found out your last name and that you went there, which we knew already."  
>I breathed out a sigh of relief.<p>

"It wasn't excellent," I invented. "We would get away with murder. If I didn't do my homework, they didn't care. But I can't really remember much, I'm still don't remember anything." Although it was an excuse, it was true. The last thing I remembered was April fool's day, when Jack told me he had died. It might have worked, if he hadn't text me off his own phone… From then until I woke up here, it was blank.

"Any boys?" Ginny asked me. Tonks wriggled her eyebrows.  
>"No," I said sadly. "I'm currently flying solo." I was unsure if I wanted to date here. If I went out with someone, I could completely change the plot. Even me just being here was changing it. "I'm not like dear Ginny here," I added slyly.<p>

"Hey, you've already got my brothers worked up about Michael, they're ready to kill him," she admitted. Tonks laughed.  
>"The price you pay for a big family. That's why I'm happy I'm an only child." She grinned. I nodded with agreement.<br>"Why, were you a rambunctious teen spirit?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," she answered shortly. Ginny and I sat up quickly and stared as though she was about to begin story time.  
>"Do share…" I prompted. She blushed slightly.<br>"Let's just say I had _a lot _of boyfriends. Charlie being one of them," she said to Ginny.  
>"Ew," she said simply. Tonks looked down, obviously embarrassed.<p>

"Do you have a boyfriend now?"  
>She shook her head. "No. Being an Auror, you don't really get the chance to go out and meet someone. Plus I'm in the order now, and every spare moment I get is spent sleeping."<br>"Then why not date someone in the order then," I said slyly. "Remus seems to like you."

I know I shouldn't have interfered, but I always felt bad. They were married for only a few months before they died, plus their baby was really young. Maybe if they got together sooner, than they would be a real family, even if it was just for a little while.  
>When I was younger, I really wanted to be <em>Emma Woodhouse<em> and be a match maker. Now was my chance.

Tonks blushed slightly. "No he doesn't. We're just friends." Ginny scoffed.  
>"You like him and he likes you. You're even worse than Ally in the flirting department."<br>"Hey," I protested weakly. She was right, and I didn't really want to change the subject.

"And he is very dishy," I grinned. Ginny nodded.  
>"You guys think he's hot?" Tonks asked, sounded both scandalized and relieved.<br>"Of course," Ginny said. "He's got that whole 'Punish me you sexy professor' thing going on." Tonks and I gapped at her. Did she really just say that?  
>"Ginny Weasley," Tonks scolded. "What would Mr. Corner say?"<p>

The ice cream was now gone and Tonks decided to open Sirius' box of fire whiskey. I discreetly took one and drank it quickly. It was the most amazing thing I had ever drank. It made me feel so warm and happy inside. I drank some more and before I realized the whole bottle had gone. I returned to the conversation to find the subject still on Michael.

"Do you like Harry?" I asked her plainly. Ginny went red slightly. "You do," I giggled. I grabbed another bottle of Fire Whiskey. "I bet you get married and have three kids and live happily ever after."  
>"He likes Cho," She muttered.<br>"Not for long," I sang. Tonks grinned and took the bottle off me.

"You downed the last one in less than a minute; you're not having another one."  
>I pouted slightly but she shrugged and grinned again. "One more." She handed one to me and then one to Ginny. That was the last thing I could remember…<p>

**:-:**

When I woke up the next morning my head was pounding. It took me about five minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light and when they finally did, I wish they didn't. Our room was a tip. There was a huge ice cream stain on my bed, and clothes and fire whiskey bottles littered the room. I collected them quietly (as Tonks and Ginny were still asleep) and went downstairs, not even bothering to change.

I stopped as I went into the kitchen and stuck my head around the door. "Is Mrs. Weasley here?" I knew she would kill Ginny if she found out she had been drinking. Tonks and I would probably six feet under too.  
>"No, she's gone home for a few hours," Ron called. I came in, pulling the crate behind me and set it by Sirius.<p>

"If anyone asks, they're yours." I looked around the room and found another addition to our group. I knew exactly who it was just by looking at her wild hair and serious face.  
>"Hey I'm Ally," I said walking over to her and hugging her lightly. Fast movements hurt my head.<br>"Hello," She smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger."

**I forgot to thank everyone for the reviews last chapter, so I want to give an extra BIG thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed. I'm experiencing some laptop problems, so please bear with me.  
><strong>**This was more of a filler chapter, but don't worry, because Harry will be arriving next chapter, and hopefully Hogwarts after that.  
><strong>**Thanks again ;)**


	6. Those Bastards from the Ministry

Hermione was nothing like she was in the books. She was still annoyingly smart and had some airs and graces, but she was brilliant. The books portrayed her as stiff and not really one for breaking the rules, but she found it funny that we had gotten drunk last night. She along with the twins (who needed some persuading) promised to keep it to themselves.

Free of Mrs Weasley for the day, we were able just to relax and talk. I stayed in my pyjamas until after twelve. It was such a good feeling to do that again.

I decided that I should bring up the topic of Harry. Just by me being here might change everything. What if someone else takes guard on Harry, interferes and he's kissed by the dementors?

"When's Harry coming?" I asked them.  
>Tonks rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't see the point of forcing him to live with the muggles. It more fun, and safer, here."<p>

"Amen," Sirius said, raising his glass. "It's his birthday tomorrow as well. He should be with us." They all murmured in agreement and went into a rant about how unfair it was. I had planted the seed, so let's just hope it grew.

Unfortunately, it didn't, and when Mrs Weasley arrived she told us all to forget the whole thing and trust Dumbledore's judgement.  
>After making Ginny and I get changed, we were made to clean again. And guess who I was stuck with...<p>

Fred looked as fed up as I did when we found out we would be cleaning the first floor bathroom together. I was glad it was being cleaned; I was just not so crazy about the Fred part.  
>He still hated me from the death eater prank, and I still hated him for calling me a death eater. We made an interesting pair.<p>

As we scrubbed the scum off the sink, I tried to make idle conversation. For all I knew, I could be here for the rest of my life, and I didn't really want to be feuding. I was half way through describing the time Sirius fell down the stairs when he interrupted abruptly.

"You're so pervading," he said scathingly.  
>"What?" it was a really random thing to say, and I didn't understand where it fit in to my stairs story.<br>"It means that you're everywhere," he said, pompously.  
>"I know what it means." I really didn't like some uneducated prankster giving me a vocabulary lesson, especially when it didn't make sense. I stared at him until he elaborated.<p>

"You always but your nose in. Like one day, we arrive here, and you're just shoved on us. I can't get a minute without you being there or listening."

So it was the eavesdropping he was upset about. He was a fine one to talk. He and George were making extendable ears every second Mrs Weasley wasn't looking. I could hear them whispering about it every night. Not that i was listening or anything. I suddenly decided that two could play at this stupid vocab game.

"You're so pedantic. You come across so hard and rebellious, but you're a goody too shoes really."  
>"I know what it meant." but I could tell he didn't. One nil to me. I smiled at him triumphantly and moved over to the shower. I grabbed the sponge and began to scrub the scum off the shower with my back to him.<p>

"You're too precocious. You go along like you know everything and in reality your just puny and prestigious."  
>I glared at him angrily. "What is your problem? You're so pessimistic. Every time I look you've got a face on you for something or other. And for some reason, you've got all these preconceived ideas about me. You pre-empt every effort I make. What did I ever do to you?"<p>

He was silent. I guess I had won that round. Four P words, he had three. Boo-yah!  
>We worked in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke up again.<p>

"How did you get to stay here anyway?"  
>"I petitioned and protested because I'm so persuasive." He stared at me ludicrously.<br>"Enough with the P Puns" I grinned at the irony. It was silent for moment, so I had to immaturely break it.

"Prat..." I muttered.  
>"Pompous Princess..." I could see a small smile playing at his lips. This wasn't a joke, this was war.<br>"Pussy psychopath," I muttered harshly.

Fred jump up and span around. "Ha," he called. "That's an S"  
>"silent P" I said sweetly.<br>"Dammit!" He shouted. I laughed harshly.

I knew I was being a complete evil bitch, but this is what he does to me. He's lucky to still be standing. If I could do any real magic, he would have been hexed a long time ago.  
>We sat in silence after that, and it seemed to get the job done a lot quicker. Mrs Weasley had brought some towels from home for us, so I neatly place them on the shelf before walking out. Fred took out his wand cast a quick spell to make the room spell nice before stashing it back into his pocket.<p>

"Don't tell my mom," he muttered. I nodded curtly. Even though Fred and George were of age, she didn't want them to use magic to clean. It apparently taught us all lessons about how hard it was to be a muggle. I smirked at the irony.

**:-:**

"Sirius, Remus, Mrs Weasley," Tonks shouted, running into the kitchen the next day. It was dinner time and Tonks was unusually late. Mr Weasley followed closely behind, he face pale with worry. "It's Harry!"

Everyone stood up immediately and took out their wands. I looked around the table and saw I was the only person still sitting down. I pulled out my unused wand and stood up next to Ginny.

"What's wrong, is he ok?" Sirius asked, running over to her.  
>Tonks shrugged. "I don't really know what's going on." she admitted. "But he was attacked by dementors."<p>

Mrs Weasley gasped loudly while everyone else started questioning her.  
>Mr Weasley shushed them and continued.<p>

"He used the patronus charm and fought them off." on this news, Lupin grinned around the room proudly. "But he used underage magic, and they've expelled him."  
>There was half a second before havoc broke loose.<p>

"What?" Sirius shouted walking toward the door. Lupin grabbed his collar and pulled him back.  
>"But there were dementors. Do they expect him just to die?"<br>"The way the ministry and the prophets behaving... Yes."

The Weasley kids were all having a little spat among themselves about how the dementors got there.  
>"It was You-Know-Who," Ron said. The twins shook their heads.<br>"No, they were looking for Sirius. They thought he might be with Harry." George said. "The ministry control the Dementors."

"maybe it was them," I butted in. They all stared at me confused, including the adults. "They may want to finish him off. Or" I said dramatically jumping up like I just had a good idea. "Maybe they did it to expel him and make him look like a lying idiot. They'll deny there ever was Dementors which will make Harry look attention seeking, which will create more hate."

They all stared at me in shock.  
>"That makes sense!" Sirius exclaimed trying to leave again.<br>Fortunately, Remus still had a good hold on him. Sirius began to mumble how the ministry were 'a bunch of bastards' while Hermione tried to reason.

"Your idea makes sense," she said to me kindly. "But would the ministry really do all that just to get Harry expelled and humiliated?"  
>Sirius was nodding furiously while the others took it into account.<p>

Ron and Ginny didn't really seem to care and took to pestering their dad about the incident.  
>George suddenly pointed his wand at me. Fred stared at him confused but mirrored his movement.<br>"Why are you blaming the ministry? She's protecting You-Know-Who!"  
>I rolled my eyes. "Really, we're back to that?" I said boredly.<p>

Mrs Weasley reprimanded them and said that the next person to accuse me of being a death eater would be forced to clean the house elf heads. I suddenly felt motherly warmth towards Mrs Weasley. I smiled at her warmly and she returned it before returning to worrying about Harry.

"I've sent him an owl," Mr Weasley said. "Telling him to remain with the muggles. Dumbledore's gone to the ministry to sort it out. I think it will be best if Sirius sent him a note too, he listens to you."

Sirius ran upstairs to fetch Pig and send Harry a message, he was still muttering about 'those bastards from the ministry.' We all sat in a thoughtful silence.  
>Sirius returned within two minutes, and within fifteen a beautiful white owl flew down the chimney. Hedwig.<p>

She flew over to Hermione and held out her leg. Hermione took off three pieces of parchment before Hedwig flew over to the sink and began pecking at a bowl of water.

"There's one for each of us," Hermione announced, passing one to Sirius and Ron. "I've just been attacked by dementors." she read. "And I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here."  
>Harry had written the same to each of them, something that annoyed Hermione.<p>

"He seems mad," she stated.  
>"Of course he is," Sirius said, sitting down on the chair next to me. "Imagine if you were forced to live with those awful muggles, while your friends were all together and then you were attacked by dementors and expelled from Hogwarts."<p>

Hermione looked taken back and said no more.  
>"I think we should go rescue him," George grinned. "Dad, where's the car?" Mrs Weasley hit him on the back of the head.<br>"We'll have none of those stupid comments. Poor Harry's in danger." she said, almost in tears. Mr Weasley put a comforting arm around his wife.

"We need to get him sometime though," Tonks said. "He can't stay there forever."  
>"But not tonight. We need word off Dumbledore and the ministry will be keeping an eye on him," Remus said. "It's not a simple case of walking in and apperating him here. It's going to be much more complicated than that."<p>

On cue, green flames erupted from the fire place and Dumbledore stepped out followed closely by Mad Eye.  
>"I've managed to get Harry a hearing for the 12th. The minister was obstinate that he be expelled, however I reasoned with him," his eyes twinkled mischievously. "I've called an emergency Order meeting in light of events. If you would please make your way to the parlour."<p>

The kids began to follow them upstairs, however we were stopped by Mrs Weasley.  
>"And where do you think you're going?" she asked sternly.<br>"To the meeting. This isn't just some random death eater rade, this is Harry," Ginny said. We all murmured in agreement.

"Just let them come Molly," Sirius said, squeezing past us. He winked as I shot him a thankful grin.  
>"The order is for people of age," She announced. "That have left school." she added, as Fred and George went to interrupt. She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door, leaving the six of us alone in the empty kitchen.<p>

"Well George, I have an idea," Fred said, making his way up the stairs. We followed, intrigued.  
>"I think I follow. Is it something to break the ear-y tension?" George asked. We had reached the parlour now, but we carried on climbing stairs.<br>"Why of course George. You four wait 'ear." Fred said to me, Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

The two of them ran upstairs laughing loudly while my companions stared at them confused. It was obvious what they were doing. Well obvious to me anyway. They were getting the extendable ears so we could listen in on the meeting. I didn't really like the pair, but they were incredibly smart, and did come in handy.

They returned a minute later with the contraption. On one end there was a normal sized ear, and on the other was a very large deformed one. The two were joined together by a piece of thick string.

"You four beautiful people are the first to test... The Extendable Ear!" Fred announced.  
>Ginny, Ron and Hermione stared at them confused while I took it off them and inspected it.<br>"So we can hear what's going on in the meeting?" they nodded. "This is ingenious."

They grinned proudly. "Care to test it dear Alyssa?" George asked. He seemed to want a make an effort after my praise, that and their mother's threat.

I carefully lowered the smaller down while we held the larger one. Small cracking came from the ear, like an untuned radio, before it finally started to work.

"It's unsafe for him there." Sirius said. "He should be here with us, where we can keep an eye on him." We all stared at the twins amazed.  
>"This is bloody brilliant," Ron grinned.<p>

"Well I think _most_ of us agree that Harry should come here," Tonks said. "But we'll need to arrange a group to get him. Like a guard."  
>"We'll have to fly," Mad Eyes gruff voice said. "Constant Vigilance! We <em>have<em> to be careful."

It was silent for a moment before Dumbledore spoke.  
>"You'll go in three days. Alastor, Remus, Nymphadora," she huffed loudly at the use of her name. "Kingsley." there was a lot of mumbles and protests about who should retrieve Harry, but after a few minutes Dumbledore had decided.<p>

"What about me?" Sirius asked.  
>"You are still in hiding," Dumbledore said. "It is not just for your safety, but for Harry's. I expect that you should find an acceptable excuse to rid the Muggles for a few hours, Remus, Nymphadora." it was silent, so I guess they were nodding or something. "Well, I guess that is all and..."<p>

George quickly withdrew the ear and raced upstairs with it. There was a lot of rustling before the door to the parlour opened.

"Hide!" Fred whispered, running into mine, Ginny's and Hermione's room. We followed, not wanting to face the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

I was ashamed to see that our room was a mess. It hadn't really been cleaned properly since our sleep over with Tonks, and when Hermione joined us a few days ago, it became even more cramped. Clothes littered the floor and a strange musty/perfume smell hung in the air.

"God," Ron commented, looking around. "This is worse than my room."  
>"There are three of us!" Ginny protested. "What do you expect?"<br>Mrs. Weasley stormed through the door and stared at us suspiciously.

"What are you all doing up here?"  
>I quickly plopped down on to the bed and lay down. "Chilling," I answered simply. Fred sat down next to me and mirrored my movement.<p>

"Where's George?" She asked, walking out the door and heading for his room.  
>"Nowhere," Fred hopped up and tried to back her way. "He's just <em>chilling<em>."

I grinned at his choice of words. Mrs Weasley, sensing something was up, nudged past Fred and went upstairs.  
>"All our products are up there," He whispered frantically.<br>"I think he's having a shower Mrs. Weasley," I said nonchalantly. Being calm was the key to lying, something I thought they would know.

"He didn't want you to stop him as he would probably be late for dinner and it would go to waste." She huffed loudly. "He should have just said, it'll go cold now. Well at least he's clean for once. I always said..." she trailed off as she went downstairs.

Fred sighed heavily with relief. "Thanks," he said awkwardly. "Last summer she destroyed our entire stash. We've only just managed to recreate them all." I smiled at him curtly.  
>"Shouldn't we warn George?" Ron asked, heading upstairs. We nodded and followed him.<p>

I hadn't really spent much time on this floor. It was alot cleaner and less shabby than ours, however the carpet that ran along the floor was worn and moth eaten.  
>Fred waltzed into his room as we stood awkwardly by the door. It was even messier than ours.<p>

The floor could not be seen due to the amount of clothes, sweet wrappers and books that covered it. I had a feeling they weren't educational.  
>I stepped in but then slipped slightly. I looked down and saw a pair of blue boxer shorts wrapped around my foot.<p>

"Eww gross!" I hopped up and down on one leg, trying to flick them off. Fred took them off sheepishly and shoved them under the bed, his ears turning pink.

"George," Ginny said, carefully sitting down on a bed, trying to avoid the garbage. "Mom tried to come up here, so we said you were taking a shower before dinner."  
>He groaned. "You know how she get if you miss one of her meals."<p>

I spotted a glass of water on the side and suddenly thought of a vengeful idea.  
>I picked up the glass and poured it over Georges head.<br>"It looks more authentic now," I giggled while the others laughed loudly. I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but we're now quits for the death eater comment. Truce?" I offered my hand to him. He shook it awkwardly. Fred seemed reluctant, but he too shook my hand. Things weren't actually too bad.

**:-:**

I was surprised to see that I was one of the first up the next morning. When I came down, only Tonks and Remus were in the kitchen, discussing plans to transport Harry quietly.

"What shall we do about the muggles?" Tonks asked, not noticing that I was standing behind her.  
>"Send them to a lawn competition," I suggested. She jumped up and spun around.<br>"Oh. I didn't realise you were there." she held her hand to her heart and tried to calm down while Remus and I laughed.

Once she had recovered, she put the piece of paper they were working on in to her bag.  
>"We're not supposed to talk about it in front of 'the young ones,'" she air quoted. I pouted sadly.<p>

"Me and Hermione are muggles, we can help you out. And Fred and George are pranksters so they can make it funny," I reasoned.  
>Remus shook his head. "Don't let Mad Eye here you say that. This whole thing is really serious."<p>

I settled down on one of the chairs and grabbed a bowl of porridge. I doused it in sugar before eating it. I liked porridge, but it was really bland without some sort of sweetener.

"Any news on Harry?" I asked them.  
>"Not since last night," Remus said. "We've been keeping Hedwig here. It's pointless making her fly to Harry to fly back here again. Besides, after what happened, she's more likely to be intercepted."<p>

"Who Hedwig?" Ron asked sitting down at the table. "When's Harry coming Hermione's in bits. She's really worried."  
>"The day after tomorrow. But we need to sort a lot of things out. Eg. How to get rid of his aunt and uncle." Tonks said, pulling the parchment out of her bag. She seemed to realise that Ron might be able to help them. He had, after all, met Harry's family and heard a lot about them. Little did they know I knew more about them than anyone; Excluding Harry, of course.<p>

"I said, a lawn competition. From what I've heard they're really snooty and desperate to show off to their neighbours." I informed them.  
>"It's a good idea, but would they fall for it. It seems a bit farfetched," Tonks said, but she scribbled it on her piece of paper anyway. I grinned at her and gave my 'psychic look', something I had perfected over the past few weeks. It basically consisted of raising my eye brows and smiling slyly, but they fell for it every time.<p>

Tonks circled my point on the paper and began to create a mind map.  
>"How would we do it then?"<br>"You would need to send them a letter,"  
>"By muggle post," Remus added.<br>"About how they have been shortlisted for Britain's Best Lawn and Garden competition," I continued. "Then give a date and location and they'll definitely go."

"We'll have to make it look make it look authentic though," Remus said. "If it's wrong than the whole plan will fail."  
>"You can use a comperluter!" Ron said, finally speaking up. They stared at him confused.<br>"A computer?" I offered. He nodded quickly.  
>"Hermione said that her dad had just brought one. She was trying to explain them to me, but with little luck." He said.<p>

Remus looked confused and looked down thoughtfully. He was _really_ hot when he was thinking. I noticed Tonks staring at him a little too intently, so I nudged her.  
>"Could you get one?" I asked her.<br>"No they're really expensive. I could get a typewriter though."

She left for her parents' house and returned half an hour later with a very old and dusty typewriter. I had only even seen one once when I was very little. My mom used to have one for work, but as I couldn't really remember it, I was in awe as everyone else.

We spent the morning 'helping the order' (our excuse to Mrs Weasley as to why we weren't cleaning) write the letter.  
>It started off quite simple and easy, until we turned it into a game of who could make up the most stupid excuse.<p>

"Why not write it to Dudley and say he's one a modelling competition?" Ginny suggested. They all giggled knowing how ugly and vile he really was.  
>"Sexy Ass of the year 1995," I announced, my hands moving like a banner. They all laughed.<p>

"Say they're going to meet the queen or something and then..." but Hermione was cut off by Mrs Weasley coming in.  
>Unsurprisingly, we were sent out and told to clean the oven. But I didn't care. In just a few days, I would meet Harry Potter.<p>

**I know I said Harry was going to make an appearance, but this is eight pages and is getting too long. But I PROMISE he'll feature a lot in the next one. If there is any mistakes, I'm sorry, spell check isn't working. Just point them out if you find any, and I'll edit it.  
>Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading ;)<strong>


	7. That Darn Cherry

Four days later, we were all sitting in Ron's room, waiting for Harry to come. As an Order meeting was taking place, we had been banished upstairs.

A few nights ago, Mrs Weasley had caught us using the extendable ears. After A LOT of shouting, a new rule was made that we were to stay in our rooms every time a meeting was being held.  
>"What if we need to toilet?" Ron had asked her.<br>"Hold it in!" she slammed the door and stormed downstairs. Her rule didn't stop us though. We were just extra careful.

The Weasley kids sat playing a game of exploding snap while I watched them boredly. I hated normal snap, so image how awful it was with huge _bangs_ going on every thirty seconds. Hermione, who was trying to read an Ancient Runes book, glared at them angrily.

"Can you keep it down please?" she asked, trying to sound civil.  
>"If you don't like it, go downstairs," Ron said, not taking his eyes off the pile.<p>

Fred put a card down and they all suddenly slapped the small pile, causing another explosion.  
>"If You – " Hermione began, but the opening of the door interrupted her.<p>

I turned and looked; expecting to see the scolding face of Mrs Weasley, but someone very different was standing there.

None of these characters looked anything like their descriptions or who portrayed them in the films. They were all _a lot_ hotter (eg. Remus) and looked differently too, especially Tonks. But right there in front of me stood Harry Potter, who looked _exactly_ like Daniel Radcliff. I made a mental note to write a letter of praise to the casting people if I ever made it back.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She jumped up and threw herself into his arms, causing him to stumble slightly.  
>"Hey Hermione," he said with a stiff ring to his voice. He looked around the room greeting everyone, and then stopped at me.<p>

"Hey I'm Ally," I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He too looked taken back. These people should really start hugging more. You always feel better after a hug.

"Hi," He said, staring awkwardly.  
>"Oh you're wondering who I am?" I asked. He nodded, still looking confused. "I got bit by a vampire and lost my memory. Tonks and Remus found me. I'm posing as her cousin until I get my memory back and things become safe," I explained quickly. He nodded, not quite understanding, but warming up to me.<p>

We sat and made idle conversation for a few minutes before the tension became too thick. Ginny, the twins and I quickly made an excuse to leave, before returning to our respective rooms.  
>I was tired and feeling drained, so I tried to have a quick nap.<p>

However, that was made impossible due to the loud shouting that was coming from Harry upstairs.  
>Even Ginny, who had normal hearing, could hear them rowing. She rolled her eyes and went back to writing a transfiguration essay.<br>Realising I would not get any sleep; I decided to ask for her help.

"Ginny?" she looked up from her essay. "Do you have any basic magic books? I think I told you how bad my old school was, and I'm really worried."

She smiled kindly and began to riffle through her trunk. She pulled out several books and handed them to me.  
>"Here, these are some books from my first few years. They're really simple; I don't think they'll be much good."<br>"You have no idea," I muttered.

**:-:**

Over the next few days, I studied the books excessively. I read so much, that Harry called me a little Hermione. The others, however, knew i was the complete opposite.

I needed to get a good background knowledge on magic, something the Harry Potter novels didn't really give.  
>I soon uncovered a massive revelation. According to the ministry, I did not exist. I have no birth records, no parents; they had no idea about me. So technically, neither did the trace.<p>

When our room was empty (which was a very rare occurrence) I would attempt to do magic with my newly acquired wand.  
>Ironically, one of the simplest spells was wingardium leviosa.<p>

I sat down, in between the beds so I wouldn't be seen, and cast the spell on a tissue. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened.  
>I closed my eyes and thought hard, trying to picture the tissue floating upwards. <em>Swish and flick<em> I repeated constantly.  
>I opened my eyes and tried again, a sudden determination flooding through my body.<p>

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said confidently. The tissue began to rise up, following the path of my wand. I squealed happily.

Feeling extremely confident, I pointed my wand at a hairbrush on the dresser and cast the spell.  
>It took a lot more concentration, but the brush floated upwards, as though it weighed the same as the tissue.<p>

I felt proud and accomplished and determined to do more. Soon enough, I was able to turn a strand of hair into a needle, make water come out of my wand, and loads of other spells.  
>Somehow, I had managed to learn almost three years of transfiguration and charms in two weeks! I think it had something to do with this amazing wand I currently held in my hand.<p>

One evening, I was sat in between the beds casting Accio. It was a fourth year spell but I needed to get ahead while I could. I was sure Snape would relish in the fact I couldn't do a thing, but I couldn't do a lot about potions now. I would have to solve that problem at Hogwarts.

"Ally?" Harry knocked on the door. I quickly stashed my wand away and lay down on my bed.  
>"Come in," I said in a feign sleepy voice. I sat up as he opened the door and came in.<p>

"Mrs. Weasley said that dinner is in ten minutes," He said.  
>"Thanks." We smiled at each other awkwardly. He edged forward and sat on the edge of my bed.<p>

"Can I ask you a question?"  
>"Well you're asking one now," I said. I sensed that he wasn't really in the mood for jokes, so I just nodded for him to continue.<p>

"Do you like me?" he asked. "The others say how you've gone a bit weird since I've got here, and I was wondering if I had done something and - "  
>"Harry," I said, but he ignored me and continued talking.<br>"I'm sorry if I have. Do you - " I placed my hand over his mouth and smiled.

"Harry! You're great; I've just been catching up on some work." I motioned towards the books that littered the room. "My old school was behind, so I had to use Ginny's old books to learn all your spells. But I've caught up, so I'll be normal again." I realised that my hand was still covering his mouth, so I took it off quickly.

"You are the strangest person I've ever met," He smiled. "Do you realise that none of that made any sense?"  
>"Nothing I ever say makes sense," I shrugged. "But if everyone takes it in, than it's not my problem."<p>

He laughed loudly and led us downstairs for dinner.  
>"Are you nervous about your trial tomorrow?" I asked.<p>

He looked down. "Yeah," He laughed nervously. "What happens if I get expelled? My life will be over."  
>"Your life would be over if you didn't defend yourself." I told him. "Besides, you'll get off."<p>

"You don't know that," he muttered glumly.  
>"When have I ever been wrong?"<p>

**:-:**

"He got off. He got off." Ginny and the twins chanted the next evening.  
>We were having a party to celebrate Harry being free and Ron and Hermione becoming prefects.<p>

"Told you." I said, sitting down with Harry, Sirius and Ron. They stared at me confused. "About you being prefect." I pointed at Ron. "And you getting off. I told you not to worry."

Harry stared at me in shock.  
>"How..."<br>"I just know." I smiled, warmly. I looked across the room and saw Mrs. Weasley placing out the food. "Oohh, Chocolate concrete."

I ran over to the table and sneakily took a piece of the cake. Like the rest of her cooking, it was divine.

I devoured it in seconds and began to walk back to the table.  
>I looked over and saw Sirius, Harry and Ron huddled together, talking quietly.<br>Being the nosy cow I was, I _had_ to listen. I stood with my back to them, facing the food table and listened in.

"She likes you Harry," Sirius muttered. "She looks at you like you're her idol; her eyes shine every time she sees you."  
>I grinned and looked over to Ginny who was sitting with Tonks and Hermione. Hopefully Sirius would talk some sense into Harry; and he and Ginny would get together soon.<p>

I grabbed a drink and began to make my way over to Ginny.  
>"Hey Gin," I grinned happily. "Are you happy about Harry becoming a free man?"<br>She blushed slightly. "Of course I am. Are you still trying to push us together?"

"I'm not the only one who thinks it!" I exclaimed, causing Hermione to look at me confused.  
>I quickly zoned back in on their conversation to hear what else they had to say, popping cherries into my mouth as I listened.<p>

"She's really Pretty and nice and everything. But I barely know Ally," Harry said.  
><em>What!<em> I chose a bad time to eat a cherry. I suddenly snorted and began to cough as the cherry became lodged in my throat.

Ginny began to pat me on my back as I choked hardly. I could see through my blurred eyes that everyone was staring at me concerned; Except for Fred and George who we laughing hysterically.

Hermione grabbed me around the middle and began to do the heimlich maneuver. I was thrown upwards as she threw me about, which just made me worst. Harry ran over and started to hit my back before the cherry flew out of my throat and landed in Remus drink.

"Sorry," I said hoarsely. He smiled weakly and tipped it down the sink.  
>I looked around and saw Fred stashing his wand away.<p>

"It's hard to believe that in a room full of wizards, that no one thought of casting _Heavulos_," Tonks laughed looking at Fred.  
>"Quick thinking on your part son," Mad Eye said, walking back into the room and over to Fred.<p>

"You saved me?" I whispered, my throat still sore. I coughed hard again as he nodded. "Thanks." I smiled.  
>He looked down awkwardly as everyone returned to their conversations.<p>

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, his eyes full of concern.  
>"Just peachy," I answered through gritted teeth.<p>

For the rest of the night, he followed me around; asking if I needed any food, if I was ok.  
>Something had to be done.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this was so short, but it had to stop there. I've written half of the next chapter, but I was wondering if you wanted the Hogwarts express next time, or to continue at Grimmauld place. Just let me know.<br>Thanks for all the reviews especially Fruityloops156, , Indescribable music, sara253xxx, free hugs, CassieLovesLupin, sensula, chlojo and everyone else. ;)**


	8. Jack and Rose Crap

I tried to spend as little time as possible with Harry. Normally when I received unwanted attention I would just confront the guy. However this was Harry Potter and I had a feeling that it would really upset him, and I wanted us to be friends. I also didn't want to get into another war. Just because Fred and George were civil with me it didn't mean we were bosom buddies; we still didn't like each other. For some reason, Fred seemed to hate me more after he saved me. But I gave up trying to understand him weeks ago, and now I just ignore his strange attitude.

Mrs. Weasley was extremely happy that Harry had arrived, and seemed to think that due to _one_ new addition, we would clean _twice_ as hard. I hid in Buckbeak's room when she was in one of those moods.

She was on the 23rd, just one week before we would leave for Hogwarts. As I sat in Sirius' room listening to him talk about quidditch, I decided that I was being mean.  
>Why should they have to do all the hard work while I sat upstairs lounging around? They were feeding me and giving me a roof over my head. It was the least I could do.<p>

I went down into the drawing room and saw them all crowding around a locket.  
>"Al, you're strong," George said, throwing it to me. "See if you can open it."<p>

I looked down and gasped. It was oval and gold and had a small thin chain. Embellished on the top was an emerald green 'S' in the shape of a snake. It was the Slytherin locket: One of Voldemort's Horcruxes.  
>Suddenly, the options flew around my head.<p>

One. I could tell them what it was and get Dumbledore involved. But then that would raise questions as to why I knew and then the twins would call me a death eater.  
>Two. I could pocket it, and then give it to them at a later date. But then they wouldn't go to the ministry and go on the run. Therefore, they would not get the sword.<br>Or Three. I could just let it go. Stick to the story and hope everything would turn out fine.

I chose the latter.

"No, it's really tough," I said, trying to prise it open. "I don't like it though, there's something weird about it." I chucked it back to George and grabbed one of the cloths.  
>"No worries," Mrs Weasley said. She took it off George and put it into what I assumed to be the rubbish bag.<p>

"Does Sirius mind all of his stuff being thrown away?" Hermione asked.  
>"No," Sirius said, suddenly appearing at the door. "It's not my stuff anyway; it's my rotten family's. I want nothing to do with it."<p>

I stared at him sceptically.  
>"Are you Serious?" He muttered a yes, but I just ignored his stupid pun. "This stuff is worth a fortune. You could get loads for it."<p>

He scoffed. "And what would I do? Just waltz over to Diagon Alley and sell my wares on the street?" He asked sarcastically.  
>I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. It was just a suggestion."<p>

I knew very well why he was mad. We would all be leaving in a few days and he would be left all alone. He would miss us.  
>To be honest, i would miss him too. Sirius and I spent quite a lot of time together and I had come to see him as an older, <em>older<em> brother or cousin.  
>He smiled at me apologetically and left quietly.<p>

An hour later I was rubbing ointment on my wounds. This was why I didn't clean. I had found a doxy nest_. I_, meaning just me, had put my hand straight into one while fishing through the draws.

Mrs. Weasley gave me an antidote, saying how clumsy and unlucky I was before sending me upstairs for a lie down.  
>I honestly felt fine, just slightly sick... Or very sick.<p>

I ran up the last few steps to the bathroom and threw up my breakfast. I heard footsteps thundering behind me and my hair was lifted off my face. The person rubbed my back soothingly.

"Can someone get a towel," Harry shouted. I looked over to the rack and saw it empty. I was a little peeved about Harry helping, but i didn't really have the energy to care.

More footsteps were heard before the mocking laughter of Fred and George.

"We thought you were a tough one, Brady," Fred said, running the towel under the tap. He held it on my head and gave me a small flannel to wipe my mouth.

"You can handle a vampire, but a cherry and a puny, poxy doxie makes you puke?" he teased.  
>"Piss off," I said weakly, flashing my middle finger up at him. "I always get into painful predicaments."<br>He laughed loudly.

"Let's get her into bed," Harry suggested, trying to sit me up properly.  
>"My pleasure." Fred said suggestively.<br>"Pig," I muttered as he lifted me up and took me too my room. He laughed again. Why was it that he could only ever be nice when I was ill or something.

George had run downstairs to get Mrs Weasley while Harry and Fred began to wait on me.

"I could get used to this," I smiled weakly. Fred glared and walked toward the door.  
>"I can see when I'm not appreciated," He joked. He held his nose in the air as he marched downstairs leaving me alone with Harry. Great.<p>

**:-:**

I spent my twenty four hours of Doxie flu reading Ginny's potion books. I didn't really understand any of it, but at least I had tried.

I spent my last few days at Grimmauld Place laughing, joking and having fun. However various worries were constantly playing at the back of my mind. I tried to swallow them but they just built up.

I could barely sleep the night before we went to Hogwarts, so I woke up grumpy and tired.  
>"Morning," I mumbled to Sirius as I sat down at the table.<br>"Morning," He grumbled, looking sad. Today was the day we would all be leaving, and Sirius would stay here. I felt so bad for him.

I never actually realized how hard it must be to be imprisoned in a place you hated all alone. We had all spent the last few months together and now we were leaving. I felt a sudden pang in my chest as  
>I looked over to Sirius.<p>

"Hey," I said tapping on the table in front of him. "Don't be Mopey."  
>"I'm not," He muttered childishly. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'm just going to be here alone." he sighed in defeat.<p>

"That isn't true. You have Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Mr and Mrs Weasley -"

"It's not the same," He snapped, cutting me off. "I was barely twenty when I was captured. They've all lived, but I haven't. It's nice having you kids here. Youth is the only thing that makes this house bearable. Without all you guys, I'm just a lonely old man in an even older house. I still had my whole life ahead of me. And I escape, but I'm still imprisoned.  
>It's nice having you all here. It reminds me of the good old days. Harry looks just like James, Fred and George <em>are<em> the two of us. And you remind me of Lily," he said quietly.

"Really?"  
>"Well, you break more rules, but you have the same fire and determination. Plus she would be the one I turned to when I felt like this," He looked down sadly.<p>

I stood up and motioned for him to follow me. I lead him upstairs up to the attic door.

"Where are we going?" He asked confused. I grinned at him and entered. I walked across to the small window and climbed out.  
>"No, that's dangerous," He scolded, trying to pull me back in. "And Dumbledore wouldn't approve."<p>

I looked at him sceptically. "Since when have you abided by the rules?"  
>As expected, he took the bait and climbed out the window after me.<p>

It was quite a sunny day, despite the thick London smog that surrounded us. I climbed up the rafters to the very top, near the chimney.  
>With Sirius following, I shimmied along until I reached a higher part of the neighbour's roof. I propped myself up and jumped on to it.<p>

I remember seeing this place when we came back from shopping. I was really lucky it was easily assessable.

"Woah," Sirius smiled looking around. We were high up, and could see all around London. In the distance I could make out big ben, next to London Bridge and the half build London Eye across the river.  
>All around us was full of amazing sites; and even though the air was cloudy, it was magical.<p>

I looked at Sirius and saw him smiling, taking it all in.  
>"I never even knew this was here," he whispered looking around.<p>

Suddenly, a long hard breeze flew around us.  
>"I'm having a sudden post-modern moment," I commented walking to the side and holding my arms out, the breeze flowing through my hair.<p>

Sirius looked at me sceptically, but I motioned for him to do the same _beside_ me. I wasn't having any of that Jack and Rose crap.

A large wind gushed over us, causing me to lose my footing slightly; but I managed to stay put, my arms flying wildly.  
>Sirius then began to laugh and soon after I joined into.<p>

"Wooooooo," He shouted loudly, his voice travelling in the wind.  
>"I'm the queen of the world!" I stepped back and began to twirl around, the wind and the leaves flying around me.<p>

I stopped and smiled at Sirius who pulled me in a big hug.  
>"Thank you," He muttered. I could hear the gratitude in his voice. "I've always wanted a little sister."<p>

"And I've always wanted a big bro... Who's a man hoe," I added, trying to make the conversation lighter. I hated serious talks.  
>"Oh uh, you did not just go there sister friend," He said in a ghetto, American girl accent. I laughed loudly.<p>

He looked down at the passers-by, walking carefree on the street below, and smiled wistfully.  
>"You won't be imprisoned forever," I said, feeling the need to assure him. "One day, you'll be free."<p>

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.  
>I shouldn't have given him false hope, but I had to. It wasn't really false hope because I had made a vow to myself. To free Sirius, even if it was just for one day, he would be free and truly happy.<p>

We were greeted back in the house by a screaming Mrs Weasley, worrying that I would miss the train.  
>But thankfully, being the amazing quick thinker that I am, I had packed all of my things beforehand. I was actually waiting for <em>them<em> to finish.

I was sitting alone in the kitchen, idly staring into space when I heard a huge cry.  
>"Filthy Half-Breeds, Moodbloods! Destroying the house of my fathers." the portrait of Sirius mom cried.<p>

I sighed and went upstairs, wondering what the commotion was about. Ginny was sat on the floor in a heap, bound to the ground by a trunk which Mrs. Weasley quickly removed.

"You idiots," She shouted at Fred and George. "Do you realise you could have seriously harmed your sister?"  
>"Yes," George said, sounding bored and tired. "Sorry Gin."<br>I helped Ginny up as Mrs Weasley continued to shout. She didn't stop right until we left the house and into daylight.

We walked to King's Cross. It took the absolute Michael! We were walking for at least forty five minutes, _whilst_ lugging a trunk along.

The journey was made more bearable by Sirius. He snuck out in his dog form and would chase cats and birds making us all laugh.

After an eternity, we had finally arrived at Kings Cross.  
>I could barely contain my excitement as we made our way to platform nineten.

Once we had reached a brick column, Fred and George ran straight into it and through the wall. Although I was expecting it, I gasped in shock as their bodies disappeared.

"Ally and Ginny next," Mrs Weasley said kindly. I jogged over to the wall (my trunk was slowing me down) and into the wall.  
>I closed my eyes on impact, but opened them up to see platform 9 and 34.

Various teenagers, some dressed in muggle clothing, others in robes, ran around the compact area.

"Hey Gin!" we both spun around to see a talk, dark haired boy walking over to us with his friends in tow.  
>"Hey Michael," Ginny said, throwing her arms around him. We all looked away as they began to kiss each other.<br>When it started to get _a little _indecent, I cleared my throat.

Ginny pulled back and blushed slightly before noticing me standing there.  
>"Oh right," she said. "Michael this is Ally Tonks. Ally this is Michael, Terry, Anthony and Joey."<p>

I smiled at them and offered a wave. I really wasn't in the mood for hugging, especially to characters that barely made it into the books.

"Ally has transferred here from Salem," Ginny continued.  
>"Wait did you say her last name was Tonks before?" one of the taller boys said. We nodded. "Relation to the Tonks that was here years ago that changed her hair colour and stuff?" He seemed very dim so we continued to nod our heads.<br>"Yeah, she's my cousin," I said simply.

I noticed that the rest of the Weasleys and Sirius (still in dog form) had arrived through and was staring at us expectantly.; Excluding Ron, Fred and George who were glaring daggers at Michael.  
>"It was nice meeting you. Wrap it up," I added in an undertone to Ginny. She nodded.<p>

I walked over the Weasley and crouched down on the floor next to Sirius. I began to scratch his ears and gave him fuss.  
>"Just keeping it authentic," I whispered.<br>"I'm going to miss you Paddy-Waddy I am," The dog growled and Harry frantically whispered that his name was snuffles.

I never got that. Why call him snuffles? And then at school they were like _"We've got a letter off Snuffles?"_ didn't anyone wonder why their dog was sending letters?  
>I wouldn't call him Padfoot, because that would be obvious. But there was nothing wrong with Paddy.<p>

Ginny finally skipped over to join us and blushed at her brothers glares.

"So is that Michael then?" George asked through gritted teeth.  
>"Yes," She answered stiffly.<br>"Let's go have a word." Fred, George, Ron began to march over to Michael and his friends while Sirius trotted faithfully beside them.

I quickly yanked George back only for him to fall over, on to me.  
>"Owww," I said, kicking up a fuss. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but if it kept them distracted from beating up Michael it didn't matter.<p>

"Are you ok dear?" Mrs Weasley asked. They all gathered around me, concerned.  
>"My shoulder really hurts," I said feebly. They all spun around and glared at George.<p>

"I'm sorry, but you pulled me over," He pointed out. "Plus, you are really accident prone; it was only a matter of minutes before something happened to you."

The whistle sounded on the train, signalling that it was leaving soon.  
>"Oh I'm better now." I jumped up from the floor and hugged Mrs Weasley. "Thank you so much for everything."<br>She smiled sweetly and patted my head fondly.

"By Gran," I laughed hugging Tonks tightly.  
>I knelt down to Sirius and gave him an awkward hug.<br>"I'll miss you Sirius," I whispered quietly. "Remember what I said."  
>It wasn't that I didn't want to go to Hogwarts, I really did. I could barely contain my excitement. It was just that Sirius was being left all by himself.<p>

I smiled at him warmly before hopping on to the train which had started to move slightly.  
>Mrs. Weasley began to hobble beside it shouting out demands to her children (and myself.) it was a regular occurrence, so they just ignored her.<p>

Sirius too was running along to keep up with the train. Many of the students laughed and pointed at the shaggy black dog. I waved at him sadly when we turned the corner and into the countryside.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to say a big thanks for all the reviews last chapter. <strong>_**That nerd you know you love, , fruityloops156, 2featherbraids **_**and **_**sensual.  
><strong>_**I decided that it would be better if there was a whole chapter dedicated to her first night at Hogwarts. Then it's not all split up.  
>This chapter is dedicated to the amazing <strong>_**Fruityloops156 **_**because I spelt her name wrong. I'm so sorry again ;)  
>Thanks so much for reading. Next chapter should be up in a few days.<strong>


	9. Famous

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Hermione spoke.  
>"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried tone.<p>

"Oh, lighten up," Ron said, walking down the train slightly to make more room. "He hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later." He shot me a warm reassuring grin before disappearing down the corridor to the right.

The train began to gain more speed as we jolted slightly over a part uneven track. We fell over, knocking into some first years on our way down.

"D'you want to find a compartment?" I asked. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks then looked at Harry.  
>"Er," Ron said.<br>"We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefects carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.

Ginny snuck over to stand by me and pretended to look out the window. I did the same, not wanting it to be any more uncomfortable between them.

"Oh, right. Fine," Harry said nonchalantly. But we could all tell it bothered him.  
>"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."<p>

"Fine," Harry said again. "Well, I - I might see you later then."  
>"Yeah, definitely," Ron cast a shifty anxious look at Harry and went to say something else 'reassuring.' But <em>reassuring<em> in Ron's Dictionary, was actually _tactless_ in everyone else's.

"See you guys later," I smiled trying to hurry Harry and Ginny down the corridor with me.

As we walked along many people began to stare. It was all to do with Harry and the prophet however there was the occasional talk of 'new girl.' I looked down embarrassed.  
>Out the corner of my eye I could see Harry doing the same. He probably thought that most people hated him (which they did) but that will all change.<p>

In the very last carriage we came across a boy that could only be Neville Longbottom.  
>He had a very round, shining face and was having difficulty managing his trunk, his toad and a very strange plant. I vaguely remembered that it was rare and his uncle had brought it him. I suppose I would find out later.<p>

That's the one fault being here. I already know what's going on so there is no surprise. I have to listen to stories that I've read a hundred times. Or participate in conversations when I know exactly what they were going to say. Like just when we were all talking in the corridor, I'm sure that the exact conversation happened in the books; excluding me butting in and hurrying everyone away of course.

Harry and Ginny introduced Neville to me before going into an almost empty carriage.  
>"Hi Luna, is it ok if we take these seats?"<p>

The girl by the window looked up. I made a note to thank the casting people again because Luna looked exactly like Evanna Lynch. The resemblance was so uncanny it was scary. Harry looked _a lot_ like Daniel Radcliff but Luna was her.

Luna looked at me, Harry and Neville before nodding her head and returning to her book.  
>"Thanks," Ginny said brightly.<p>

Harry and Neville stowed our four trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack before sitting down. Luna, who held The Quibbler upside down in front of her, was staring at Harry.

"You know, You're Harry Potter," She said finally.  
>"I know I am," said Harry.<br>Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead.

"I don't know who you are."  
>"I'm nobody," Neville said hurriedly.<br>"No you're not," Ginny said sharply. "He's Neville Longbottom, this," she pointed to me. "Is Allie Tonks, a transfer from Salem. And this is Luna Lovegood. Luna's in our year," she told me. "But in Ravenclaw."

"_Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure_," Luna sang. I pursed my lips tightly, trying not to giggle and saw the others do the same. Thankfully, Luna had returned to her magazine and didn't notice a thing.

"I got this for my birthday," Neville said, motioning toward his plant. "It's a _mimbulus mimbletonia_."  
>We all stared at it. It was pulsing slightly and looked like a green tinged diseased heart or something.<p>

"They're really rare," He continued. "I don't even think Hogwarts has one. My Great Uncle Algie brought it for me."  
>Ah, so I was right. How unfulfilling.<p>

"Does it do anything?" Harry asked.  
>"Loads of stuff. It has a brilliant defence mechanism. Here, hold Trevor..."<br>He dumped Trevor into Harry's lap before pulling out his wand.

"I remember how this ends," I muttered, rushing to the door quickly, but it was too late.  
>I dived down, just as the plant exploded, landing in Harry's lap. Thankfully only my back was hit.<br>Ginny had managed to cover her face, but Harry and Neville weren't so lucky. They were drenched in it.

I sat up and laughed at Harry; the precise moment the compartment door slid open.  
>Behind it stood a pretty girl with long, shiny black hair. It was Cho Chang. She looked around the room in amusement before her eyes rested on me, glaring. I shimmied off Harry's lap and looked down awkwardly.<p>

"Hello, Um..." Cho said. "I just thought I'd say hello... Bye then."  
>Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Harry sank down in his seat and groaned.<p>

I remembered the quote in the book. He wanted to be seen with a bunch of cool kids, telling a joke. But instead he was sitting with Luna and Neville covered in slime with another woman on his lap.  
>Oh well, I'm a big supporter of Harry and Ginny. As soon as Cho's out the picture the better.<p>

The sweet cart came around next and I stood up excitedly.  
>"Food!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at the trolley. Sirius had kindly given me some pocket money, so I was able to buy some chocolate frogs.<p>

"Is that the only thing you do, eat?" Harry asked, laughing though I could see he was slightly upset with me over the Cho thing. Oh well, at least he's over me.

"No," I grinned. "I can also say the alphabet backward... To the tune of The Adams Family."  
>"Go on then," Ginny said, smiling expectantly. The others all stopped their eating and turned to me.<p>

I cleared my throat dramatically.  
>"Z,Y,X,W..." I began, but Hermione and Ron came in and plonked down, helping themselves to food.<p>

"We have to do so many patrols," Ron complained. "And..."  
>I switched off, not really wanting to hear the many woes of Ron Weasley. I gazed out of the window and stared at the passing countryside.<p>

"Ally!" Hermione called, snapping me out of my day dream. "Are you ok, you've been staring out the window for a while."  
>I grinned at them reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired. I barely slept last night."<p>

"Can you do your alphabet thing," Luna said in a slow dreamy voice. If I knew any better, I would say she was stoned. "I'm curious to see how it turns out."  
>"Z,Y,X,W... V,U..." I was cut off by the door swinging open. "Can't a girl finish a song?" I muttered.<p>

Draco Malfoy, followed by Crabbe and Goyle (I didn't know which one was which) strutted inside.

"What do we have here?" He drawled glancing around the room.  
>"Shove off Malfoy," Harry muttered darkly. Malfoy laughed.<p>

"Easy now Potter," He pointed to the prefects badge that was attached to his robes. "We wouldn't want to get any points taken away would we? You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git so get out and leave us alone." Harry said. We all laughed as Malfoy's lip curled.  
>"Tell me Potter, what's it like being second best to Weasley?"<br>Both Harry and Ron turned red.

"Malfoy, If you don't leave now I shall report you," Hermione said sternly. I rolled my eyes as they laughed. Malfoy's eyes suddenly landed on me as he noticed a new addition to the group.

"Well, who do we have here?" He smirked down at me. He raised his eyebrows in a weird way that I think he thought was flirtatious. I pursed my lips and smirked, trying not to giggle. "Speechless in my present; No need to be shy sweetheart," He said obnoxiously. I couldn't contain myself any longer and began to laugh, as did Ginny who was sitting next to me and saw the entire exchange.

"I'm sorry, but your dog like face and terrible flirting skills make me want to retch. And if I opened my mouth, vomit would be projected all over you. Though that might be an improvement." The compartment burst into laughter as Malfoy glared at me. He leant down and looked me in the eyes. Ron and Harry went to jump up, but I motioned for them to stay.

"I wouldn't associate with these people, Alyssa. You'll end up in a bad way."  
>I went to say a witty comeback but then realised, he knew my name. I hadn't introduced myself and no one had said it.<p>

"How did you know my name?" I asked curiously. He smirked at me again before walking back to the door.  
>"You're famous already," He said. "But if I were you I'd be <em>dogging<em> my footsteps."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks when he said _dogging_, but I couldn't worry about Sirius now. The way he said that I was famous was quite sinister, like he knew something.

But he couldn't, I was just being paranoid. _No one_ knew. But he did know about Sirius that was for sure. He wouldn't do anything about it. If I remember right, Lucius would be in the prophet spreading rumours. Hopefully, nothing would come of it, but I had a feeling something's were about to change.

The rest of the journey past uneventfully. When it started to get dark, we changed into our robes.  
>As I hadn't been sorted, I had the plain first year <em>Hogwarts<em> robes. Due to the fact I was so tiny, they actually fit me. The downside was that I did look like a first year. Something that Fred and George found hilarious when I passed them coming off the train.

"Shut up," I whined, walking straight past and not even looking at them.  
>In all the hustle and bustle of the crowds, I had managed to lose Ginny, Harry and everyone else. So I was standing, leaning up against the train, alone.<p>

I turned back and ran over to Fred and George who were now talking in a group of seventh years.  
>Not feeling intimidated in the slightest, I jogged over to them and tapped Fred on his back.<br>The whole group turned to stare at me. Ok, I felt _slightly_ intimidated now.

"May we help you?" He asked sarcastically.  
>"I don't know where to go," I smirked mischievously, feeling slightly embarrassed.<p>

"Go with the other first years," One of the girls explained kindly.  
>Fred snickered, so I kicked his shin.<br>"I'm not a first year," I said sheepily. "Just incredibly small. I'm a transfer."

"Alyssa!" Lee Jordan exclaimed loudly. They all nodded, understandingly. "You're the talk of the train."  
>"Ok, so where do I go?" I asked again.<p>

"Where's Ginny?" George asked.  
>"If I knew do you think I would be standing here talking to you?"<br>The crowd 'ooohh'ed as they mock glared.

"Use your nosey little hearing and locate her," Fred muttered quietly, so only I could hear. I was about to object when I realise that it could work. I closed my eyes and focused on the chatter coming from the crowd.

"France was amazing I met this boy..."  
>"... Hogsmede. She'll definitely say yes..."<br>"Ally Tonks. Yes, she's American I think..."  
>"Excuse me please. Thank you..."<p>

The last voice I heard was Luna. I had known her for just a few hours, but I already knew her distinctive dreamy voice from a large crowd.

"I've found Luna, that'll do." I told Fred. I offered the group a sweet smile. "Nice meeting you."  
>I nodded and went to the left by the benches. Luna was somewhere around here.<br>Luna had Ron's owl, so we would meet up with them eventually.

I caught a glimpse of her silvery hair and raced over, being careful not to crush people with my trunk.  
>"Luna!" I called. She spun around and smiled.<p>

"Hello there Alyssa. I seem to be lost," She said quietly looking around.  
>"Me too," I said pulling her in the direction that the crowd seemed to be going. "Let's go to the carriages."<p>

As we approached we saw Harry and Ron squabbling over the carriages.  
>"They're there, can't you see them?" he said pointing to the black skeletal horses. Ron stared at him as though he was insane.<p>

"You're not mad, I can see them too," Luna butted in. "And you're just as sane as I am."  
>Harry looked quite worried when she said this, so I smiled at him warmly and took Ron's hand.<p>

They all looked at me confused as I lead him over to the thestral and put his hand on its back.  
>Ron jumped back in shock.<p>

"You believe them now?" I asked.  
>"I never said i didn't. Why can you guys see them?" he asked, prodding the thesteral with his index finger. I slapped his hand away and climbed into the carriage.<p>

"They're Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death," I explained. A solemn mood settled around us. An awkward tension filled the carriage.

"Who have - Who have you seen die?" Harry asked me quietly.  
>"My friend Jack's brother. We were mugged by a gang and he chased them. But on the pursuit, got hit by a car. He was like a brother to me." I said sadly. That was probably one of the worst days of my life.<p>

I shook my head, trying not to think about it.  
>"I'm sorry," Harry said offering a reassuring smile.<p>

"Did everyone see that Grubbly-plank woman?" Ginny asked. "Why is she here; where's Hagrid? He can't have left."  
>"I'll be glad if he has," Luna said. "He isn't a very good teacher."<p>

"Yes, he is!" Said Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
>"Well, we in Ravenclaw think he's a bit of a joke," Luna said, unfazed.<br>"You've got a rubbish sense of humour then," Ron snapped.  
>Luna didn't really seem to care what Ron said and simply watched him for a while as though he was a really good TV program or something.<p>

"Look Hogwarts," Hermione said, a little too excitedly. I looked out of the small window and gasped.  
>It was even more beautiful in real life. The small towers that broke off from the main building were dotted with windows with light seeping through them. It was so tall and looked like it should be housing kings. Not me and other students.<p>

"What do you think?" Ginny asked as we pulled to a stop outside a set of large doors.  
>"It's magical," I said simply.<p>

I was in complete awe with the place. Ginny and Hermione had to guide me along as I was looking around so much and not paying any attention to where I was going.

Outside the doors to the Great Hall stood Professor McGonagall. I had met her twice over the summer and she seemed fairly polite and kind.  
>"Miss Tonks," She called to me. It was so strange to be called Tonks. I just wanted to scream that my name was Brady, but I don't think that would go down very well. "Please wait here for a moment. You shall be sorted before the First Years, in front of the rest of the school."<p>

Hermione saw my face drop and gave me a reassuring thumbs up before going into the hall.  
>Thankfully, McGonagall took me in through another entrance at the top of the hall so I would not have to walk between the rows of tables.<p>

I stood and waited nervously behind the teachers until Dumbledore called me out.

"We have a new student joining us from Salem this year: Miss Alyssa Tonks who shall be in fourth year. I expect to be as welcoming and friendly to her as any guest."

He motioned me over to the small stool and I sat down. I looked down the Griffindor table and saw The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all giving me reassuring looks.

There was a lot of muttering as I waited, but I didn't even try to make it out. I knew exactly what they would be saying.  
>Dumbledore placed the hat onto my head and time seemed to stop.<p>

"Oh!" The hat said loudly in my head. "Well, don't you have a secret? You've even deceived the great Dumbledore, an accomplishment that most slytherins would love."

I scoffed. "Please don't. I'm a muggleborn, they would eat me alive."  
>"You're smart. Ravenclaw would be lucky to have you."<br>"Please put me in Gryffindor," I begged. "That's where my friends are and I could help them out. I can be brave, I have that cool wand and - "

"Dear Miss Brady, there is only one place that you belong... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, as I thanked the hat and skipped down the steps. Many people made room for me to sit, but I politely declined and sat by Ginny and her friends.  
>Harry, Ron and Hermione were quite near us, so conversation would not be short.<p>

"Wow," a blonde girl whispered to me. "The hat barely touched your head."  
>I stared at her confused.<br>"I was there for ages. It was - "

"Elena's right, you were up there for about a second." Ginny cut in. "I think the hat must have a time spell. You felt you were there for a minute, when you were really up there for a second."  
>I shrugged, not even trying to understand what was going on.<p>

"Well done Ally-Wally," George said as the first years began to enter.  
>I stuck my Tongue out at him and began to watch the sorting.<p>

**:-:**

"How old are you?" One of the boys sitting near us asked. The sorting had just finished, and food began to appear.  
>"Four - Fifteen," I corrected myself. "Today's my birthday."<p>

"What?" a chorus of people asked. I looked around and saw it was Ginny, Harry, Hermione and the twins.  
>"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.<p>

"I don't know, I guess I just forgot," I admitted. Back home, I would run around for weeks before, so no one would forget to buy me a present. But here, I couldn't accept anything else off these people, they had done enough.

"Happy Birthday to you," Fred and George annoyingly sang. I pulled my wand out and tried to cast a silencing charm, but it only worked on Fred. George continued to sing and managed to get half the hall involved. I hung my head in embarrassment.

Once it was over, Fred began to wave his arms around, trying to speak.  
>"I'm sorry, I can't remember the counter curse," I admitted. The others laughed but it was true, I had no idea how to lift it.<p>

George cast a non-verbal spell and Fred began to speak again.  
>"You're evil, pure evil," he said. "And I shall get my revenge. And it will be twice as bad due to your little prank in the summer."<p>

The others watched confused, wondering what I would do.  
>I grinned over to them.<p>

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>I got my very tattered OOTP book out for this one. I think I've done pretty well, Chapter 9 and I'm only just referencing to the book.<br>The next chapter's almost finished so I'll put that up soon. However, I have exams so the chapter's maybe a little less frequent, but I'll do my best.  
>ALSO… Does anyone know anyone in Ginny's year? There's Colin and Luna, but is that it? Let me know if there is anyone else.<br>Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading ;)**


	10. Looks like a toad Rhymes with Dungbridge

I shouldn't have picked a fight with two of the greatest pranksters of all time; but what was I supposed to do, let them walk all over me?

We passed each other evil glances throughout dinner as I was questioned by the other Gryffindors. They wanted to know everything about America so i told them. I had no idea if it was true or not, but hey, they'd never know.

Once we had finished eating, one of the teachers in a fluffy pink Cardigan stood up and walked over to the lectern.  
>"It's that Umbridge woman," Harry hissed. "She was at my hearing."<br>We all glared up at her.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore for those kind words. I'm sure we're all going to be best friends."  
>"That's likely," Fred and George said simultaneously. I snorted.<p>

_"Hem, hem."  
><em>Umbridge glared at me for a moment before continuing.

For the second time that day I zoned completely out. I knew what she was going to say, so I didn't need to listen. That and her voice sounded like gerbil on helium. I would get a head ache if I had to listen to her any longer.

I began to mindlessly draw patterns in the left over gravy on my plate, but that became boring.  
>Collin Creevy, who was sitting next to me, smoothed it over and placed dots in rows over the plate.<p>

"Let's play squares," He whispered. I grinned at him and drew the first line. I loved this game. Cher and I always played it in Chemistry when we didn't get what was going on. So as we didn't understand _anything_ in that class, we played it a lot, and I was the all-time champion.

"You better watch out Creevy," I muttered, as I made my first square and drew an _A_ in it.

Realising that Umbridge was not stopping anytime soon, we gained many spectators in our game. And it soon became slightly rowdy, causing Umbridge to _Hem, Hem_ more frequently.

"Put it there," Seamus told me, pointing to a free space. Considering that it was a muggle game and only Colin and myself knew it a few minutes ago, the others were really getting into it and it became quite competitive.

"No, there," a brown haired boy told me. "Collin can get two squares over there."  
>"Thanks for all the support guys," Collin muttered, placing a new line down and gaining three more squares.<p>

We were all so into the game that we didn't even notice that Umbridge had finally shut up and Dumbledore was back on the podium.  
>"Thank you for your undivided attention," he said seriously. Half the Gryffindor table giggled slightly.<p>

I smiled to myself. I was a Gryffindor. It was the most surreal thing in the world sitting here at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. The past few months were a complete dream, but it had finally sunk it. It was amazing.

"I would like to see Alyssa Tonks before she leaves," Dumbledore finished, dismissing everyone.  
>"Can someone wait for me?" I asked the small group I was sitting with. "I have no idea where I'm going."<p>

Surprisingly, at least ten people chose to wait, however Ginny shooed them along until just a blonde girl and herself remained.

"Now Alyssa," Dumbledore said, sitting in his seat behind the staff table. "Have you told anyone that Nyphadora is your cousin."?  
>"Yeah, just Michael Corner and his friends, was I not supposed to?"<p>

"Well, we think it would raise less suspicion if you were her sister who was sent away to America due to bad behaviour."  
>I stared at him confused. "Why?"<p>

"It'll make more sense in due time. Mr and Mrs. Tonks know this plan and have kindly agreed. And as for Michael Corner... I think I misunderstanding on his half would be easily believed." He grinned at me, while I stared confused. Why the sudden change of plan? Had something happened; had someone found out about me?

"Now," Dumbledore said, cheerfully changing the subject. "Have you an idea of what subjects you would like to take?"  
>I shrugged. "I don't know, could I decide in the morning please."<p>

He chuckled lightly. "I expect your tired. Your new robes are in your dormitory," he stood up and went to leave before smiling kindly.  
>"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Tonks."<p>

**:-:**

We could hear shouts coming from the common room before we had reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
>"Hifflelump," Ginny said, rushing inside to see what the commotion was about.<p>

Harry, Ron and Seamus were standing in a huddle shouting at each other. Seamus did not believe Harry's story, Harry was angry with Seamus for doubting Dumbledore and Ron was sticking up for Harry. And they say girl problems are bad.

"It's alright lads, no need to fight. I'm here now," I swanned in and sat down on the sofa next to Hermione. This seemed to ease the tension slightly and gave Harry a chance to dash upstairs.

"Where is he going?" I asked Ron. "I need to tell you all something."  
>"What?" Ginny came over and sat on the arm of the chair, as did Fred and George. "You were really quiet coming up here. Was it something Dumbledore said?"<p>

I nodded and lowered my voice. "It's probably nothing, but he told me that I was Tonks sister now. Why would he change it? It's probably nothing," I said again. "But I just thought I should let you all know."

They all shrugged. "It's fishy," Ron said thoughtfully. "But at the moment we've got bigger fish to fry."  
>"Nice Marine Metaphor," Hermione said sarcastically. They all stared at her confused, probably not even knowing what <em>metaphor<em> meant.

"Well kids," I said standing up and stretching. "I'm going to hit the hay."  
>"I'll come too," Ginny said. "I don't fancy being a test dummy for those two."<p>

She pointed to a bunch of first years who were throwing up into buckets. Fred and George were kneeling down beside them monitoring the results.

"You know," I said, sitting down beside them while Ginny gathered her things. "I'm no expert on morals but this whole thing seems pretty mean."  
>"Pffft. You don't have the right to call anyone mean," George said. "Besides, they love it. Don't you?"<p>

The little mousey boy nodded, his eyes wide looking quite scared.  
>"That's because he's been forced to do it. Do you <em>really<em> want to be here?"

The small boy looked frightedly between us, his eyes moving back and forth. He suddenly burst into tears, which made him vomit harder.

"Now look what you've done," Fred moaned, trying to calm the boy down.  
>I grinned sheepishly and backed away. "Well, I guess that's my queue to leave."<br>I gave a small wave before sprinting upstairs quickly.

I stopped suddenly realising I had no idea where to go. I walked along, looking at the doors before finding one that read _Fourth Year Girls._ I opened the door slowly to find the blonde girl from before (Elena was her name) and a black haired girl I did not know.

"Hey," I said shyly. "Any claims on the beds?" Elena shook her head.  
>"Me and Rachel have these ones," she said, pointing to two next to each other. "But the other four are for your picking."<p>

I chose one by the window, near the bathroom and pulled my things over to it. Ginny came up a few minutes after me and chose the bed next to mine.

"Who are our other roomies?" I asked, pulling off my first year robes and changing into my pyjamas. I dumped the robes at the bottom of my trunk, praying I wouldn't have to wear them again.

"Elise and Clara. They don't really like us," Ginny explained.  
>"They're always too busy snogging their flavours of the week," Rachel explained, rolling her eyes.<p>

"Speaking of boys," Elena said dramatically. "Any you liked? They _all_ seem to like you."  
>I looked down and blushed slightly, quickly getting into bed.<br>"I don't know. I don't really know them."

"What are American boys like?" Elena asked. The pair seemed quite nice, but now, when all I wanted to do was sleep, they were annoying me.  
>"The same as here I guess," I feigned yawned, hoping they'd get the message. "Just more groomed."<p>

I could hear them asking me questions, but I didn't pay any attention.  
>As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a blissful sleep for ten hours; but it did not seem enough. It had been a long day.<p>

**:-:**

"Ally get your lazy arse out of bed now," Ginny cried, shaking me hardly.  
>"I'm tired," I moaned, rolling over to the other side and closing my eyes.<p>

"Alyssa, there is fifteen minutes left of breakfast and by the time you're ready, it'll be two," She explained. "Sleep or Food, your choice."

I shot out of bed quickly and ran into the bathroom. Food won every time. No matter what it was against, food always won.  
>I couldn't really be bothered to have a shower; it would cut into precious eating time.<p>

I shoved my hair up into its signature messy top knot and threw on my uniform.  
>I rolled the skirt up so it was <em>way<em> above my knee and put on a small amount of eye liner and mascara.

"You won't get away with your skirt," Elena said, using a simple shrinking charm to shorten hers slightly. It was short, but not half as bad as mine. She pointed her wand at my hem and cast _reducio;_ the skirt shrunk to a respectable length. I made my shirt tighter (I'm not slaggy, it was just really baggy) and set off downstairs leaving the others girls to get ready. It made me chuckle that i was up later than them, but ready before them. Oh, the things I did for food.

When I arrived at the hall, no one was there that I really knew.  
>I saw Dean Thomas, Seamus, Collin and Collins friend, whose name had escaped me, sitting in the middle of the table.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, sitting down without even waiting for a reply. "I don't actually know many people here."  
>"Wow," Seamus said, unenthusiastically. "I feel so special."<p>

I stuck my Tongue out at him and helped myself to some porridge. I drenched it in sugar and gobbled it down before grabbing some eggs and bacon.

"Where do you put it?" The nameless boy asked me, looking down at my skinny waist. I ignored him. No one interrupts feeding time.

"Miss Tonks," Professor McGonagall came over to me with a half filled in time table. "You need to pick three additional subjects for your studies."

"Well - erm - Muggle Studies," I said. "What does Ginny and the other girls take?" I asked Collin.  
>McGonagall shook her head. "No, take what you want to do. Don't just choose subjects because your friends are."<p>

I chose Care of Magical Creatures because I really wanted to meet Hagrid. It was a shame he was off fighting giants or whatever, but it would be fun when he got here.  
>With Muggle Studies and CoMC chosen I just had one more subject to choose.<p>

"What did you take?" I mouthed to Collins Friend. He began to tap the table slightly before discreetly playing air-guitar. "Music?" I mouthed. He nodded.

"Music then," I said aloud to McGonagall. She handed me my timetable before giving out everyone else's. I compared my schedule to the boys around me.

I had most lessons with Collin and nearly all of them with his friend Oliver. I also had music with Seamus. As not many people chose it, the music classes were bundles together. Apparently it was a bit of a doss. As was Muggle Studies... And care of magical creatures. I had chosen wisely.

When Harry and Ron came down, Seamus shot them a dirty glare. I smiled reassuringly at Harry and turned to Seamus.  
>"If looks could kill," I said slyly. "Does this have anything to do with your row last night?"<p>

"_You're_ nosey," He answered simply.  
>"<em>You're<em> not answering my question." it was silent for a moment. "You don't believe him?"  
>He shook his head childishly. "Why because of the prophet?" I asked mockingly.<p>

"It's not just that, it doesn't make any sense," he argued. I scoffed.  
>"It makes perfect sense and you know it. As does everyone else but they're just too scared to believe it," I scolded. He seemed slightly taken back, but still listened, intrigued.<p>

"What about Cedric?" Colin asked Seamus. "Do you think he died? Just like that?"  
>Seamus looked down sheepishly. I looked around our little group and saw them all staring at him expectantly.<p>

"Fine," He muttered walking over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. "Erm - Listen Harry, I'm sorry about last night. I - I shouldn't have butted in," he said. Harry smiled at him slightly.  
>"Sorry for talking bad about your mother," He held his hand out and Seamus took it.<p>

"Well Miss Tonks," A squeaky voice said from behind me. "Really you too should apologise for butting in"  
>I looked up boredly at Umbridge. "Not really," I turned around sharply and continued to eat my eggs. I could see her shadow Still behind be, but I would not turn back around. After a few minutes she huffed loudly before tottering back up to the Staff Table.<p>

"What'd Umbridge want?" Ginny asked, finally arriving.  
>"A new Cardigan and a less choking perfume," I said, she raised her eyebrows at me.<p>

"Is it possible to get a serious answer out of you?"  
>"N -" I stopped myself as Ginny laughed slightly.<p>

"What's your schedule like?" She took mine off me and compared it to her own. "Ugh, we have Umbridge first thing, then Potions with the Slytherins. Then I have divination. This is the worst day ever."

I groaned. I was extremely unprepared for potions, had a string of unwanted admirers and Umbridge hated me already. I had only been here for twelve hours. This sucked.  
>For some reason my schedule was passed around the table so everyone could have a nose.<p>

"What's with all the muggle borns taking muggle studies?" Ron asked pointing at my schedule. I had it for a double after lunch today.  
>"It's so fascinating to see muggle life from a wizards perspective, isn't it Ally?" Hermione said. I shrugged.<br>"No, I just wanted to pick an easy subject. But knowing me, I'll somehow fail it."

After a few comments of 'I'm in your class for...' or 'good luck in...' myself and the other Gryffindor fourth years slugged up to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

One good thing about all the textbook work is that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself due to my lack of knowledge. However I was very hands on and I get bored very easily. If you haven't noticed already.

The Hufflepuffs were already sitting inside when we arrived. I took a seat next to Ginny near the back. Hopefully Umbridge wouldn't shout at me so much if I was far away.

"Wands Away," Her shrill voice screeched from behind us, making me jump slightly. I reluctantly stuffed my pretty wand back into my pocket and turned to the front where Umbridge was standing. She waved her wand and the small textbooks began to give themselves out.

"Now, how lovely it is that you're all here today." I wanted to gag. "You're in your fourth year..."  
>"No shit Sherlock," I muttered to Ginny who giggled.<p>

"…And OWL's are only a year away." She gave a little giggle while Ginny pretended to gag, causing the few tables around us to snicker.

"Miss Tonks, Miss Weasley are you going to be providing an entire commentary to what I'm saying?" Umbridge asked, trying to belittle us.  
>"Probably," I shrugged, causing more giggles. She turned as pink as her jumper and waddled over to me, her annoying shoes clapping on the floor as she did so.<p>

"Probably? Miss Tonks is there anything else you would like to say for yourself?" She asked.  
>I leaned back obnoxiously in my chair. "I don't think so. Is there anything <em>you<em> would like to say?"  
>The class stared at me with wide eyes. Some with shock, others with respect.<p>

"Yes," She smirked, an extra three chins forming at the neck. "Detention. Tonight at seven." She began to walk back to the front.

"Ok," I answered brightly. She stopped for a moment and breathed heavily, as though trying to calm herself down. She smiled at me brightly before continuing her lesson; as though nothing had happened.

**:-:**

I was half way between telling the DADA story at lunch when Harry stormed in followed closely by Ron and Hermione. I rolled my eyes as the other houses started whispering frantically as he passed. Had they _really_ nothing better to do?

I made everyone move down to make room for the trio. Harry squished down beside me, his face red with anger.

"Let me guess. She looks like a toad and her name rhymes with Dungbridge?" I asked. He nodded, banging his fist on the table as he did so. The people sitting with looked quite taken back and frightened.

"Wow Harry, no need to bottle up all that anger," George said sarcastically.  
>"She called me a liar," Harry muttered angrily.<p>

"So has everyone else," I said. "You need to rise above it, and show that you're not that psychopath that they've made out. Behaviour like this doesn't really help your case."

"You're seriously lecturing me?" He answered. "What do you know?"  
>"More than you think," I said confidently. I looked around the table and saw everyone listening intently. They didn't even bother to hide it. "You have detention later?" he nodded. "Me too."<p>

Ron and Hermione looked at me surprised, obviously not hearing the story.  
>"What did you do?" Hermione asked.<br>"I talked back, gave her a piece of her own medicine," I grinned proudly.

"Which was completely uncalled for. You're Tonks' 'Sister'," Ginny whispered quietly. "She'll give her a hard time now."

"That's a regrettable mistake. But that stupid woman needs to realise that we can't be messed with. And it wasn't uncalled for. She's a complete bitch. It's her fault Remus can't get a job," I told them. I didn't know if this fact was common knowledge yet, but hey I could always blame it on the psychic-ness.

Muggle Studies passed by pretty slowly. I sat by Collin and Oliver, which was a very hilarious experience. What _wasn't_ hilarious however, was that Professor Burbage had given us a presentation homework on inspirational muggle women which was due in tomorrow.

So I have detention, a potions essay and a Muggle Studies presentation all for tomorrow. Looks like I'm not sleeping again.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't going to post this yet, but I had so many amazing reviews I had to.<br>This chapters dedicated to Sensula who noticed a mistake (I went back and changed it) and to 2featherbraids. Your review really made me smile.  
>Thanks to everyone else who reviewed: <strong>_**That nerd you know you love, starry eyed, fruityloops156, call me longstride **_**and everyone else.  
>I just decided to make up some names for the fourth years, it was easier than reading through 7 books, trying to find a name. The next chapter 'Because Baby, You Were Born This Way' will be up by the end of the week.<br>thanks so much for reading. **


	11. Because Baby, You Were Born This Way

Harry and I went up to Umbridge's office at ten to seven. I had spent my free time doing Snape's stupid essay and while everyone else was now relaxing, I was stuck with Umbridge.

Her pink flowered office was the most vile decorating job I had ever seen. Normally I would have made a catty comment, but I didn't want to get in even more trouble.  
>In front of her desk sat two small desks, she motioned for us to sit down.<p>

"You're going to be writing lines for me today," She said, pulling out two quills. I stared at it, feeling sick already.  
>"There's no ink," Harry said, inspecting his quill.<p>

"They're special ones. Now Miss Tonks, you shall be writing: I shall not speak out of turn and Mr Potter will be writing that he must not tell lies." I pursed my lips and remained silent, glaring at the wall in front of me; barely blinking for I knew what was about to happen.

"How many times?" Harry asked.  
>"As long as it takes to sink it," She giggled. I felt sick.<p>

I sighed and began to write, just wanting to get it over and done with.

_I must not speak out of turn._  
>my hand tingled slightly.<p>

_I must not speak out of turn_  
>My skin turned pink. I could see Harry's hand twitching, wondering what was going on.<p>

_I must not speak out of turn._

The third time, the skin broke and the words appeared on my hand. It hurt like hell, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Is something wrong Mr Potter?" I looked over to Harry who was hissing in pain. He had written a lot more than me, so his wound was worse. The words were very prominent and a thick red trickle of blood was flowing down his wrist. It was very rich and smelt a lot like caramelised popcorn. I stated at it intensely, my mouth dripping hungrily...

_Wait!_ what the hell was I doing. I wasn't a vampire, not a real one anyway. Why was I lusting after Harry's blood?  
>Dumbledore's voice echoed through my mind.<p>

_You may experience some Vampire characteristics from time to time_  
>could this 'characteristic' have come at an anymore inconvenient moment?<p>

I used the pain of the quill to try and distract me. I wrote quickly and harshly and soon enough, I was bleeding worse than Harry.  
>After fifteen minutes, I grew bored and discreetly switched the quill in my hand.<p>

_Alyssa is a sexy bad ass,_ I wrote. My other hand began to prickle slightly. I wrote this three times before it appeared on my other hand. I chuckled slightly. Oh, the things I do to amuse myself.

"Ok, that shall do," She said after an hour. I threw my quill down on to the table. My hand was numb and I could barely move it. I could barely move both of them. Oh well, I'd have a cool scar now.  
>Harry and I walked back in silence. There were no words to say to each other.<p>

As soon as we got back to the common room I ran upstairs to get changed. The clothes I was wearing were completely blood stained at the sleeves and I felt sick just looking at it.  
>I put my pyjamas on and went back downstairs to find Ron and Hermione inspecting Harry's hand.<p>

"Report it to Dumbledore," she said.  
>"And give her the satisfaction?" He spotted me across the room and called me over. "We're keeping quiet, aren't we?"<p>

I scoffed. "Hell no, I'm showing everyone," I shoved my hand in front of a second years face. "Look what Umbridge did to me." She looked scared and just continued to walk.  
>"Hey Fred!" I called, showing him my hand. "Look what Umbridge did to me."<p>

He took my hand and studied it for a moment.  
>"<em>Alyssa is a sexy, bad ass?<em>" he read. I quickly switched my hand and showed him the other one.

"Why do you have that other one?" Ron asked, looking at the 'Bad Ass' hand.  
>I shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored and wanted a cool scar."<p>

"And one carving wasn't enough?" Harry asked, finally smiling slightly.  
>"Nope." I grinned before skipping upstairs into a dreamless sleep.<p>

**:-:**

"Miss Tonks," Professor Burbage called in Muggle Studies the next day, waking me up. Umbridge's detention really took out a lot of energy and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Yes, Professor," I finally answered sweetly. She stared at me expectantly.  
>"You're presentation..."<p>

_Shit_ I had completely forgotten about it. I tried to think of an inspirational woman quickly. The rule was that there would only be one presentation on each woman, which made the task very difficult. I was sure that Mother Theresa, Rosa Parks and Dorothy Day had already been presented.

"Emily Pankhurst?" I offered quietly.  
>"Was already researched by Caitlin, weren't you listening." <em>Obviously not.<em> "I shall see you at the end..."

"No wait," I said, quickly jumping up and running to the front. I pulled out my eye liner and drew a rough lightning bolt across my eye.

"My Presentation is on a woman who has come from nothing," I said dramatically. "A woman who has overcome, gained power and does it _her_ way: Lady Gaga."

They all stared at me confused.

"At just 24 years old, she has sold billions of records, had number ones in over twenty countries and is an inspiration to all,"

"Lady Gaga has many faults but she accepts them. She's beautiful in her way, God makes no mistakes. She's on the right track baby she was born this way," I pointed and used my hands a lot while I spoke.  
>Oliver and Collin were silently laughing at the back, however I just ignored them.<p>

"She's beautiful and dirty rich. Erm - the - the money is used to help the poor is suffering countries. She's very headstrong and after a Bad Romance she just dances it off," I grinned to myself feeling quite proud.  
>"She's a style icon, dresses how <em>she<em> likes and goes not care what others think."

"Miss Tonks," Professor Burbage butted in. "Is this Gaga woman real."  
>I gasped, pretending to be offended. "Of course Professor, you may not know her yet, but give or take a few years, she's going to explode!"<p>

The class was all looking at me strangely.  
>"Sing one of her songs then!" Oliver called from the back. I glared angrily at him. Had I not already made a complete fool of myself?<p>

I looked to Professor Burbage and saw her nodding. I stormed over to the muggle instruments and picked up the very old and dusty guitar. It probably wasn't tuned properly, but I was _not_ doing this acapella.

"My momma told me when I was young, we are all born superstars," I sang, trying to stomp around a bit like Gaga. "I'm Beautiful in my way, because God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was Born this way. "  
>The class clapped happily. I looked over to Professor Burbage and saw her crying. What a Sap?<p>

I put the guitar back and returned to my seat.  
>"That was excellent Ally. Nice research, use of props. Well done, you got an E," she smiled. I was about to protest until I realised that an E was good. I smiled at her warmly, my day suddenly becoming brighter.<p>

**:-:**

I suddenly felt more confident after Muggle Studies. I had almost failed a big assessment, but then thanks to my ultimate blagging skills, I had gotten the highest mark in the class.

_And_ to top it all of Seamus had asked me to Hogsmede next week, and I said yes.  
>Other people had asked me, but I turned them down. They were nice people, but I didn't want to affect their long term love lives. Seamus however, didn't really have a girlfriend in the books, so I was pretty safe to go out with him. He was funny, good looking and had a sexy Irish accent.<br>It was all good.

However, the last lesson of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. I had a feeling something was to go down, it had to.

I sat at the back with Ginny and was silent the whole time. I was happy to just mess about and annoy Umbridge, but I had to think about Tonks. It was amazing for her family to lie for me, and I couldn't let them down.

At 3:55, just five minutes left to the end of the lesson, my chair creaked.

"Miss Tonks, would you please remain from the constant fidgeting and keep quiet?" she asked.  
><em>That was the first time,<em> I wanted to shout, but I had to keep my mouth shut.

My papers suddenly flew from my desk and scattered the floor.  
>"Miss Tonks," she scolded.<br>"What, I haven't done anything; I haven't moved," I was sure I saw her putting her wand back into her pocket.

"Obviously you feel the need to constantly disrupt my lessons. You need help."  
>"<em>Obviously,"<em> I mimicked. "I don't. You made those papers moved."

She batted her eye lids angrily.  
>"That's a very bold accusation to make." she stared at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't give one.<br>"You are very rude, loud, attention seeking, chatty, selfish..." she listed. "You need to change your ways Miss Tonks."

I grinned at her. "No I don't, I can't. Because baby, I was born this way."

The people in my muggle studies gave a little cheer, but then shrunk down at Umbridges glare. It was a given that I got another detention, but it was so worth it.

As it turned out, Fred had detention with Umbridge as well. George had too, however, he was double booked with Snape, so would have to deal with Umbridge another night.

She had put the quills away so we would be alphabetising her bookshelf. I did not know which was worse.

She left for five minutes to make some tea, leaving an awkward cloud of tension over us.

"I'm impressed," He said finally. "Been here for two days and had two detentions. George and I have never been bestowed with such an honour."

"Well, don't I feel special," I said tartly. Fred stared at me for a second before shaking his head and smiling. He looked away.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Even when I try to be nice, you're still evil," he said.<br>I rolled my eyes. "That was nice?"

"Hey I'm making an effort. We've even decided against the prank." I stared at him confused. "You know, we were going to prank you but then you ruffled some of Umbridge's, very pink, feathers. So now you're cool."

"And you're the lucky fella who's to inform me?"  
>He nodded. "So Miss Tonks, it's your call. What do you propose?"<p>

I thought for a second. "You're on Probation..."  
>"Perfect," He grinned.<p>

"_Hem, Hem_" Umbridge coughed, coming back into the room. We shut up immediately.

I thought back to our conversation as we sorted and realised that he called me 'Miss Tonks.'  
>Normally when someone called me that I hated it, I just wanted to be Brady. But when Fred said it I felt normal, like I was <em>Tonks<em>. It was then I realised people had been calling it me the entire day, and I hadn't given it a second thought.

I don't know what scared me more: Umbridge, The Vampire after me or the fact that I had been here for four days and had completely forgotten who I was.

**:-:**

"Are you ok, you seem quiet?"  
>I've lost count how many times people have asked me the past few days. I had become mopey. I don't know why, I loved it here, but I was homesick.<p>

I missed London and my friends. I missed music and TV. I wonder how Gossip Girl ended and Vampire Diaries. Did the Glee kids get to nationals? And how did the Royal Wedding go?

I sat and day dreamt all the way through History of Magic. Ginny was staring at me constantly, asking if I was ok. I nodded but as soon as the bell rang, I raced outside. I was feeling depressed and needed comfort food.

As soon as I went through the door a strange feeling went through me. An uncomfortable, tickling sensation started at my toes and then began to work its way up my legs. I quickly stepped back into the class room, earning more strange looks.

"Ally, what the hell's going on?" Ginny asked me, her eyes full of worry. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner of the room.

"You've been acting really strange for days, everyone's really worried."  
>"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm homesick, but I don't want to <em>go<em> home. I love it here."

"Then what's the problem?"  
>"I don't know," I said again. "I feel bottled up. Have you ever had a secret, and you couldn't tell anyone. But then you start to feel guilty... I just need time to think."<p>

She looked down sadly. "Are you going to leave?"  
>"No, of course not." I shook my head viciously.<p>

She smiled slightly. "Good because I don't know how we'd all cope without. Seamus is whipped already."

I laughed and went down to dinner, feeling slightly happier.

I realised that as long as I kept busy, I wouldn't feel as homesick.  
>Surprisingly, I was really looking forward to my action packed Saturday in Hogsmede.<p>

I wasn't really the _OMG what am I going to wear on my date type_. Especially since I didn't have many clothes. I chose simple skinny jeans with an oversized knitted jumper of Remus'. I didn't actually look too bad. I wore my hair straight for a change and went downstairs to find Seamus already waiting.

He grinned at me. "Don't we look nice," he tried to cornily kiss my hand, but I wouldn't let him.  
>"Well, one of us does," I joked.<p>

"Aww, thanks." He held his hand to his heart and pretended to tear up. I nudged him hard.  
>"Shall we go then?"<p>

We made idle conversation as we walked down the small dirt road. It was extremely cold and the sky was trying to snow.

Hogsmede was amazing. It was just like I imagined it, but 100 times better. Seamus gave a little commentary about all the shops as we walked down the street, and promised we would visit them later.

As we turned a corner, I saw the twins and Lee loitering around. I went to smile at them, but then stopped when I saw where we were going.

"I'm not going in there," I said, pointing to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. I could hear Fred and George snickering. And they moan at me for eavesdropping.

"You sure?" He asked. I couldn't make out if he was relieved or disappointed.  
>"The only way I would go in there is if... No wait, <em>nothing<em> would make me want to go in there. My gag reflexes couldn't handle it." I said firmly. Seamus broke out into a grin.

"Thank God," he said, turning around and heading back up the high street. "That's where all the girls want to go. During my brief thing with Pavarti last year we actually lived in there. It's all she wanted to do!"

"It looks like Umbridge threw up in there," I commented. He laughed heartily.  
>"I just love the look of complete misery on the guy's faces."<p>

I looked and sure enough, they were all staring wistfully at Seamus and I walking happily away; excluding those who were snogging the faces of their girlfriends.

He took me into Zonko's which was so fascinating; but I have to say, Fred and Georges stuff was better.  
>We then went to Honeydukes and Seamus brought me the most amazing chocolate bar ever. It was huge and was by far the nicest thing I had ever eaten.<p>

As I had solved their little tiff at the beginning of the year, Seamus would be coming to the meeting in the Hogs Head. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. We got there quite early as we wanted good seats. When we arrived, only Harry, Ron and Hermione were present.

"Hey guys." I hugged Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Check the place out, Umbridge has a spy."  
>She quickly withdrew and looked around the almost empty pub. Only a hag and a man draped in bandages were in there.<p>

"Which one?" she mouthed. The guys looked at us confused and tried to ask us what was going on.  
>"The mummy," I muttered. "I'll sort it."<p>

I walked over to where the Hag was standing and leant against the bar.

"Hey Dung," I whispered, not even looking at 'her.' I had met Dung a few times and found him really spineless and annoying.  
>I remembered in the books that both Umbridge and Dumbledore had a spy and I hoped it hadn't changed. This would be an awkward situation to get out off.<p>

"Oi, not so loud. I'm banned from 'ere you know." He began to scramble but I _shushed_him.

"Don't worry, I know why you're here," I whispered. "But that mummy man is a spy for Umbridge, she's an evil teacher and from the ministry. Don't turn around," I said, when he went to look at him. "I'll tell you what's going on later, so you can report back to Dumbledore, but I need you to get him out."

"I can't do that," he wheezed. "I'm under strict orders."  
>"He's gonna rat on us, and get Harry into trouble. You owe it to him after what you did over the summer..." I bargained.<p>

"All right, all right."  
>I grinned triumphantly at Hermione and gave her a thumbs up. I saw that the twins and Ginny with Michael had arrived, so I decided to hurry it up.<p>

"I would also like a fire whiskey please," I said slyly.  
>He scoffed. "No you bleedin' 'ell ain't. What'cha think I am?"<p>

"You see Dung, this can go two ways. You can buy me a fire whiskey and get rid of the mummy _or_ you can ignore my wishes and I tell Sirius that you've been stealing from him."

His eyes went wide before nodding slightly. He ordered another drink and then gave it to me under the table when Aberforth wasn't looking.

"Now I think you should start a fight with the mummy," I said.  
>"I've already bin banned for fightin', I ain't doin' it again," he went to leave, but I pulled him down.<p>

"You're just drawing attention to yourself now. Remember you're supposed to be a hag," I muttered. "You can leave if you want dung and I'll leave too. But I'll go straight to the owlery and tell Sirius."

He huffed loudly before standing up.  
>"You owe me. Your information better be good..."<p>

He walked over to the mummy and questioned why he was looking at him funny. As expected they got into a large brawl and both of them got sent out.

"And that's how it's done," I grinned sitting down next Seamus.  
>Everyone else had arrived now and we were all waiting for Harry to begin.<br>Hermione stood up and looked around blushing.

"Erm - hi," she said brightly. "You all know why we're here. We need a teacher - a proper teacher - who can help us defend ourselves against the dark arts."

"Why?" Michael's gothic looking friend asked.  
>"Because you-know-who's-back you toss-pot," Ron said.<br>"And we've got that sorry excuse for a teacher sitting in our Defence Against the Dark Arts room," Seamus' comment was met with a little cheer.

"Yeah, but how do we know that Harry isn't lying. How _did_ Cedric die?" the boy asked boldly. We all looked down in respect. Harry glared at him and stood up.

"I'm here to help. But if you just want to hear about Cedric you might as well clear off. Let's go Hermione, they just think I'm some kind of freak," he added in a hushed tone to Hermione.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked.  
>"Yes, I've seen it. It's beautiful," Hermione smiled.<br>"And in third year he fought off about a hundred dementors..."

Everyone started talking loudly and naming Harry's achievements. I sat back; suddenly remember the bottle of Fire Whiskey stashed in my bag.  
>I pulled it out and quietly knocked the top of, trying to hide it from Aberforth. However, I don't think he'd really care.<p>

I took a swig and offered it to Seamus. He grinned mischievously and drank some.

"How'd you get that?" The Emo boy asked. "Is he serving?"  
>I shook my head. "No, I just have my sources."<p>

"The hag?" George asked me, when everyone's attention had turned back to Harry.  
>"Yeah, it was Dung. Be in the common room later, I need to tell you all some important information," I said snobbishly.<p>

When they were all suggesting rooms to hold the meetings in, I called out The Room of Requirement. It was better to say it now than in school where Umbridge could hear.

I was the first to sign the _Dumbledore's Army_ register. Some were reluctant, but Hermione bullied them into it.  
>Seamus and I left straight away and slowly walked back up to the castle.<p>

"I had a good time," I smiled as we neared the gates.  
>"Despite the fact we spend half of it walking around in the cold and the other half in a dodgy pub?" I grinned at him. "Is there going to be a second date?"<p>

"As long as we don't go to Madame Putti-whatever," I answered. Seamus pouted.  
>"I'm sorry then, but no date. I love that place," he said dreamily, battering his eyelids.<p>

"If you're going to be like that, I'm going to have to agree on the 'No Second Date thing."  
>He laughed wholly and then stopped as we reached the front door.<p>

"As corny as this may seem, you are the coolest person I have ever been on a date with."  
>"Cool? That's all I get?" I asked, slightly annoyed.<p>

"You're also beautiful, funny, and by far the best first date I have ever had."  
>I smiled up at him. "That's more like it."<p>

He leant down and kissed me softly on the lips. It didn't last for long but it was magical.  
><em>Magical<em>? oh god, I'm turning into such a girl.

We made our way up to the common room in the usual 'First Date Bliss,' both of us buzzing for the DA meeting the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. It deleted itself and I had to rewrite it quickly. This was actually two chapters merged into one. They weren't very long so it was better that way. Some of the things may be confusing, but they'll be relevant later on.<br>I'm quite excited to write the next few chapters, its finally going to start getting interesting…  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing.<strong>


	12. The DA

I was one of the first to arrive at the meeting. I went with Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still setting up when we got there; however, they were not alone.

"Dobbie!" I said, running over to the tiny house elf. He was so cute and small; I just wanted to hug him.  
>"Ally, do you know Dobbie?" Harry asked me.<p>

"I've _seen_ him," I said, my excuse for 'Psychic' behaviour. "I'm so happy to meet you Dobbie."

His large tennis ball eyes shone up at me. "The Pleasure is all mine miss. Dobbie has heard a lot of Ally from Harry Potter and his Wheezy. Is it true that you really have a _fine arse_?" he asked innocently, not even realising what it meant.

Ginny and I burst in to laughter while a very red Ron tried to shoo him away.  
>"Ignore him," Ron said, his voice very breathless and high pitch voice. "We really said you have very nice..."<p>

"Cars," Harry butted in quickly.  
>I scoffed. "Because <em>that<em> makes sense."

Harry hastily laid out some cushions and dusted off the death eater mannequin.  
>"Besides, it was Ron who said it, not me."<br>"Thanks mate," Ron said.

"What did Ron say?" George asked, quietly coming through the door with Fred.  
>"That Ally had a nice arse," Ginny said. I shot her a death glare.<p>

Fred walked behind me and stared at it.  
>"Hey!" I protested backing up against the wall so no one could see it.<br>"It is rather perky," Fred said.

Other people were staring to arrive now, and I was desperate to change the subject. We'd had enough talk off my backside for one day.

"Seamus," I said relieved, running over to him. He was standing talking with Dean. His eyes lit up when he saw me.  
>"Hey Al," He said, affectionately putting his arm around me. "How are -"<p>

He was cut off by Harry addressing the small crowd.  
>"Right, thank you all for coming," he smiled warmly at Cho as she came late through the door and continued. "Erm - today in thought we start of simple and practise disarming."<p>

Emo Boy, Zachariah scoffed.  
>"What?" Harry asked. "It's a useful spell and many people can't do it. Besides, it saved my life last June."<p>

He told us to pair off and practise the spell. Seamus automatically stood by me, but I ran over to Ginny and stood opposite her.  
>"I'm with you," I said quickly, waving Michael off.<p>

Ginny was very good and disarmed me first time, I however was really bad and on my fifth attempt I only managed to make her wand wobble.

"You're thinking about it too much," Harry said, coming up behind me. "Just take a deep breath and try again."

I closed my eyes and wiggled about. I took a deep breath. A new confidence suddenly came over me. This spell was easy. If I could summon in could do this. Plus, I had the cool wand on my side. Nothing could beat it, except the elder wand of course.

"Expelliarmus!" I called confidently. The spell hit her with such force that not only did she lose her wand, she also fell to the ground.  
>"Excellent," Harry praised, before moving on to the next person.<p>

I retrieved Ginny's wand and then helped her up.  
>"You ok?" I asked her.<br>"Yeah, that was brilliant," she praised. "Do it again, just not on me."

I laughed and looked around the room.  
>"I'll do it to Ron. It'll be payback." I pointed my wand at Ron and whispered the spell. He was thrown to the floor.<p>

"How did you do that?" he asked Hermione who hadn't even lifted her wand.  
>"I didn't," she shrugged. Ron looked around the room trying to find the culprit. I turned around quickly and pretended I was in deep conversation with Ginny.<p>

"He's not looking," Ginny whispered. Ron had picked up his wand and was about to disarm Hermione.  
>"Expelliarmus." Again he fell on the floor.<p>

Ginny and I could barely contain our laughter as he scanned the room like a mad man, trying to figure out who had done it. He bent over to retrieve his wand, but as soon as it touched his fingers, he was disarmed and it flew to the other side of the room.

Unless my wand had some strange 'acting on it's own accord' power, than that one wasn't me.  
>We looked around to see the twins grinning at us, their wands pointing at Ron.<p>

When he bent down again, all four of us cast the spell. Ron zoomed through the air and crashed into the wall.  
>Hermione, and a few others, were now laughing at him hysterically.<p>

I looked at Harry and saw that he was dying to laugh, but had to keep a professional attitude.  
>"Guys come on," he half scolded. He turned to Ginny, me and the twins and grinned. "I saw that."<p>

"What?" George asked. "We didn't do anything, did we Fred?"  
>"No we didn't. I think Harry's spectacles are playing tricks on him."<br>Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Cho where she was practising with a friend.

"Let's play squirt!" I said excitedly.  
>"What?" Ginny asked.<p>

"I say some words beginning with_ S_ and you take a step away from each other. And then when I say _Squirt_, you fire at each other. But I'll say Expelliarmus instead, so Harry went shout."

I placed George and Ginny back to back.  
>"One step per word." I explained. <em>Oh<em>, that's a good word. "Explained."  
>They each took a step forward.<p>

"Excruciating," Fred said, thoughtfully.  
>"Extendable Ear." I said. Fred grinned.<br>"Expelliarmus," Fred said quickly.

Ginny and George spun around and quickly cast it. George fractionally won.

We played a few more times throughout the hour. Harry gave us some disapproving looks, but couldn't really say anything.

At the end of the session, Hermione gave us each the galleon which would tell us when the meetings were. I held it in my hand as though it in my hand as though the world would end if I dropped it.

Over the next few weeks, we met quite frequently in The Room of Requirement. I was a quick learner and soon became one of the best in the class, if I must say so myself. We learnt how to stun, shield, block and loads of other defensive spells. The only downside though was Umbridge.

Despite my best efforts, she soon found out that something was going on. It was a little fishy that forty students suddenly disappeared three times a week and she soon set people on our tail.

Filtch and the Inquisitorial Squad were basically stalking whoever they expected to be a part of the DA. Harry, the Weasleys and myself were all on top of this list. It was a regular occurrence for me to be walking to class and have a Slytherin following me. Or to go out with Seamus for a quick make out only to find Mrs Norris hot on our heels.

After weeks of waiting for Fred and George to act, I'd had enough.  
>"Aren't you going to prank them?" I asked one night in the common room.<br>"Can you be more specific," George said. "We prank a lot of people."

"Who do you think? Umbridge, Filtch, The Death Eater wannabe's and the most important... That bloody cat." this time I had tripped over her going to the kitchens to see Dobbie. Filtch had screamed at me and almost put me in detention. If it wasn't for me stating that animals were not allowed near the kitchens he would have strung me up from the ceiling by my thumbs.

"Ah, We're already one step ahead of you," Fred grinned.  
>"What are you doing then?" I asked. They chuckled mockingly.<br>"I'm sorry dear but you have to be a Weasley Twin to find that out."

I quickly enchanted my hair to turn bright red and then stood on the chair to make myself taller.

"I find that highly offensive," George said in feign sadness.  
>"Me too," Fred nodded. "Goodbye Alyssa."<p>

I went to stomp upstairs but then realised it would just make me look even more childish.  
>"Filtch has a crush on Umbridge. Send him chocolates from her and when I say chocolates I mean fever fudge." I smiled at them sweetly before skipping off to bed.<p>

**:-:**

I regretted it as soon as I said it. I knew it would cause up roar, I don't know what came over me. But i had said it and there was nothing I could do.

The team were all going out to practise and Hermione, Ginny and I were talking about Quidditch.

"Do you play?" Hermione asked me.  
>"No, I've never even seen a quidditch match." I said. The whole common room stopped and gasped.<p>

"How - How could you have not seen a Quidditch match?" Harry asked his eyes wide with horror. I looked around and saw that everyone had the same expression on their face. These people really needed to get a life.

"It wasn't really that big in Salem. Only the huge stupid boys ever played," I lied with ease.  
>"Please tell me you've flown before?" Ron asked me, looking quite worried and sick. I grinned and shook my head. "What? Even Hermione's been on a broom before."<p>

"_Even_ Hermione?" She glared. "I'll have you know Ronald that -"

Suddenly, I was lifted off my feet and thrown over some a tall persons shoulder. It had to be a Weasley.  
>"Hey!" I called not liking being upside down at such a height.<p>

"Let's break her broom virginity," Fred called carrying me through the portrait hole. He was met with a chorus of cheers and I could hear the rustles of people following us.

"Can you put me down?" I squirmed, kicking my legs and pounding his back. I accidently clipped the top of his butt.

"Would you please refrain from groping me?" he sneered.  
>"I'm sorry but it's rather peachy," i quoted.<br>"Thank You," he said brightly. I glared at the floor.

Once we had arrived at the pitch, he put me down. I looked around and saw that half of Gryffindor had came down.

"Now Ally, this a broom," Seamus said patronisingly. He handed me an old tatty thing that was almost broken in half. They had done this on purpose. Bitches.

I snatched it off him. "Let's just get this over with." I hooked my legs around it and waited for something to happen... Nothing.

The crowd laughed. I glared at them.  
>"Fly?" I sang in a mockingly, trying to hide my fear. I squealed as the broom rose up into the air. It was very slow and rickety. I almost fell of twice in my first ten seconds.<p>

"Whose idea was it to give her the oldest broom in the shed?" Hermione asked. The crowd all turned to look at the twins.  
>"We thought it would be funny," George admitted.<p>

"Oh yes, it'll be absolutely hilarious when she falls and breaks her neck," She scolded. "Ally come down."

I shook my head. I wanted to prove to them that I could do it. Maybe then the stupid teasing would stop.  
>I slowly rose up and began to fly in weaving circles, gaining more speed each time. I flew over to the goal posts and began to weave in and out. Suprisingly, I didn't fall off.<p>

I flew back over to them and landed smoothly.

"That was not your first time on a broom," Harry said. "Youre controls too good."  
>"It was." I said handing the broom back to Seamus.<p>

"Wow, You've got talent," Angelina said. I shrugged.  
>"Well it's a good thing I'm not the sporty type or else you'd be out of a job," I grinned at them all smugly before making my way back up to the castle.<p>

**:-:**

"Its the twenty fifth of November?" I said suddenly, a few nights later.  
>"Erm - yes, and?" Seamus asked.<p>

"It's a month until Christmas." I groaned. "I don't have any presents or any _money_ for presents," I said the last part quietly. I had always had more than enough money to pay my way, but now I was forced to live off charity, it sucked.

"Why don't you get a job doing people homework or something?" Ron suggested. Hermione tutted her teeth disapprovingly.

"Or sing and make money. I'm desperate to see part two of muggle studies," Collin and Oliver sniggered. I shot them a filthy glare.

"You could busk," Seamus said. I stared at him sceptically.  
>"Yeah and where do you suppose I do that?" I asked. "I'll just get my guitar out in the middle of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Get Umbridge to donate a pink sweater."<p>

"You could do it here." Ginny motioned around the common room.  
>"So you guys would be giving me money to buy <em>your<em> Christmas presents? Besides, I'm not making a fool out of myself." they all groaned. "No, there is no way I'll do it."

**:-:**

"_...Long or short, do it, do it, Whip your hair, your hair, your hair_. But hold the last hair," I instructed. "And then it goes back to the _I whip my hair back and fort_h chorus. Everyone got that?"

They had broken me. I played them all some songs while some people sung along. But being old muggle songs many people didn't know them so I was made to teach them 'New Muggle Songs from America.' I had started off with _Born this Way_ and then moved on to Willow Smith. It was a cool song. I couldn't _not _teach it them.

"You guys ready?" I began to play. "Hoped right out of bed, turn my swag on..." they all sang.

They managed to get most of the words right and some really seemed to get into it. Most people though saw it as a bit of a laugh and decided to incorporate dances and action.

But I didn't mind because at the end of the night I had made... Three Galleons, Twelve Sickles and Five Knuts! I didn't really understand the whole currency thing, but I was told that it was pretty good.

I did this occasionally over the next few weeks and soon made just under Ten Galleons.  
>Harry suggested that at the end of our last DA meeting, we have a break and I could play there.<p>

I felt a little bad taking people's money of them, but it wasn't that I hadn't worked hard for it. My fingers had broken out into blisters.  
>I played at the last meeting earning ten more Galleons. Boo-ya.<p>

As I was packing away I saw Harry and Cho talking with Neville lingering around.  
>"Hey Nev. Carry this for me?" I dumped Oliver's guitar (which he had kindly leant me) into his hands. Oliver wasn't originally a member of the DA as his dad was so high up in the Ministry, but thanks to me, He had come to the last meeting.<br>But he had left me alone with his guitar! How chivalrous of him.

I winked at Cho and Harry as I pulled Neville out the door, making them blush slightly.

As soon as we got back to the common room, I went upstairs and took a nap. I was just drifting off when...

"Ally!" Ginny called, stomping into the room. I sat up quickly.  
>"What's going on?" I mumbled.<p>

"Harry just kissed Cho," she said, sounding genuinely upset. "You said he liked me."  
>"No I didn't." I lied quickly.<br>"_Yes_ you did," she accused. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, i did. But your with Michael," I said confused.  
>"But I was reserved with him, because you said Harry liked me!" her voice was getting louder, so I had to <em>shush<em> her. "You know what; just stop meddling in everyone's lives!" She shouted. I knew that people could hear us, but I didn't care.

"Well, excuse me for trying to look out for a friend."

I jumped back on to my bed and angrily drew the curtains around me. It took me a while to get back to sleep, but I finally managed it.  
>I thought I heard walking about and rustling in the night, but I was just so tired, I ignored it.<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling really guilty. I shouldn't have meddled, or shouted, or lied. I withdrew my curtains only to find Ginny's bed strangely empty.

I put on a hoodie and went down to the common room. Hermione was sitting by the fire, a worried expression grazed upon her face.

"Hey Hermione, do you know where Ginny is?" I asked, she jumped up with shock.  
>"Oh Ally, I thought you'd gone with them." she said. I stared at her confused.<br>"Gone with who?"

"Ron and Harry and... You asked where Ginny is you don't know." But I did know. Oh, _how_ could have I'd forgotten?

"Mr Weasley was on guard last night and he was attacked by a snake. Voldemort's Snake. Harry somehow dreamt what was happening. Ginny was upset so Ron was looking after her, _so_ no one woke up Harry until it was too late. Mr Weasley's dying."

Oh Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to give review shout outs last chapter<br>I want to thank **_**lenie954, celticcrossings, 2featherbraids, fruityloops156 (x2), , t.h emsley, sensula, that nerd you know you love **_**and anyone else. Thanks so much, they mean a lot.  
>The dramas about to come thick and quick and in a few chapters its going to explode ;)<br>Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you think x**


	13. The Ally Appreciation Group

It was all my fault. If I hadn't been so interfering, Ginny wouldn't have been upset. There would have been no reason for Ron to look after her, and he would've been with Harry. So Mr Weasley was dying, because of me.

As soon as Hermione told me I ran straight to the owlerly, grabbing parchment and a pen on the way.

_Ginny_, I wrote.  
><em>I've just heard. How is he? Is everyone ok? Are you Ok?<br>I'm sorry about last night. You were right, I shouldn't have interfered.  
>Write if you need anything. Hermione and I are here for you all.<em>

I called Hedwig down and tied the letter to her leg.  
>"To Ginny please." She stared at me blankly before hopping over to the arch and flying away.<p>

I walked slowly back up to the castle and went to the entrance hall. It was empty. I panicked slightly but then remembered it was a school day and they would all be in lessons. I also remembered that I was still in my pyjamas.

Shrugging, I made my way to the kitchens. It was in full swing when I arrived as the house elves were busy preparing dinner.

"Is there anything Drippy can do for you miss?" a little house elf house ask soon as I walked in.

"Is Dobby here?"  
>She shook her head. "Dobbie is tending to Winky miss. She has been drinking butterbeer again." the other house elves made more noise when she said this, not wanting outsiders to discover her disgrace.<p>

"Do you have any toast?" I asked. She seated me at a small table and then returned a few minutes later with toast and a glass of water.

I really didn't know what to do. I didn't feel like going to class. I had Umbridge, Snape and that Grubbly-Plank woman today. I couldn't stomach any of those lessons. It's the last day, i wouldn't miss anything important.

Hedwig suddenly appeared from down the chimney and landed on the table. I quickly untied the letter from her leg and opened it. The writing was snugged and tear stained. It broke my heart.

_Ally_  
><em>I don't know. They say there's a good chance he's going…<em> there was a large scribbling out.  
><em>I just wish that he was awake so I<em>

A large gap was left and then the handwriting changed.

_Ginny's too upset to write, so she's told me to do it. (It's Fred by the way)  
>Mums in absolute bits, she doesn't leave his side. She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday.<br>Bill and Charlie are here. They wanted to see him one last time._

There was a large teardrop smudging the last words.

_We'll let you know if there's any progress. Don't have too much fun at Hogwarts without us._

He had drawn a kiss at the end. There was a little arrow which pointed to it that read: _Ginny made me do it._  
>Despite the situation I smiled slightly.<p>

I looked to Hedwig and saw her pecking at my toast. I ripped her a piece off and the shooed her away.

I checked my watch and saw that the next lesson started in ten minutes. If I got to the common room quickly, I wouldn't have to face anyone in my pyjamas.

I thanked the house elves and ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I stayed in there all day and the next morning I was up early, eager to get on the train.

As I was early, I had about twenty minutes in Hogsmede to buy last minute presents.

On the train, I sat in a compartment with Luna, Neville, Hermione, Dean and Seamus. He was wanted to talk but I mainly ignored him. I felt bad, but I just needed time alone with my thoughts.

I practically ran off the train when we arrived at Kings Cross. I gave Seamus a quick goodbye kiss and then ran through the barrier with Hermione. As planned Tonks was waiting for us.

She gave each of us a hug before holding our hands and apparating to Grimmauld Place.  
>It was an awful, unpleasant feeling. Both Hermione and I stumbled as we landed in the dark dreary hallway.<p>

"Everyone's in the Kitchen," Tonks said quietly. We nodded and made our way down.

Leaning outside the door to the basement was Sirius. He smiled slightly as he saw us and hugged me tightly.  
>"It's bad down there," he said, his face solemn. I nodded at him curtly and made my way down. The others followed.<p>

I opened the door slowly and poked my head in.  
>Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Twins and a red head I didn't know (my guess was Charlie) were all sitting at the table in silence.<p>

"Hey," I said softly. Ginny ran over to Hermione and me and hugged us tightly, erupting into tears.  
>We hugged her back whispering comforting words to her.<p>

"He'll be fine," I whispered strongly.  
>"How do you know," she sobbed.<p>

"Would I lie about something like this?" I realised that my choice of words were poor, but I was never any good with emotions.

"Yes," Sirius muttered, trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably. "You lie about everything."  
>I glared at him blankly.<br>"You know that place I showed you on the roof?" He nodded. "Yeah, go jump off it."

He glared at me for a moment for disappearing back upstairs with Tonks.  
>Hermione had pealed herself away from us and was now comforting Ron and Harry. I smiled meekly at the twins and went over to the other Weasley.<p>

"You must be Charlie?" I asked. He nodded.  
>"And you're Ally. I must say I've heard quite a lot about you." He looked sad and drained. In true Ally tradition I gave him a hug.<p>

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet on lighter conditions," I whispered in his ear quietly.  
>"I know it's just so awful. Mum still hasn't left his side."<p>

I looked to Fred and George who had the same look of brokenness as everyone else. Their cunning grins were gone and replaced with nothing.

"And how are you guys?" I asked them. I know that asking the same questions wasn't helping, but I needed to know. I had a feeling that these two were just being left, and had no one to talk to.  
>They were the light hearted members of the family; people would think that they wouldn't be suffering as much. But they were.<p>

"I just... Don't know what to think," George said.  
>"What have the doct - I mean healers said?" I asked Charlie. He would probably know more than the others.<p>

"They've tried everything. Potions, spells, even those Muggle stitches, but nothings working. The venoms too strong."

Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes again and Charlie put his arm around her. It was such an awful sight. They were all so happy, strong and kind. They didn't deserve this.  
>An idea suddenly popped into my mind.<p>

"Have they tried a skin graft?" I asked, wondering if I had used the correct terminology.  
>"A what?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time. I looked at Hermione and could see the cogs turning in her eyes.<p>

"It's another Muggle remedy," I explain. "They take skin from one part of the body, like the leg or something and then put it over the womb. The stitches will be around the womb so the venom won't dissolve them."

They all stared at me confused, but with a small amount of hope forming in their eyes. I looked to Hermione again and saw her beaming.

"But won't he have a huge patch of skin missing from his leg?" Ron asked.  
>"No," Charlie butted in excitedly. "They can heal that fine, there's no venom there!"<p>

He jumped up excitedly and grabbed my face. He gave me a large kiss on my mouth before grabbing his coat.  
>"You are a genius," he beamed happily. I waved my arm pretending to be embarrassed. "I'm going to the St Mungo's. I'll be back soon."<p>

He turned on the spot and disapperated.

**:-:**

It was over three hours later before a loud crack was heard upstairs, signalling a new arrival.  
>We all sat up as the door opened and Bill walked in.<p>

I have to say he put my double lobed/cartilage/rook pierced ears to shame. His hair was long and he wore a brown faded leather jacket. Harry's description in Goblet of Fire fit him perfectly. He had to be one of the coolest people I had ever seen.

"Well?" Fred asked desperately.  
>Bill broke out into a large grin. "He's not out of the woods yet, but it seems to be working and he's on the mend."<p>

They all let out a cry of relief and hugged each other. I did too.  
>I felt so guilty about the whole thing, and if he had died, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.<p>

"You can't go see him tomorrow," Bill continued. "Even mums being kicked out. But we're allowed on Christmas day."

My stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. I smiled sheepishly.  
>"Sorry. I haven't eaten in..." I looked at my watch. "Fourteen hours. Wow, how did I last so long?" I asked myself quietly.<p>

"Tonks is going to get muggle take out," Bill told us. I grinned. I loved the home cooked meals at Hogwarts, but I liked my greasy food.

I hadn't had pizza since the day after I arrived. So you can imagine how happy I was when Remus and Tonks walked in with three large pizzas. I practically dove on top of them to get them.

"This tastes amazing," I said, folding a piece in half and shoving it in my mouth.  
>"Leave some for me," Ron said, shoving me out the way slightly and grabbing a piece. I was already on my third.<p>

"Hey Ron, don't be greedy," Bill scolded. "If it weren't for Ally, dad would have died."

I looked down in embarrassment. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be in that predicament.  
>"To Ally," Remus said, raising up his pizza slice. They all mirrored him.<p>

"To Ally."

I grimaced. As soon as I had finished eating i made an excuse and went straight to bed.

**:-:**

Christmas morning just made me feel even guiltier. Everyone still was giving me the praise and attention I didn't deserve and to make it worse, a new factor was added: presents.

It started off not too bad. Sirius, Remus and Tonks had all chipped in and brought me _new_ clothes. I could barely contain my excitement when I saw them. Tonks had chosen them and she had very good taste.

I received sweets off Harry, Ron and Hermione, a bracket off Ginny, various WWW products off the twins and... A Weasley jumper!

I've always wanted one, and I almost broke down into tears when I saw the red jumper with a large golden '_A_' stitched on to it.

But then Bill and Charlie had to go ruin it.

"We've all chipped in and brought you this as a thank you." Charlie came in the room with a beautiful shiny new broom stick. I was sure I saw _Cleansweap_ written on the side. I shook my head furiously.

"No," I said sternly. "There is no way I'm excepting this."  
>"But you saved our dads life," Charlie said.<p>

"No I didn't!" I had to lower my tone as I sounded really angry. "Did I physically do the operation? No. I just suggested something they would've figured out anyway. It's not that I'm not grateful; But if you Want to give me a good Christmas present, Then forget about the whole thing."

They stared at me with a look of admiration in their eyes. I had a feeling the _Ally Appreciation Group_ had just grown stronger.

"What about the broom?" George asked. I took it from Bill and gave it to Ginny.  
>"My present to you really sucked so..." i trailed off. "You can try out for quidditch next year."<p>

She took it off me, smiled, and then handed it back to Bill.  
>"No, we'll just return it. I told them you would take it."<p>

"Of course not. If you haven't noticed, I'm extremely humble and reserved."  
>They all laughed at my ridiculous comment.<p>

Just before lunch, we left for St Mungo's. We must have looked odd. A pink haired woman, a man with one leg, a bunch of red heads and some random teenagers, all wearing matching jumpers, standing outside a dodgy warehouse talking to a mannequin; but no one gave us a second look.

As soon as the Weasley's saw their dad awake, they leapt onto the bed and began to hug him. Tonks, Mad Eye, Harry, Hermione and I all waited outside and watched the scene from the door.

"Come in," Mr Weasley called to us hoarsely. We smiled at him and stepped forward a micro step.

"I want to thank Harry and Ally. Without them I would not be here." and then they all clapped. They clapped. No lie.

I stood awkwardly blushing while Harry did the same next to be. I had a feeling the appreciation group had a new leader.

Mr Weasley called us over and thanked us again.  
>"And I also want to thank you and Hermione for the card," he said. "It was really enjoyable to wake up to that."<p>

The night before we left Hogwarts was a hard one. Both Hermione and I were restless so we made a card featuring cartoon versions of all of us, including a black dog to represent Sirius. Hermione had cast an animation spell on it, so the characters all danced around a recovered Mr Weasley.

The non-order members of our group were all shooed out for a moment and made to sit outside.

They all eavesdropped while I did a crossword puzzle in an old _Witch Weekly._ After deeming it too hard, i put it down and stood up.

"Anyone want to go exploring?" I asked. Neville would be around here somewhere, and I was dying to wish him a merry Christmas.

As we walked up to the tea room on the fifth floor, I saw him through the window of the Janus Thicking Ward.

"Look," I said, nudging Harry. "Neville."  
>They all looked through the window and then gasped.<br>"Lockheart!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to the blonde wizard who was 'aeroplane-ing' jelly in his mouth.

Fred laughed loudly and then went inside.  
>The whole ward turned to look at us as we entered. A healer <em>shushed<em> us, as though laughter was not allowed.

"Neville!" Ron called waving at the boy in the corner. Neville shyly looked up at us and his gran pushed him towards us.  
>"Go say hello to your friends dear," she said bossily.<p>

Neville sauntered over to us and gave an embarrassed smile.  
>"Hey guys, are-are you visiting?"<p>

"Yeah our dad, are you?" Ginny asked, not having any idea that his mother was sitting just yards away.

"Erm - Yeah, my parents. They were tortured, and now they're here," he said sadly. Hermione looked as though she was about to cry.

"Oh Neville, we had no idea. I'm so sorry."  
>"It's ok," he said shyly.<p>

The pretty blonde witch in a White nighty came over to Neville and handed him a sweet wrapper.  
>"Erm - Thanks mum."<p>

She nodded at him and then looked at us, her eyes passing each one of us in turn. She stopped at me and gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom. I'm Ally, a friend of your sons."

She began to mumble under her breath, still frozen in the same spot. She gave one last piercing look before collapsing to the ground, emitting loud screams.

The healers ran over to her and began muttering various spells while Neville watched helplessly from the side.

A hand suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me out the room. It was Tonks. She was leading me back down the stairs to Mr Weasley's Room, a look of shock and horror on her face.

"Tonks, what's going on?" I asked pulling from her grip. "Is Mrs Longbottom ok?"  
>"I don't know," she muttered.<p>

"Did I say something?" I was really confused as to why Mrs Longbottom acting that way.  
>"It's because you said son. She doesn't know she has one," Tonks said quickly.<p>

I felt a pang of pity for Neville. His mom had no idea that he existed. He was just there, alone.

It wasn't until I was lying in bed the night before we went back to Hogwarts that I remembered two simple words that Neville had said.

"_Thanks Mum_"  
>She hadn't freaked out. She somehow knew that Neville was her son.<p>

So what was it about me that had gotten her so freaked out?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews last chapter: <em> magical . Melody, Fallenarchangel, fruityloops156, ChaygraceDeya and 2featherbraids.<br>_I have some free time in a few days so hopefully the chapters will be even quicker. In a few chapters, some of the confusing stuff will become clearer.  
>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. If you get me to fifty I'll love you forever ;)<strong>


	14. Damsel in Distress

"Ally, have you done the Defence homework?" Collin asked me at breakfast on the second day back.

"Do you actually think I do my homework for that toad faced bitch? She gave us homework over the Christmas holiday, who does that?" It really annoyed me when teachers set homework over the holidays. Did they think we had nothing better to do?

"The spawn of Satan," Ginny answered bitterly.  
>"<em>Hem, Hem<em>" a voice sounded from behind us.

"Do I want to turn around?" I asked Seamus.  
>"I wouldn't," he smiled. So I didn't. I just ate like there was no one there.<p>

"_Hem, Hem_" she coughed again. We continued to ignore her, gaining many snickers and laughs from the surrounding houses. "Weasley, Tonks," she practically squealed.

We turned around slowly and smiled sweetly.

"Oh hello Professor," Ginny said. "Didn't see you there."  
>"Yes, you should have really let us know you were there," I grinned.<p>

"Detention," she shrieked, as though they were two separate words.  
>"For what?" Harry asked. He was always the gentlemanidiot for interfering.

Umbridge smirked. "Detention for you Mr Potter too. I shall expect to see the three of you tonight at seven."  
>"Yes Captain Inquisitor." I saluted sharply. The entire hall snorted and then erupted into giggles.<p>

"It seems as though one is not enough. Double detention, the other shall take place tomorrow morning at six."

My insides were screaming. I was _not_ getting up at 5:30. However I just nonchalontly shrugged and said: "Fine."

"We had a meeting tonight," Hermione whispered sadly.  
>"You two can still run it," Harry said, pointing to Ron and Hermione. "We'll come later if we have time."<p>

However, we didn't have time and Umbridge kept us until well after eleven.

"She did that on purpose," I yawned. "I have to see her tomorrow at six and she wants me as tired as possible."

We sauntered into the common room and found it empty apart from Ron and Hermione.  
>"How was the meeting?" Harry asked, sitting down between me and Ginny. I stretched out slightly, trying to force them together. I know he was dating Cho and I know I shouldn't have interfered, but I couldn't resist.<p>

"It was mental," Ron sighed. I had a feeling we were about to hear volume 47732 of The Many Woes of Ron Weasley. "They paid no attention. Especially that Smith, i would love to hit him. It was so hard too, all they did was complain and whine for help. I have a new found respect for you mate."

"They want to move on to something more challenging," Hermione continued. "I was thinking patronus' in a few weeks?"

I grinned happily, my mood suddenly lifting. The patronus was by far my favourite spell. Ever since The DA started I had been looking forward to learning it and finding out my animal.

"Maybe in March," Harry said. "Many people still can't to an adequate shield charm and Ginny's the only person who has mastered 'Reducto."

I smiled at the couple next to me. They were so cute; I couldn't wait until they got together. Although I couldn't interfere anymore. Oh well, there's always Ron and Hermione...

I said a quick good night before going up to bed. I had to be up unnaturally early for my stupid detention with stupid Umbridge.  
>I crawled out of bed at 5:20 and quietly got ready.<p>

For once I was early and had time to run down to the kitchen, grab some toast and then go back upstairs to Umbridges office.

She was still in her fluffy pink dressing gown when I arrived. She was drinking tea, and a small table sat opposite her desk.

"Lines?" I asked. She nodded.  
>"I don't think they quite sunk in last time." She raised her wand and the evil quill and the parchment floated towards me. I sighed and began to write.<p>

It hurt more this time. The wound was half healed and the quill was just ripping it open.  
>But like last time, the pain subsided and my hand became a pool of bloody nothingness.<br>She kept me well into breakfast and did not let me go until five minutes before lessons started.

I had no time to change, so I had to go down to potions in my blood-stained shirt.  
>I arrived to Snape's class two minutes too late.<p>

"Sorry I'm late sir," I rushed in and sat down beside Ginny. "I was with Umbridge."  
>"Fiv-" His eyes zeroed in on my hand and I was sure I saw a wave of pity fly over them. "Find page 34," he continued.<p>

I was sure to begin with that he was going to take points. Maybe he liked me after all. Though that was very unlikely.

As I was copying out the text book, a small tingling sensation went through my hand. I looked at Snape, who had just walked past and then to my hand and gasped.

The small carvings were quickly healing until just a scar remained. All of the blood was gone and so had the pain.

I looked over to Snape who was looking anywhere but me. _What_ was going on? He hated me and now all of a sudden he was helping me. So many confusing things had been happening lately, I couldn't keep track and like the others, I tried to forget.

But at the end of the lesson, I told my friends to wait for me outside the door.  
>I walked over to Snape, who was writing at his desk, and sighed loudly, so he knew I was there. Unsuprisingly, he didn't look up and ignore me.<p>

"Listen," I began. "I don't know what you did or gave me, but I wanted to say thank you. It was a decent thing you did."

He continued writing as though I had never said a word. Grinning, I left the room and went up to A History of Magic.

"Have you heard?" Oliver asked me as we walked there.  
>"What?" I asked confused. There was about a thousand things going on. How the hell was I supposed to know what he was talking about?<p>

"The death eaters," Ginny explained quietly. "There's been a huge breakout at Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband... Ten of them have gotten out. Here it's in the prophet."

She began to pull it out of her bag, but I stopped her.  
>"I don't read that trash. After everything they have done to Harry and Dumbledore, I don't want to know."<p>

I knew everything anyway. And the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange on the loose scared me, because in just a few short months, Sirius would be dead.

**:-:**

After the Death Eater escape, people began to panic. They knew something was up and that the prophet was hiding something.  
>The DA gained two more members and was slowly gaining more recognition.<p>

Umbridge was hot on our tail and knew almost everything, but thankfully, had no proof. However that didn't stop her from awarding us with random detentions.

"I've had it." Harry stormed into the Room of Requirement and sat down in our little group that consisted of Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione and me. The meeting didn't start for another ten minutes, but we always arrived early. "Luna I want to do it."

"Do what?" Ginny asked.  
>"An Article," Luna answered dreamily. "In the Quibbler. It'll show everyone that Harry's innocent. Would you like me to write to daddy?" she asked.<p>

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I'll write to Rita. I'll schedule it for next hogsmede trip."  
>"Wait!" Ginny butted in. "Rita? Please don't tell me it's who I think it is."<p>

"How many Rita's do we know? Besides, she'll behave."

The others started to arrive, so we abandoned our conversation and got to work.

**:-:**

_Harry Potter speaks out at last: the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the night I saw him return._

The headline blared all around the Great Hall. Word had gotten out that Harry was doing an interview, so almost everyone had ordered a copy. Most people had brought it for a joke, but there was a solid few who read it religiously over breakfast. Even some of the teachers had a copy.

"_Hem, Hem_" Umbridge stood up at the end of breakfast and glared at the hall. "The New Educational Degree number twenty-seven has just been approved."

She strolled down the space between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and collected a few copies of the magazine. "Any student found in possession of _The Quibbler_ shall be expelled." the hall began to groan and mutter. "You have one hour to rid yourself of these rags."

With a wave of her wand, the stack of magazines she confiscated caught fire and then disappeared.  
>I rolled my eyes as people began to stash them away, didn't anyone have any guts?<p>

My mood suddenly cheered up when I got to CoMC, and Hagrid was there.

"Hagrid," Ginny said happily. The Gryffindors all crowded by the giant while the Ravenclaws stood back looking disappointed.  
>"How you been Hagrid?" Collin asked.<p>

"I'm fine. Took a little break... To Fr - Aust'alia... For me health," he added quickly. Anyone who believed that must have been completely stupid.

"Ahh, You must be Alyssa," he said, noticing me suddenly. He looked very happy he had spotted me as he was eager to change the subject.  
>"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Hagrid."<p>

He said something to me, but I couldn't really understand his accent, so I just nodded.

While Hagrid began to talk about some magical animal that healed a dragon bite, everyone began to read the daily prophet. It was really the quibbler disguised, but I don't think Hagrid would care. It actually wouldn't surprise me if he began to sell them behind his hut.

I just stared blindly up at the sky with my hands in my pockets. My hand began to burn slightly, and I realised it was The DA galleon. I took it out of my pocket and saw it held tomorrows date.

"You know what this means?" I asked, showing Ginny the coin.""Patronus'"

**:-:**

"I can't do it!" I whined for the tenth time, it was almost the end of the lesson and at least half the group could produce a patronus. I was normally one of the first to get a spell, but now...

"Whats your memory?" Harry asked again. I shrugged.  
>"I don't know, I don't have any <em>really<em> happy memories." I stomped my foot childishly on the floor. A few people laughed.

"Do you realise you're acting like a toddler?" Fred asked, his lion sauntering around me. I glared at it angrily.

"Just try again. Try to calm down, the stress isn't helping."  
>I sighed heavily and thought back to the fun and joyous time I had at Grimmauld Place. It probably was the happiest I've ever been.<p>

"Expecto Patronum," I called loudly. A strong silver wisp came out of my wand and formed a shield around me.

"See that's an improvement," Harry congratulated. He moved over to Cho and began talking about her swan.

"This is frustrating," I muttered, trying to cast the blasted thing. Nada.

A small tapping was heard, and then it suddenly developed into bangs. We all stopped and looked at the far wall near the entrance.  
>Everyone else looking confused, but I knew. It was Umbridge.<p>

Harry and Collin slowly edged forward and looked through the hole that had just been formed.

"I'll make quick work of this," Her squeaky voice sounded. "Mombarda Maxima."

The entire wall was blasted through, causing large rubble and bricks to be thrown at us. Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me to the floor just in time. We all lay down on the floor until we were sure it was safe.

I tried to get up, but Fred's arm was draped around my shoulder, securing me to the floor. I pulled it off and took out my wand. I saw the other DA members had done the same. Harry turned to us and shook his head. It was over.

We all dropped our wands and stared blankly at Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. Marietta Edgecomb was standing dumfounded beside them. I wanted to slap her.

"Don't let any of them escape," Umbridge comanded. The Inquisitorial Squad ran into the room and surrounded the edges.

"Make a note of all their names."

"There's no need," Filtch called. He took the original list of the wall and waved it. "Dumbledore's Army: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Alyssa Tonks, Seamus..."

"Alright Filtch, we don't need to know all their names. There's only one person I'm interested in." Umbridge snatched the list off Filtch and then grabbed Harry's arm. "The minister is waiting for you in the Headmaster's office. Come along Marietta."

"The Minister?" Neville called out. "Isn't that a bit brash?" we all stared at him in shock. Neville never said boo to a goose; and now he was questioning Umbridge. Go Nev.

"Mr Longbottom if you could refrain yourself please. Now you must all return straight to your Common Rooms. Your Detentions shall be nights from Six until Nine. I shall let you know if any charges will be pressed."

We glared as she strolled away with Harry and Marietta.

"You heard her, to your dormitories." Crabbe gave me a large push, making me fall to the ground.  
>"Oi," Seamus said, squaring up to him. He was a good head shorter and a lot skinnier, however Seamus looked murderous. "Touch her again, and I'll break your arms."<p>

I was never the _Damsel in Distress_ type, but it felt nice to be defended.

The Slytherin's all laughed loudly at Seamus comment. He turned around as though he was walking away, but then swung back, hitting him square in the nose. It was a good shot, and Crabbe's nose started to bleed.

"Serpen -" Malfoy began.  
>"Expelliarmus," I shouted. He was thrown backwards, conveniently out the new hole. I caught his wand swiftly and twirled it in my hands.<br>The rest of the Inquisitorial Squad took 'fight stance.'

"Now I don't want a fight," I told them. "So you guys leave, and then I'll give your little leader his wand back. But if not, I'll snap it in half."

One of them sneered. "She's bluffing."  
>"Am I." I held one end in each hand. All it took was a simple movement.<p>

"Just leave," Malfoy said, a look of pure panic across his face. They all sauntered away looking extremely disappointed.  
>One they were well out of site, I threw Malfoy's wand back to him.<p>

"If I was you, I'd watch my back," he threatened.  
>"That's the second time you've said that," I shrugged. He stared at him pointedly before pushing past him and going up to the common room.<p>

**:-:**

The news that Dumbledore had gone spread like wildfire. As did the news that Umbridge was the new head mistress. I was extremely huffy and was exceptionally mean to her; And Seamus.

As predicted, his stupid antics had caused us both to have a longer detention; and for some reason, Harry as well.

At first I felt all important that he had stood up for me, however it wasn't until I thought about it, I realised why he was so assy.  
>Fred had saved me from the rubble, so he had to claim back his territory. And look where that got us. But as Seamus threw the first punch, he got an hour longer than me and Harry. Served him right.<p>

After we were let go, Harry and I went to the kitchens. We were hungry, and I wanted something very strong to drink.

Thankfully, Dobbie was there so he brought us over two bottles of Firewhiskey.

"I don't drink," Harry said, pushing his bottle back to the tiny elf.  
>"Come on Harry. It helps deal with the stress of that toad."<br>He shrugged and took a sip. As it burnt down his throat he pulled a face.

"That is disgusting," he said, popping it back down.  
>"Have another sip," I commanded. He obeyed and smiled. "See, tastes better second time around. So how are things with Cho?"<p>

They had broken up, and I felt really bad for him. He had liked her for three years, went out for three months, and then they were finished.

"It was for the best," he said sadly, taking a big gulp of his firewhiskey. "She was sticking up for that Marietta anyway."

"They're cows, ignore them," I smiled. "There's plenty of other fish in the sea."  
>"Like who?" he asked dully.<p>

"Well there's this girl. You know her really well. She's liked you for ages, but doesn't think you like her back. She kind of has a boyfriend too, but that problem can be resolved. He's a bit of an idiot." I really can't help myself. I just _have _to interfere. It's in my nature. Ginny and Harry _will_ be together by Christmas. My vow.

Harry smiled at me slightly, his pupils wide. The firewhiskey was affecting him already. I think it was getting to me too, but I could handle it better than him.

"And why won't this girl tell me?"  
>"She's afraid of getting hurt I guess."<p>

He smiled at me sweetly before leading in and kissing me softly. I jumped back.  
>"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked, sounding very hysterical. Harry looked down sheepishly.<p>

"I thought you liked me?" he asked, standing up too.  
>"It's Ginny, you douche!"<p>

I grabbed my sandwich and firewhiskey and stormed upstairs. I was never giving Harry firewhiskey again.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to Fallenarchangel who was the fiftieth reviewer ;)<br>This was just a bit of a filler before the next one, which is going to be action pact. I'm really reluctant to write it, as i think I'll mess it up, so just bear with me. Hopefully, it'll be up this weekend.  
>Now to the reviews. They were <strong>_**amazing**__**!**_** I was so happy when I logged on this morning and saw I had 55. That's ten for last chapter! For some people that really isn't a lot, but for me its great. Thank you so much **_**PhaedraDelamire **_**(If I could knit, I would make you a sweater ;) **_**NeOn BlOoD, blink, inluvwitheverythingpotters, 2featherbraids, Fallenarchangel **_**(Number 50!), **_**Nightgrace **_**(a little while to go, maybe a few more chapters…) **_**Fruityloops156 **_**(Who is amazing and always reviews) **_**ChaygraceDaya **_**and **_**Sensula **_**(Another amazing person who has been here since the beginning ;)**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)**


	15. The Department of Mysteries

I stormed into the common room and was annoyed to see Seamus and Ginny present. Great.  
>"Are you ok, where have you been?" Seamus asked. He looked really concerned; I was such a bitch. Was I really leading Harry on?<p>

"I'm fine, I was just in the kitchen with Harry eating," I said, hastily sitting down.  
>"And drinking," Hermione added. "Ugh, you reek of alcohol."<br>"Where is Harry anyway?" Ron asked innocently.

I turned bright red. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I asked angrily. Did they know something; they must do.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked, looking into my eyes. I cringed away.  
>"Nothing, I'm just - "<br>At that moment Harry walked into room looking sheepish.

"Where you been? Did you two have a rendezvous in the kitchens?" Ron joked. A few people laughed.  
>"If you did, I'll smack you one like I did Crabbe," Seamus grinned.<p>

I glared at him angrily. "And is that supposed to impress me or something?" I asked scathingly. "It's because of your stupid 'tough guy' actions that I'm in this bloody mess, can you not be an idiot for two seconds?"

He looked quite hurt. I felt even worse now but I couldn't really think about that. I was already consumed with guilt.  
>"Touchy, Touchy," Ginny commented. "Why are you so upset, is it your detention?"<br>I nodded. "Yeah, it is... I'm going to bed."

I stormed quietly upstairs without another word.  
>What would I do? I felt so guilty. I knew I had over reacted, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to tell Ginny and apologise to Seamus, but I couldn't do that. Ginny would never forgive me, and Seamus would probably try to kill him.<br>I couldn't keep it to myself, but i had too.

On the shared landing, I met Fred and George who were laughing wildly.  
>"What happened to you two?" I asked bitterly.<br>"Graham Montague tried to take points off us, so we shoved him in a vanishing cabinet," George laughed. Despite everything that had gone on, they were still happily playing pranks. I smiled slightly.

"So what else have you got planned?" I asked slyly. The OWLs started in a few days, and I knew that was when they would make their grand exit. I knew a part of me would really miss them. I had grown attached to them over the past few months and it would be weird not seeing them every day.

"Ahh Alyssa," Fred grinned. "That's for us to know and you to; dot, dot, dot."  
>I mock glared. "It's pointless trying to keep things from me, I always know."<p>

"Funny you should say that," George slyly smiled. "How's Harry?"  
>I stared at him dumbfound.<br>"The house elves talk," Fred said quietly. "Namely Dobbie. But don't worry, he won't tell anyone else."  
>"Thanks so much," I said earnestly.<p>

Fred shrugged. "Ah well, it would only cause unnecessary trouble?"  
>"Isn't all trouble unnecessary?" I asked.<br>They scoffed loudly.  
>"Of course not, a lot of it's needed. As you will see next week..."<p>

**:-:**

I was walking down the fifth floor corridor a few days later when I heard a loud _Pssst_. I turned around sharply and my eyes fell to a small broom cupboard. Inside were Fred and George.

"We need your help," George said. "What with Dumbledore gone - "  
>"We feel that one big act of mayhem - " Fred continued.<br>"Is exactly what our new head deserves."

"You're leaving aren't you," I smiled sadly. They nodded.  
>"In about half an hour hopefully, but we need your help." George handed me a small cardboard box. "Lee was supposed to do it, but he's in detention."<p>

"When we say, count to one hundred and then take it out of its box, and then run."  
>I nodded. "Will I get to see the show?"<br>"If you can run down to The Great Hall fast enough."

They came out of the cupboard and mounted their brooms.  
>"Ok, as soon as we leave, start counting," Fred instructed.<br>"Don't I get a goodbye?" I asked them. George nodded and then pulled me into a big hug. Fred did the same.

"Don't forget to cause havoc," He whispered.  
>"As if."<p>

I watched them zoom down the staircase and began to count. When I reached ninety five I looked around to see if anyone was watching. As soon as i hit one hundred, I opened the swamp box and threw it out. I shoved the packaging into the broom cupboard and then ran down to the hall.

I wasn't really watching where i was going, and I bumped into someone.  
>"Hello Ally," Luna smiled dreamily. "Why are you running?"<br>I grabbed her hand and began to pull her along.  
>"Trust me; you <em>do not<em>want to miss this."

When we reached the Entrance Hall we could hear the bangs coming from where the exam was taking place.  
>The doors suddenly flew open, and Umbridge came running out, followed by a large firework dragon. Luna and I laughed loudly, and many other students began to gather round.<p>

Fred and George zoomed out and gave me a little salute as they passed. All the fifth years seemed to completely forget about their test and ran out after them.  
>The rest of the spectators followed too.<p>

"Peeves," Fred called. "Make sure to keep up the mischief. Give her hell for us."  
>The poltergeist saluted happily before knocking over a statue and floating away.<p>

Fred and George gave one last wave, before flying outside. We all cheered as more fireworks exploded to reveal _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_.  
>"All products used are our own creation. Come buy them at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley."<p>

I was sure I saw Fred give Umbridge the finger before they flew away into the distance.  
>Umbridge screamed angrily and turned around. Her lip was bleeding and smoke was coming from her messed up hair.<p>

"Everyone inside now! To your dormitories," she screamed.  
>We all happily went upstairs, talking about the prank.<p>

"Oh no," Hermione gasped suddenly. "I didn't finish the paper. I still had one question left."  
>"Hermione who cares," Ron scoffed. "What would - wow!"<br>We had reached the swamp now, and it was impossible to cross. We turned around and went back another way.

"The twins?" Dean asked, jogging to catch up with us.  
>"With some assistance," I grinned. I didn't really do a lot, but I still wanted some credit.<br>We all turned when we heard a strange rattling. Peeves was lying on top of the chandelier, trying to unscrew it.

"Shall we report him?" Hermione asked. We all stared at her as though she had gone mad. "Oh its ok, Professor McGonagall's here."  
>McGonagall walked past where Peeves was sitting and didn't even look at him. However as she past she whispered "It's the other way" to Peeves. He took her advice and soon the chandelier came crashing to the ground.<p>

"Did she really..." Harry asked dumbfounded.  
>"I think she did."<p>

It was then i realised that this was the first time I had spoken to him since our _misunderstanding _in the kitchen. He had noticed it too and an awkward cloud of tension rose over us.

"I'm going to get a jumper. I'm cold."  
>I broke out in to a run and went back up to the tower.<p>

**:-:**

"Ready for this kids?" I asked my DADA class quietly before Umbridge came in. They all nodded excitedly.  
>We all tried to look as normal as possible when she finally came.<br>"Wands away," she called. We didn't even bother to get them out anymore.

As soon as she had passed me I quickly put the nosebleed nugget and chewed quickly. As soon as I had swallowed, I felt a small trickle of blood flow from my nose.

"Erm Professor," I called meekly. She spun around to look at me. When her back was turned, half the class put theirs into their mouths.  
>"I think I had a - "<p>

Rachel had collapsed on to the table with a loud bang. She turned back around and saw that everyone on that side of the room were throwing up, fainting, having nose bleeds, or experiencing some other illness.  
>The rest of the class quickly ate there's and began to groan dramatically.<p>

"Ugh Professor, I feel..." Oliver looked at Umbridge and screamed. "Ahhh, I can't see. She's blinded me."  
>On cue his eyes swelled to the size of golf balls and turned white. He began to walk mindlessly around, banging into tables. I stiffed a giggle.<p>

"What on earth is going on?" Umbridge asked angrily.  
>"We have Umbridge-itus" we chorused.<br>She raised her wand and the door flew open.

"I want you all to leave and to come back when you are ready to behave."  
>"It looks like I'm never coming back then." I muttered to Ginny.<p>

We all raced out the door and as soon as we were around the corner, we put the other half in our mouths. My nose stopped bleeding.  
>I don't know why I chose to have a nose bleed. I didn't have any clothes that weren't blood stained now.<p>

"What do we do now?" A Ravenclaw girl asked.  
>"We go back to our dormitories and enjoy our free time," I said. "Oh, Collin did you..." he nodded.<p>

We had disguised a box of ton-tongue toffees and said they were off Filtch. Collin had discreetly put them in her desk drawer while all the commotion was going on. I couldn't wait to see the results.

Over the next few days, almost every class played the same stunt in DADA class. Even the first years had ago. But in the end, she stopped sending people out and they were forced to stay.  
>A few of us, however, never returned to her class. When questioned, we simply explained.<br>"We're not ready to return to behave," Ginny told Flitwick sweetly. With McGonagall gone, he had been forced to take up the duties of Gryffindor head too.

"If you don't return, you shall fail," he said sternly.  
>"We were failing anyway," I shrugged. "She never taught us."<br>He pursed his lips in a small smile. "Very well."

Ginny, Luna and I laughed loudly as he walked away, but that laughter was short lived.  
>Harry came running over to us, dripping with sweat. His eyes held nothing but panic. Ron and Hermione, who were trailing after him, had the same expression. I sighed sadly. It was time.<p>

"We need your help," Harry said desperately. "Voldemort has Sirius. We need to floo using Umbridge's fire to find out what's going on."  
>Ginny nodded.<p>

"When you say Sirius, do you mean Stubby Boardman?" Luna asked. Nobody answered her.  
>"Harry I -" Harry ignored me and carried on talking.<p>

"Ok," Harry said aggressively to Hermione. "If you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you; otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now."

"The Department of Mysteries?" Luna said, looking mildly surprised. "But how are you going to get there?"  
>"Harry can you -"<br>Again, he ignored us.

"Right," Hermione said, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down between the desks. "Right... Well... One of us has to go and find Umbridge and - and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her Peeves is up to something awful as usual..."

"I'll do it." Ron said. "I'll tell her he's smashing up the transfiguration department or something; it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves if I meet him on the way."  
>"Right now -"<p>

"Harry!" I called angrily, finally getting his attention. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Sirius isn't there." I shouldn't have done it, but I _could not_let him die. He was one of my best friends.

"He is I saw him." Harry said strongly.  
>"No Harry it's a - "<br>"I know what I saw!" he shouted angrily. "He's the only family I have left, and if you don't want to help, you can just clear off."  
>We all stared at him with wide eyes. I firmly stood my ground.<p>

"We'll stand guard and say that someone's let of Garrotting Gas," Ginny said quickly. Hermione looked surprised at how quickly she had come up with the lie. "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left," she shrugged.

Harry set off to get his cloak while we walked slowly to Umbridge's office, going over the plan.  
>Harry met us at the end of the corridor.<p>

"What took you so long?" I asked anxiously.  
>"That idiot boyfriend of yours was trying to sell me Firewhisky."<br>"I think you've had enough firewhisky for a life time, don't you think?" he looked down sadly.

"How many times will it take to say I'm sorry?" he asked.  
>"Just the one, you haven't said it yet," I answered angrily. He had offered me a drunken half-hearted one after he had kissed me, but that didn't count.<br>"Fine, I'm sorry," he said earnestly.  
>"Apology accepted."<p>

Harry gave me a half smile before putting the cloak over Hermione and himself.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked, I knew the suspense was killing her.  
>"He called me a fat whore," I lied, knowing very well he could hear. Ginny gasped loudly.<br>A group of Hufflepuff's came by, but I stopped them.

"Can't come down here. Some idiots let's of Garrotting gas."  
>"I don't see anything," One complained.<br>"That's because it's colourless," Ginny said in a convincingly exasperated voice. "But if you want to walk through it, carry on, then we'll have your body as proof for the next idiot who doesn't believe us."  
>The boys all huffed before skulking away.<p>

"Good One," Hermione's voice whispered. "Don't forget the signal."  
>We stood there for about five minutes before we saw Ron's blazing hair come into view. He had been captured.<p>

"And then I thought we could go," I said nonchalantly. "_Weasley is our King, __Weasley can save anything,_ _He never leaves a single ring,_ _That's why Gryffindors all sing:_ _Weasley is our King.  
><em>And then we could go, _Remix, Remix_!" I began to beat box desperately, pretending I hadn't noticed Umbridge standing beside me.

"Miss Tonks, is there a reason you're loitering the corridor?" She asked sweetly. The Inquisitorial Squad had now captured Ginny, Luna and Neville (who had helped Ginny)  
>"There's Garrotting Gas," I offered weakly. She snapped her fingers and someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to wriggle free, but he was exceptionally strong. I caught a look at his humongous feet and saw it was Crabbe. Ugh.<p>

He dragged me to her office where Harry and Hermione had just been caught.  
>"You were after Dumbledore weren't you?" Harry's expression remained stony. "Fetch Snape Draco, let's see if he can force it out of him."<p>

I looked around and saw the others struggling in the Slytherins hold. Ron had a bloody lip and Neville had a black eye forming. Luna and I however, didn't resist. It was useless and they were too strong. However, when Crabbe's hand grazed my butt, I had enough.

I elbowed him hard in the ribs and kicked upwards hard, hitting him straight in the crown jewels. I spun around and grabbed both of our wands. I discreetly shoved mine in my pocket, and held out Crabbe's. Luckily, they looked quite similar.  
>Umbridge clapped patronisingly.<p>

"Well Miss Tonks, wasn't that impressive."  
>Malfoy and Snape came into the room, staring at the scene in shock. As he passed, Malfoy hit me hard on the back of my neck, causing me to fall to the floor. He stomped on my hand, and snatched away the wand.<p>

Everything was blurred and I couldn't actually hear what was going on. It was all muffled.  
>I was suddenly thrust upwards and thrown on to Hermione for support.<p>

"You three are coming with me," Umbridge said, her eyes swimming with frantic madness.  
>"Why am I?" I asked weakly.<br>"I don't trust you. You are better with me."

Harry grabbed my other arm and the two of them helped me walk down the stairs. When we had finally got outside, I could walk a little better and only needed Hermione as a support.  
>I lay my head on her shoulder and whispered that my wand was in my pocket. She looked surprised, but nodded curtly.<p>

"How much further?" Umbridge demanded from behind us.  
>"Not far now," Hermione said. She sounded breathless, so I let her go and hobbled along by myself. "Just a little bit - "<p>

An arrow flew through the air and landed in a tree just above Umbridge's head. The air was suddenly full of clattering of hooves and around fifty centaurs surrounded us.  
>"Who are you?" one of them asked.<br>"I am Dolores Umbridge," she said in a terrified voice. "I am Undersecretary to the Ministry for Magic and Headmistress at Hogwarts."

"You are from the Ministry?" Another asked.  
>"That's right. And the law states that Half-Breeds such as yourselves with near human intelligence cannot harm humans."<p>

They laughed loudly. "Near Human intelligence," he scoffed. "Our intelligence far outstrips your own."

Another arrow was shot at Umbridge, but she deflected it. She pointed he wand at the leader and screamed, "Incarcerous!"  
>I quickly pulled my wand out and cast the shield charm. She stared at me with wide eyes, feeling around for Crabbe's wand.<p>

"Tonks, how did you..."  
>"Magic," I grinned as she was pulled off by the centaurs.<p>

"Please help me, Potter tell them I mean no harm!" she screeched.  
>"Sorry, Professor but I must not tell lies," He shrugged.<br>"Granger, Tonks, say something!"  
>"No can do. I must not speak out of term."<p>

We all grinned as our least favourite person was carted away. Grawp came into view and started to follow the heard.

"You are against us," A centaur said to Umbridge.  
>"Please no, I can change!" she cried.<br>"No you can't," I grinned. "Because baby,"  
>"You were born this way," Hermione and harry said joining in. I laughed slightly as Umbridge disappeared in the distance.<p>

"Ahh, that was fun." I said sounding very relaxed.

"So what are we doing about Sirius?" Ginny asked. We spun around to find our four friends looking very warn and dishevelled.  
>"How did you get out?" Harry asked.<p>

"Puking pastels. Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets," Ron explained handing back their wands. "The greedy gits ate them."  
>"That was quite clever of you," Hermione said sounding impressed.<br>"Always the tone of surprise." An awkward silence fell over us.

"So... How are we getting to London?" Neville asked.  
>"<em>We?<em> I'm not letting you risk your lives, just I'm going," Harry answered.

"Always the chivalrous git," Ron said quietly. Harry hesitated for a moment.  
>"Fine, Ron and Hermione can come. But the rest of you can go back up to the castle."<br>His remark was met with loud protest.

"I have a better idea. How about we _all_ go back to the castle." I began to walk away, but no one followed. I sighed and went back to the squabbling group.

"Fine you can all come," Harry huffed, finally. "Does anyone know how to get there?"  
>"We fly of course," Luna said, pointing to the Thesterals that had started to gather around us.<p>

The others had some difficulty, but soon enough, everyone was aboard a thestral.  
>It took a long time, at least an hour, but the thesterals knew where they were going.<br>We landed in a side road just off Whitefield. By that time it was dark, and a spooky haze had set over us.

"What do we do with them?" Ron asked.  
>"I think we should send them back to Hogwarts." I answered. As if they understood, the thesterals backed away and then took off into the night sky.<br>"Let's go," Harry said.

We followed him across the road and over to a phone box. It was really weird being in London again. It was a shame it wasn't on better circumstances.  
>We all crowded into the small phone box.<p>

"Whoevers at the front press 62443," Harry said.  
>"It spells magic," I grinned, pressing the buttons.<p>

The phone box suddenly churned like a lift and then began to slowly go down.  
>Once we reached the floor, we got out quietly. The place was empty.<br>"This way," Harry said, leading us over to the elevators.

My hands began to shake slightly and I noticed Neville's doing the same. I smiled at him reassuringly as the lift jolted slightly and moved down.  
>"Department of Mysteries," a woman called. I sighed heavily and followed Harry out.<p>

Our footsteps echoed on the marble floors as we made our way to the prophecy hall. My heart was pounding heavily and my stomach began to churn.

"We're almost there," Harry said quietly. We reached the isle and he turned around, his wand pointing around the surround areas. "He should be here."  
>"He's not," I said strongly. "We need to leave, it's not safe."<br>They ignored me and began to frantically look around for Sirius.

"Hey Harry," Neville called, pointing to a glowing orb on the shelf. "This thing has your name on it."  
>Harry went over and tried to pick it up. I slapped his hand away.<br>"Don't touch it," I said strongly. "Seriously guys, we need to leave."  
>"It has my name on it."<p>

I slapped his hand away, but this time held on. I tried to pull him, but he wouldn't budge.  
>"Harry, please." he looked at me with a confused expression before nodding slightly. As soon as I let go of his hand, he doubled back and grabbed the prophecy.<p>

"You idiot!" I said angrily. Couldn't he have just listened? Now we could all die.  
>A slow clap began to echo around us.<p>

"Well done Potter," a deep voice drawled. "You know, you should have listened to her."  
>I gasped loudly. We all backed away, but just ended up in a defenceless huddle. We couldn't really make them out, but it was obvious that Death Eaters were zeroing in on us.<p>

In the movies it's shocking, in the books it's scary, but in person it was terrifying. The scariest moment of my life. I was sandwiched between Harry and Neville, who was shaking ferociously. I looked to his face and saw it surprisingly calm. I smiled at him slightly before turning back to the two masked death eaters who were coming at me and Harry. It was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange if I remember right.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked angrily.  
>"Where's Sirius," Bellatrix imitated. I glared at her angrily. She stared at me for a moment, before turning back to Harry.<p>

"You need to learn to tell the difference between dreams," Lucius said. "And reality." with a wave of his wand his mask disappeared. "Now give me the Prophecy."  
>Harry shook his head strongly.<p>

"Come on Potter," Bellatrix said. She stepped forward and removed her mask. I almost fainted.  
>It didn't make any sense, how could she be...<p>

I don't know how she was there. Or why. All I knew is that I was staring into the evil eyes of my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, i'm evil. I had to chop two chapters in half as it was <strong>_**really**_** long. And this way, we have a HUGE cliffhanger. It doesn't make much sense now, but it will be explained more next chapter. Next chapter : ( we all know what happens there…  
>Thanks to all the reviewers <strong>_**lenie954, magical . melody, prongs and lily flower, chaygracedaya, fruityloops156, sensula **_**and **_**2featherbraids.  
><strong>_**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think ;)**


	16. Family Reunion

It didn't make sense, yet everything seemed to fall into place; why she suddenly disappeared, why I was Tonk's sister and Why Mrs Longbottom freaked out when she saw me.  
>But <em>why<em> was she Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most evil literature characters of all time.

She saw me staring at her with wide eyes, and gave a taunting smirk. Her eyes then flew to Neville and the smirk grew bigger.

"Oh a Longbottom, eh? How's mom and dad?"  
>"Good now that they're about to be avenged."<p>

We all drew our wands up and pointed them at the Death Eaters. They mirrored our movement.

"Put them down," Malfoy hissed. They stared at us for a moment before lowering their wands. We followed them, but did not put them away.  
>"Now Potter, the prophecy if you please," he continued.<p>

Harry shook his head. "Why doesn't your little boss come to get it?"  
>"We've given you a chance," Malfoy said. The Death Eaters began to close around us. "I think you need some persuading. Let's start with the little one."<p>

They all huddled around me, so i was standing right in the middle of everything. In the book, Ginny was in my position, but I out shrimped her by far.  
>I snuck a look at my <em>mother <em>and saw that her look still remained stony.

"When Harry says, cast _Reducto_," Ginny muttered, pretending to look around.

"Everything you've ever wanted to know... This is the key. If you just hand it over."  
>"I've waited fifteen years," Harry said in feign solemnness. I braced myself. "I think I can wait a little longer. NOW!"<p>

We all cast _Reducto _at one of the shelves, and then ran away towards the entrance.  
>I sprinted after them, but over took them. I slowed down slightly and caught sight of a Death Eater who was floating beside us.<br>"Petrificus totalus," I cried. He stopped mid-air and crashed to the ground.

"We need to spilt up," Harry called sounding tired.  
>"No we can't, we'll be singled out."<p>

I looked behind and saw they were following. Splitting up would cause even more problems.  
>"We need to get away, let's break now." Ron, Luna and Ginny all spilt off one way, while the rest of us carried on.<p>

"Harry, can you - " About five jets of spells flew past me, three of them narrowly missing my ear. I turned around and saw Lucious Malfoy throw a stunner at me. I ducked out the way. I began to run in criss-crosses as they fired more spells at me.  
>"Agh," I groaned loudly. "Stop trying to kill me." I threw a body binding spell over my back, smiling when I heard a loud thud.<p>

"In here," Harry called. We followed him into the room before he slammed the door behind us.  
>"Listen!" Neville whispered<p>

Footsteps and shouts came from behind the door.  
>"Leave Nott, leave him, I say - his injuries will be nothing the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy," Lucius Malfoy roared. "We'll split into pairs, be gentle with Potter until with have the Prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary. Except for the little one... Capture if you can."<p>

The three of them stared at me with wide eyes.  
>"Wh -" Harry trailed off feebly. I shrugged and stood up quickly.<br>"Come on." They didn't move. "Come on," I hissed loudly.

They quickly followed me. We rounded the corner just as the door opened. "Get down."  
>From under the desk, I could see the two Death Eaters feet. My breathing was loud, so I covered my mouth.<p>

"I'll go through, you check under the desks."  
>A pair of feet grew nearer until they stopped. He leant down and stuck his head under the desk.<p>

"Confundo," Hermione and I both whispered. He lolled and froze for a moment before Harry stunned him. The Death Eater flopped to the ground with a loud crash.

"Wait," the other one called running over to us. "They're here!"  
>Hermione and I popped up from under the table.<p>

"Silencio," she called as I cast _obscuro_. The Death Eater ran in circles banging into things until Harry knocked him out.  
>We ran through another door and into a corridor.<p>

"Where do we go?" Neville asked, motioning towards the many doors. There wasn't time to answer though.

As soon as he spoke two masked Death Eaters came through one of the doors. The stopped for a second before revealing themselves. It was Malfoy and _her_.

I grabbed Neville's arm before pulling him through one of the doors with me. Harry and Hermione followed. However, we came out in the same corridor, just a different door.

"I'll distract them," I whispered. "You get to that door."  
>I pointed to the door that they had come through.<br>"No we'll do this together," Harry said strongly.

Malfoy and _her_ turned around and fired spells at us. We managed to get them away from the door.  
>Harry and Neville had time to run through, but they blocked mine and Hermione's way, standing in front of the door. I could hear Harry banging on the other side.<p>

"It's like a family reunion," Malfoy drawled. _ah_, so he knew. That would explain his rat of a son's behaviour.  
>"Well, it would be if it wasn't for the Mudblood," <em>she<em> sneered. Hermione stared between the two of us, her eyes growing wide.

"What - how did you get here?" I tried to stay strongly, but my voice quivered.  
>"Same way you did. That is one special closet. However, <em>you<em> were called."

I stared at her in shocked. "Called?"  
>"I'm beginning to wonder why we brought you here. It seems to me you still are useless, worthless, an inconvenience, ugly, stupid, foolish. I remember why I left you now."<br>I glared at her angrily.

"Bellatrix," Malfoy butted in, looking very impatient. "You know what you have to do. Now kill the spare and get it done."

As he spoke, I was whispering instructions to Hermione.  
>"When I say, blow up the door. I'll sort them out."<br>She nodded, but her eyes were frightened. She was staring at me, the same way she did at the Death Eaters.

"Go," I said loudly. "Mombarda Maxima." we both called. The door flew off its hinges and Malfoy and Bellatrix were thrown away.

I quickly pushed Hermione through the door and ran after her.  
>At the end of the room was another door. We continued to run into the other room. Inside were the others. And the veil.<p>

Ron had scars and marks up his arms and face. Ginny was hobbling; she had broken her ankle. Luna had broken her nose and Neville had bloody lip.

A loud rush of wind suddenly flew around us, before I was engulfed in black smoke.  
>I struggled against the arms that surrounded me but they were too strong. They pulled me away and suddenly everything was clear.<p>

Death Eaters surrounded the room and each one of them had one of my friends in their hold.  
>Except for Malfoy who was standing in the middle with his wand pointed Harry.<p>

"Now Potter, give us the Prophecy and we won't kill your friends," Malfoy said. Harry snuck a look around at us all in hold, before sighing loudly.

"Don't give it to him Harry," Neville called. Bellatrix pointed her wand at his head. She shushed him. "Never," he called. "Harry just throw it on the floor."

"Cruxio," Bellatrix cackled. Neville squirmed on the ground. I struggled against my Death Eater, but he had a firm grip. "Let's see if he lasts longer than mum and dad... Cruxio." As Neville cried and curled, I saw red.

That woman had abandoned me, she had tried to kill me and my friends, succeeded in killing many others, and now she was torturing Neville.  
>I elbowed the Death Eater in the stomach and kicked upward hard. It was the same move I pulled on Crabbe just a few hours ago, but this time it worked properly.<p>

I snatched the Death Eaters wand and simultaneously cast Expelliarmus on Bellatrix and Malfoy.  
>"Help me!" I called to Harry as I stupefied the others.<p>

A duel suddenly broke out between Harry, me and the other Death Eaters. The others tried to help, but they were thrown to the ground and too injured to move.  
>I caught sight of Bellatrix back in action and moved to disarm her. But she was too quick.<p>

"Avada Kadava!" She screamed.

A green light surged toward me and I was thrown backward, spinning through the air.  
>I could hear Hermione and Ginny's screams as I lay in darkness. Was I dead? It kind of felt the same as being alive, but I was in a lot more pain.<p>

I opened my eyes and stood up. I turned around and looked at the floor but saw no body. Was I not a ghost then? I stared at my hands and waved them around. Haha, I was alive. How? I had no idea, but all that mattered was that the bitch didn't kill me.

I looked back up and saw the whole room staring at me in shock.  
>There were also some new additions: The Order.<p>

I grinned at Sirius strolled forward and casually punched Malfoy. Despite the situation, I laughed loudly.

"Ally!" I spun around and saw Remus running towards me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the embankment with the others. "Stay here."  
>"Yeah right," I muttered, following him back into the fight. I was by far the least skilled person there, but I wanted to do my part.<p>

I could see Bellatrix duelling Tonks on the other side of the room, so I ran over to her.  
>But she saw me coming and disapparated into a pool of black smoke. She flew around the room, leaving a trail behind her.<br>I fired curses at her but she missed every one.

She landed near where Sirius was standing, and pointed her wand at him.

Everything suddenly started moving in slow motion. She threw her arm back.  
>"Avada K -"<p>

"Crucio!" I screamed. She was thrown back and began to wriggle in pain on the floor. When she laughed, I hated her even more. I finally let go and she laughed again.

My head was swarming. I was too weak, and needed to rest. I stepped back a bit and almost collapsed.  
>Bellatrix had now stood back up and her eyes were gleaming. I saw her shift her gaze slightly to the right.<p>

I looked and saw the prophecy still intact. Thanks to my stupid distraction, it was never destroyed. She raced forward and summoned it before running out the door.  
>I tried to follow but I tripped over.<p>

"She has the Prophecy!" I shouted my voice weak and horse. Harry, the only person not mid duel, raced after her.

I crawled down over to the embankment, but I was so exhausted I fell down flat onto my face.

Suddenly, water was sprayed onto my face. I shot up quickly and saw Sirius smiling at me.  
>"Come on Al, wakey wakey."<p>

I sat up slowly and hugged him tightly. "Sirius, you're alive!" I cried happily.

"Yeah, thanks to you. It was incredibly stupid thing you did. Entering a battle, taking on Bellatrix, using an unforgivable on her. But you saved my life. And I'm eternally grateful. But you do look like crap, I have to say."

I smiled into his chest as he hugged me closer to him. But he suddenly stiffened. I pulled back and looked up at him questionably.

"Harry?" he asked his tone full of worry.  
>"... Is upstairs duelling Bellatrix and Voldemort," I concluded. We stared at each other with wide eyes before racing up the steps.<p>

I was hobbling slightly, but Sirius managed to support me.  
>The elevators moved incredibly slow, but we sped into the lobby to find a spluttering Fudge staring at a patch of smoke where Voldemort presumably stood.<p>

"He's back," he whispered. The other auror's and ministry workers too were frozen in shock. I was glad to see the broken prophecy lying not far from where he stood. "Merlin's Beard. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named here, in the ministry. With Harry Potter...Boy what are you doing here?" he asked, looking extremely confused. His eyes fell on Dumbledore and widened. "Dumbledore, arrest him. This is so... Sirius Black!" he cried loudly, pointing at my friend beside me.

The auror's suddenly became alive and ran over to where we were standing. I stood protectively in front of Sirius.  
>I don't know why. What could a 1517 year old, barely trained, muggle girl do against a bunch of auror's? Maybe I could talk them to death or something?

Thankfully, Dumbledore came and stood beside me. As did the newly arrived Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Tonks. I had to give it to them. They could have easily lost their jobs for this.

The auror's stopped after seeing three of their own and looked to Fudge for instructions.

"What is this?" Fudge asked exasperated.

"It's the same thing I told you two years ago. Sirius Black is an innocent man," Dumbledore answered calmly.  
>"And if you want to capture some Death Eaters, Minister," Tonks butted in. "There's nine of them downstairs in the Department of Mysteries."<p>

Fudge stared around, looking as though he may faint with the confusion and shock.  
>"I - Black is innocent?" he asked stupidly. We all nodded.<p>

"Kingsley, Alastor, if you would please explain the situation to the minister," Dumbledore said quietly. "I have to take care of a few students, but I shall be with you as soon as possible."

Dumbledore walked over to the half-conscious Harry and apparated us back to Hogwarts.

He left Harry in his office and took me to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfery's eyes widened when she saw the state I was in.  
>She immediately started fussing around me, but Dumbledore stopped her.<p>

"Please Poppy; I need a few moments alone with Miss Tonks. I shall call you when we are finished."  
>She huffed quietly before shuffling back into her office.<p>

"Now Alyssa, I expect you had quite a surprise tonight." I nodded sadly, but then stopped abruptly.  
>"You knew, didn't you? How?"<p>

"Severus, he is our spy. He informed us that there was a daughter Bellatrix once mentioned which would be brought to them from another time to join their ranks." I gasped in shock. "Don't worry. No one but myself and Snape know of the true situation. The others know you are Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter and that is all."

"And they still accepted me," I whispered quietly.

"They saw the same thing I saw. That you were good. You were not a Death Eater in the making.  
>From the moment I met you and used Legilimency to look into your mind I knew you were special. A few people criticized the decision to let you stay, but I shall never look back."<br>Like the sap I was, a few tears began to fall down my face.

"I'm really confused at the whole Bell - _mother_ situation. How is she here?"

"Now from here. I can only guess. Your mother is a twin, a doppelgänger of some sort of the real Bellatrix Lestrange. From what Snape tells me, the real Bellatrix is dead, and has been replaced by an even more sadistic and evil woman. You're mother."

I stared at him in shock. Doppelgänger? This sounded like a vampire diaries episode or something. None of this made any sense. And the only person who could explain it to me was the one person I never wanted to see again.

"She tried to kill me," I whispered sadly. "How is it that i am still alive?"

"You have the vampire that bit you a year ago today to thank for that." I gasped in shock and looked at a small cabinet that lay beside my bed. 2nd of July 1996. I had been here a year. My depressed levels dropped even more.

"I said he would pass on certain characteristics," Dumbledore continued. "And it seems that you have inherited more than expected. Vampires can only die via werewolf or vampire bite, or steak to the heart. The killing curse has no effect."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "I-I-I'm immortal?" I asked. This day was just getting worse and worse.  
>"No. I believe you can die if old age," he said quietly. Wow, what a bonus. Don't I feel happy.<p>

"Now Miss Brady if that is all, I really must go back to the ministry and help the Sirius situation."

"Wait Professor. Sirius - He was supposed to die tonight, but i saved him. Everything's going to change now. Should I have just let things happen and fall into place?"  
>He had no idea what I was saying but I needed some reassurance, or reprimanding. I didn't know which one yet.<p>

"You love Sirius, you did what you thought was right. I trust your judgement," His eyes twinkled slightly before he went to the door.  
>"Goodnight Miss Brady."<p>

"Wait!" I called as he opened the door. "Please call me Tonks."  
>I was not a Brady anymore.<br>He nodded sadly before disappearing into the night.

**:-:**

I woke up the next morning to prodding on my very bruised cheek.  
>"Ow," I groaned rolling over.<p>

"See, told you she was alive," Fred's voice sounded. I opened my eyes and spun around quickly.  
>Fred and Ginny were smiling down at me with relieved looks on their faces.<p>

"Are you the only two here? What a crappy death bed," I joked.  
>Ginny pointed over to the far side of the room where Neville, Luna and Ron all lay in beds.<p>

"They were kept in just in case," she told me. "Harry's still asleep; Hermione's with Dumbledore and Seamus is trying to get past security to declare his undying love for you."

"Security?" I asked.  
>"Dumbledore's banned everyone from here. He claims you need your rest. I'm allowed though." Ginny looked pointedly at Fred.<p>

"Then why are you here?" I asked him. He looked down sheepishly, but then his mischievous grin returned.  
>"Well, I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by." I stared at him sceptically. He sighed in defeat.<p>

"George is meeting Alicia in Hogsmede, and I didn't want to be a third wheel."  
>I glared at him angrily. "Aww how sweet of you." I said tartly.<p>

"Oh Alyssa, you know your my favourite person," he said slinging an arm around me. Ginny coughed loudly. "After my lovely sister of course," he added.  
>I smiled fakely and shuffled out of his arm.<p>

"I feel fine, am I allowed to leave?" I asked.  
>"No, you're having a check-up at ten, but then i think you're fine."<p>

I nodded for a second but then gasped. "Sirius..." Ginny bit her lip. "Just tell me please," I begged.

"Ok, we don't actually know. He's still at the Ministry, in custardy, but he's going to have a trial in..." she looked at her watch. "An hour."

I put my head in my hands. "Oh god, I hope he's ok. If he has to go back there..."  
>"He won't," Fred said reassuringly. "And if not, we'll bust him out."<p>

"And how's that going to work? The three of us fly to Azkaban, take on a million dementors and then fly back?" I asked sarcastically.  
>"Of course not," Fred grinned. "George'll come too; And Harry probably. Then they'll be five of us."<p>

I rolled my eyes dramatically as Madame Pomfrey came in and shooed them away.  
>"Out, come on. Mr Weasley, how did you even get into the castle?" I stiffed a giggle. "Never mind come away, I have to inspect her condition. Though you do look much better."<p>

Despite the bruises and cuts, I was fine. I skipped happily down to the Great Hall to be met with a huge mob of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Why the mob...<br>I'm sorry this is so late. I write the chapters on email on my phone and then edit them in a word document. However the email kept crashing and returning to the home page; I kept losing the chapter I have a 3GS, does anyone else have this problem?  
>This was a bit too serious for my liking but don't worry, it'll become '<strong>_**light hearted Ally'**_** again next chapter. And it was a bit confusing, but the only person who can really tell Ally is Bellatrix…  
>All of my chapters kind of build up to something. The first few built up to Hogwarts, the last few built up to the Department of Mysteries, and the next few build up to Christmas, where something huge happens. A lot of you have been asking about it, so don't worry, it's near…<br>Thank you so much for all of the reviews, we're over 70! Thanks to **_**Sensula, lenie954, ChaygraceDaya, Fruityloops156, iluveverythingpotter, Writer . of . the . gods, **_**an anonymous nameless reviewer (I'll call you OMG!) and **_**Georgie Monsoon x2.  
><strong>_**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think. **


	17. Sirius is

There were various huddles around the different house tables. They all seemed to be looking at newspapers and were shouting with uproar.  
>"What the hell happened?" A boy asked his friend.<br>"I don't know we need to ask, there's Ally." the entire hall spun around and stared before running over to me.

I started to run away from the stampede, but Seamus appeared from nowhere and flung his arms around me.  
>"Thank God you're ok," He said leading me over to the Gryffindor table. "There's so many rumours going around, I didn't know what to believe."<p>

He was hinting very heavily, but I chose to ignore him. I sat down at the table and began to help myself to Lunch as though nothing had happened. They continued to stare, but I acted as though no one was there.

After a while Dean huffed loudly and shoved The Sunday Prophet in my face.

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS  
>In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned to the country and is once more...<em>

"No, read that." Dean pointed to a small head line on the corner of the page.

_Mystery at the Ministry. The truth about the capture of notorious killer Sirius Black and other escaped Death Eaters. Page 9_

I quickly flicked through the paper until I reached page nine. On half of the page were pictures of the escaped Death Eaters and a very large picture of Sirius. At the bottom of the page lay a picture of Harry next to one of Bellatrix. My blood began to boil as soon as I saw her.

_On Friday night, the Ministry of Magic was invaded by Death Eaters, and their leader He Who Must Not Be Named._

_Mass Murderer Sirius Black was also present in the bid to gain information about Harry Potter, the boy who lived (far left). Harry, a student at Hogwarts and his friends, Donald and Jenny Weasley, Hermione Ranger, Lisa Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Alyssa Tonks went to the Ministry to fight off the Death Eaters._

_Sources say Tonks, the niece of Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, actually defended Black in the attempt to capture him.  
>Fourteen years ago, Lestrange brutally tortured Frank and Alice...<em>

I threw the newspaper down, knowing very well what it would go on to say. "Ally is friends with Neville, but is really a Death Eater. She's evil like Sirius Black. Blah, Blah, Blah"

I stared at my fellow Gryffindor's blankly. "And..." I asked. They all looked down sheepishly. "Well?"

"Erm... What actually happened?" Rachel asked bravely. "There's so many rumours going around, we just want to know the truth."

I sighed heavily. "Ok. We were captured by Slytherins, went to the Forbidden Forest with Umbridge who got abducted by Centaurs and Giants. We then flew on Thestrals to the Ministry and took on ten escaped Death Eaters. I was hit with a killing curse, Harry was possessed. Sirius Black is really innocent and yes I defended him. Voldemort then came. Fought Harry and Dumbledore then flew off into the Moonlight with Bellatrix Lestrange."

They all stared at me with half amused looks.  
>"I told you she would come up with some wild, sarcastic story," Collin huffed.<br>"Fine, then don't believe me."

I looked up to the Teachers table and saw Dumbledore's chair absent. He was still at the hearing. Darn it.

"Are you really Bellatrix Lestrange's neice?" Seamus asked with wide eyes. I nodded and they all gasped. Imagine how they would react if they found out I was her daughter. I shuddered. I would _not_ be related to that evil cow.

"Has anybody seen Hermione?" I asked. She was at the exchange between Lucius, Bellatrix and I; she must be confused. I wanted to keep the fact that Bellatrix was my mother to as little people as possible. But if someone figured it out (Hermione must have) then I wouldn't lie.

"Isn't she in the hospital wing?"  
>"I don't think so, I was there like an hour ago, so she might have gone up by now."<p>

I dodged the other houses trying to ask me questions and ran up to the Hospital Wing.  
>Luckily, I met Hermione on the way there.<p>

"Hey," I called, jogging up to meet her. "Can I have a word?" She nodded awkwardly.  
>I led her into an empty class room and stood in silence.<p>

"So..." I said. I really didn't know how to begin. Do I just go straight into it or shall I make idle small talk and work it into the conversation. Ugh, I wish I had tact.  
>"How are you?" I asked.<p>

"I'm ok," she said quietly. I sighed heavily and braced myself.  
>"What happened with Malfoy and Bellatrix, it's not what you think."<p>

"And what do I think." she said strongly, but still looking sad. "They said you were family, but you're not really, it's all a lie. And you look just like Bellatrix and you were talking like..."

"She's my mother," I butted in. "But I didn't know until Friday night, I had no idea. And I want nothing to do with her. I hate her, I hate _them._ I thought she was gone. Dead. I thought I would never see her again." She put her arm around me as my voice quivered. "Sorry it's just - "

"Don't apologise. I should be sorry," Hermione said. "I shouldn't have made assumptions."  
>"I need a favour. Could you please keep this to yourself? I don't want anyone to know; not yet."<p>

"Of course," she nodded. "But you know, the longer you leave it, the worse it'll get."  
>"I know."<p>

We made our way back to the hospital wing making idle chat.  
>When we arrived, everyone was thankfully awake.<p>

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all gathered around a bed reading _The Sunday Prophet._  
>They all looked up when we entered.<p>

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked.  
>"Just out and about," I grinned, trying to sound normal. "Word of advice, don't go to The Great Hall."<p>

"Oh I forgot to tell you earlier. It's manic in there, isn't it?"  
>I nodded solemnly and then caught sight of my least favourite teacher in a bed on the opposite side of the room. Her hair was completely dishevelled and her clothes were mud baked. She was staring blankly up at the ceiling and muttering madly to herself.<p>

"I see Umbridge has returned; what's wrong with her?" I asked.  
>"Sulking," Ron said, laughing slightly. "She's been 'let go' from the Hogwarts staff after a <em>'student mutiny in the forbidden forest<em>'; Quoted from page eleven of The Prophet."

She looked over to us when hearing her name and stared at us constantly.  
>"You alright Professor?" Ginny called over. She looked back up at the ceiling and started muttering to herself.<p>

"I think she may have gone slightly mad," Luna said dreamily.  
>"She was crackers anyway," Neville answered. He glared bitterly at Umbridge and then turned to page 9.<p>

"Hey Harry, you're _the boy who lived again,"_ Ron said, pointing to the _Mystery at the Ministry_ article from earlier. Harry looked down sadly at the picture of Sirius.  
>"Any word?"<p>

He shook his head. "None yet, but it's only been four hours. Dumbledore thinks the trial will go on for a few days."  
>I sighed. "At least he's getting a trial this time."<p>

"It's hardly fair though," Hermione butted in. "Who are the witnesses? A bunch of Death Eaters who hate him, and Dumbledore who's been portrayed as old and delusional for the past year."

"I thought you'd be a witness Harry," Neville said.  
>I did too. It would make a lot more sense to talk to Harry who was there the night Peter Pettigrew escaped. I hadn't realized it was just Death Eaters testifying for him. If I had I would have grabbed a thesteral and flew back to London.<p>

"Maybe someone will say _'Hey this is unfair'_ and then they might call Harry to the stand."  
>"I doubt that, Sirius is still one of the most hated men in Britain."<p>

However, the next morning at breakfast, four shiny black owls came sweeping down to the Griffindor table.  
>One of them landed in front of me and snobbishly held out it's leg. I untied the letter and the bird swooped away. I looked at the others and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione had letters too.<p>

_Dear Miss Tonks,_

_You have been summoned to the Wizengamot on the 5th of July to present a character reference for Sirius Orion Black.  
>It is essential that you attend the hearing and absence could result in imprisonment or fine.<br>Please be present at 10am in Court Room One._

_Thank you for your cooperation.  
>Sincerely,<br>Amelia Bones  
>Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.<em>

"What have you been called in for?" Hermione asked as soon as I had finished reading.  
>"Character Reference." I rolled my eyes. Only Sirius would suggest me as a character reference. What would he want me to say? <em>'Oh yes, he's very efficient when giving me alcohol and He's really supportive when I do underage magic.'<em> I could imagine how that would go down.

"Are you guys witnesses?" I asked. They nodded. "I don't know what to wear; I don't actually have any demure courtroom clothes."

"Just show up in whatever. As long as it's black, they don't really care." Seamus said, stuffing his face with bacon. After I had given a modified explanation of the Sirius situation, he seemed more on board. He actually stood up for me when people brought up the article. But due to past events, I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

I woke up the next morning and put on the tight tube i brought in London, as I skirt. I teamed it with a White blouse and a blazer. I added loads of necklace's for accessories. I had to admit, I did look quite nice. The outfit wasn't really 'Court Appropriate,' but at least it was smart. Sort of.

Tonks borrowed me her only pair of heels: black courts. No pun intended.  
>As I walked into breakfast, a few people wolf whistled. I sat down next to Seamus and his eyes went wide.<p>

"Wow, You look - Erm - great," he spluttered.  
>"Very smooth Casanova." I rolled my eyes. No one else was down yet, so it looked like the only conversation I would get was "erm... erm..."<p>

"You want smooth? Well, I have just been stupefied because you are stunning," he said cornily. I rolled my eyes. Two could play at this game.

"Are you in Flitwick's class, because you are charming."  
>"Did you just use obliviate, or are you naturally mind blowing?" he grinned.<br>"Did you - " I began, but I was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"You two are actually sickening," she commented, plonking herself down between us.  
>"You're just upset that I am leaving for the day and you are stuck in lessons. Don't cry too much honey," I said soppily.<p>

I looked to the others to see how they were doing. Harry looked sick with nerves, as did Ron. Hermione still had a cocky, but extremely likeable, air about her. I took in her outfit and almost laughed aloud. Not in a mean way, it was just that we were so different. She was covered up in a long skirt and jumper; I was wearing a teeny skirt. She belonged in a court; I belonged on a street corner. Oh well, hopefully it would work to my advantage. Hopefully.

Tonks arrived at nine to escort us to the trial. Dumbledore was Sirius' defence and had already been there a while.  
>As he kissed me on the cheek goodbye, Seamus passed me a note to meet him in 'our broom cupboard.'<p>

"How long until we have to leave?" I asked.  
>Tonks checked her watch. "Fifteen minutes."<p>

I made an excuse about needing the bathroom and ran to the cupboard. It was near the kitchens and was in a very convenient location. However, no one knew it was there, and we were never interrupted.

I checked that the coast was clear and opened the door. It was quite large. Seamus was already there and waiting on a chair in the corner.

I stepped over to him and kissed his hard on the lips. When it started to get a bit too intense I pulled back. I _would not_ do it in a broom closet. Me and Seamus had been there, but not in a public place like a cupboard. Make outs were ok, but not sex. Especially just before a hearing.

"Did you just cast Lumos, because your lighting up my world," he whispered, holding my face in his hands.  
>"Darn it that was my next one."<p>

Seamus chuckled. "Ha, I love you Ally," he muttered absent minded.  
>"What?" I asked hysterically, pulling back.<p>

"I don't - I - who am I kidding; I love you." I stared at him in shock. "There i said it. You don't have you say it back, I'm pretty content with an 'I love spending time with you.' I just want to know I'm not wasting my time."

It wasn't that I didn't really, really like him, it was just I wasn't the 'fall in love' type. This was my longest relationship, and I had never made it to the 'I Love You's' before.  
>I smiled at him slightly. "You're not. I love spending time with you."<p>

He laughed again and then brought my lips to his.  
>After ten minutes I reluctantly pulled away and went back to The Great Hall.<p>

"Sorry, there was a line," I told Tonks. She nodded grinning, as did Hermione. They must have known where I really was; Girls intuition. Harry and Ron however were oblivious and decided to use the bathroom when we got to the ministry.

After they went, Tonks took us straight down to the Court Room One waiting room. We were all made to take an oath as we entered.

"I'm in the Gallery, so i won't see you until you're on the stand. Just tell the truth and you'll do fine."  
>Tonks gave us all a lingering smile before leaving us alone. We weren't really alone though. The room was filled with about twenty other people. If the waiting room was this huge, I couldn't wait to see the court room.<p>

At five minutes to ten, a very familiar face entered the room.  
>"Remus!" I greeted happily. It would be nice to have someone to talk to while I waited. Character references went last, so I would be here for a long time.<p>

He smiled at us sweetly. "Hello. Nervous?"

"Not in the slightest," I grinned. "What are you in for?"  
>"Recommended Character reference."<br>"Snap!" I held up my hand for a high five and he reluctantly hit it, shaking his head and grinning.

"I really don't understand how all this works," Hermione said.  
>"Neither do I. I don't even think the assembly know. Just go with it," he advised. We all laughed.<p>

"I think though, there are lots of different types of witnesses. Event Witnesses, like you three, go first. And then the officials who present the facts and evidence. Then we break for Lunch and then the volunteer witnesses go. Then finally it's the recommended character witnesses, us two, and the summoned character witnesses. This is just today; imagine how it was for the rest of the week."

"How come we're last, but had to be here at Ten?" I asked. It seemed like a complete waste of time. I was a student; I should be partaking in my studies. He shrugged.

"What's the difference in the character witnesses?" Hermione asked. I could see in her eyes that she was taking it all in.  
>"Sirius picks two. And then one is summoned by the courts. The lucky man who is joining us is..." he pointed across the room to Snape sitting in the corner with his head down. I hadn't even noticed he was there.<p>

"Snape!" Harry said disgusted. "He's just going to moan about how he was bullied twenty five years ago."  
>Half a minute later, a man dressed in black robes can in through a hidden door. On the other side I could see a crowd. It must lead directly to the courtroom.<p>

The man cleared his throat. "The Wizengamot calls Harry James Potter to the stand."

Harry stood up nervously and went through the door. Ten minutes later a little old witch went through. Then Ron, then Hermione, and then a young man, and then an old one.

After an hour I just gave up keeping track and focused on my conversation with Remus.

Despite the fact his best friend was on trial, he seemed a lot more cheery and happier in himself. I wonder if it had anything to do with my pink haired 'sister.'

After what felt like a life time, it was finally lunch. We weren't allowed to leave the room as "our evidence could be tainted," but they did bring us food. Some incredibly disgusting food. I made a tower out of mine, and a village out of Remus'.

At 2:30, four and a half hours after I entered the room, I was called to the stand.

The court room was huge; easily the size of The Great Hall if not bigger. Bleacher like seats surrounded the perimeter, leaving a hockey pitched sized space in the middle. A large chair lay in the centre of the room.

I slowly walked over to the chair, my heels tapping annoyingly on the marble floor and sat down.  
>The chair faced the Wizengamot and beside them, near the minister, sat Sirius in a cage. He looked extremely pissed off, but his expression lifted slightly when he saw me.<p>

"Are you Alyssa Tonks born 1st September 1980?" Fudge asked me.  
>"Yes, sir," I smiled politely. Manners got you everywhere.<p>

"Daughter of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black. Resident of 23 Snaresbrook Lane, Cheshire?" Out the corner of my eye I could see Tonks pink hair discreetly nodding.  
>"Yes, Sir."<p>

"It's funny Miss Tonks," Fudge said standing up. "There is no real record of you until about a year ago. No recorded birth certificate, nobody had heard of you..."  
>"With all due respect minister," I butted in. "This is Sirius' trial, not mine."<p>

A disapproving and amused chatter surrounded me. Two people laughed loudly only to be shushed by a woman. It was the twins; I knew it.

"Miss Tonks," a youngish woman asked, taking over from a very embarrassed Fudge. "What is your relationship to Mr Black?"  
>"He's my Cousin, and one of my best friends." I smiled at Sirius warmly.<p>

"And in three words, how would you sum Sirius up."

I thought hard. I would need a thousand words to sum Sirius up, and even then that would only cover the introduction.  
>"Sirius is… Generous," I said, thinking back to how kind he was in the summer. "Loyal and Fun." Fun probably wasn't the best choice of words, but it was what it was, and I think it did best describe him.<p>

"Have you ever known Mr Black to be violent or have anger issues? Remember Miss Tonks you are under oath."  
>"No I haven't," I said thoughtfully. He was a bit of a loose cannon, but never violent. He seemed to get mad easily in the books, but i never witnessed it. "He does get a bit mad when his mother's portrait starts screaming. But even then he only calls her an old bat or something."<p>

Sirius grinned at me from his cage and actually looked like he was quite enjoying my interview. I felt bad for him, so I decided to make it as entertaining as possible for him.

"Could you please describe a time when you thought Sirius was showing a good quality eg. Kindness or Generosity."

I thought hard, and couldn't really think of a time. I decided just to speak my thoughts.  
>"There was no particular time. Sirius doesn't go out and give money to nuns or something. He is just generally a good person. From looking after someone having a hard time, to looking after his friends he's had for years. Oh, I gave a good example," I said remembering suddenly. "It's kind of a metaphor is that ok?" The woman nodded kindly.<p>

"Ok, so there's this Hippogriff. Let's call him Hippy." I couldn't say Buckbeak, or Sirius would suffer more charges. "Sirius used Hippy as a getaway once, and then he wasn't needed. But for all this time he has looked after and cares for him. Hippy never did anything for Sirius; in fact he drained Sirius' time and resources. But Sirius kept him as the hippogriff had nowhere else to go. Would a mean murderer do that? This behaviour is also a reflection on how he treated Remus Lupin, who you're interviewing in a bit, so you can just ask him all of the details."

Sirius looked like he wanted to laugh, and I could hear the snickers from the Weasley Twins.

"Miss Tonks, how long have you known Sirius for?" Fudge cut back in.  
>"A year, sir."<p>

"Do you realise you have known the whereabouts' of an escaped convict for a year. If Mr Black goes back to Azkaban, you too could be convicted."  
>I shrugged nonchalantly, knowing exactly how to work my way out of this one.<p>

"You see Minister, I believe in all my heart that Sirius, is a good man. He won't go back to Azkaban. I'm certain of it. Sirius is innocent, your jury is extremely competent; he won't go back to jail. And if he does, I shall stand up for him again and again. Because Sirius is a good man."  
>A few of the spectators began to clap at my little speech while Fudge glared at me.<p>

"Miss Tonks why would a troublesome school girl like you be believed over hard evidence? I hear stories of you..."  
>"Again Minister, not my trial. But I stand by my statement, Sirius is innocent. Unless there is something you would like to add minister?" I asked, referring to his negative behaviour.<p>

He spluttered. "That will be all Miss Tonks, thank you for your time."  
>I smiled at them all politely before hopping off the chair and going up the steps to the gallery. There was a seat beside Mad-Eye, so I plonked myself down next to him.<p>

"That was some good work there girly," he whispered. "Some real hidden stuff that the jury wouldn't miss. Like the Fudge comment, Sirius will gain some favour due to that."

"I liked the comedy value too," Fred's voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw that all of the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione were sat there. Well Ginny wasn't there, she was suffering in school. Or Percy who was sitting behind the Minister staring over to us. He looked at me with curiosity before turning back to his notes.

Remus slowly walked through the door and sat down on the chair.  
>They asked him similar questions, but more about what Sirius was like as a teen, his behaviour as a young adult and the night Sirius escaped. I must say, it did look very good on Sirius, if it wasn't for Snape that is.<p>

After Remus had finished, Snape sauntered in through the door looking extremely bored.

"Are you Severus Snape, born 9th January 1960?"  
>"I am," He drawled.<p>

"Son of Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince, resident at 5 Spinner's End?"  
>"Yes," he was staring intently at the minister. He looked as though he really didn't want to be there. It would be a gift to all of us if he left.<p>

"Now, Professor Snape, where did you first meet Mr Black?" The woman asked him. I had a feeling she was that Amelia Bones woman, but I wasn't too sure.

"I met him on the train going to Hogwarts," Snape answered.  
>"And what did you think of him?"<br>"I didn't care for him much. He was rude, just like his friends, and tried to bully myself and Miss Lily Evans."

"That's a lie," Sirius shouted, finally speaking up. "Yeah, ok, I wasn't the nicest person to Sniv - I mean Snape, but I never did anything to Lily."  
>"Thank you for the outburst Black," Fudge butted in. "Continue."<p>

"From that day onward he and Potter were complete swine's. He almost killed me one day in fifth year when he sent me down to The Shrieking Shack where the werewolf was residing."  
>A gasp when around the room and Sirius hung his head in shame.<p>

"Please tell me why you didn't knock him out and prevent him from coming?" I asked Remus. A few men in front of us snickered.  
>"Trust me, we tried," Fred whispered holding up an empty skiving snack box. His breath tickled on my neck, making my squirm and giggle slightly.<p>

"Do you believe that Sirius Black sold James and Lily Potter to He Who Must Not Be Named?" the woman asked.  
>There was an excruciating pause. "No, I do not." he answered finally. I let out a breath of air.<p>

"Thank you Professor Snape, that shall be all."

Snape nodded at her and then stood up. However, unlike the rest of us, he didn't join the stands. He just casually swept out as though he had a million other better things to do.

Fudge banged the table with that little wooden thingy.  
>"The jury and Wizengamot shall make a decision. One Hour Recess."<br>Sirius' cage sunk into the ground.

It was a very long hour. We left the court room to stretch our legs, and stood idly outside.  
>After the worry and tension became too much, I excused myself and went outside for some air.<br>I sank to the ground up against the wall.

What if he was convicted? He was innocent, he did nothing wrong. Fudge was definitely against him. It would damage him and the ministry even further if he was set free. It would show what complete idiots they were for capturing him all those years ago.  
>If he went back to Azkaban, I don't know what I'd do. I saved him so he could live a free life. I know i shouldn't have done it, but Sirius deserved to live. My efforts would be wasted if he was captured.<p>

"You alright?" a man asked. It was the group of men who sat in front of us in the courtroom. He was very handsome and spoke in a cockney accent.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed and stood up. "Actually, could I have a smoke please?"<p>

They seemed a bit sceptical about giving a kid a cigarette, but I think they saw from my face that I needed it. I took a long drag, relaxing slightly. I rarely smoked, it was bad for you. But sometimes when the stress became too much, you kind of had to.  
>It tasted quite sweet in my mouth. Then i remember the dangers of taking cigarettes of strangers.<p>

"What is this?" I asked the man.  
>"Pixie sticks." he showed me the packet. They looked fairly normal...<p>

"You were at the trial, right?" I asked them.  
>One nodded. "Yeah, we're trainees, told to come and watch the trial."<p>

I nodded. "Do you think he'll get off?" I needed to hear an unbiased opinion.  
>The other man shrugged. "I don't know. It's a hard case. There's no real evidence, just a bunch of witnesses. But you weren't here yesterday were you?" I shook my head. "They had Death Eaters in, had them under veritiserum. They told a tale or two?"<p>

"What did they say?" I asked, my head spinning slightly.

"Said the Pettigrew story. But said some other stuff too. Loads of secrets to help the aurors. Gave hideouts, inside information. And get this, they have loads of links with giants and vampires. _And_ this is the good bit, Apparently, Bellatrix Lestrange has a vampire daughter. " I went pale.

"Scab, you can't tell her that." one of them scolded. I had finished my cigarette now and took another one.  
>"You're not going to tell anyone, are you darling?" he asked slinging an arm around my shoulder.<br>"No," I said, sounded slightly stoned. They all laughed at me loudly until the door flung open.

"Ally, there you are, the trial - "  
>Fred and George stopped when they saw I was in company. Fred came over and took the 'Pixie Stick' out my mouth and threw it on the ground.<p>

"Let's go," he muttered, leading me away. It wasn't until we were well into the ministry that they spoke.  
>"Are you insane? Taking them?" Fred asked, sounding slightly hysterical.<p>

"Awww, you're cute when you're angry," I grinned, tickling his chin. George stiffed a giggle, but Fred remained Stony. He grabbed my wrists. He smelled a lot like chocolate. It smelt good.

"They were Death Eaters."  
>"No they weren't," I said sloppily. "They were trainees."<br>I wiggled free of his hold and began to wonder back to the courtroom. They stopped me.

"The one guy he was George Albert, the other was Xesparticus Scaboir. They were spies."  
>"Scaboir! I know that name!" I said, holding up my index finger matter of factly. They were both laughing now. "He was a Snatcher."<p>

"I don't know what one of those is, but he is a wannabe Death Eater." George said. I suddenly flopped on to Fred, feeling very tired.  
>"Can I sleep on you?" I asked. My legs were suddenly swept from under me and I felt weightless. What did they give me?<p>

But it was just Fred who had picked me up bridal style.  
>"We can't take her back in," Fred muttered to George.<p>

"She kind of has too. I have an idea. Ally, you need to act normal, because if not, Sirius will go to Azkaban." I sat up quickly. I couldn't let that happen to Sirius.

"I'm fine!" I shouted, jumping up off Fred.  
>"Normal," George warned.<p>

"Don't worry, she's weird and eccentric anyway." Fred grabbed my arm and took me down to the court room. I had to act normal. For Sirius' sake.

Everyone was already there and as soon as we sat down, Fudge came in.  
>He began to mess with his notes for dramatic effect. I wished he would just get on with it.<p>

I noticed the 'Death Eaters' from outside sneak in.  
>"Whey!" I called pointing to them. They winked and waved. I noticed everyone staring at me funny so I sat back down. Act normal. Act normal. I recited. I felt my heart rate decrease slightly. Hopefully the effects were wearing off.<p>

"The Jury and the Wizengamot have come to a conclusion," Fudge said, finally standing up. "After taking into account the evidence and statements. A vote of 134 to 16 are in favour of the release of Sirius Orion Black."

"Yes," I called shooting out of my seat and hugging the person next to me. It happened to be Mad Eye. He smiled slightly and hugged me back awkwardly. I hugged Remus too and practically dived on Fred and George in excitement.

"Order!" Fudge called. I stopped and saw it was just our little group who were practically dancing around. The other members of the hall just grinned in amusement, except for Fudge. I had a feeling he was one of the 'Sixteen.'

"Due to the fact there was no trial in 1981 and he was wrongly convicted," He paused. His faced looked pained. "Sirius Black shall be rewarded 250,000 Galleons in compensation."  
>The hall all murmured as we laughed with joy.<em> Finally<em> justice was being served.

"However," Fudge said, sounding slightly happier. "Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Albus Dumbledore, William Arthur Weasley, George Septimus Weasley, Alastor Moody, Alyssa Tonks and Remus John Lupin have all admitted to knowing the whereabouts of Mr Black when he was still a wanted convict. Each shall be required to pay 1,000 Galleons by the 31st of July or shall be sent to Azkaban."

"You can deduct it from my bill," Sirius said loudly. Tears of joy were brimming down his eyes.  
>"Sirius Orion Black," Fudge muttered unenthusiastically. "You are free to go."<p>

The cage Sirius was in suddenly became smoke and disappeared.  
>We all ran down the stairs; Remus reached him first. They fell into a huge hug, I could hear Sirius sobbing.<p>

He pulled back of Remus and engulfed me in a huge hug.  
>"Thank you so much," he whispered happily. "You have no idea how much I needed your testament after such a long and boring day. My favourite part was when you started to compare Moony to Buckbeak."<p>

"What?" Remus asked. I was glad to see he was talking happily with Tonks.  
>"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Moon," Sirius grinned.<p>

He hugged and thanked Harry, Ron and Hermione before Dumbledore came over, ready to take us back to Hogwarts.  
>"But there's a party," I whined.<p>

"We can have two. One when you guys are all back from Hogwarts."

I huffed loudly before grabbing hold of Dumbledore's arm and disapperating back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>He's free! And only a few more chapters until Christmas. I actually cannot wait to write that chapter, I've been eager since I started writing this.<br>Sorry this is insanely long, but i needed to get it all in. Its 6000 words, they're normall half that : )  
>I just want to thank everyone because… 80 reviews! This chapter is dedicated to <strong>_**Prong and Lily Flower**_** who was number 80 ;) Thanks to **_**Georgie Monsoon, **_**(all will be explained properly in a few chapters), **_**FredandGeorge'sAwesomeness, TheDoctorRowanaRisska, ChaygraceDaya, Fruityloops156, 2featherbraids **_**(the long lost, mystery anonymous reviewer!) **_**Sensula **_**and **_**PossimpiblyPossimpible.  
><strong>_**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think : )**


	18. Diagon Alley

I actually ran to the carriages on the last day. I was so excited for the holidays, I could barely contain myself. I did love Hogwarts, but I just really wanted to see everyone, especially Sirius.  
>I hadn't seen him since the trial.<p>

We had written each other letters though. One of them said he had paid all our fines. Another said he had found a house in the country to buy, but he wanted mine and Harry's opinion on it.

I had written to Tonks, Moody, Remus, Bill, Charlie and the twins too.  
>Fred and George were being really kind not telling anyone what had happened during the trial. If I had been caught, my evidence would have been classes as invalid and Sirius may have gone back to Azkaban.<br>They did it on purpose. Evil, Wicked, extremely hot, Scaboir.

I halved my time on the train between Harry and Co; and Seamus, Dean, Collin, Oliver, Pavarti and Lavender. I wasn't too happy about the last two, but what could you do?

With Ginny now dating Dean, we just kind of flowed from compartment to compartment with each other.

Seamus had found an empty carriage and wanted to "say goodbye." I was having none of that though. We said goodbye yesterday, and last night. How many times did the guy need to say it?

As soon as the train came to a halt, I grabbed my things and dashed of the train.

"Tonks!" I cried, spotting her pink hair easily in the crowd.

"Why are you so excited, I saw you like a week and a half ago." she hugged me merrily though.

"I don't know, I'm a bit hyper. I think it was the sweets on the train. Sirius!" I called running over to him. He looked really well.  
>His shaggy hair had finally been trimmed and he was dressed quite smartly.<p>

I could see the other parents staring at him in shock. Some with disgust, others with interest.  
>"Hey, how was the trip?" he asked, hugging me.<p>

"Boring. Dull. How are you?"  
>He laughed. "Haven't been this good in a long time. The ministry can't do enough, the bastards. I have season tickets to the canons. Top box."<p>

"The Chudley Cannons?" Ron asked, suddenly appearing. "Oh Sirius mate, you have to take me to a game."  
>They emerged into a long and boring conversation about Quidditch. I rolled my eyes and tried to find someone new to talk to.<p>

I saw the Twins talking to Lee and Alicia so I couldn't really interrupt. They hadn't seen each other in ages.  
>I wondered around aimlessly until Sirius called me and Harry over.<p>

"Harry with me, Ally go with Tonks. Moony... You take yourself."  
>If he did buy this house Remus and, after much persuading, Tonks would move in. Because of the whole 'Love' and 'Calling this place home' stuff, Harry couldn't officially live with us. But once we were done viewing the house, Harry would go back to the Dursley's for a week, and then back to us.<p>

"Ok, these people are muggles so no magic talk ok?" Tonks said, as soon as we had apparated down the lane.  
>I nodded and looked around. It was extremely hot. I was glad I wore shorts today.<p>

We were in the countryside and there were no other houses around for miles.

The house was beautiful. It had a porch, ivy growing up the side and had little potted plants around the foundations. Outside stood a huge tree with a tire swing on it.

"And look." Sirius nudged me and pointed up to the roof. The attic bedroom had a huge window that led out onto a mini roof terrace. I grinned.

An old woman came running out of the house. "Hello there Mr Black, this must be your brother and sister," she said, smiling kindly at Harry and I.

"Yes, this is Harry and this is Alyssa."  
>"Very nice to meet you ma'am." I shook her hand warmly.<p>

"And you dear. The house is all yours," she told Sirius. "Feel free to wander around."  
>Sirius thanked her and she went back inside.<p>

"Probably should have warned you," Sirius said quietly. "They're very old fashioned, Mary and her husband. She wouldn't have even let us in if she knew there would be two teens and lots of "unmarried sinners'" he quoted, referring to Tonks. "So I am big brother Sirius, Tonks is the sister and I am your guardian after our parents died. And Moony is Tonks husband."

"Who's too cheap to afford a ring," Tonks added.

The house was even more amazing on the inside. The living room was huge, as was the kitchen. It was set out like a real country kitchen with an old fashioned oven and everything. ("It's a shame none of us can cook," Sirius said.)

There were six bedrooms, so we could all have one each, and there would still be a guest room.  
>I had already called mine before we had even agreed to buy it. It overlooked the front yard and the tree was right up against my window. Good for sneaking out.<p>

"And this is where to _football_ pitch will be," Sirius said, leading us out into the back yard. He couldn't say quidditch because the little old man was following us about. Apparently, he didn't trust Tonks' hair.  
>There were a lot of trees too and between them was a creek. This house was too perfect.<p>

"What do you think?" Tonks asked us once we had apparated back to Grimmauld Place.  
>"I love it," Harry said earnestly. "It's a shame I have to live with The Dursleys."<p>

"Officially," I pointed out. "It really is an amazing house. But what would you have done if we hated it?"  
>"Nothing," Sirius said holding up the keys. "we would have moved in anyway. I brought it last week and we move in tomorrow."<p>

:-:

I didn't go with Sirius to drop Harry back home; I was too tired. Instead I went upstairs to my old room and took a long nap.  
>It was weird being in there without Ginny and Hermione. The normally cramped room seemed alone and empty.<p>

I started out in that room alone, and my last night would be alone. It was quite sad really.

Sirius was going to sell Grimmauld Place but I begged him not too. Where would Harry, Ron and Hermione go in _The Deathly Hallows_?

"No one will buy it Sirius. Besides, you don't need the money," I told him.  
>"Yeah, but it would be nice just to get it off my hands," He answered. "You know how much I hate the place. I might free Kreature too."<p>

"No, no," Remus butted in. "He knows too many order secrets. It's best just to keep the house; you never know when it may come in handy." Thank you Remus. I knew I liked him.

The little nap I was taking soon turned into a twelve hour sleep. At eight o'clock I was rushing around to grab a few last minute things.  
>As I grabbed a few snacks in the kitchen I stopped nostalgically and looked around. I had so many fond memories in here. Cooking, the prank, the parties, Christmas...<p>

Kreature came out of his little hole, gave me a filthy look before stomping up the stairs muttering under his breath.  
>I looked over to his 'bed' and saw something shining.<p>

Checking no one was near; I dashed over to it and pulled it out. It was the Slytherin Locket. Thank God Kreature had kept it. But imagine if something happened to it. The whole plot would go completely wrong.

I stashed the locket in my pocket and bolted up to Relagus' Room.  
>It was very messy and smelt of damp. I pulled a quill and parchment off the desk and thought hard about what to write. I couldn't write too much, but I needed to give them enough information to help. I had changed a lot of things.<p>

_Talk to Kreature about the locket. He kind of has the full story. Give him the fake one. He'll like that.  
>Try to stay on to move. Don't be in a place longer than necessary.<br>Just to note: I never really did like A History of Magic. It seemed slimy and pointless to me.  
>Beware of the mother of all evil with knives. That's all I'm saying.<br>Stay safe_

I didn't sign my name, although I knew they would figure it out it was from me. I hoped Hermione would get the Bellatrix reference; she probably would.

I place the note and the locket under the bed before walking to the door. But I stopped.

With the locket being there. They wouldn't go to the ministry. They would never go on the run, and they would never get the sword.  
>I reluctantly stuffed the necklace back into my pocket and went to pack.<p>

It looked like I would have to pay a visit to dear old Dung.

:-:

"You're not going to Diagon Alley alone," Sirius said, the next morning. "It's moving day! Don't you know how much fun moving day is?"  
>"No, because it isn't fun at all." He stared at me in shock; like I had deeply offended him. "I will just get in the way. But if I go to Diagon Alley I can buy last minute furnishings."<p>

"Tonks and Remus did all that yesterday," he argued. They went into muggle London because everything was cheaper, but I knew there were a few forgotten things.  
>"They didn't get Floo powder," I pointed out. "Or balls for the Quidditch Pitch..."<p>

"I wouldn't actually call that a necessity," Remus said, entering the room. I stuck my Tongue out at him.  
>"Oh Moony, but they are!" Sirius dug into his pocket and handed me several sparkling pieces of paper. "Another gift from the ministry. 50 Galleon Gift Card for Quality Quidditch Supplies. And here." He handed me Fifteen Galleons. "Now don't go running off with my money."<p>

"Dang, you've caught me out," I said sarcastically.

"Now Ally, the place is unsafe. Death Eaters, Vampires, Spies... Anything can go on," Remus said. "So if they're any trouble. Get out of there. Try and Floo to The Burrow. Don't be afraid to use magic and remember Fred and George will be in their shop. Now don't do anything stupid."

"Yes Dad," I said. He was acting like I had never left the house before. It wouldn't surprise me if he followed. But that wouldn't do.

Sirius gave me the last of the Floo Powder and I stood in the small fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," I said clearly.  
>A nice green heat engulfed me before everything turned green. It only lasted for a second though.<p>

I stepped out into The Leaky Cauldron. It looked pretty much the same as it did last year.

I waved to Tom the barman and then went through the back to the Alley.  
>That looked <em>nothing<em> like it did last year. It was empty, cold. There were no people wandering around, looking in to the windows. The displays were barren and the shoppers were rushing around in large groups eager to get away.

Bellatrix's wanted posters littered the street, making me feel as though I was being watched.  
>I felt lonely and unsafe. But this was something I had to do. Everything depended on me.<p>

There was a very good chance that Dung would not be here, but I had to try. I gripped my wand in my pocket and wandered toward to sign that read _Knockturn Alley._  
>Now this place would definitely be filled with Death Eaters. I wonder if any of them knew me.<p>

_Suck it up_ a voice said in the back of my head. _Don't be so scared. These people can smell fear. Act like you go there all the time, and you'll be fine._

I held my head up high and scuttled down the little passage way.

Diagon Alley looked safe and happy compared with this place. The streets were narrow and dark and everyone, excluding me, seemed to be covered in black cloaks hiding their faces.

I was just about to turn around when a group of men in their early twenties came over to me.

"Hey little lady, are you lost?" I could tell that they were French from their accents.  
>"I'm good thanks," I said stumbling away.<p>

"You're good are you? You got anything for us?" One of them asked, snatching my bag away from me. Why did I_ always_ find myself in these situations? They began to move closer to me, backing me up against the wall.  
>A sudden fierce Anger rose up inside of me.<p>

"I suggest you get away," I said strongly. "Do you have any idea who my mother is?"  
>They stared at me confused. I shuffled to the left slightly until I was standing next to one of Bellatrix's wanted posters.<br>I watched as their eyes flickered back and forth and then grew wide.

"Is - Is she here?" the smaller one asked. I smirked evilly.  
>"Just around the corner." they threw my bag down and bolted away down the Alley.<p>

I don't know why, but tears began to flow down my face. I leant against the wall for a moment, gaining some composure before setting off to find Dung.

I was just about to give up when I saw him up a side alley. He had a little table in front of him and was successfully annoying the customers.

"Come on, two galleons. You ain't gonna get a better price that that," he bartered.  
>"Well I think it's only worth one. Now give it to me," The man slammed the coin on the table and tried to take the watch.<p>

"Here," I called tossing a Galleon to Dung. "I've reimbursed you now."  
>"Thanks little lady," the man said. He tilted his hat slightly. He had green skin and only one eye. What kind of a place was this? The man nodded and then strolled away.<p>

"What you playin' at? I 'ad him right where I wanted 'im," Dung said, packing up his table and transfiguring it into a brief case.  
>"It doesn't matter, you got your money. I have something for you though. Something very valuable."<p>

"How much is it worth?" he asked excitedly.  
>"It's priceless. But it will be your ticket to freedom."<p>

He stared at me confused. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the picture of Umbridge that was in_ The Prophet _yesterday.

"In about year, this woman will come pestering you about a licence. And you give her this as a bribe. Give it to her, and no one else, ok? Please don't ask me how I know it. Just do it."

He stared at me sceptically. "Why should I do anythin' for you. Got me into a lot of trouble with Dumbledore, and the Hogshead landlord. And Mrs Weasley 'ad a fit when she found out I gave you Firewhisky."

"Well count this as an apology," I said, holding out the locket. "Please Mundungus." I showed him my 'Sad Eyes.'

"Alright, bleedin' 'ell. No need to get upset," he said, taking the locket off me.  
>"Thanks. Love you Dung," I smiled.<p>

He stared at me unemotionally for a second before walking away down the street. Now all I had to do was find my way out.

Hopefully the plan would work out the same. I had told Kreature last night that "The Evil Thief" Mundungus Fleature had stolen his locket. Kreature was upset, but he would soon get over it.

I turned the corner, only to realise I had been here twice before. I sighed continued to walk, trying a different route. After ten minutes i realised I was well and truly lost.  
>I couldn't really ask anyone for directions. They were all probably killers.<p>

"Are you lost?" a cockney voice asked. Dear God, not again. I spun around to see Scaboir and one of his friends approaching. Out of the entire world population, why did it have to be him?

"Look who it is Tone. It's our friend from the courts, Alyssa. Goes by the name Ally if I'm not mistaken."  
>Ok this was creepy. He could have gotten my name from my interview, but <em>no one<em> had called me Ally in front of him. He knew something.

"Yes, now how do I get back to Diagon Alley," I asked, desperate to get back.  
>"We can show you if you like?"<p>

"No it's fine. Directions will suffice."  
>He grinned at me devilishly. "No we'll take you. We know a great pub."<p>

"Unless it's the Leaky Cauldron, I'm not interested." They laughed without humour.

Scaboir looked down the alley and his eyes sank.  
>"Oh, you're boyfriends back," He said sounding genuinely disappointed.<p>

Wait, why was Seamus here? I looked to the right and saw Fred Weasley charging down the street.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, holding my face softly.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, wriggling out of his hold. I looked to see if Scaboir and his friend were still there, but they had gone. It finally registered to who was standing next to me.<p>

"What are you doing in Knockturn Alley?" we asked each other simultaneously.  
>"I needed to find Dung," we said again at the same time. I grinned, the tension easing slightly.<p>

"Why am I always getting you out of trouble? I'm like your babysitter or something." I ignored his snarky comment.  
>"Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked him.<p>

"There's a side entrance around here somewhere. It comes out near the shop."  
>"How is the shop anyway?" I asked, trying to make light conversation.<p>

He glared down at me."Don't try to change the subject. What were you doing down here with Scaboir?" he asked angrily.  
>"I was lost, and he came up to me. That's it."<p>

"And you just happened to come across him?" he asked suspiciously.

"What are you suggesting? If this is the whole 'You're a Death Eater' Thing again, I would rather just find my own way out." I stomped off in the other direction but he grabbed my arm.

"Sorry ok," he said sadly.  
>"Apology accepted."<p>

He led us down a very narrow gap between two buildings which ended in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks," I said once we were back on the main high street.  
>"Wait," he called. "Aren't you coming to see the shop?"<p>

I looked at my watch. "Ten minutes. Finding Dung took longer than I thought."  
>"Why were you with Dung anyway?" he asked as he took me down a very dull looking street.<p>

"That's on a need to know basis. What about you?"  
>"Need to know," he said, matter of factly. It was probably something really stupid like 'he gave us some Poxie venom' but he was just being difficult.<p>

We rounded the corner and came to stop in front of a large purple shop. It was nothing like the others which were very dull and daunting.  
>Large posters and displays lined the windows and various cannons firing fireworks erupted around outside.<p>

"What do you think?" Fred asked, nervously.  
>"It's magic." I lead the way into the shop and grinned around. It was even more spectacular inside. It was full of Hogwarts kids. Some I knew by face, others I had no idea; but they seemed to know me. I waved politely back when they said hello.<p>

I had a quick wander around the shop, knowing I could see it properly when I came back next week.

"What do you think?" George asked, giving me a hug.  
>"It's so amazing; I can't believe how popular it is."<p>

"Yeah I know, we had to take on more staff." Fred pointed to a very pretty girl with long blond hair. They both stared at her wistfully.  
>"Hire yourself a treat?" I asked. They snapped from their gaze and looked at me blankly.<p>

"What?" Fred asked. I laughed heartily. What idiots.  
>"Ask her out," i said simply.<p>

"I have a Girlfriend," George said pompously. "But Fredrick here doesn't." he obnoxiously started nudging his brother.  
>"Do you think I should ask her out, she is an employee after all?" he asked me.<p>

"Absolutely. Suggest somewhere to go on a lunch break," I said. Fred kind of needed a girlfriend. From what I got from _The Deathly Hallows_, Fred died alone and then George stole Angelina.  
>I knew I was meddling again but Fred kind of needed someone.<p>

"Shall I ask her?" We nodded. He took a deep breath and the waltzed over to her.

"I wish I could hear what they were saying," I said. George grinned and pulled an Extendable Ear off the shelf. We crouched down and listened.

"...George and I, he gave it to us," Fred said.  
>"Wow, that's really interesting," the girl, Verity, i think, said.<p>

"Oh dear God he's talking about Harry," George grumbled. "Just ask her." he whispered loudly.  
>Fred and Verity spun around and looked for the source of the voice.<p>

George stood up guiltily. I stayed put. He pulled me up by the arm so I was standing beside him.  
>"Found my ear ring," I said.<br>"You weren't wearing any," Fred said sounding very annoyed.

"She wanted to see if the Extendable Ears work," George butted in.  
>"And they do," I grinned. "Congratulations."<br>Fred and Verity glared at me.

"Sorry, it's just my little sisters friend," Fred muttered.  
><em>Little Sister's Friend<em>? I was more than that! We did hate each other for a while, but I thought we were friends now.

"Ok, I can see where I'm not wanted. See you later."  
>I waved sulkily and practically ran outside. I was running late anyway and would probably be due back in the new house soon.<p>

I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and brought a set of balls with the Griffindor lion on. Tonks wouldn't really like it, but majority rules. I then went to Broomstix and picked up a second hand pair of brooms. Once I had gotten the Floo Powder, I stood blankly in the middle of the high street. How the_ hell_ was I supposed to get home?

The new house wasn't connected to the Floo Network yet and I wasn't allowed to use magic. Well I could, no one would really know, but I didn't know how to apparate.  
>I looked around aimlessly and shrugged.<p>

I couldn't really go back to the shop and ask for help. I think the pair had enough of 'babysitting' me for one week.  
>Once I started to get strange looks from a man around the corner, I swallowed my pride and gave in. I stomped back to the shop, dragging the extremely heavy brooms and balls behind me.<p>

I caused a lot of clatter going into the shop, causing many people to stare.

"Why are you here again?" George asked, sounding slightly annoyed that I had disrupted his customers. His feelings disappeared though as soon as he saw the new shiny Quidditch Balls. He crouched down and admired them, completely forgetting me.

"I have no way to get home," I said in feign sadness.  
>"Sorry, can't help you," he said, eyes still on the quidditch stuff. "Fred and Verity have gone out to lunch, leaving me in charge."<p>

"You're in charge anyway." He shrugged. "Can you patronus Sirius to come get me please?"  
>"Why can't you?" George asked with a knowing smile.<p>

"Because I'm underage?" I said, like a question.  
>"And..."<p>

I looked down turning pink slightly. "I can't produce a patronus."  
>He laughed, but not in a mean way.<p>

"Sorry," he said, sounding anything but apologetic. "But it's nice to have a spell that I can do and you can't." I mock glared.  
>George pulled his wand out of his pocket.<p>

"_Patronum Chartium_," He muttered, holding the wand to his throat. "Come to the shop, Ally can't get home. _Expecto Chartium_ To Sirius Black. _Expecto Patronum_," he called. His large fox swept out of the tip and disappeared through the street.

A few of the customers stared in shock, not knowing of the Patronus Communication that Dumbledore invented.  
>I only had to wait thirty seconds until Sirius waltzed through the door.<p>

The entire shop went quiet as he entered and stared at him with wide eyes. Sirius looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Hey Sirius," I said hugging him fondly. I was a bit over the top, but people needed to know that he wasn't this bad criminal. George understood what I was going and shook his hand.

"Pretty good, isn't it," he said gesturing around the room.  
>Sirius' youthful eyes lit up and he looked excitedly around the room, completely forgetting the ignorant audience.<p>

"It's more than good, this is amazing." His child-like self came out as he ran around the shop grabbing various products.  
>The other customers continued to stare at him with Frightened or superior looks.<p>

"Hey," I called to three boys a little younger than me. "Why are you staring at him? He's innocent you idiots." The boys shrugged and went back to their debate about _Edible Dark Marks._

After a few minutes, the novelty that 'Mass Murder Sirius Black' was in the shop wore off, and the other customers went back to their wares.

I saw a man with his hat pulled down low acting very suspiciously. He was standing by the pigmy puffs and looked like he was shop lifting or something.

"Oi," I said grabbing his arm and spinning him around. The man's hat fell back slightly and I saw it was Scaboir. I realised from his outfit that he was the man that had been watching me earlier.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked venomously.  
>He looked down wearily. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've just come to have a look at the new shop."<p>

I stared at him sceptically. "Yeah right, who sent you? Bellatrix, the Malfoys?" he looked down again. "Why are you following me?" I asked again in a whispered. I don't know why I was whispering. I really should have called blue murder, but he was the only source of information I had.

He stared at me for a second before nudging past me and going out the door. I ran after him, but unsurprisingly no one was there.

I sighed heavily and went back inside. The only key to finding out why I was here had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I was so long. I have had the flu and I'm only just recovering. I feel really bad as we got to 90! I just want to thank everyone. <strong>_**Writer. Of. The. Gods, Sensula **_**(the name mistake was deliberate, the prophet sometimes do that ;) **_**xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx, FredandGeorge'sAwesomeness, PossimpiblyPossimpible, 2feathbraids, ChaygraceDaya **_**(Your review made me smile ;)**_**, HunterSalvatore'Xo, fruityloops156 and Georgie Monsoon.**_**  
>This chapter originally was 7,000 + but it was too long, so I've added it to the beginning of the next chapter.<br>Don't worry about Scaboir, he's not too major. I just really wanted to write about one of the characters who was misunderstood and he's my target. He's gone for a while, but he'll come back eventually.  
>Next chapter: The Dursleys, Slughorn and Qudditch and then after that: Vampires and Christmas. You don't realise how excited I am to write chapter twenty. Only two more to go.<br>Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think : )**


	19. Beat Me Up Badge

Over the next few days I completely forgot about my little stalker and submersed myself in the new house.

I was given the task of decorating mine and Harry's room as he wasn't there. I was also in charge of the first floor hallway. I found quite a few photos in an old box of Sirius'. There was one of James, Remus and Sirius (Peter had been cut out), One of Harry, Sirius and Remus, one of Tonks and me; Tonks and Remus (It was the cutest picture in the world,) and one of a few order members that Harry, Ginny and I had jumped in.

I kind of had a thing for pictures. I was really sentimental like that. I spent hours looking through Sirius' collection. Even though I had no idea who half the people were, it was still interesting.

At the very beginning of the holidays, Collin had sent me some photos he had taken during Dumbledore's army last year. I had put them in frames and hung them around my room. My favourite by far was one of me, Fred and Ginny defacing a photo of Umbridge. That was placed on my desk.

I made a photo album with the other pictures and despite only being here a year, it was already half full.

The first week back was quite relaxed. That was until Dumbledore came to visit.

It was very late one afternoon; the day before Harry was to arrive. Remus, Sirius and I were on the brooms and they were teaching me how to play Quidditch.

"Guys, Professor Dumbledore's here," Tonks called from inside the house. I landed very roughly and went inside.

"Ah Alyssa, just the person I wanted to see," he said in a very kind and soft voice. "Is there anywhere we can go?"  
>I gestured toward the Living Room. We went in and sat on the plush leather couch.<p>

"Now Alyssa I need your help," he said. "After the Departure of Professor Umbridge, Hogwarts is short of staff. I need your help in recruiting an old friend of mine."

Wait, why was I needed? Harry and Dumbledore could get Slughorn by themselves.

"Why do you need me?" I asked aloud. I sounded kind of rude, but I think Dumbledore knew I didn't mean it.  
>"Horace was being difficult anyway, but after the release of Sirius, he has become to trust me even less. He thinks I am trying to recruit him in the order so he can help look after 'Escaped Murders' as he put it."<p>

I scoffed. Why the hell did everyone think Sirius was guilty? He had a trial, loads of people stood up for him! The public nowadays...  
>"So what's my job?" I asked Dumbledore. I had to help him since it was my fault that he was here. Another <em>Saving Sirius Side Effect.<em>

"Well, Lily Evans was one of Horace's favourite students. You and Lily have many similar traits."  
>"So I've been told," I muttered.<p>

"You just need to be yourself, but _less_. And be very interested in Potions."  
>"Wait, <em>Less<em>?" What the hell did that mean? Was I supposed to go naked or something? Dumbledore sensed my confusion.

"I meant more reserved," he said. This whole thing seemed a bit rash, and unfair.

"Can't I just do my hair crazy and pretend to be that bitch of a mother?" I asked scathingly. Dumbledore stared at me blankly until I apologised for my swear.

"Will you help?" Dumbledore asked me, the twinkle returning to his eyes.  
>"Sure," I grinned.<p>

Dumbledore took out his amazingly cool Elder Wand and tapped me on the head lightly. I thought he was performing a Disillusion Charm, but I did not feel the 'cracked egg' sensation. Dumbledore nodded toward the mirror on the wall. I walked over to it and gasped.

My brown hair was gone and was now a very reddish auburn color. I help up a strand and looked at it, checking it wasn't just the mirror.

"What is this?" I asked Dumbledore.  
>"It adds to the effect," He smiled kindly. "I think it will really affect Horace."<p>

"This is really mean. Why not just dye my hair _Rihanna Red_?"  
>He smiled at me amused, not having a clue what I was talking about. I looked sadly at my long hair.<p>

"If I'm going to do this, can you do me a favour?" He nodded. "Can you magically cut my hair please, I don't trust Tonks."

"Heard that!" she called from the Kitchen.

:-:

Half an hour later, my hair was in a long bob and we were standing outside Number Four Privet Drive.

I had goose bumps as we stood in the street. This was where the whole story began! I better not have a fit when I see the cupboard under the stairs. That would be very interesting to explain.

The door flung open to reveal a very fat man. Behind him stood a very fat boy, a very skinny woman and The Boy Who Lived.

"Harry!" I said excitedly, completely ignoring The Dursley's. I ran over and engulfed him in a hug.  
>"Your hair," he said, pulling back and inspecting it.<p>

"Tony and Guy over there did it," I said, pointing to Dumbledore.

The Dursley's, who had been staring at Harry and I, looked at Dumbledore. He held his hand out to them.

"Albus Dumbledore, it is very nice to meet you." Mr and Mrs Dursley reluctantly shook his hand. "Any you must be Dudley."  
>Dudley looked quite frightened at being addressed by Dumbledore and hid behind his mother slightly. I laughed loudly, drawing attention to myself. They all stared at me expectantly.<p>

"Oh right, Hi I'm Ally, I'm Harry's friend." I held my hand out to shake, which they all reluctantly did.

We stood in an awkward silence before Dumbledore suggested we went to sit down. I hung at the back of the little group with Harry so we could have a 20 second talk.

"How you doing, how's your scar?" he subconsciously looked down and smoothed his hair over it.  
>"Its ok, it's hurting more though. How are you guys?"<p>

"We're all good. Sirius is trying to teach me how to play quidditch and Remus... Watches."  
>He always gave advice or pointers, but he didn't really have much of a clue and often just sat hovering on a broom. "I've really wanted you to come. Then we can have a match!"<p>

"Wow, you're so kind," he said sarcastically. "You only want me for Quidditch."  
>"Well, there are other reasons," I said thoughtfully. "You <em>are<em> the boy who lived, The Chosen One and you have an entire vault full of dosh."  
>Harry laughed heartily.<p>

"What?" Dudley asked. "Money?" what a greedy little git?  
>"I was joking. He's really poor. That is called irony," I said patronisingly. Harry laughed again. I had a feeling he was happy to have someone to gang up on Dudley with.<p>

"Da-" Dudley began, but I pulled back my cardigan to show my wand shoved into my Jeans waistband.  
>"I wouldn't say anything if I were you," Harry said. Dudley gulped loudly and scurried into the living room. We followed him, resuming our conversation on quidditch.<p>

"You better put me on the team," I said jokingly.  
>"Put you?" he asked confused. Oh crap. I'm guessing he didn't know he was Quidditch Captain yet.<p>

"Yes, Harry you are Quidditch Captain this year. Congratulations," Dumbledore said kindly. I shot him an apologetic look which I don't think he saw.

"Seriously?" Harry asked excitedly. Dumbledore nodded. He enthusiastically hugged me as the Dursley watched, having no idea what we were talking about.

"And Ally, you are going to be prefect."  
>I froze. "What?"<p>

"After going through the options, the staff and I feel you are the best option."  
>I stood flabbergasted while Harry tried not to laugh.<p>

"I can't. I've been here for a year, it isn't fair on the other students," I said quickly. There had to be better options. Ok, the other Gryffindor girls were very selfish, not very studious and didn't really care. But they were way better suited than me.  
>"What about Ginny?" I asked.<p>

"She was not right for the role. We feel this could help you, you are a good person."

"No, I'm not. I pushed Draco Malfoy down the stairs." It was true. He was picking on a first year, and the rage that he was my cousin suddenly came over me. He was in the hospital wing for two days.

"The decision's final," Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling.  
>I huffed loudly. I would not live this down. Sirius, the twins, Ginny, Tonks; they would all bully me.<p>

"You know I'm going to give my badge to a first year." Dumbledore and Harry laughed.  
>"You think I'm joking," I muttered.<p>

Mr Dursley cleared his throat making me Jump. I had completely forgotten he was there.  
>"So what is it you wanted to talk to you about <em>Professor<em> Dumbledore," He sneered.

"Well, as you know, Harry comes of age next year and -"

"No he doesn't," Aunt Petunia - I mean - Mrs Dursley butt in. "Harry is younger than Dudley and Dudley doesn't turn eighteen for another two years."

"In the Wizarding World, Seventeen is when you come of age." Mr Dursley muttered something under his breath, but Dumbledore ignored him. "As you probably know Lord Voldemort is again at large and when Harry leaves it is probably safe if you do too."

Mr Dudley scoffed. "Think you're going to pull a fast one? I see what you're doing here; you want our house."

It was Harry's turn to scoff. "Why would I want this place? My godfathers just brought a huge place in the country. And he has a house in London."

"You know house prices these days." We all ignore his ramblings.  
>"I think that is all," Dumbledore said, standing up. I think he could sense an argument forming. "I shall be in touch nearer the time."<p>

I grabbed a bag of Harrys before grabbing Dumbledore's arm and apparating away.  
>We landed in a narrow country lane. Slughorn should be near.<p>

"I'm sorry Harry, but we need to pay visit to an old colleague of mine."  
>"Professor?" I asked as we walked up the lane. "Is it ok if I take Apparation lessons next year? It's just that my birthdays on the first, so I could take the test before going to Hogwarts."<p>

My official Seventeenth was over a year away, but I wanted to be prepared. Who knew if the Death Eaters taught apperation when they took over.

"I see no harm." He slowed down as we came to a house in ruin. "Wands out," he told us. "And remember Ally, _less_."

The house stunk. A mouldy breeze surrounded us as we entered. The furniture was overturned and broken and there was blood on the ceiling.  
>Everything was a wreck apart from a small blue chair in the corner. I loved that scene in the movie. I smiled at the memory.<br>Harry came beside me and stood at the chair.

"What do you think Alyssa?" Dumbledore asked me. He knew the answer, but he wanted to know that _I_ knew. He probably also wanted to show Slughorn I was smart. Again, stupid plan.

"It's fake. There is no dark mark, the furniture cutting is too precise and the blood isn't real, it's dragon blood." I know that's what it says in the book, but I could tell on my own. Just from the smell I knew it was three days old and the Dragon ate a lot of red meat.

"And this chair..." Harry continued. He stared at in intently.

Dumbledore told us to step back and then prodded the chair with his wand.  
>Just like the film, Slughorn sprung up and deflated his huge arms by shaking them.<p>

"I was obviously very careless," He told Dumbledore. "But you didn't give me enough time."

"It's nice to see you too Horace," Dumbledore smiled, shaking his hand. "And may I introduce two of my students: Alyssa Tonks and Harry Potter."

His eyes widened at the sight of us. "I see what you're doing here," Slughorn wagged his finger at Dumbledore. "But no, I'm not coming back."

Dumbledore shrugged innocently. "I know Horace, you've told me several times. I'm just here for an innocent visit. But first..."

He waved his wand and everything repaired itself. He smiled happily. "That was fun. Now where is the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, first door at the top of the landing."  
>Dumbledore trotted upstairs grabbing a magazine on the way.<p>

"So what subject did you teach Mr Slughorn?" I asked politely. _Less_, _Reserved_ and _Polite_ were running constantly through my head.  
>"I was the potions master and I was Head of Slytherin."<p>

"I love potions," I lied. Harry gave me a sceptical look but I hushed him down.  
>"Are you any good?" Slughorn asked me, becoming more relaxed.<p>

"I'm ok, I think I was top last year," I said modestly. It was a complete lie. I was somewhere hovering in the middle with the other average people, but he didn't need to know that yet.

"Your mother was very good at Potions," he told Harry.  
>"You knew my mother?" Harry asked excitedly.<p>

"Yes, she was one of my best students. Bright, sweet, talented was Lily. A muggleborn."  
>"What's wrong with MuggleBorns? Ally -" he just managed to stop himself. "My best friends a muggleborn and she's the brightest in our year."<p>

"I wasn't having a dig at muggleborns. I was just saying your mother was very bright and smart. She wasn't unlike your friend," he said looking at me pointedly. Probably trying to gain some brownie points.

"You have her eyes, but you look so much like your father." Harry smiled looking slightly bored. He pulled out his photo album and pulled it to a page on 'The Slug Club.' I sat beside him and had a look at the photos. There were loads of apparently famous people in there. I had no idea who they were, so I just nodded along with him.

"How come you won't teach again?" I asked boldly. "It seems like you loved it."  
>Slughorn became flustered and put his book away. "I - I don't want to be a part of this war. Or a member if that bird Order."<p>

"Most of the teachers aren't," I pointed out. "It's a lot safer at Hogwarts too. Dumbledore's there."

"He's the only one Voldemorts afraid of," Harry continued.  
>Slughorn gasped. "You said his name."<p>

"So," we both said simultaneously, shrugging.

"But if your Potions master, what happens to Snape?" Harry asked no one in particular.  
>"He becomes the defence teacher," I said slyly, knowing what his reaction would be. He didn't let me down.<p>

"What? How can he become the defence teacher, the man's a -"  
>"Harry," I reprimanded. "Why do you constantly have it in for Snape. He's a good guy... deep down."<p>

Slughorn looked as though he was about to faint with the wave of deja vu that hit him. It was a cheap shot, and I felt bad, but it had to be done.

Dumbledore finally decided to re-enter and said goodbye.  
>"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Dumbledore asked.<p>

"Fine!" Slughorn said in defeat. "But I want a bigger office and a pay rise. And I don't want to be in charge of detentions that don't concern me."

Dumbledore nodded. "See you September the First." He grabbed both of our hands and we appeared down the lane.

It was late, but the lights were still on in the house.

"I know you heard about The Slug Club. It's important that you let him 'collect' you, you too Alyssa. He may have some interesting things to say. Thank you for your help, but if you don't mind, I'd like a word with Harry."

"Ok, see you later." I hugged him around the middle. He seemed slightly surprised, but then returned it.

I gave a little wave goodbye before running up the steps and into the house.

:-:

The holidays past way too quickly for my liking. Most of the time was spent relaxing or playing qudditch. I had become quite good, if I say so myself. Sure I wasn't up to the standard of Ginny or Harry or the other Weasley's (who we had played a lot). But for someone who had only been playing for a few weeks, I was pretty dang alright.

Tonks and I had become quite closer. We were like the sisters we were pretending to be.  
>On rainy days, we would sit on the front porch and listen to the rain while she told me about Remus.<p>

It was just like before. They loved each other, but he was against it. She was in bits and I suggested that she move out. But she was set against it.

"No, if I move out, I'll never see him," She said sadly.  
>"Do you want me to <em>speak<em> to him," I asked cracking my knuckles threateningly.  
>She finally laughed. "I'll be alright. There's not a lot I can do."<p>

I hugged her sadly. I couldn't even imagine how she was feeling. Loving someone who would not acknowledge you. Tonks came across pretty tough, but she was hurting just as much as anyone else would.

The whole prefect fiasco became a running joke to my expense. I kept it to myself to begin with in a feeble hope that Dumbledore would change his mind. He didn't.

Our school lists arrived and a small red badge fell out of mine and Harry's envelopes.

"Harry, what's - Oh your Quidditch Captain that's great, just like your dad," Sirius said, patting his back fondly. He suddenly let out a high pitch scream. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to my little red badge which had been abandoned on the table.

"It's the 'beat me up badge," I mumbled. I suppose it wasn't too bad, for anyone who wasn't me.  
>"You're prefect?" Sirius asked, trying to hide a laugh. I nodded sadly. He couldn't hold it in and laughed loudly.<p>

"What was Dumbledore thinking?"  
>"I don't think he was," I muttered. I was constantly teased for the rest of the day. The only person who stuck up for me was Remus. Although, he did take a few jibes. He was a prefect too! I didn't understand it.<p>

But I would rather face 100 Sirius jokes that have to suffer Fred and George's reaction though.

As soon as they had arrived on Sunday night for our weekly qudditch session, Sirius ran outside and held up the red pin.  
>"Ally's Prefect," he laughed.<p>

"Shut up," I whined coming out of the house.  
>"Oh Dear Alyssa, we thought you we cool," Fred said in mock sadness.<p>

"I thought I was just your little sister's friend," I muttered darkly. I was still very sour about that day in Diagon Alley.

"Oh Al your more than that," George said loftily. "You're a perfect prefect."  
>I groaned loudly and shuffled inside.<p>

Throughout our entire match they all made jibes. Sirius was happy he had some back up and turned his bullying up to a whole other notch. Every time someone made a _tiny_ fault, they would stop the game to give me the opportunity to dock points.

The whole ribbing didn't stop for the entire holidays. Even when we arrived at Kings Cross on the First, they were still going on.

"Please stop," I begged. "Those jokes weren't even funny the first time."  
>"It's not nice being the target, is it?" Ron asked.<p>

"Shut up you Perfect Prefect," I said waving him off. He pulled a face and stalked away.  
>"It's weird not going this year," George said looking sadly at the train. Finally they've changed the subject. Or not.<p>

"Now don't have too much fun being a Prefect this year Alyssa Tonks," Fred shouted. The crowd stared to see what the hullabaloo was about. I flipped him off and then went to say goodbye to the nice people who didn't tease me.

As soon as I got on the train, I was hijacked by Seamus into an empty compartment.

"Hey," I said softly, pulling my hands around his neck.  
>"I missed you," he said. I nodded and rested by forehead on his.<p>

I didn't miss him a lot. I went to visit him a few weeks ago and I met his family. They were incredible.

He brought his lips softly to mine, but as usual, the kiss became more heated.  
>He bit by lip slightly as he sucked in it and brought his hands slowly up my shirt. But when he started to undo buttons, I pulled away.<p>

"Not on a train," I grinned, kissing his jaw line.  
>"Not in a broom closet, not on a train. What did I do to deserve such a classy girl?"<p>

"Shut up." I kissed the tip of his nose and began to do my buttons up properly.

As we pulled our luggage down to a real compartment, we bumped into a bunch of hyper first years.

"Hey," I called to them. They stopped in fear. "What house do you want to be in?"  
>"Gr - Gryffindor," a small girl stammered. "It's where my dad was."<p>

"That's good enough for me." I pulled The People Repeller from my pocket and gave it to the girl. "You are now prefect. Congratulations." The girl stared at the stupid pin with awe.

I pulled a laughing Seamus along and threw my bags into Dean, Ginny and Co.'s compartment.  
>"Look after my crap please," I asked them. That Vane girl was standing outside a compartment just a few blocks down. If I remembered right Harry would be in there and I kind of had to stick by him today. I needed to get The Slug Club invitation and Harry was the way to do that.<p>

"...don't hang out with people like this," I heard her say.

"Vane," I called. She and her girly friends turned around. "Natasha, right."  
>"Romilda," she corrected looking slightly embarrassed.<p>

"Wow, wasn't even close," I said. I didn't do that on purpose. I had genuinely forgotten her name. Oh well, she gives Ron a love potion and nearly kills him. She deserved it.

"Is she bothering you?" I asked them. Neville and Luna shrugged while Harry answered an honest 'yes.'  
>"So leave," I told them bitchily. If they were going to be complete cows, then so would I.<p>

"Ok," she said in a small voice. "I'll see you around Harry," she purred in a terrible sexy voice. She winked at him before flouncing off with her giggling friends.

"Ally," Luna exclaimed, like she had just noticed I was there. "Happy Birthday."  
>"Thanks," i smiled.<p>

Luna dug through her bag and pulled out a tatty green box.  
>"I brought it from Sweden," she said, handing me the box.<p>

I opened it and gasped loudly. It was a small black flower that had curled up slightly; but it was still beautiful. It had been tied to a thin silver chain.

"Wow, thanks Luna this is amazing." I hugged her tightly. I was really surprised that she had brought me something relatively normal.

"It has a charm on it," she explained. "It repels Nargles, Giants, Vampires, Grindelows... Quite a lot of dark creatures." I strongly doubted that, but I thanked her all the same.

"I have something for you too. It's not as good as Luna's though." Neville handed me a thin rectangle wrapped in brown paper.

I tore it open to find a framed photo of me, Neville and Luna taken on the Quidditch stands. I had never even seen it before.

"I love it Nev," I said, hugging him too. I had left all of my photo's at home, so it would be nice to have one for my bedside table here.

A little third year boy came in and held out a note to Harry.  
>"Professor Slughorn would like to see Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Alyssa Tonks in Carriage C at 1pm."<p>

The boy took the paper of Harry and scurried out.

"We still have half an hour," I said looking at my watch. "See you in a bit guys, i have some errands to run."

I found Seamus lurking around in to corridor and took his to the compartment we were in before.

:-:

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor," I said running into his compartment. It was a lot bigger than the others, but still cramped.

Slughorn chuckled slightly. "No worries my dear, we were just talking about Cormac's uncle."

I nodded sweetly and then sat down next to Ginny.

"Your buttons are done up wrong," She said loudly.  
>"Do you want to say that any louder?" I whispered when half the carriage turned to look.<p>

"Where's your badge?" Harry asked me. He was sitting between Neville and Ginny. Cormac was telling a very dull and long tale so we had to keep quiet.

"I gave it to a first year," I said simply. Neville snorted loudly.  
>"I thought you were joking," Harry said shaking his head.<p>

"What was that Harry, m'boy?" Slughorn asked. It seemed that they all had gotten bored of Cormac and took to listening to our conversation.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, but Ginny cut in.  
>"She gave her prefect badge to a first year," Ginny laughed. She really needed to learn to lower the tone.<p>

"You're prefect?" Cormac asked sceptically.  
>"Apparently so," I muttered. Slughorn laughed heartily.<p>

"Ho ho, you are very different from Lily in that sense. So tell me about yourself." What was there to tell? I had told him my dull life in the holidays.

"Well, I moved here last year from Salem. My mom and dad work a lot, so I live with Sirius, Remus Lupin, My sister and Harry. Well, kind of Harry," I grinned.

"Sirius Black?" Bellaby asked.  
>"Lupin the Professor?" a girl asked.<br>"The very people," I said sweetly, taking a sip of my drink. I kind of had to keep this act up until I had been 'collected.'

"And your sister she's an auror, isn't she?"  
>"Yeah, she the only qualified Auror in five years," I said with genuine pride in my voice.<p>

"And what's it like living with Harry?" he asked, fondly patting him on the back.  
>"Terrible. Wild party's every night, fan girls frolicking about, is not good." I hope he knew I was joking. Thankfully he did and let out a loud barking laugh. "No but seriously, it's great. He's teaching me how to play Quidditch."<p>

"And Harry your Quidditch Captain?"  
>"Yeah..."<p>

I was glad the spot light was off me for a while. I used to love being centre of attention, but I think I've matured a bit. Hopefully.

We were just finishing off diner when a small tapping was heard on the window. I looked and saw Pigwidgon, Errol and Hedwig all holding up a broom. Well, Pig and Hedwig were. Errol seemed to be leaning on it for support. The poor guy looked like he was about to pass out.

They flew in and dumped the badly wrapped broom in my lap. I glared at Harry and Ginny.

"It better not be..." it was. The new Cleansweap Twelve shone up at me.

"I told you to return this," I scolded them. I didn't need a broom. It was just a complete waste of Money.

"We didn't," Ginny said. "And now you can't." She pointed to the neck were my name was engraved. _Aylssa. Perfect Prefect._  
>"You spelt my name wrong," I said, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.<p>

"That was Sirius," Harry said. "But we just kept it. It's off all of us. Even Dung put in a Galleon." I smiled slightly. "Don't get annoyed. Now you can try out for Qudditch."  
>"But - "<p>

"No Arguments," Ginny warned.  
>I grinned. "Thank you."<p>

The nice present had helped me to completely forget about the prefect thing. Up until after the feast.

"Ally," Colin called, he was the other Prefect. "We have to help the first years."  
>I stayed put. "I'm not a Prefect. Do I have a badge?"<p>

Collin sighed and took out his wand. "Accio, Ally's Prefect Badge."  
>The stupid little pin rose up from a group of first years and flew into Collin's hand. He threw it at me.<p>

"Just put it on," he said exasperated. I huffed loudly and decided to help him. It wasn't his fault that I had been made prefect. I would have to help him, and then beg Dumbledore again later.

Collin seemed to cheer up when he discovered I was willing to help and actually gave me a birthday present.

"It's off Oliver too. He supplied the book I had the pictures." They had given me a mini photo album filled with even more pictures.

Considering how much i normally hate it, This Birthday wasn't too shabby.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guy's this is kind of a filler before the big one. I decided to leave out the qudditch and I'll just talk about it a bit at the beginning of the next one.<br>I don't know why, but my chapters are becoming much longer lately. I seem to be writing less, but there's more words.  
>I want to thank everyone for the reviews. We're at 99, just one more until its triple figures. I want to say thanks to <strong>_**DoctorRowanaRisska, 2featherbraids, FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, ChaygraceDaya **_**(your reviews never fail to make me smile : ) **_**Fruityloops156, Writer . of . the . gods, xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx **_**and **_**People-Are-Crazy.  
><strong>_**Next chapter should be up this weekend.**_**  
><strong>_**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think. ; )**


	20. A Change of Heart

"...Ginny faked a drop, but then Ally swooped down, caught it, and scored. Dear Gwenog, I have never seen a play like that. Even some Pros couldn't have pulled it off," Slughorn said.

"Well, we have an excellent captain," I said, shoving Harry into the limelight.

That match had happened on the Twentieth of November. It was now Slughorn's Christmas party, and he was still going on about it.  
>I do admit it was an amazing play and it did prove to people that I was not just on the team for my connections, but he didn't need to go on and on.<p>

I quickly excused myself and went to find Seamus who was standing with Dean looking very bored.

"Hi," he said unenthusiastically.  
>"Seriously cheer up. You're making me wish I would have taken Ron to this stupid thing."<p>

"I'm sorry, it's just really boring."  
>I took two glasses of Champagne from a passing waiter and handed it to them.<p>

"So get drunk. Or talk to someone, there's loads of interesting people here." I gestured around the room and saw the weird ill looking man still staring at me.  
>"I'll be right back," I told Seamus before marching over to the man.<p>

"Hi, I'm Ally," I said holding out my hand. He ignored it.  
>"Sanguini," he said. His voice was very quiet and if he wasn't staring directly into my eyes, I would have said he was shy.<p>

"So Sanguini, would you mind telling me why you have been staring at me for the past hour?"  
>"You smell," he answered quietly.<p>

"What?" I asked. I was ready to hit this ignorant man.  
>"You smell of Charles. Your scent is very different from the other students."<p>

"I don't understand. Wait, you're a vampire aren't you?" i suddenly remembered that he was a friend of an author. Sanguini nodded.  
>"Who's Charles?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. He pointed to the faded scar on my neck.<p>

"He does not stop when hunting his prey. I'm surprised you have lasted this long."

A pickle of goose bumps sprung up on the back of my neck.  
>"I don't understand. Do you know him?" I needed this information. If that psycho was coming back, I needed to be ready.<p>

"He turned my wife and then had the others kill her."  
>"Who are the others?" this dude was making no sense.<p>

"When a vampire turns someone, they become loyal to them. And then who ever kills the leader, they gain the follows."

"So he has like an army?" I asked extremely worried.  
>"Yes, in a sense. He used to work with Death Eaters. But then he went rogue."<p>

Suddenly things seemed to slot into place.

"How does one become a vampire?" I asked. It varied throughout the different stories, so I needed to know for definite.

"Feeding of blood or a bite. Although it didn't seem to work on you." Sanguini stared at my neck again.

So _probably_, only _probably_, that Charles dude was sent to that Alley way. Bellatrix said I was called and that I would join their ranks. They were going to make me a part of their vampire army. Thank god Tonks and Remus found me when they did.

"He is a vile creature, Charles," Sanguini said, finally opening up. "He preys on young women. Charms them, sleeps with them and then drains them."

"I was a lucky one then," I muttered.  
>"No, he will come back for you. He wanted to change you before, but he won't now. He is the hunter and you are his prey."<p>

"Sanguini!" a deep voice called from behind us. I turned around and saw the author he was with. "What stories are you frightening this poor girl with?" He slung an arm around Sanguini which he didn't seem to like.

"It's nothing, it was rather interesting," I said, my voice quivering slightly. "Thank you," I said looking into his eyes. "So much."

I dashed out of the cramped office and leant up against the wall around the corner. I tried to calm my breathing as I placed my cheek against the cool stone.

How long did I have until he found me? For all I knew, he could be standing outside the gate, trying to break the enchantments.  
>I was getting my black dress dusting by sitting on the floor, but I didn't care.<p>

I don't know how long I was sitting there until Harry found me.  
>He was under his clock so I didn't know he was there until he gasped loudly and threw it off him.<p>

"Ally, are you ok?" he asked, trying to pull me up.  
>"I don't know," I sighed. "Can we go see Dumbledore?"<br>"I was actually just on my way up there."

We walked there in silence. I knew he was desperate to ask questions, but he had the courtesy not too.

"Ahh Alyssa," Dumbledore greeted kindly. "What excuse is there this time?"

Every week I would go up to his office with a reason why I couldn't be prefect. I was serious at first but after a few weeks it became a bit of a joke. When I couldn't be bothered to go to a lesson, I would go to Dumbledore's office and talk mindlessly.

"Professor, I found her outside Dumbledore's party, she was pretty upset," Harry said. I suddenly zoned back into the conversation.  
>"Could I talk to you please?" I asked Dumbledore, hinting for us to be alone.<p>

Once Harry was gone I told him everything Sanguini told me. I felt the pressure on my chest ease a little as I spoke. Dumbledore listened carefully and once I was finished, he smiled kindly.

"I shouldn't worry too much. Hogwarts is protected, The Country House is protected and so is The Burrow. You're safe, and we'll deal with the problem when it comes. But I don't want you wandering off Alyssa. And if you learn anything else, please come straight to me.  
>Now off to bed, it's getting late. Please call Harry in."<p>

I said goodnight and then went to bed for a night of restless sleep.

**:-:**

I woke up on Christmas morning with a large prodding sensation on my cheek. I quickly grabbed the person's hand, causing them to slap me in the face.

"Oww," I groaned, opening my eyes. Sirius was hovering over my bed looking like a complete kid.  
>"It's Christmas morning," he said in a singing voice. I went to sit up, but then groaned when i saw it was seven am.<p>

"No, an hour longer," I moaned, pulling the quilt over my head. He yanked it back quickly.

"We are expected at The Burrow at ten. What's wrong with you? It's Christmas!" he said again.

To be honest, my perfect Christmas present was the gift of sleep. I wasn't really bothered about presents. I already had everything I needed, except rest.

I heard him stomp away and go into Tonks room next door. I was just falling back to sleep when:

"Get lost Sirius. It's too early I've been at work all week!"  
>Their thundering footsteps shook my bed.<p>

"It looks like I'm not going back to sleep," I muttered, feeling extremely awake and lively. Well, my brain did anyway, my body was screaming for me to get back into bed.

I padded across the room and grabbed my Gryffindor hoodie that was hung up on my chair.

Sirius was standing outside Remus door, ready to attack. He motioned for me to join him.  
>"I'd rather not get involved," I said going downstairs. I flopped down on to the couch and drifted for a bit.<p>

I woke back up with the sound of voices twenty minutes later.  
>"Let's get this show on the road," Sirius said, throwing a box at Remus. His eyes were tired and had large bags under them.<p>

It was kind of mean of Sirius to wake him up. It was only a full moon two days ago and the poor guy hadn't even recovered. But all Sirius saw was that it was his first free Christmas, bless him.

Remus opened up the box and smiled slight. "Thanks Padfoot," he said, admiring his new pair of shoes.  
>We spent the next half hour passing presents around.<p>

I had new clothes (hallelujah!) new shoes, some muggle novels that I had mentioned I liked and a TV. It would go in the Living Room and was for all of us, but it was still my favourite present. I hadn't watched TV in almost two years. I nearly fainted when I realises this fact. But the truth was, I hadn't needed it. It would be nice though to watch the good old nineties shows like _Dawson's Creek_ and _Friends_. Even though I had seen the re-runs a million times.

Harry had brought me a book on Quidditch and also some black and silver dangly earrings that would match my birthday present off Luna.

I had the usual haul of WWW products, sweets, socks off Dobbie and a Weasley Cardigan this year. It was blue, oversized and had a yellow _A_ in the bottom left pocket. Mrs Weasley had really outdone herself.

At 9:30 I rushed to get changed. I put on jeans, a beige shirt and my new Cardigan. We had to make an apparating detour to pick up Seamus. The Weasley's had invited him to dinner. Great.

It wasn't that I didn't want him to be there, I really did, it was just now I had to spend new year's with his family.

I really didn't understand how Mrs Weasley was going to manage it. She would be cooking for all her kids, Fleur, Verity, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, me, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye and other order members that had decided to make an appearance. I don't know how her kitchen would accommodate us all.

Sirius had offered to have dinner at our house, but she strongly refused.  
>"I've only ever cook dinner here and that shall never change," she said firmly.<p>

When we arrived at The Burrow, Ron and Hermione were having a hushed argument.

"What's going on with those two?" George asked me and Seamus as soon as we walked through the door.  
>"Well, they both love each other but Ron doesn't know it yet. Hermione does and is mad at him for dating Lavender. <em>Also<em>," I said dramatically. "Tonks loves Remus, but he's like I'm a werewolf, no. And Harry finally loves Ginny but she's with Dean."

"Harry loves Ginny?" Seamus asked. I really shouldn't have said that fact in front of Dean's best friend.  
>"Yeah, but please don't say anything." I gave him my pouting sad face.<p>

Eventually, he nodded. "I feel of bad for them," I continued, looking at their crestfallen faces. "It's Christmas. It's a shame there isn't some spell to make them realise. Do you happen to have any products?" I joked to George.

"Maybe," he grinned, dashing away. I rolled my eyes at him.

We went and sat down on the very cramped sofa next to Verity. She was a nice enough girl and was really making the effort to talk to everyone especially Sirius. Normally strangers avoided him like the Dragon Pox, but she was being quite talkative.

At 1pm we were called into the Kitchen for dinner. Someone had cast an expansion spell on the room, so we all fit quite comfortably.

"Mum, there's no eggs for the cakes," Fred said whist inspecting the work tops. "Ron, Hermione, you're near the door, go get some."  
>"No sit down dears," Mrs Weasley shuffled. "Fred you can get them, you're standing."<p>

"But it's Christmas, I can't go alone. Which is why those two should go," he whined. Considering he was a prankster, he really needed to work on his excuses.

I stood up and made my way over to the door. "_I'll_ go with you," I said loftily.  
>"But - "<p>

I was already half way out the door. I began to tease him for a race and soon enough he began to run to keep up with me.

I ran into the barn but suddenly stopped just inside the door. Fred who was about half a second behind me stopped too.  
>I tried to move forward, then back, but it was like there was some invisible force blocking us.<p>

"Damn it," Fred muttered. He tried to step free but could only shuffle around slightly to face me. He pointed up at a small sprig of mistletoe that was attached to a beam above our heads.

"What's going on?" I asked.  
>"George put it there. You are trapped until the two people kiss; it's a prototype. The plan was to lure Ron and Hermione here, they would kiss and then they would admit their love."<p>

"That's a stupid idea," I muttered.  
>"It was your idea!"<br>"No it wasn't, I joked to find a spell. I mentioned nothing about mutant mistletoe."

He sighed heavily. "So what do we do?"  
>"There's only one thing we can do," I said. I leant up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.<p>

"It has to be a proper one," he pointed out awkwardly.  
>I looked up at him. God, he was tall. He leant down and slowly pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and sweet but all too soon we had to pull away. But I couldn't. For some reason, I wanted more.<p>

I could see the fire in his eyes that was currently forming in my stomach.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine. His hands pushed into my lower back as I kissed him fiercely. He was the only thing in my mind at that moment. Why hadn't we done this before.

I felt his tongue graze my top lip so I let him in.  
>The bonds holding us under the mistletoe suddenly broke, but we didn't stop. Fred backed me up into the wall and hoisted me up on to the table without even breaking the kiss.<p>

I made a space in between my legs for him to stand so we could get nearer. My hands moved from his neck and found their way into his soft hair.

I felt a shiver of delight as he trailed his hands up my side and began to undo the buttons of my shirt. Thankfully, he was wearing a button up to, so I started to work on his. I felt a cold breeze as he ripped it off and threw it on the floor but I didn't care. His fingers tickled my stomach as he grabbed my waist.

When I finally pulled his shirt off, we stopped for a quick gasp of air. I saw in his eyes that he wanted this too.  
>I moved my hand down his Beater toned stomach to his jeans buttons when a voice called out in the distance.<p>

"Fred, Ally!" Mr Weasley called.

We quickly pulled apart and I froze, the realisation of my actions suddenly setting in.  
>I jumped off the table and grabbed my shirt, being extra careful to button it up right. I could barely look at him, but I saw Fred doing the same.<p>

"Ally, Fred," Mr Weasley called, his voice a lot near. I ran to the coup and grabbed three random eggs.  
>He suddenly appeared around the corner.<p>

"The Ministers here, with Percy."

Fred's eyes went wide before racing back up to the house.  
>"Here Ally, I'll take those," Mr Weasley said. He grabbed the eggs and then ran back up to the house after Fred.<p>

I stood in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened. What had just happened?

One minute we were bantering on and the next we were almost having sex, in a barn. It was a terrible thing to say but I liked it, a lot. Fred had always been just a friend but now...

Did I like him? _Yes_. Did I like him, like him? _Yes_. Was the only thing I could think about was him shirtless and kissing me? Oh god, I had it bad.

I tried to compose myself and went back up to the house. I would be more than happy to sit in the barn all day contemplating my feelings, but they would grow suspicious if I was gone too long.

Just as I was going through the back door, the minister and Harry stepped out.

"Merry Christmas, Minister." I gave them a polite smile.  
>"Merry Christmas to you too dear," he nodded. He grabbed Harrys shoulder and guided him around the corner.<p>

I took a deep breath and went through the door. The Weasley clan were all sitting in an uncomfortable silence, staring at Percy.

I looked over to Fred who was looking everywhere but me. He was sitting next to Verity and she had her vicious claws around him. I never did like her.

"Oh Percy, this is Ally. You've never met her before, have you?" Mrs Weasley asked. She was so happy and excited, I felt really bad for her.

"No, I haven't," Percy said, sounding very strained. "Next to meet you."  
>"You too," I said quietly. I scurried back to my seat and almost cried when I saw who was next to me. Seamus.<p>

He was smiling at me with warm eyes. Why was I such a bitch? How could I have done this too him? He was such a sweet guy and always put up with my crap. He put me up on some pedestal that I definitely did not deserve.  
>I sighed sadly and began to play with my food.<p>

"So Perce, why the change of heart?" Bill asked, glaring at his brother. "And why did you leave in the first place?"

"Well - I - I didn't agree with your motives," He spluttered.  
>"They're still the same," George butted in. Mrs Weasley was trying to calm things down but was failing miserably.<p>

"I just don't like that hanging around with the likes of these people," he motioned to my, Harry (when he was here) Sirius and Remus' side of the room. "Is any good."

"Hey!" Sirius and I said shooting up.  
>"I am a prefect, I'll have you know," I said superiorly.<p>

"And I don't know why you think you're so high and mighty," Sirius said angrily. "At least we know the meaning of Family, and decency and loyalty."

Percy scoffed slightly. "I left my family because of their affiliation with riff raff like you. I would gladly return if they were to realise the error of their ways."

"_Our_ ways?" Bill shouted, jumping up too. "You're the one who got all big headed and abandoned us. But don't worry Perce, we don't want you back."

"No," Mrs Weasley hopped up. "He doesn't mean that do you Bill."  
>"Every bloody word," he muttered darkly. Fleur looked up at him with huge admiring eyes. I almost gagged.<p>

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Percy said diplomatically. "But I cannot be a part of your anti-ministry campaign and your association with criminals."

"Sirius was cleared, you were there you idiot," Fred shouted, finally speaking up. God, he was so hot.

"I wasn't talking about Sirius," Percy muttered. He stared pointedly at me.  
>"What have I done?" I asked defensively. Sure I was a slacker, a liar, a cheater, daughter of a mass murderer, really a muggle from a different world; but I hadn't done anything illegal.<p>

"You use unforgivables," he said simply. The room gasped.

"No I didn't. Ok I did, kind of. It was a onetime thing, in self defence," I argued. "I'd just been hit with the killing curse!"  
>"That's how she got off," he said in his obnoxious superior voice.<p>

"How come I didn't know about this trial?" I asked. Surely I would have been questioned during Sirius' trial.

"It was a very backhanded affair," Percy answered. I spun around to Sirius on my left.

"You," I said, smiling slightly. He shrugged.  
>"Yeah, it was one of my bribes and conditions." I hugged him sweetly around the middle. As if he had done that for me.<p>

"Well anyway I must go. As I said before, these people are riff raff, no good. I don't want to be infected any longer."

The remaining Weasley's sitting down quickly stood up. I picked up a piece of broccoli and threw it at Percy's head.  
>"Broccoli Bombardment." I said angrily, throwing another piece at him.<p>

As he scrambled for his wand Fred and George began to catapult mash potato at him using their spoons.

Harry re-entered the room and stared at the scene with wide eyes.  
>"Weasley!" The minister said firmly, coming up behind Harry. All of the Weasley's turned to look at him. Except for Fred who jumped up in shock and accidently sent another piece of potato crashing into Percy's eye. I snickered loudly. Fred turned to me and grinned before quickly composing himself and looking down. I needed to talk to him ASAP.<p>

"Well - erm - thank you for having us," the minister said sharply.  
>"Merry Christmas." He stalked out the house with Percy hot on his heels.<p>

The rest of dinner was very tense. Mrs Weasley kept breaking out into sobs, Bill was shaking with anger, and the people who didn't know the 'Cruicio' story were staring at me with wide eyes.

But I barely noticed as I was glancing at Fred constantly. I just couldn't believe what had happened. An hour ago, he was my friend who I wouldn't give a second look at. Now we were, well I don't know what we were. I needed to speak to him, but there was something that needed to be done first.

I glanced sadly to Seamus on my left sadly. What would I do?  
>Would I be the bitch who cheated, or the bitch who broke up with her boyfriend on Christmas day?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Dedicated to PossimpiblyPossimpible – 100<strong>**th**** Reviewer.**

**Well, it only took twenty chapters for it to happy but we're finally there. Kind of. Lots of drama will follow.  
>A few people have asked if this is coming to an end. Sorry, but not yet : ) we still have to solve the whole Bellatrix mystery, the vampire, fred, the whole muggle world thing… There's still quite a lot to go, so please bear with the confusing-ness.<br>I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed: gottalovefredweasley, 2featherbraids, sethechelon, writer. Of. The. Gods, chaygracedaya, fruityloops156 and xxxfredweasleyforeverxxx.  
>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think : )<strong>


	21. Cool

My mind was spinning. I just had no clue what to do. I had never felt like this before. It was kind of obvious I suddenly had strong feelings for Fred, but Seamus loved me. Sure, I had never said the little three words back, but he thought I really liked him. I did too.

The only way I could really describe this would be via my favourite thing: Literature.

The Perks of Being a Wallflower was Cher's favourite book. She said I would love it, so I read it. And although I liked it, there was something missing. It didn't really affect me that much, which was pretty surprising considering the plot.

Then, by accident, I read Peter Pan. Sure I had watched the movies, but I never actually read the book. I thought I understood the plot, but there was just so much more to it. It was lively, fun, adventurous. Suddenly, The Wallflower story seemed pretty dull in comparison.

So basically what I'm saying is - . Eugh, I've just confused myself even more.

Throughout the rest of the Afternoon, all I could do was compare the two. Seamus was really sweet and would never hurt my feelings. Fred just wouldn't care and say what he was thinking, even if it upset me. But it was all true though.

I also thought back to when Crabbe pushed me over and Seamus went all 'Big Man' on him. He just wanted to show he was tough and gain more affection.

But when I was found in the company of Death Eaters, twice, Fred came in and took me away. He didn't do anything stupid like try to take them on; his only priority was my safety.

Seamus _thought_ he loved me. But in reality, he loved the thought of us two together. He craved my affection. He wasn't a bad guy, no. He was sweet and kind and lovely. He just wasn't the one for me. Wow, I am getting deep.

I had finally made my decision.

When Seamus left at Three, I told him to meet me at The House tomorrow. He looked a little worried, but complied.

As soon as he had left through the fireplace, I called Fred to one side.

"Sorry Alyssa, I'm busy," He said, not taking his eyes of Ginny and Bill's Exploding Snap game.  
>"It's kind of important. I need to give my feedback on that product you showed me earlier."<p>

Fred quickly shot up and took me upstairs to his and George's room.

He sat on his bed and stared at me blankly.  
>"I think we need to talk," I said finally.<p>

"About what?" he asked dumbly. I groaned loudly and stomped over to him. He put his head in his hands and looked down to the floor.

"What do you think?" There was along awkward pause. "I'm breaking up with Seamus tomorrow." His head snapped up. "I can't cheat on him. And I think you need to break up with Verity."

"What!" he jumped up and faced me properly. "You want me to just dump her. You suggested we go out."  
>I could see the pain and confusion in his face, and I knew that I had read his feeling wrong. I looked down sadly, but he needed to know how I felt.<p>

"Well that was before I had feelings for you," I said quietly. A whole weight seemed to lift from my chest. "Yeah, I like you. There, I said it."

He looked down sadly. "How Long?"  
>"Just since this afternoon. And I know that you're going to say this is rash, but I know. I just do, ok; as corny as it sounds. I don't feel a fraction for Seamus for what I do you. And you can't say you don't feel anything either."<p>

"Ally," he said sadly, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I am with Verity, you are a friend. You're too young."  
>"Only two years," I said defiantly. I was technically only a few months younger. However if we were going to get technical, I was actually only three. Sort of.<p>

"Listen Al, I'm sorry. But it wouldn't work. I know you. You just like the whole idea of me and you: a forbidden love or whatever."

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" I asked him angrily. "If you're going to turn me down, please come up with a better excuse than 'you're too young and stupid."

I gave him one last scathing look before stomping downstairs to the Kitchen where Sirius, Hagrid and Mr Weasley were getting drunk.  
>Around the room Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Tonks and Remus all held the same pained expression as I had. Without stopping, I grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the table and strolled over to the fireplace. I threw the floo powder into the fire before stepping in and going back home.<p>

**:-:**

Empty, Alone, Worthless. That was how I felt when I woke up the next morning. I had drunk the entire bottle of whiskey in twenty minutes. I then moved on to Sirius wine and liquor collection in the pantry.

My heart-breaking feelings were amplified because of the hangover. I just wanted to crawl up in my bed and cry forever.

Tonks came in around noon to see what was going on, but I sent her away. It was mean and thoughtless, but I just needed to be alone.  
>I didn't really like people seeing me like this. I had built up this strong and perfect reputation and everyone, including Fred, seemed to think I was invincible. But after all the crap I had been through, I was even more delicate than everyone else.<p>

Why the hell did I suggest Fred ask Verity out? If it wasn't for my stupid meddling, they wouldn't be together now, and I would be happy.  
>Well, I didn't really know that. From what I had learnt during my time here, it was that you don't know anything really. Just my presence here has changed many things. <em>Every Action has a Reaction<em>, and my reaction to Fred kissing me had completely exploded.

I suddenly sat up feeling very disgusted myself. My life had ended, for a boy? What was this _Twilight_ or something? I was strong and independent. I didn't need Fred or any person to tell me that I was worthless. I tried to tell myself that I hated him for doing this to me but in reality, if he walked through the door right now I would throw myself into his arms.

I put on the old grey sweats and the tatty lumberjack shirt before going downstairs. Tonks was sitting on the porch watching the hard rain pour down and wash the snow away. I was happy it was raining, it reflected my hard mood. The pounding on the awning filled my head and cleared my mind slightly.

"Hi," I said softly. She looked up to me and smiled slightly. I could see from her puffy eyes that she had been crying.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down beside her. She sniffed loudly.<p>

"Remus is moving out," she chocked. "It's my fault. When we got back last night I had too much to drink and I told him how I felt again. He said it was no good him being here, so he's going on a mission for Dumbledore with W-werewolves."

I put my arm around her as she began to sobs.  
>"It will be ok," I told her softly.<br>"You don't know that," she sniffed.

"I assure you, your story has a happy ending," _Sort of,_ I added in my head.

She sighed sadly. "What happened with you anyway?"  
>I didn't really want to tell her; it was kind of embarrassing and private. But if anyone knew what I was going through, it would be Tonks.<p>

"Fred and I kissed. And then I realised that I really liked him, but he only sees me as his little sisters friend."

"Oh Ally, here I'm am wittering on, I'm so sorry." Tonks put her arm around me.  
>"No, you're problems are more serious. Mines probably just a teenage crush."<p>

"I you can't say that. We're both hurting." She sat thoughtfully for a few moments. "What are you going to do about Seamus?"

I sighed angrily and put my head in my hands. "I don't know!" I mumbled. "The original plan was to break up with him but now... I supposed I still have to, it's not right to lead him in."

Tonks gasped in shocked. "You're responsible, doing the right thing. Are you sure you're Ally?"  
>I smiled slightly. "I suppose it's because I don't really want to be 'My little sister's friends'. I want to prove that I'm not, even though it won't help at all."<p>

"You don't know that. Your story will have a happy ending," she said, quoting me from earlier.

"I highly doubt that," i muttered. I sighed sadly before standing up.  
>"Wait," Tonks called, stopping me from going inside. "I wouldn't give Sirius the full details; he'll probably try to beat Fred up."<p>

I laughed. "I would love to see that." it felt foreign, but good, to laugh again.

I went back inside and found Remus rushing around, grabbing various things and putting them into a bag.

"You're really leaving?" he jumped up, as I spoke, not realising I was there.  
>"Yes, I have a secret mission for Dumbledore," he said quietly.<p>

"It's waste of time. They're all too loyal and scared of Greyback to leave him. No offense, but you're not the beefiest of guys."  
>"How did you know it was with Greyback?" he asked.<p>

"I always know. Please, just think about staying, think of Tonks."  
>"I take it she told you then?" he asked rhetorically. He began to take some things out of his bag and for a second I thought he was going to stay, but he was just lightening the load.<p>

"Listen, I know why you don't want to be with her. You say you're too poor; but you have a rich best friend and she has a job. You say you're too old; but when has age really ever mattered. And you say you don't want to hurt her; but look at what you're doing right now."

I pointed to the window where Tonks was sitting looking sadly out into the rain. She had her back to us, but we could tell from her mousey hair that she was unhappy.  
>Remus looked at me incredibly, completely shocked that I knew his feelings. After a long while he sighed.<p>

"I am going on this mission, but I will think about it."  
>I hugged him around the middle. "That's all I ask. I expect you to do some serious soul searching while you're away."<p>

He rolled his eyes. I felt good to be fixing their problems. It made me feel a smidge bit better about myself.  
>He closed his bag and looked at me sadly. "I have to go."<p>

"Well, good luck and keep safe."  
>He hugged me again before going outside.<p>

As soon as he left, I ran over to the window to see what was going on.  
>I decided against listening in. If anyone had eavesdropped on mine and Fred's conversation I would have been mortified. And after doing it quite frequently, a certain Red head had convinced me it was wrong.<p>

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, coming up behind me. I gasped in shock, not expecting him to be there.  
>"Spying," I answered simply. I don't think they would mind if I was watching. And it would be very entertaining if Tonks threw a punch at him or something.<p>

I didn't expect the two to start kissing though.

"What?" Harry whispered loudly. "How long have they - you know?"  
>"I'll fill you in later," I whispered, watching them intently. I felt like a complete creeper, but I needed to know what was going on with those two.<p>

Remus suddenly pulled away and held her face in his hands.  
>I was an excellent lip reader and I didn't need super hearing to know what he was saying.<p>

"Goodbye Nymphadora."

He gave her one last longing look before taking his small back and dissaparating down the lane.

**:-:**

At Six O'clock I sat on my tire swing near the front drive. It was just beginning to get dark but a beautiful orange haze seemed to fall over the sky; unusual for December.

At five past, Seamus suddenly apparated down the lane and began to walk up to me slowly. I made no move to stand and greet him. He knew what was going on. I could tell by his sad expression.

He came to a stop in front of me and stared. I stared back.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, tears suddenly springing into my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Ally, whatever you did, its ok. That whole unforgivable curse thing, I don't mind. And if you don't love me back yet, that doesn't really matter. And if I've done something to upset you -"

"No please stop," I said desperately. "This isn't you, it's me. I know it's the oldest one in the book, but trust me; it's nothing you've done. You're so kind, and caring and sweet and you give me this unconditional love that I really don't deserve."

He knelt down beside me and wiped a tear away.  
>"There's someone else isn't there?" I looked down, unable to look him in the eye. "Fred?"<br>My head suddenly shot up, I stared at him with questioning eyes. "Trust me Ally, if this is anyone's fault it's mine. I've known for a long time."

"How, it was only yesterday..." I trailed off.  
>"I could see it coming. The way he looks at you, the way you look at him. Your eyes up when you see him and you laugh and smiled more with him than anyone else. You've loved him for a long while."<p>

Did i love him? I did. I loved Fred. I began to sob. I never cried, but now I couldn't control myself.

"He doesn't love me back though," I said quietly, as though it would make the whole ordeal better.

"He does. I could see when he told me you kissed Harry last year. Anyone could see he was really jealous."  
>I gasped. "You knew about that?" he nodded solemnly. "Oh, I'm just the worst girlfriend ever."<p>

He smiled slightly. "No you're not. And despite it all, I still love you Ally."

I flung my arms around his neck and began to sob into his chest.  
>"I love you too Seamus."<p>

And it was the truth, I really did. It wasn't in the same way as he loved me, but I still loved him dearly. And it took me until our break up to say it.

We stayed in each other's arms for a long while before he pulled back and made to leave.

"Please stay, just a little while longer," I said selfishly. I don't know why, I just wanted him there.  
>He nodded and then stood behind me, pushing the swing lightly.<p>

But he progressively gained force and soon I was flying upwards. Neither of us said a word, but in the words of _Gwen Stefani_, I know we're cool.

**:-:**

I didn't see Fred for the rest of the holiday. In fact, I never saw anyone apart from Sirius, Tonks and Harry. I faked an illness and got Tonks to help me with the lie.  
>I stayed in my pyjamas all day until I had a shower at night and then put new ones on.<p>

When everyone else went to The Burrow for new year's, I stayed at home and watched _Friends_ on my new TV getting shamelessly drunk.

"Ally, this isn't healthy," Tonks said, coming in at 1am.  
>"I'm fine," I said a little too loudly. "Really, really, really fine. I'm just like Rachel, but my names Ally."<p>

She rolled her eyes and sat down beside me. "I don't think the solution to your problems is locking yourself away and getting drunk. I know I'm not much of a role model on this topic, but you can't just give up. You need to show him what he's missing."

"Who Fred?" I giggled. "I think I love him. He is so funny, and hot," I said dreamily. I reached for my bottle of Firewhisky but Tonks took it away from me.

"He was at the party with Verity."  
>"I <em>hate<em> her," I added. She ignored me.

"Verity wasn't sitting at home feeling sorry for herself. You need to pull yourself together and show him what he's missing."

"You're right!" I said, standing up and walking over to the fireplace. "I'm going to The Burrow." Tonks jumped up and grabbed my arm. "No, I want to see Fred!"

She sighed and pulled out her wand and pointed it at me.

"I'm sorry Ally. _Stupefy_"  
>I was thrown backwards and stunned, but it did the trick and I sobered up slightly.<p>

"What the hell?" I asked, standing up. "What was that?"  
>"It was me showing you how stupid you're being." She motioned around to my new year's pity party.<p>

I sunk down on the sofa.

"Oh God, I'm pathetic;" I muttered sinking in my hands.  
>"Then show him what he's missing," she said, sitting down and putting her arm around me.<p>

"I can't. In any other case, I'd put on my tiny skirt and parade around in front of him cracking flirty jokes and being tough. But I can't do that with Fred. I just don't know what to do; maybe I should just respect his decision and move on."

"Do you want to do that?"  
>I smiled slightly. "No, I've kind of had a rubbish life, and I never feel happier than when I'm with Fred. I mean listen to what I'm saying, I've turned into a complete girl! He did that to me."<p>

She laughed slightly and then sighed.  
>"Any word of Remus?" I asked. She shook her head sadly.<p>

"No, just a letter to Dumbledore to say he was there a few days ago. I hope he's - "

Green flames appeared in the fireplace as Harry and Sirius stepped out.  
>Sirius swayed to one side before steading himself on Harry and smiling triumphantly. I noticed that Harry was thankfully still sober.<p>

"Eh Ally!" Sirius called happily. "Happy New Year!"  
>"Happy New year to you too Sirius. And Harry," I added. He smiled.<p>

"You too. how are you feeling?"  
>"A lot better thanks."<p>

Harry and Sirius, being the complete guys they were, had no idea that I wasn't really Ill. Tonks explained that it was 'woman pains' which scared them off the topic completely.

"I'm going - to bed," Sirius slurred slowly. "Happy New Year!" he shouted loudly, before stomping upstairs. I stared at Harry and Tonks with wide eyes before laughing loudly.

**:-:**

The next morning I decided to be a Good citizen and help out a very hung-over Sirius.  
>I fixed him some coffee and orange juice with breakfast and took them up to his room with a hangover potion.<p>

I placed the tray on his bedside table before running over to the windows and flinging the curtains opened.

"Ahh," he cried shielding his eyes. "It's too bright."  
>"I don't care," I said skipping over and knee diving on to his bed. "I made you breakfast."<p>

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." He rolled over and pulled the quilt over his face. I yanked it back.

"Get up, it's 12. It's the last day of the holidays."  
>He groaned loudly but sat up. "I think I preferred sick and boring Ally."<p>

"Well, she's gone and has been replaced with recovery Ally," I said handing him the orange juice.

He ate in a thoughtful silence and barely said two words. He just stared the far wall as he chewed, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked finally. It wasn't like Sirius to think about stuff.  
>"Nothing," he said quickly, his voice going high slightly.<p>

"Come on, please tell me," I begged.  
>He looked around the room as though there were loads of nosey people in there. Unsurprisingly, there was just me. He sighed.<p>

"Ok, promise you won't tell anyone." I held up my pinkie finger. "Especially Fred, I know you two are good friends." I just about manage to hide the blush that crept onto my face. I nodded for him to continue.

"Ok, so do you know Verity -"  
>"No," I said plainly.<p>

"Do you want to know the story or not? Ok, so we were really drunk and she kind of came on to me and I kissed her. It was just for a minute though, or two, I think."

I gapped at him. "Oh my god," I laughed. This was perfect. I could now tell Fred, he would dump Verity, and we would live happily ever after above the joke shop.

"Remember you can't say anything. You pinkie sweared," Sirius warned.  
>Rats! That was my one ticket to Fred. Oh well, he probably would think I was making it up anyway. I just needed a plan now to catch her in the act.<p>

I left Sirius a few minutes later and went to pack. Which, roughly translated, meant sitting in front of the TV and eating chips.

But it was the same episode of Friends that was on last night. I looked around the room and caught sight of the picture of Harry, Sirius and I. It was taken last Christmas and we were all really happy. Things were really different now.

"Hey Tonks," i called. She was sitting across from me. "Could you make me a brunette again?"  
>"I thought you didn't trust me," she grinned.<p>

"Desperate times," I trailed off. She nudged me hard but took out her wand and tapped me on the head.

"Can I you make it longer like before please." she joking rolled her eyes but complied. I smiled happily in the mirror at my feeble attempt to make things normal. But they would never be the same.

**:-:**

We wouldn't be going to Kings Cross the next day. It wasn't safe so a few selected houses were connected to the Hogwarts floo network. And guess which house we would use... The Burrow. Fate hated me.

However Tonks had assured me before she went to work that the twins would be at the shop, so imagine how surprised and annoyed I was when Sirius dropped us off and Fred was there.

He was leaning up against the kitchen counter with a cup of tea talking Verity. He rather hadn't noticed I was there, or refused to look at me. I think it was the latter as his eyes did not move from Verity since I arrived.

"Sickening, isn't it?" George said conversationally, misinterpreting Fred's look.  
>"Extremely. Please hold my hair when I'm sick," I said, dulling.<p>

"It's back to normal, it looks good."

"Thanks," I grinned before turning my attention back to the grand whore. Trying it on with your boyfriends friend who is _a lot_ older than you; how slutty can you get?

_I don't know, Maybe almost having sex in a barn with someone was wasn't your boyfriend_. I ignored it the stupid voice in my head and continued to glare at Fred and Verity.

They were doing the cheesy chat up lines that Seamus and I used to do. Well, Fred was. The mindless idiot was just standing there and giggling.

"Did it hurt?" I asked sweetly, joining in. The two turned to stare at me; Fred had a panicked look on his face. "Did it hurt?" I said again. "When you fell from H-"

"Heaven? Oh, you're such a little sweetie," Verity said, patronisingly.  
>"No, the whore tree. You banged every guy when you fell down."<p>

Mrs Weasley, who had just taken a sip of tea, spat it all over the table. She stared at me completely flabbergasted. As did Harry and Verity. Fred and Sirius looked furious, but George was struggling to breathe as he was laughing so hard. He began to cough and hold on to the chair, gasping for breath.

"Ally," Fred said sternly. He sounded mad. Oh well, at least he was acknowledging me now.  
>I shrugged. "What. She's the community broomstick, everyone -"<p>

Sirius put him hand over my mouth and pulled me into the living room.  
>"What the hell was that?" he whisper shouted, slamming the door.<p>

"What it was a joke," I smiled meekly.  
>"No, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"<br>"I didn't."

"Well, what's Fred going to think now? He's going to start asking questions," Sirius whined. He sat down on the couch and gave me a very parental look.

"Trust me, he has his reasons not too," I said quietly. "What are you being all parental anyway?"  
>"Because someone has to have some responsibility. You can't just go around insulting people, getting drunk and not actually doing <em>anything<em>."

I looked down sadly. "I'm sorry."  
>"Wait, you're admitting I'm right?" he asked sceptically. "What's going on?"<p>

"It's nothing." He noticed I was sad, but didn't press for answers. Instead he came over and gave me a hug. He stared at my casual clothes and hair and smiled.

"So, which Ally are you today?" he asked.  
>"Just me. No jokes, no gimmicks."<p>

"I like her the best. I think she's pretty cool."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little bit disjointed, but it lets say it reflects Ally's feelings. (oh yes, I'm deep.)<br>I just want to thank everyone, the response for the last chapter was amazing. Thanks to all the reviewers: **_**TheDoctorRowanaRisska, PossimpiblyPossimpible, Void-san, Sensula, FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, lenie954, 2featherbraids, xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx, Fruityloops156, SethEchelon, Georgie Monsoon **_**(X3) and **_**Writer. Of. The. Gods.  
><strong>_**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think.**


	22. The Tale of the Qudditch Match

Ginny was off with me during the first week back. I constantly tried to make conversation, but all I received was one word answers. She was pissed at me for not talking to her (or anyone) during the latter half of the holiday. I couldn't tell her what had happened, though she knew something _had _gone on. Especially after my dig at Verity.

I had written to Mrs Weasley apologising for my behaviour. She seemed to accept it and we were on good terms again, which would work to my advantage when I carried out my plan.

On the Monday of the second week, a small black owl landed into my cereal bowl. I picked the small thing up and took the letter that was attached to its leg.

_hey al, hope you're ok.  
>Tonks told be what happened and I am so sorry. Next time I see that son of a bitch, he'll have me to answer too.<br>Say hi to Harry from me.  
>Sirius.<em>

I stole a piece of parchment from Hermione's notebook and wrote back a hurried reply.

_No you bloody well won't. I mean it Sirius. Just for suggesting that, I'm moving out and if you do hit/attack/curse/harm him in any way, I won't ever speak to you again. See you soon. xxx_

Even if he didn't hit Fred, I was still going to stay at The Burrow for a few days in the holiday, just to shake him up.  
>Ginny began to warm up to me slightly as the first month went by. Especially after the day Ron was poisoned.<p>

We were writing an essay on The Unforgivable Curses when Hermione came running in, almost in tears.

"Ginny, Ally, its Ron he's been p-p." She broke down into uncontrollable sobs. "P-P"

"Poisoned and he's in the hospital wing?" I offered. She nodded sadly and sunk down on a chair.

"Erm - Should we go to the hospital wing?" Ginny asked with a worried expression. Hermione nodded and then dashed off. If it wasn't such a serious situation, I would have laughed.

He was going to be fine, but they didn't know that. It would look quite mean if I started joking around while Ron was on his death bed.

Harry was sitting outside the door when we got there. He was hunched up and he held his head in his hands.  
>"Are we not allowed in?" Ginny asked, almost in tears. Harry shook his head solemnly.<p>

The pair sat down next to Harry while I hovered awkwardly over them.  
>After about an hour I grew bored and hungry, so I volunteered to go down to the kitchens and steal some food.<p>

I went the long way down to the kitchens and walked incredibly slow. I felt sorry for them all and everything, but I really didn't like awkwardness.

Dobbie greeted me at the door looking very shocked; even more so than usual.  
>"Is Harry Potter's Wheezy ok? Dobbie was cleaning Professor McGonagall's office when he heard the news. Dobbie wanted to speak to Harry Potter, but Dobbie has duties miss," he said quickly.<p>

I smiled down at the cute little elf. "That's fine Dobbie, I'm sure Harry doesn't mind." I doubted Harry had even thought of his little admirer. "Ron will be fine, but he's not too good at the moment. Do you have any food for us please?"

Dobbie summoned a picnic basket complete with cutlery and filled it to the brim with Sandwiches, biscuits and cake. He also made up a flask of tea for us.  
>I thanked him graciously and went back up to the hospital wing, taking the long way once again.<p>

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were not waiting for me outside as expected. Instead the person who had ruined my life and conflicted and destroyed my feelings was standing there.

Fred was leaning up against the far wall looking... Perfect. He was making it extremely hard for me to hate him. He finally noticed me as I approached and stood up properly.

"We need to talk," he whispered, leading me into one of the archways.  
>"What, why are you here?" I asked.<p>

"My brother is in a coma, why do you think," he said harshly. I flinched back.  
>"There's no need for the tone," I snapped back.<p>

He sighed. "I was just wondering if you had told anyone about _the incident_, excluding Tonks and Sirius?" I noticed he looked down when he said Sirius. I was dying to ask what he had done to him, but now was not the time.

"No, I haven't," I said sharply, answering his stupid question.  
>"Well, I think it's best if we keep it that way. And while I'm here we should just act as normal as possible?" he shot me a small pleading smile as I glared at him.<p>

"Is that all?" I asked. He nodded. "Well then, I should go in. I don't want to inconvenience you further."  
>I gave him one last evil look before strolling off into the Hospital Wing as though he wasn't even there.<p>

Mr & Mrs Weasley, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Bill all surrounded a conscious Ron's bed.

"Ron! How are you?" I asked, running over to the bed.  
>"'M alright," he mumbled hoarsely.<p>

"Well, Dobbie gives his best and gave us these." I placed the little picnic basket on the table and George and Bill began to tuck in. I grabbed a sandwich before walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting on the arm of Ginny's chair.

Fred sneakily made his entrance and took some food from the basket.  
>"The Dob-sters really outdone himself here," I said, desperate to fill the awkward gap.<p>

"Yeah, this cake is delicious," Fred said nonchalantly.

"No, I think it's I bit too thick," I commented. "I would prefer something a little bit lighter and less sickening. And maybe a nicer looking cake too."

"No, I think those cakes can be a bit bland and tasteless," he answered.  
>"They're never dull though. You can get sick of the chocolate cake. The other cake would be a constant surprise."<p>

"Maybe, surprises are not always good. Sometimes you need a bit of consistency," he said quite loudly.  
>"Where's the fun in that?" I grinned.<p>

Thankfully, the Weasley's were all too preoccupied with Ron, except for one. Bill was staring at the two of us with big questioning eyes.  
>I shrugged and went back to my stupid cake. It didn't taste good anymore.<p>

Madame Pomfery appeared at the door and started clapping her hands as though she was herding sheep.  
>"Only four people to a bed," she ushered, opening the door.<p>

I grabbed a fever fudge, which I kept in my pocket at all times, and put it in my mouth.

"You can count Fred and George as one, and Ginny, Harry and Hermione are here for me."  
>On cue I turned bright red and began to sweat heavily. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and went into her office.<p>

I thought I had gotten away with it, but she came back out with another fever fudge.  
>"Here, eat the other end. Don't you think I'm prepared after all the trouble you two have caused me?" she said to Fred and George. I sulkily took the other end off her and ate it.<p>

"If you are not a Weasley then please leave?"

Harry, Hermione and I said goodbye to the Weasley's and went back to the common room.  
>We were greeted by a very smug Cormac and a very hysterical Lavender.<p>

"My Won-Won, is he ok? Why wasn't I told?" she demanded.  
>"Because no one likes you," I muttered so only Hermione could here. She giggled.<p>

"Can I go see him?" Lavender asked.  
>"No, it's family only," Hermione said superiorly.<p>

"Then why were you there?" she demanded again. I really didn't like this girls tone. I looked to my right and saw Harry talking with Cormac. I left Hermione to deal with the hysterical bimbo and went over to Harry.  
>Cormac was beaming happily. He nodded to me and then skipped away.<p>

"What was that all about?" I asked Harry.  
>"Well, Ron almost died and the only thing Cormac cares about is Quidditch. He wants to be Keeper for Saturday's game. I could only agree," he said, regrettably.<p>

"Fair enough," I shrugged. "Just be careful, you know what he's like."  
>He nodded. I knew <em>something <em>happens at the match. But I hadn't read _The Half Blood Prince_ for over two years and couldn't remember what.

We went back over to Hermione who was getting into a very heated argument with Lavender.

"He was my friend long before he was your boyfriend. I am entitled to visit my friend in hospital," Hermione said sternly.  
>"But you haven't spoke for weeks, ever since we started to go out. Are you je -"<p>

"Ok Lavender that's enough. Go down to the Hospital Wing, I think they'll let you in," I lied quickly. Her obnoxious little face lit up before she dashed out the common room.

"I cannot _stand_ that girl," Hermione said, flopping down onto the sofa by the fire. "I really don't know what Ron see's in her."

"She's not that bad," Dean said from the chair beside her. I awkwardly noticed that Seamus was sitting with us too.

"Then why don't you date her," Harry snapped at Dean.  
>He didn't seem to notice Harry's tone. "Because I'm with the beautiful Ginny."<p>

Harry looked down and started to mutter darkly under his breath. I would have laughed at him, but it would have been a bit hypocritical. I did the same thing every time Fred was mentioned.

Ginny came in half an hour later with Lavender hot on her heals. She looked incredibly pissed off and kept trying to shoo her away. Dean went over to Ginny and gave her a comforting hug while Lavender continued to go on about how she was Ron's girlfriend.

Harry and Hermione watched the scene with sad expressions on their faces.  
>"Unrequited love," I said to them quietly. "It's a bitch, ain't it?"<p>

**:-:**

"Where the hell's Harry?" Ginny asked me the following Saturday morning. The game began in five minutes and he was nowhere to be seen. Because of this, Cormac had taken it upon himself to be the new captain and was ordering everyone about.

"Now Ally -"  
>I cut him off. "I'm not listening to you. You're not captain, so stop trying to be."<p>

"Oh Al," he came and sat beside me on the bench and put his arm around me. "How about this. If we win this game, I'll take you out somewhere nice."

"No thank you," I said stiffly, removing his arm from around me.  
>Harry suddenly appeared through the door looking flustered.<p>

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked him.  
>"Malfoy," he said quietly. "I wanted to know why he wasn't at the game."<p>

"We have a game, does that really matter?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled his scarlet robes over his head.  
>"I suppose not."<p>

He snatched his Firebolt off the side and matched forward in a very huffy mood. Ginny and I raised our eye brows at each other but said no more.

"Now Cootes, it's a sunny day, so be sure to fly up into the sun. They won't see you coming," Cormac instructed.  
>"Hey, I'm captain here," Harry complained. Once Cormac was gone Harry whispered to Jimmy to fly out into the sun. <em>boys.<em>

We stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch to be met by a round of boos from the Hufflepuff's and Slytherins. It didn't really bother me that much. I'm rubber, they're glue.

I took my starting position next to Ginny while Harry shook the Hufflepuff Captain, Emo Boy Zachariah Smith's, hand. We mounted our brooms and then flew upwards.

I managed to grab the quaffle first, but it was intercepted by a Hufflepuff chaser.

"Ally's lost the ball," Luna said dreamily from the commentators stand. "Now the boy who took it is trying to score. What's his name again? Bilford - no Biggins!"

"It's Cogwaller," Professor McGonagall said loudly from beside her.  
>I laughed along with the rest of the crowd but had to focus as Cormac had let a goal in.<p>

I zoomed forward and grabbed to quaffle before flying down the other end and scrapping a goal.

"Ally's scored!" Luna announced happily. "Ginny has the ball now. I like Ginny, she's very nice. And oh look she's scored. Zachariah Smith doesn't look to happy. He commentated before. I think he's suffering from Losers Lurgy."

I giggled loudly but then had to shut off. How the hell was I supposed to play when Luna was commentating? Who had even _let_ Luna commentate anyway?

"Ally, get your head in the game," Cormac shouted to me. "Your last play was atrocious!"  
>I angrily flipped him off causing the crowd to laugh.<p>

"When you learn to save a goal, then you can start dictating what I do!" I called angrily. I gave him one last filthy look before flying over to Ginny.

"Gin, get on the other side of Cogwaller and get ready to catch."  
>"What?" she asked, but I had already flown away.<p>

I flew slightly above Cogwaller who was zooming toward the goal. Once Ginny was in position, I daringly unhooked my legs from my broom and swung in front of Cogwaller, successfully kicking the ball from his grip.

Ginny just about managed to catch it and scored a goal through the middle hoop.

"Wow, that was really good," Luna said happily. "I think it's illegal though. Oh it's not, that's ok, I want Gryffindor to win." McGonagall tutted as half of the crowd began to boo Luna.

"Oh look Harry Potter and the keeper seem to be having an argument," Luna continued. "Harry doesn't look happy."

I looked over to the scene to see Harry angrily flipping Cormac off before looking around for the snitch. Cormac continued to shout at Jimmy, causing another goal to be let through. It was now 190 - 110. Harry needed to catch the snitch fast or we would lose.

Katie and Ginny each managed to score another goal each before it happened.

Cormac angrily snatched the beaters bat from little Jimmy and accidently sent a bludger to Harry's head. He swayed slightly before collapsing to the ground.

I raced toward him and managed to prop him up with Katie. Ginny zoomed down and managed to save the broom. Cormac stared at the scene in complete and utter shock.

"Oh look Hufflepuff's caught the snitch. They win," Luna said sounding extremely relaxed. The teachers ran on to the pitch and took Harry off the pitch.

"Hagrid, please take Harry up to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said quietly. Hagrid scooped Harry up in his large arms and bolted off in the direction of the castle with McGonagall and Dumbledore following him.

"Do I want to know the final score?" Katie asked. Ginny solemnly shook her head.  
>"It was 370 to 150," Zachariah called gleefully. My face turned murderous.<p>

"Where is Cormac? I'm going to kill him."

**:-:**

Cormac was outside the hospital wing with Jimmy and Richie who looked furious, but were too polite to say anything. I, however, had no manners.

"What the hell were you doing?" I shrieked.  
>"I - Well, W-We were losing. Someone needed to sort it out." he looked quite frightened. So he should be.<p>

"No, Harry would sort it out. He's captain. He would have caught the snitch and we would have won. And if you weren't too busy playing captain, you would have been able to save a goal!" I shouted.

"Harry could be seriously injured thanks to you," Ginny cried. "But you'd like that wouldn't you. Because then you think that you'd be captain."

"Know we've probably lost the cup, thanks to you," Katie huffed. She put her hands on her hips, mirroring my stance.

"Are you about done complaining?" Cormac asked boldly. I saw red.  
>"So this is our fault? You're the complete psychopath who hit Harry, your own team mate, on the head with the bludger." I stormed over to him angrily.<p>

"You're calling me the psychopath. You're the criminal whore," he accused. _Criminal_? I was going to kill Seamus. But first Cormac. I dived at him and punched him in the eye only to be engulfed in someone's arms and pulled back.

"Let me at him," I cried, struggling against them, but they had a firm grip on me.  
>"He's not worth the trouble," Fred muttered in my ear. I froze and pushed my way out of his arms.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.  
>"Well I don't know if you've heard, but was Ron was poisoned," he said, patronisingly.<p>

"I know that, but why are you here?" I gestured around to our little group.  
>"Heard screaming, so Madame Pomfery sent me out to see what was going on."<p>

I glared at him again before turning my attention back to Cormac, but he was long gone.  
>"Thanks, now he's got away," I said to Fred.<p>

"Who, the guy with the black eye and the bloody nose?" Sirius asked, appearing down the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. I may have hated Fred, but I was still annoyed at Sirius for going behind my back and done something.  
>"Dumbledore asked me to come because of Harry. What actually happened?"<p>

Ginny told him the tale of the Qudditch match while I alternatively glared between Fred and Sirius.

"Shall we see if we're allowed back in?" Fred asked me once I was finished.  
>"No, I'm still mad at you," I growled.<p>

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Come on in, we can't just stay out here."  
>"I'm mad at you too," I said. I sounded extremely childish, but I didn't care.<p>

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Ginny asked exasperated.  
>"I'll tell you later," I smirked as Fred's eyes grew panicked. I gave them all a sulkily goodbye before going up to the dormitory. I was still in my gross quidditch robes and I needed to change.<p>

The common room had a sour atmosphere about. When I walked in, all eyes turned to glare at me. I smiled at them weakly before zoning in on Seamus.

"Hey! I want a word with you," I called. The crowd in the common rooms eyes suddenly lit up, expecting a fight. "_Alone_" I added sharply.

I led him out of the common room and into an empty class room.

"Why did you tell Cormac about the Unforgivable Curse?" I asked angrily. He looked quite shocked.  
>"I -Erm - Didnt. I'm sorry but I did tell Dean though. It kind of slipped out. I'm really sorry Ally."<p>

"Well next time, keep your nose out and don't spread my business." it was kind of harsh, but I was in a foul mood and needed to vent my anger. I stormed up to the dormitory and grabbed some clean clothes before taking a long hot bath in the prefect's bathroom.

This was probably one of the only perks of the badge. That and the right to strike fear into annoying first years.

After about an hour I went back up to the dormitory to find an excited Ginny bouncing on my bed.  
>"You're here, ok please tell me what's going on, I'm dying to know," she begged.<p>

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to tell you."  
>"What?" she asked, flopping down on the bed. "You said -"<p>

"No, Fred is going to tell you." she stared at me looking really confused. "I said I wouldn't tell, but you can trick it out of him. Then he won't get mad at me. Just go up to him and say 'How could you do that to Ally?' and then he'll ask what and then you'll say 'at Christmas as well...' and then he'll cave. And on the 0.001 per cent chance he doesn't. Then I'll tell you."

She looked even more confused now, but still nodded.  
>"Go," I instructed. "And remember to be mad."<p>

I lay down on my bed until she returned fifteen minutes. She looked complete shocked, gleeful, hurt and excited.

"Well," I asked her. She dived onto my bed again.  
>"How could you not tell me?" she asked sounded insanely excited. "You and Fred? Oh my god!"<br>I shushed her as she was getting a bit loud.

"What exactly did he say?" I asked curiously.  
>"Well, just what you said really. I said you know 'about Christmas' and then he started hushing me and said it was just a kiss and no big deal. And then I took a chance and said 'it was more than that' and then he just went clean and told me everything, well his side."<p>

"Since it's out of the open and _he's_ told you, I am free to discuss it. I've been dying to tell you. Only Tonks knows and Sirius wormed it out of her. But he did something to Fred, do you know?"

Ginny giggled. "Yeah, he got him alone and then grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and said if he hurt you anymore he would kill him."  
>Tears began to brim my eyes slightly but I blinked them away. It was hard to believe that someone would care about me that much to do that.<p>

I decided that I would talk to Sirius again. He was too fun to be mad at.

That night, I drew the curtains around my bed, cast _muffilato_ and told Ginny everything. She was so sympathetic about everything and really patient.

"And I was really mad at you as well, I'm so sorry," she said once I was done ranting. It was well after midnight. It had to be. I looked at my watch on my bedside cabinet and saw it was 2:30.

"I'm not coming to lessons tomorrow morning," I told her, showing the watch. She nodded. It was usual behaviour for me not to turn up. The teachers were used to it by now, and it didn't really seem to matter, I always got high-ish grades.

While all my friends went to Care of Magical Creatures, I stayed in bed and at ten o'clock I decided to go visit Harry and Ron in the hospital wing.

Thankfully it was empty and they were both awake and talking about the match.

"Harry, how are you?" I asked, handing him a packet of Bertie Botts Beans. I had brought some for Ron too.  
>"I'm ok. I've only been awake for about half hour. I heard what you did to Cormac," he laughed.<p>

"Trust me; he deserved a lot more than that. And I would have given it to him as well if it wasn't for Fred and Sirius."

We spent the next hour slagging off Cormac until Harry fell asleep. I don't know how, but the conversation between Ron and I fell on Hermione and Lavender.

"Lavender can be a bit clingy, and annoying; and all she wants to do is snog me," Ron complained. "But Hermione is always in mood with me about something, I don't know whether I'm coming or going."

"Recently, I had to make a decision similar to yours and you kind of had to think of what's right and what _you_ want."

He stared at me confused, looking for me to elaborate but I didn't. He looked down and his ears turned pink.

"I think I may - erm - like Hermione," he said quietly.

"Which one did you like first?" I asked.  
>"What?"<br>"Which one did you like first," I repeated.

"Well, I started going out with Lavender first, but I think I've always liked Hermione. I've just never really saw that until now," he mumbled. He was bright red and I knew he hated talking about its feelings, but it had to be done.

"Go for Hermione," I instructed. "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. If you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one."

"Is that one of your amazingly deep quotes? Which Professor or Scientisp person said that?" he asked dumbly. I couldn't be bothered to correct him.

"Erm - Professor Johnny Depp," I grinned. He nodded thoughtfully and leant back before shooting upwards.

"Wait, love?" he asked sceptically. I stayed quiet but gave him a knowing smile. He turned red for the third time before shrinking back down and starting a conversation on Snape's greasy hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, the actions going to start again next chapter and then its kind of none stop from there.<br>What do we all think about Pottermore, I hope it isn't an online encyclopaedia, that's what wiki's for! It would be good if it was a game of sort. But even though they say it isn't; I'm still praying for a new book.  
>Thanks so much for all of the reviews <strong>_**Sara, fruityloops156, magical. Melody, Georgie Monsoon, Sensula, 2featherbraids, People-are-crazy **_**(I love your waiting for the end story ) and **_**lenie954.  
><strong>_**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think ; )**


	23. Ally, Ally Oxen Free

"We're free!" I cried happily, running out of the hall on our last OWL exam. Ginny rolled her eyes as I began to do a little happy dance. Luna came and started twirling dreamily beside me. Ginny sighed heavily before joining in.

"I take it went well then?" Harry asked, coming up behind us.  
>"No, it was bloody awful," Ginny moaned. "We're just happy that hell is over."<p>

Harry slung his arms around Ginny and kissed her fondly on the cheek. They were so cute together.  
>Like in the book, they got together after our big win on the Quidditch pitch. Because of the whole Malfoy fiasco, Harry was in detention so Ginny played Seeker. It was weird not playing with her, but oh well, we trampled them.<p>

Ron had thankfully dumped Lavender too. I almost cried with happiness when he announced the news.  
>Harry was constantly disappearing for his lessons with Dumbledore which put me on edge; the time was near.<p>

I was now friends with Sirius again. He even visited us on a Hogsmede weekend, but unfortunately Fred and George were there too, looking to buy a shop. I think they were stalking me.

It was a hot day in was a hot day at the end of June when it happened. Ginny, Luna, Neville and I had sat by the side of the lake and had a mini picnic.

When we arrived back to the common room, Hermione was even more frazzled than usual and was pacing around the room.  
>"What's going on?" Neville asked defensively.<p>

"Harry and Dumbledore have left the school for a few hours and Harry thinks that Death Eaters will attack. We need reinforcements, but no one's answering the call." She held up her little coin which suddenly began to light up. "Oh, someone's responding. I wonder who it is."

On a hunch, I ran over to the portrait hole and opened it. Luna stood in the doorway with her coin in hand.  
>"When I got back to the dormitory it was glowing. Is everything alright?"<p>

I checked that the close was clear before pulling her into the common room. She looked around, intrigued.  
>"It's very nice in here. It's cosy," she commented. Hermione stared at her in shock. She looked at me as though to ask why Luna was in the Gryffindor common room, but I just shrugged.<p>

"Ok, we need a plan," Hermione said, taking charge. "We need people guarding The Room of Requirement; the Death Eaters may enter through there. I think we also need people to stand guard on Snape. Harry also gave me this." She held up the little bottle of Felix Felicius. "There's enough for all of us."

"We need to get moving, where should we go?" Ron asked.  
>"Erm - Luna and I? We'll guard Snape and then you guys can guard the room of requirement. And also..." She handed us the marauders map. I grinned down at the tatty piece of parchment. "So I guess we should go then. Here."<p>

She handed around the little vial of The Liquid Luck and everyone took a sip. I declined it.  
>"I can't die, I don't think," I said, passing back to Hermione. She passed it back.<p>

"You're not indestructible," she scolded.  
>"Just immortal," I grinned. They all looked at me sternly. "Well, sort of immortal. But seriously, I would rather someone else have it."<p>

"What about stunners and body binders?" Hermione asked. She did have a point. I would be no good to them paralysed. I still said no though.  
>After much debating, the remaining sip was spilt between Luna and Ginny.<p>

If I remembered right, darkness powder would be thrown at us, so I had to devise a plan.

"We need bubble head charms in case they gas us or something," I shrugged. I took the map off Ron and cast _wingardium leviosa_ on to it. I then cast the bubblehead charm so it was free floating in front of my face. It restricted my vision slightly, but in darkness, it wouldn't matter. I just needed to see where The Death Eaters were.

We took it in turns to patrol and pace the corridor. In the long silences, my mind was constantly debating. I could quite easily save Dumbledore tonight. But could I do it? I had saved Sirius, but I couldn't really save Dumbledore. It would change too much. I had gotten lucky with Sirius, but saving Dumbledore would tip it over the edge. I wished he could live. I had a bond with Dumbledore and he was just so amazing. But something had to happen.

We had been on patrol for about forty five minutes when everything went black.  
>"What the -"<p>

Rustling came from the entrance to the Room of Requirement. One of our guys started firing, but Ginny stopped them.

I looked to the map floating in front of me and saw Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters running about 100 yards from me. Someone's name at the back of the crowd made my heart shudder: Bellatrix Lestrange.

I spun to the left, where they were running past me, and cast a series of stunners. They weren't expecting them and I managed to knock out one. They left him there and carried on.

"Guys can you hear me?" I called. I chorus of 'yeah's' sounded from down the corridor. "Follow the sound of my voice. I'll try and guide you with the map."

Their little footprints came nearer to me. I had to direct Neville around a suit of armour, but eventually we were all together.

We linked hands and I led them in the direction the Death Eaters went.  
>The smoke began to clear as we rounded the corner so I removed the charm and took the map down.<p>

"They're going to the Astronomy Tower," I pointed out. They were not far from us; only about 100 yards around the corner. I was sure they could hear our conversation.

"We need to alert the order," Ron said, taking the map off me and examining it. We began to jog slightly, not wanting to fall behind.  
>"But how?" Ginny asked. "Owls are too slow. We could find a fireplace. It's not the quickest option, but it's our only one. None of us know how to deliver messages via patronus."<p>

"I do," I said meekly. "But I can't actually produce a protronus."  
>"Typical," Ron muttered. "Can't you just try? You never know, under the pressure..."<p>

I thought hard back to the time when I saw George do it and the few times that Sirius had. I sighed and tried to cheer myself up, despite the mood.

"_Patronus Chartum_," I muttered, holding my wand to my throat. A small blue wisp went inside it. "Quickly, come to Hogwarts. It's under attack by Death Eaters. Tell the others. _Expecto Chartum_ Sirius Black." I began to shake slightly as I tried to muster a happy memory. Fred laughing with me, shouting at me and kissing me popped into my head. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ I shouted confidently.

A large White lioness erupted out of my wand and disappeared into the distance. Ron, Ginny and Neville were beaming at me.

"That was great!" Ginny cried. "You can do a patronus, wow. Well Done."  
>"Thank you, but it isn't really the time. Praise me later," I said offhandedly, running in the general direction of the Death Eaters. I had done my job of contacting the order, and now it was on to my own priorities. Bellatrix. This could be the last time I see her and I needed answers.<p>

I saw a group of cloaked figures running at the end of the corridor so I started blindly firing curses.

"Stupify," I shouted, sending three in a row to the group. The others behind me were doing the same and the red jets were narrowly missing my ear, making me wish I had taken the felix felicius. Half of the Death Eaters stopped and faced us while the others continued running.

"_Petrificus totalus_," I cried, pointing my wand at Malfoy. It missed him but hit the Death Eater behind him. The rest of the Death Eaters gave up running and stood opposite us with the other Death Eaters. Eight against four. That probably wasn't by best idea.

A familiar psychotic laugh sounded from behind the group. There was a lot of hustling before Bellatrix strolled out from between Greyback and some guy I didn't know.

"Hello Alyssa, long time no see," she said, walking toward us. The others joined her as we were slowly being backed into the corner. I held my hand out to Ron, Ginny and Neville, telling them to stop and hold their ground. The Death Eaters stopped and grinned mockingly; except Malfoy who looked petrified.

"Now what brings you here today?" Bellatrix asked me.  
>"We were just out for a wander," I said nervously. Thankfully, it barely showed in my voice.<p>

"Really," She said. "I was under the impression that you were on guard, ready to fight us." A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"Well, if we were I wouldn't tell you, then the element of surprise would be gone. Unless we really were just wandering and we are surprised to see you. Or I could just be saying this to throw you off and confuse you." Both my friends and the Death Eaters stared at me as though I had gone mad.

"Kill them," Bellatrix said, simply.  
>"Over my dead body!" Sirius called. He, Tonks, Remus and Bill came racing around the corner and stood in front of us.<p>

"Oh Sirius dear, I'm so glad you've said that. We have unfinished business from last June. _Avada Kadava!_" I jumped in front of Sirius and took the curse. I wobbled slightly but managed to still stand.

"You really need to stop doing that," Bellatrix answered.  
>One of the Death Eaters sent a curse at Ginny. I wasn't quick enough to take it but thankfully the felix felicius did it's work.<p>

Bill leapt into action and began to duel Greyback. The order members and the others submerged into duels, but I only had eyes for Bellatrix.

She ran around the corner in the direction of the tower, so I followed her.

"Ally, Dont!" Sirius shouted, but I was already around the corner. She was nowhere in sight; the hall was empty. She must have been somewhere; there was no way she could run away that quick.

Sirius rounded the corner but then stopped suddenly. He tried again, but there was an invisible barrier blocking off the corridor.  
>Bellatrix laughed and suddenly appeared in front of me, lifting her disillusion charm. She was blocking one exit, and her barrier was blocking the other. I was trapped.<p>

"I knew you would follow me. You're very predictable," she said. She was casually spinning her wand in her hand which made her look even more sinister.

I looked behind to the barrier and saw Sirius now duelling a Death Eater. He and the other Order members had not had any liquid luck; I would not be able to cope if any of them died because of my meddling.

My head spun forward as though someone was pushing it, but no one was there. Bellatrix had her wand pointed at me and it became obvious that I was under the _imperious curse_.

Bellatrix took a knife out from under her robes and held it out to me.  
>"Come here," she commanded. I tried not to move, but my feet were moving on their own accord. "Take this knife - " <em>No, no<em> my mind was screaming, but I wouldn't listen and I took her knife. "And plunge it through your stomach."

I grabbed the knife with both hands and pulled it back. I tried really hard not to, but she was too strong. My hands were shaking under the pressure, but I was doing it anyway.

I plunged the dagger toward my stomach, but managed to stop myself. But it was too late and about two inches of the knife was in my stomach. The wound wasn't too deep, but it was enough to make me collapse to the ground. Blood seeped through my white shirt as I rolled on the ground. Thanks to the vampire bite, I did heal quicker than everyone else, but it still took a long time. It would be about half an hour before I would regain my strength and by then I feared it would be too late.

"Now, pick up the knife again, and stab your leg." I tried not to, but I was too weak and was complying with her demands. I managed to push her out of my mind slightly, but she picked up my wand off the floor and pointed it at me along with her own. "Stab your leg," she repeated quietly. The power of the two wands was too much and I stabbed my leg.

This time I could not stop myself and it went straight through.  
>I let out a loud scream as my hand continued to push the knife, even though it could not go any further.<p>

"No pull it out." I complied with a scream. Bellatrix laughed happily. "Now isn't this fun?"

"Please - please s-stop," I panted heavily. I was covered in blood and I was having trouble breathing. I had a strong suspicion that the first wound had pierced my lungs.

"I can't stop. You used the cruciatus curse on me. You protect my prey and you're fighting against me. You _deserve_ to be punished."

She sent a cruciatus curse at me which made me wither in pain. I curled up into a ball and twisted around. It seemed to last forever, but finally it stopped.

"I have a - proposition - for you," I whispered. "I ask a question, you answer truthfully and then you torture me. We do it - in a cycle."  
>"Why would I do that?" she asked, flicking her wand as an electric shock went through my body.<p>

"Because I want the truth. It would make it more enjoyable for you - to see my - my reactions," i panted. She deliberated for a moment but then nodded.

"Did you really bring me here?"  
>"Yes," she answered simply. "<em>Crucio<em>." I cringed up as my mind almost exploded. It was over fairly fast though. "You need to be specific with your questions Ally."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.  
>"To join the Death Eaters." Again, she cast the cruciatus curse on me. I felt so numb and was constantly throbbing. But It did not hurt as much anymore.<p>

"Did you plan the vampire attack to turn me?" I already knew the answer, I just needed confirmation. She nodded before sending the familiar red bolt at me.

"And how are you here?"

She stopped for a moment before grinning devilishly. "Now you're getting interesting.  
>One day I was cleaning up that messy closet of yours. I was thinking about how vile you and your father are and I suddenly appeared in a house that wasn't ours. A girl who looked like me was in there and tried to kill me. But I got to her first. People called me Bellatrix and I went along with it." she stopped for a second. "Now that was a lot of information, i think you need to pay for it more. Straight through the foot this time?"<p>

I involuntarily picked up the knife and shoved it into my foot. It went right through.  
>I let out a loud shriek of pain, probably the loudest yet. Bellatrix laughed loudly so I bit my lip, trying to stay silent. It was bleeding from how hard I was biting it, but I would not give her the satisfaction.<p>

"Do the Death Eaters know?" I whispered.  
>"Some," she said simply, casting the cruciatus on me again. I could feel my mind slipping away from me, but I tried my best to keep a hold of myself.<p>

I looked over to the barrier and saw Sirius and Fred desperately trying to break it. I don't know where he had come from or why he was there, but I knew he was probably hurting more than me. I had never seen him look so upset. He looked really determined as he failed to break the barrier. I knew then that despite all the lies and heartbreak, he did love me. Probably not in the way I wanted to, but he was still fighting for me. Sirius was too. He looked close to tears.

Seeing the pair of them suddenly gave me determination. I mustered up the power to grab my dropped wand and stunned her quickly. It was unexpected, so she flew backwards.

I crawled away and hid behind a pillar, disillusioning myself as I went. I heard her angrily stand up and stomp over to the pillar next to me. I held my breath.

"Ally, Ally, Oxen Free," she called. She looked to the floor and then to my position. She grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the middle of the corridor.

"You should try and stop the bleeding next time; your trail gave you away," she said sounding very frustrated. We stared at each other in silence. I could hear shouts from down the corridor and knew the Death Eaters were now retreating. "You have one last question."

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered. The other Death Eaters appeared around the corner, fronted by Snape.

"Bellatrix, it is done, let's go," he gave me one filthy look before running down a side passage with the others following him.

Bellatrix looked at me with hate and pity. "Not tonight," she mumbled. She opened the barrier before disappearing after the other Death Eaters. Everything then went black.

**:-:**

I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew I was awake. I couldn't move either. There was soft music playing over the muffle of voices.

"Snape?" Professor McGonagall (I think) said. "We all wondered... But he trusted... Always... Snape... I can't believe it."

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," Remus said, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that."

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," Tonks said. I tried to open my eyes, but my body was unresponsive.

"I know," Harry answered from my right. I think he was sitting right next to me. "Snape passed the Voldemort the information that made him hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he was sorry and didn't know what he was doing."

"And Dumbledore believed that?" Remus scoffed. "Snape _hated_ James..."  
>"He didn't think my mother was worth a damn either, because she was a muggle born. Moodblood, he called her," Harry said.<p>

An unsettling silence filled the room.

"This is all my fault," McGonagall said suddenly. "I sent Filius to fetch Snape. I thought he would help us, not join the Death Eaters."

"It isn't your fault Minerva," Remus said. "None of us knew. It's all so confusing. I don't know how they could have gotten in."

"I do," Harry said, speaking up suddenly. He went on to explain about the two vanishing cabinets and the Room of Requirement.

"We were on guard there," Ginny continued. "Malfoy came out holding that Hand of Glory thing and threw that Instant Darkness Powder. Fred, George, you need to keep tabs on who your selling too."  
>Fred's mumbled apology came from my left.<p>

"Anyway, Ally told us before hand to cast the bubblehead charm and she had the map floating in front of her. It was like she knew. She led us out of there and summoned the Order."

"Tonks and I, We were on guard," Remus continued. "But Sirius and Bill appeared, saying Ally had contacted them and that there were more people on the way. We found the kids confronting the Death Eaters. One of them went off and cast the Dark Mark. Some went up to the to the Astronomy tower and..." he trailed of.

"And then Bill was attacked by Greyback and Ally by Bellatrix," Sirius said quietly.

"And Ally. Is Bellatrix really her mum?" Ginny asked. I think someone nodded as she sighed unhappily. "I can't believe she never told me."

"In all fairness, she didn't know until last year," Sirius said.  
>"She still had a year to tell us, and she managed to tell Hermione," Ron said.<p>

"No, I found out and she asked me not to tell you. Imagine how hard it must be to tell your friends that your mother was _that_," Hermione said. If I was able to move, I would have ran over to her and given her a hug.

"Is she a Death Eater?" Fred voice sounded. My blood boiled. "She's been lying to us this whole time."

"We knew," Sirius, Tonks and Remus said.  
>"But she still lied to us," Fred continued. I tried to sit up, but then flopped back down.<p>

"Ally?" Sirius asked, his hurried footsteps running toward me. My eyes finally fluttered open.

"For the - thousandth - time, I'm not - a death - eater," I panted. My breathing was wheezy and my lungs felt like they were about to collapse.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked.  
>"Like crap." I tried to sit up, but they pushed me back down. "No, I need to sit - up. A rib or something's - digging into - me.<p>

Sirius smiled slightly. "You've had quite the ordeal. Two broken ribs, a punctured lung, an exploded bicep, I don't know how that happened, and of course leg, foot and stomach injures."  
>"Is that all?" I whispered. He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Thankfully, you're healing quickly. Madame Pomfery says you should be fine in about 2 hours."

The doors of the hospital wing flung open and Fleur bolted in followed by Mr & Mrs Weasley hot on her heels.

"Bill, oh Bill what 'as 'appened. Iz 'e going to be ok?"  
>I looked to the bed on my left and gasped. Bill's was completely torn to pieces. His entire body was covered in blood and there was a large chunk missing from his neck. I felt bad for complaining; Bill was ten times worse than I was.<p>

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr Weasley asked. "But he hadn't transformed, so what does that mean?"  
>"There will be some contamination," Lupin explained. "But we won't know the full effects until he wakes up."<p>

Mrs Weasley began to sob uncontrollably. "He was such a handsome little boy... And he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" Fleur asked, angrily. "You think I do not weesh to marry 'im? Or you 'oped. I do not care. I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! These scars show zat my husband is brave."

One second, they were glaring at each other angrily, and the next they were sobbing into each other's arms. Ginny and Hermione looked disgusted, but I found it hilarious. I shared an amused look with Fred, but it turned into a glare after I remembered he called me a Death Eater again.

"See, she doesn't care!" Tonks said speaking up finally. "She loves him no matter what."

Remus looked down and began to stutter. "I - I - Their situation is different. Bill shall not be a true wolf. You deserve someone - "

"Young and Whole," Sirius and I cut in. Remus glared at us.  
>"Even Dumbledore wanted a little bit more love in the world."<p>

"Go on Remus," I said happily. He looked down and smiled slightly. "Look at Tonks, not at the floor."  
>"Will you please stop bossing me about?" he asked. I shook my head and grinned.<p>

An awkward silence filled the room as we all stared at Remus expectantly. He did nothing.

"I'm hungry and weak. Can someone go down to the kitchens and get me some food?" no one answered me. "Remus, Tonks? Thanks for volunteering." They rolled their eyes before reluctantly leaving the hospital wing.

They were a long while and I hopefully took it as a good sign. But I never knew what had happened as I fell into a deep nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Very action packed and maybe confusing, but if you have any queries, don't be afraid to ask.<br>I was going to include the explanation of Dumbledore's death, but it was too long and boring; we all know what happened.  
>I've had some problems with the reviews and for some reason, I've only been able to read them this morning. Thanks to new readers <strong>_**MacbethWannabe, LizzieBee011 and DragonWand. **_**And to loyal reviewers **_**Sara, People-Are-Crazy, ChaygraceDaya, 2featherbraids, Writer. Of. The. Gods, fruityloops156 **_**and **_**Sensula.  
><strong>_**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think ; )**


	24. A Wedding and A Funeral

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked me on the morning of Dumbledore's funeral.

"No," I answered truthfully. I stood up anyway though and took a pack of tissues out of my draw. I looked at Ginny and saw her close to tears. I picked up a second packet and shoved them into my small bag before going downstairs with her.

All of the students were to wear our uniforms and a few of us had the idea to wear the plain Hogwarts tie. It was black, more suitable for a funeral, and showed that we were not divided into houses; we were all equal. I think Dumbledore would have liked that. Most people had gone along with this idea but some students (_Slytherins_) didn't.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for us in the Common Room. Hermione had started crying already and Ron had his thick arm around her. Harry engulfed Ginny in a sad hug when she came down too.

I know it was incredibly selfish of me, but I felt left out. I know that this was Dumbledore's day and all, but I felt so lonely. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Hermione, Tonks and Remus were now together, Fred would be coming with Verity and I would be all alone.

The service was a lot bigger than I imagined. There had to be at least a thousand seats. I did not think the wizarding community was that big. We luckily managed to get seats on the third row. I was in the aisle seat; so I had a good look around before the service started.

Tonks and Remus were sitting not far from us, hand in hand. I gave them a small smile.  
>Mr and Mrs Weasley sat with all of their graduated children along with Fleur and Verity. If it was possible, my hate for her increased even more. She was draped all over Fred and was crying her eyes out. Did she even know Dumbledore?<p>

Ugh, why couldn't she have been on top of that Astronomy tower? I'm just kidding. Kind of.

I turned my attention back to the front as the speaker person/funeral conductor dude stood onto the podium.  
>"Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man. He was kind, caring, had greatness of heart. He was Nobel and caring..."<p>

Was this guy just listing adjectives or something? They could have at least got someone who knew Dumbledore to say something about him. I decided to make my own speech up in my head as the man wittered on.

Dumbles was more than a great man. I was in danger and had nowhere else to go, and he took me in. My mother was a convicted Death Eater, but he accepted me. He had done the same for Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Harry and countless other people. He had given them a family when they were all alone.

Dumbledore had devoted his life to others. He was so much more than an intelligent intellect. He was like the father or grandfather I never had.

I had to stop as tears began to brim my eyes. Harry put his hand over mine, making me feel slightly less alone.

The guy stopped speaking and then lit the surrounding area around the tomb on fire. I let out a little cry of shock, causing the people in front to stare at me.

The funeral was over way too quickly. He was such a great wizard, and he deserves a lot more than a random man reading a prepared speech.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to talk by the lake while I went over to Sirius who was now with the happy couple.

"So how are you guys?" I asked Tonks, smiling up at her pink hair. I felt bad smiling at a funeral, but I was just so happy for them.  
>"We're good thanks," She said blushing slightly.<p>

"How did you find the funeral?" Sirius asked, putting a comforting arm around me.  
>"Really impersonal. I could have done a better job than that." The three of them nodded along in agreement.<p>

"Your favourite teachers here, have you seen?" Sirius pointed to the front row where Umbridge was sitting, dressed head to toe in pink.

"It's a funeral," I said exasperated. "Dumbledore's one. Hasn't anyone voiced that it's inappropriate that she's -" I stopped when I saw Dung sneak past her, heading for the road to Hogsmede.

"Will you guys excuse me for a sec?" I didn't even wait for a reply. I sprinted over to him, making sure Umbridge did not see me on the way.

"Dung!" I called, when we were out of hearing range.  
>"What the bleedin' 'ell d'you want now Ally? Y' want me to jump through a 'oop or feed meself to a dragon?" he asked. He had this charade he always played, but I could tell he like me really.<p>

"I was just wondering if you still had the locket." I asked desperately.  
>"Yeah, I still 'ave it. When can I sell it?" he grunted.<p>

"Soon," I smiled. "Thanks so much Dung. Here," I gave him my pretty gold Rolex watch. "...As a thank you." He smiled lightly.

"Well I best be off." I grinned at him again. That was Dungs way of saying thank you. I waved him off before going back to Sirius, but Harry intercepted me on the way. He took me to the spot where he, Ron and Hermione were talking before.

"We're not coming back to Hogwarts next year," Harry said after a long pause. "And we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."  
>"What?" I asked, sounding generally surprised.<p>

"We won't think any less of you if you decline," Hermione said hurriedly.  
>"I think I'm going to have to," I said, knowing I would regret it later. I would love to go on the Forrest adventures, but my place was here.<p>

"Hogwarts is going to change next year," I continued, solemnly. "I need to stay here in order to help them." I pointed to a group of first years who were relaxing by the water without a care in the world.

Harry smiled. "That's understandable." I hugged him sweetly. "Don't say goodbye. We're not going anywhere yet. We've still got the wedding yet."

"It's not just the wedding," Ron cut in. "It's the event of the century; it's going to be massive."  
>Oh, how right he was...<p>

**:-:**

"I'm bored," I complained to Sirius on the second day of the holiday.  
>"Me too," he whined. I was sat on the tire swing, and he was pushing me. Tonks and Remus were God knows where doing God knows what. (I didn't really want to know what though.)<p>

"Why don't we go for a swim in the creek?" Sirius suggested.  
>"No, I was in there yesterday and this slimy fish swam up to me and freaked me out," I said. It actually did. I was just floating on my back when this slimy thing brushed up against my back. I almost drowned in the scramble.<p>

"Diagon Alley?" He asked.  
>"No, Fred and <em>Verity<em> are there," I sneered her name.

"The Burrow?"  
>"We'll be made to help out with the wedding. Even though it's like a month away," I groaned.<p>

"So why are you complaining if you don't want to do anything?" I shrugged and went back to swinging while Sirius gave me more suggestions. We switched after a while so I was pushing him.

It was about half an hour later when Tonks and Remus came walking up the drive, hand in hand. It was a normal sight and the only difference was the small glittering diamond on Tonks left hand.

"Oh my god!" I squealed, knocking Sirius off the swing and into a heap on the floor. I raced over the Remus and Tonks and bounced up and down in front of them. "Are you?" They both nodded happily.

I squealed and hugged them. Sirius ran over looking very confused but then zoned in on the ring.

"Moony, you didn't. You didn't ask my dear cousin to marry you without consulting me first," he asked in mock anger. Remus smiled slightly. He was so cute when he was with Tonks. It was just too adorable. "Wait, did you knock her up?"

Tonks and Remus began to hush him and argue.  
>"Way to ruin the mood you idiot," I glared. "So how did you pop the question?" I asked, cheerfully.<p>

"He took me to this old enchanted castle, where we had our first date and asked me on top of the tower," Tonks grinned. Her hair was constantly turning all of the colors of the spectrum; showing that she really was happy.

"When's the big day?" Sirius asked, walking up to the house.  
>"In about a week," Remus said.<p>

"A week!" Sirius and I shouted simultaneously.  
>"Well Bill and Fleur are getting married soon. And things are all going to change soon. And due to my <em>predicament<em>, things are awkward for Tonks now. The ministry strongly disapprove of our relationship," Remus said sadly.

"So we're going to have a small muggle wedding. Just family, you guys and some of the order, and the Weasleys," Tonks said.

"The Weasleys? Can Fred just not come?" I asked. Tonks rolled her eyes. When we reached the porch we sat down on the swing and the bench.

"I think that may look a little bad." answered Tonks.  
>"So?" I grinned. This time they all rolled their eyes.<p>

"I don't oppose to that idea," Sirius said, leaning casually back in his chair. Remus looked at Tonks and grinned. She nodded at him. Ok, what was going on?

"We have something to ask you," Remus smiled. "Sirius, would you be my best man?"  
>"Hell yeah," Sirius said, jumping up and hugging him.<p>

"And Ally, will you be my maid of honour?" Tonks asked. I gapped at her in shock. I had never even been a bridesmaid. Never mind maid of honour. I leapt upwards and hugged her.

"Of course I will," I said happily.  
>"That's great. I was thinking Ginny for bridesmaid too?" I nodded.<p>

"Yeah she'll like that. As long as you don't dress her in pink like Fleur has."

Over the next few days, we all prepared for the wedding excessively. As there was so much to do in such little time, I declared myself unofficial wedding planner.

Ginny and I were to wear plain navy strapless dresses. They were long and simple, but the White flowers we would have made them beautiful.  
>The simple wedding they wanted sort of turned into a low key extravaganza with me at the helm. There were only twenty people coming, but that figure was far from Tonks' five people wanted.<p>

On the morning of the wedding, Ginny and I woke up to a panicked Remus running around the house. The two of us had stayed in my room before we would floo to Tonks' parents' house.

"Remus, shut up. We're trying to sleep!" I called, putting my pillow over my head.  
>"Sorry," he said popping his head around the door. He looked a mess. He gagged and then covered his mouth before running out of the room.<p>

Ginny grinned. "Shall we help him."  
>"No Sirius will. You'll hear him coming from a mile away."<p>

Ginny laughed. But soon enough, Sirius' thunderous footsteps sounded on the stairs. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6am. I groaned.

"We're not getting any more sleep," I said, getting out of bed. "This is like Christmas all over again."

Ginny followed me out of my room and in to the bathroom. Remus was being sick into the sink while Sirius was pretending to be sympathetic but laughing at him behind his back.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked, trying to hide a smile. Remus nodded before throwing up again. I sniffed my nose as the smell was making _me_ feel sick.

I went downstairs to fetch some water and dry toast for Remus and came back up. Sirius was still laughing and didn't really seem to be any help.

"You're supposed to be his best man. Help him!" I reprimanded.  
>"He was ten times worse at James' wedding. James even more nervous than me, so Sirius hired a stripper to calm him down," Remus muttered. Ginny and I stared at him gobsmacked. "James of course declined, but Sirius got a nice little treat."<p>

"Should we leave these two alone?" Ginny asked me.  
>"We do need to go, but I'm reluctant to leave Sirius in charge," I said. But we were due at the Tonks' in ten minutes and we needed to get going. We both threw on some random clothes before flooing to their house. I was pretty eager and excited to meet my fake family.<p>

We landed in their living room five minutes early. It was quite small, but still very neat and elegant. The Walls were beige and two leather sofas sat opposite a TV. Pictures and photographs were scattered around the room and I was surprised to see myself in a few of them.

I inspected one on the fireplace. It was of Tonks, presumably her mom and I in Paris. It looked really authentic, and if I didn't know any better, I would have said I was actually there.

"We had to keep up with appearances, hope you don't mind," a gruff voice said from the door. I spun around and saw a very tubby man in the doorway. His voice did not match him at all. He had a kind face which held a proud and excited air about it.

"You must be Mr Tonks," I said, hugging him tightly. Ginny came up beside me and did the same.  
>"That Ted to you and Dad to you," he said. We both laughed. He led us into the kitchen and made us some pancakes.<p>

He was really funny and sweet. If I had to pick any man to be my dad, this guy would be it. Tonks is so lucky to have him, it's such a shame he died. And the worst part is, I don't think I could save anyone else. Mad Eyes death day was coming in fast, as was Hedwig's. Maybe I could save the bird it wouldn't change too much... But I couldn't. You never know with that blasted knock on effect.

Tonks came racing down the stairs and stared at our little group.  
>"Dad, why have you kidnapped my bridesmaids? We need to be at the chapel in an hour."<p>

We were ushered upstairs to put on our dresses. I did mine and Ginny's makeup. I left her to do her own hair while I attempted to sort out my birds nest. It was in a desperate need of a straighten, but I don't think these people had a flat iron. Sighing, I messily scooped it back and left a few trailing curls. It didn't look that bad to be fair. But I was nothing compared with Tonks.

She looked absolutely stunning in her lace flowing dress. She wore her hair brown, but it was half concealed by her veil. When Ginny and I saw her, we burst into squeals.

"You look so perfect," Ginny said, admiring the dress. It really was beautiful. It wasn't over the top, but not too bland and boring. If I were to get married, I would have picked that dressed.

'Dad' came into the room and smiled happily. His eyes brimmed with tears as he hugged his only daughter.

"You look beautiful Dora," he said softly, kissing her on the cheek. Although it wasn't really much, I looked away as I felt I was intruding on a special moment.

We took a Portkey to a country road not far from the chapel. Ginny and I had a hard time making sure the dress wasn't dirtied, but we managed it. As planned, we arrived five minutes before the service.

I popped my head around the door and saw that the tiny chapel was full. One side held a few Hogwarts Professor's, Order Members and trusted Aurors while The Weasley clan took up the entire opposite side. As planned, Verity didn't turn up. We had told her it was just close friends and family. Unfortunately, we couldn't do the same for Fred and he was sitting in the second row on the side I would be standing. I swear they planned this on purpose.

When Tonks and her dad disappeared into a side room, Remus and Sirius appeared, ready to make their appearance.  
>The dreadful organ started playing and the doors opened. Remus practically ran to the alter, but Sirius, who had Ginny on one arm and me on the other, walked extremely slow. He did that one step; stop, thing which almost made me laugh aloud.<p>

"How was the stripper?" Ginny whispered to him.  
>"There wasn't one. The party pooper wouldn't let me," He pouted while trying to maintain his grin, giving himself a pained constipated look.<p>

"You poor deprived child," I said, in feign sadness. He continued to walk slow, we were now only half way up the isle; and it was only about 15 feet long, maximum.

"May I just say you two look lovely," he said quietly.  
>"You do too. I see you've caught the eye of the organ player." I discreetly pointed over to the little old woman who was grinning happily at Sirius. He pulled a very disgusted face, making Ginny and I laughed aloud. I stopped though when the Vicar gave me a murderous look.<p>

Once we finally reached the alter, Sirius broke off and stood behind Sirius while Ginny and I stood on the opposite side. I grinned happily at the Weasley's and glared at the stupid one.

The wedding march began and Tonks and 'Dad' marched up the aisle. While everyone else was watching the bride, I watched Remus. His face was just so happy and joyous. Oh, I'm getting all girly and sentimental again.

The Service was very short but beautiful. Nothing really interesting happened until we got to The Country House for the reception. We had laid out a few tables on the back lawn and decorated them simply.

I went inside to grab some champagne, but I was intercepted by Fred.  
>"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked me.<p>

"Good," I said stiffly, before turning my back to him and going down the wine cellar.  
>"You look stunning today," he blurted out. I looked at him sceptically and examined his pupils. He hadn't been drinking that much, so what had come over him?<p>

"Oh - erm- Thanks," I said awkwardly. I grabbed a bottle of Chardonnay and then spun around to face him. I was unaware how close he was so I stood back a bit and crashed into a wine rack. He steadied me with his arms, but didn't remove him.

"Fred, I -" he placed his finger on my lips and then leant forward towards me.

Against my better judgement, I leant in to, all my feelings from Christmas came rushing back to me.  
>He removed his finger as our noses brushed together. I could feel his breath of my lips when...<p>

"Ally can you bring up some Pinot Noir and Rosé too?" Sirius called from the top of the stairs.  
>"Sure," I cried breathlessly before grabbing the wine and running back upstairs.<p>

**:-:**

Just like before, we ignored each other. It had become a routine of ours. Have a moment, fall out, get on fine, have a moment, fall out. The stupid cycle was getting annoying and was really stressing me out. I was already losing sleep over the rescuing of Harry.

Thankfully, Dung was still a part of the mission. But Sirius would be taking Kingsley's part.  
>I was so conflicted what to do about Mad Eye. It was a bad thing to say, but I did have to let Mad Eye die. I had told Harry to send Hedwig on beforehand. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let the poor old owl die. It was quite shameful that I cared for animals more than humans, but that's just the way I am. In the books, it was Hedwig's death that touched me the most and Dobbie's. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts of Death out of my head. I couldn't be thinking about this now.<p>

"Ally, they're leaving," Ginny said, popping her head into her room. I sighed sadly and followed her downstairs to say goodbye. My stomach churned when I saw them all prepping in the kitchen. I almost threw up when I saw Sirius _and_ Kingsley there.

"W-Where's Dung?" I asked hysterically. Sirius pulled an annoyed face.  
>"The little bugger didn't show up," he said bitterly. "We had to re-pull Kingsley from the Muggle Minister. I'll kill him next time I see him."<p>

"No - No, No. We'll go find him," I said, running to the fireplace.  
>"It's too late girly," Mad Eye said, walking to the door. "We don't want him there anyway. Alright troupes, let's go."<p>

I ran forward and hugged Sirius tightly. He seemed taken back, but then hugged me too.

"I'll be fine," he whispered.  
>"Just please be careful. If anything happens, please just get out."<p>

He pulled back and stared at me with a puzzled expression. "I can't do that." I shrugged before going around and saying goodbye to everyone else.

All too soon, they were gone.

Mrs Weasley made us some tea and we sat in an awkward silence waiting for them to return. My heart was beating so fast it was hurting and I was beginning to hyperventilate. I went to the sink to get some water and Ginny shouted.

"Harry's here and Hagrid. Oh God, is he ok?" I looked out of the window and saw Harry trying to support the large figure. I bolted outside and went to help him but Hagrid stood up strongly and went into the house.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.  
>"No one's back yet," I muttered. Harry's face paled.<p>

"What happened?" Ginny asked desperately. Harry gulped and looked down.  
>"We swarmed by Death Eaters as soon as we left the perimeter. A few followed me and Hagrid and – "<p>

A large crack came from the reeds of the field. The three of us ran out and saw Remus supporting George, whose entire face was covered with blood. Harry supported his other side while Ginny went into the house to tell Mrs Weasley.

I waited outside as I didn't really like the smell of blood. I was also desperate to see who was back.

As before, Ron and Tonks came back, and then Hermione and Kingsley. I almost cried with happiness when Fred came back, but still my sombre expression was visible.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked me.<br>"George," I said quietly. He ran into the house, leaving me along once again.

I sat down on the floor, my stomach sinking heavily. I knew Sirius hadn't made it, he couldn't have done. Sirius would never leave to save himself like Dung would have. My fears were heightened when Bill and Fleur returned.

He gave me a sombre look before kneeling down beside me and telling Fleur to go into the house.  
>"Ally, Mad Eye… He was hit by the killing curse. Their broomstick crashed and I – I don't know what happened to Sirius."<p>

I put my head in my hands and broke down crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to the 150<strong>**th**** reviewer **_**Dragon Wand **_**and to **_**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**_** who was forgotten in the thanks ;)  
>There was a kind of happy bit with the wedding, but sorry it got a bit depressing again. But next chapters the BIG wedding. Some of you have been asking about the vampire, he will make an appearance very, <strong>_**very, **_**soon.  
>Thanks to the reviewers <strong>_**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, Lenie954, DragonWand, xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx, Cloud Cult, The DoctorRowanaRisska, Fruityloops156, Sara, prongsandflower, People-Are-Crazy, Georgeie Monsoon, Writer. Of. The. Gods **_**and **_**2Featherbraids.  
><strong>_**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think.  
>BTW – One more day until Pottermore…<strong>


	25. New Romantic

I couldn't believe it. Sirius couldn't be dead. Sure he was only 'missing', but no one would have survived that fall. I always thought Sirius to be invincible, and my insides felt like they were about to explode now that he had gone.

Bill led me into The Burrow as he needed to tell the others the news. I don't think he wanted to leave me alone in case I did something stupid. I tried to calm my breathing as we went into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting around a now conscious George. They all seemed happy and carefree but there mood shifted suddenly when Bill and I walked in. He held a sombre expression where as I looked a complete wreck.

"Ally what's - " Ginny began, running over to me. But Bill cut her off.  
>"Mad Eye's dead," he said quietly. Tonks gasped loudly as tears formed in her eyes. "And Sirius..." he continued. "The broom lost control after Mad Eye... It crashed and we..." he began to choke up so stopped speaking. Fleur hugged him tightly as he began to sob.<p>

The others in the room sat in a complete dumfound silence.

"Wait, you never saw him die though," Harry said hysterically. "He could have survived. He might be here." When he looked out the window, I began to cry again. I sat down at the table and put my head in my hands. Someone came up beside me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, he couldn't have. We were over a hundred feet high," Mr Weasley said sadly. Harry stormed out of the room followed closely by Ron and Hermione. I looked up and saw Remus in a similar position to mine. Tonks had her arms around him as she tried to console him.

I turned around and saw it was Fred beside me. He looked broken but he was trying to be strong. I could see it in his eyes. At that moment, I didn't care that we were fighting, or that he had a girlfriend. I didn't care about anything but Sirius and my pain.

I tightly hugged him and sobbed into him. I was incredibly small, so I barely reached his chest, but I could still hear his rapid heart beat. He engulfed me in his arms and held me there for a long while. I managed to relax slightly, but I was still torn and hysterical.

When began to hyperventilate,Fred put his hand on my back. "Try and breathe in time with me," he whispered. I closed my eyes are concentrated hard. I finally managed to stop crying and after a while my breathing returned back to normal. I pulled back from him and looked at his face. Fred looked down, embarrassed, but there was a very small smile playing on his lips. He didn't remove his hands from my waist, and I didn't remove mine from his.

I turned to the side to get a good view of everyone, and snuggled into his chest. He didn't seem to mind. He actually perched on the kitchen table while I stood comfortably in between his legs. I really should have gone out to find Harry, but i knew if I left Fred I would have broken down crying again.

"Shall - Shall we go find the bodies?" Bill asked after a long period of silence.

"I think we need to," Remus whispered. He stood up with Bill causing Tonks and Fleur to follow them with worried expressions. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." I noticed he subtly put a hand over her stomach before kissing her head. No one else seemed to notice it, but when I looked up I saw that Fred held the same knowing expression that I did. He grinned down at me, causing stupid little butterflies to dance in my stomach. Why did he do this to me?

"Could you see if Harry's outside please dear," Mrs Weasley asked Bill. "And could you tell them to come inside when they're ready. It's not safe to be wondering about. And Ally dear, you are always welcome here. I don't want you staying in that house by yourself. We can find space in Ginny's room."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," I smiled slightly. "But is it ok if I go there now and get a few things?"  
>"I don't know if that's a good idea," Mr Weasley but in. "With Sirius gone..."<p>

"I'll take her," Fred said quickly. My stupid butterflies came back.  
>"I need to go back at some point and I just want to get it out the way," I said honestly. Mr Weasley nodded understandingly and told us to apparate.<p>

I had to hold on to Fred real tight. My head span and I had to close my eyes. I hated along-side apparation. I could do it fine myself, but I had to wait another month until I could get my licence.

When my head had finally stopped spinning I opened my eyes. The house looked exactly the same, but something was missing. It was fun, and adventurous and joyful anymore. It was... Empty.

"Let's get it over and done with," I said, going inside. The door was unlocked as usual.

I went up to my room and took out my school trunk. I shoved all of my clothes in there, not even caring that they weren't folded. I wanted to take some more things with me, but there was just not enough room in the trunk.

"Someone else can come back and get some of your things," Fred told me. I nodded. I grabbed a few photos off my bedside table and also the necklace that Luna got me for my birthday last year.

I closed my trunk and then half smiled at Fred. He rolled his eyes before taking out his wand and levitating it down to the porch.

"Anything else?" he asked me. I shook my head, but my eyes fell on to the tire swing. He followed me as I walked over to it.

"We were always here," I said quietly. "This was where we found out Remus and Tonks were getting married. And one time, Sirius pushed me so hard I swung of the top." I smiled at the memory.

I sat down on to the seat and began to push it with my legs. This would probably be the last time I was here; it would not be right if I didn't swing. Fred began to push me lightly as I began to cry again. I clutched the swing tightly. This old tire had been through it all.

**:-:**

The next few days were very hard. The Burrow was in a mournful silence. Harry barely left Ron's room, Remus would constantly look at the floor, and Mrs Weasley would randomly burst into tears every half an hour. The two had their tiffs, but Mrs Weasley did really love Sirius.

"Do you want any tea?" Ginny asked me at Breakfast, three days after his death.

"You know I can't stand the stuff," I said quietly. "I prefer coffee."  
>"Do you want some coffee then?" She sighed heavily when I shook my head.<p>

The front door opened, but I didn't really have the energy to look up. But when Ginny gasped loudly and jumped to her feet I had to.

Sirius was standing in the door way looking proud and happy. I smacked my hand against my mouth in shock before jumping up next to Ginny and taking out my wand. She did the same.

"Who are you?" I demanded. His smile grew larger.  
>"I'm Sirius Black," he said laughing slightly.<p>

"Sirius is dead," Ginny said dully.  
>"Really?" the imposter asked, patting himself down. "I'm alive I think," he said in a Sirius like tone. This guy was good.<p>

"Prove that you're Sirius," I said mockingly, edging closing with my wand.  
>"You're Alyssa Brady and you are Ginny Weasley," he began.<p>

"Any Death Eater would know that," Ginny said.

"Ally, a few days ago you were in the creek and you almost drowned because of a fish. You have _once_ produced a patronus, to me, and it is a lioness." I stared at him in shock. "Any Ginny, Professor McGonagall caught you and Harry going at it in a broom closet last year, Minnie told me," he added as Ginny went Weasley red. I did _not_ know that.

It was Sirius. He was alive. For three days he had been alive. Wait a minute. He had been alive for three days and not told us. I leapt at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded, hitting him harshly.  
>"I apparated out, but some Death Eaters had a hold of me. They've been following me," he said. I stopped for a second before resuming the attack.<p>

"Three days. Three days you've been gone Sirius. We all thought you were dead. Couldn't you have sent a message or something?" I asked angrily. The other Weasley's and Harry and Hermione all came into the kitchen after hearing the commotion. They were frozen in shock and watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Sirius?" Harry asked once I had stopped hitting him. They ran over to each other and hugged while I stared on sourly. He didn't deserve the love.

"Where have you been?"  
>Sirius went on to tell his stupid story about being followed and everyone was happy again. They all praised him, blah blah blah. I couldn't understand why anyone else wasn't mad like me. Sure it was great that he was alive, but he had been gone for three days. I had been morning, I had moved out.<p>

When Sirius found this out he grinned and made to go upstairs to get my things.

"No," I said, stopping him from going up. "I thought you were dead and you didn't bother to tell us you were alive. Do you realise how hurt I was. I'm happy you're alive and everything, but I'm not happy about you. And I'm not moving back in."

Sirius, and the rest of the room, stared at me in shock. I _never_ talked to Sirius like that. I knew i was being mean and I would regret it later, but I was just so mad.

Over the next few days, Sirius tried desperately to win me over. He would pop up with ice cream or muggle food that I liked. He came to The Burrow every morning with a new gift; flowers, clothes and on the morning of Harry's birthday, he brought me a firebolt. It was highly inappropriate, but I took it anyway. I took all the gifts with no intention of using _or_ returning them.

Harry's birthday party was pretty dull. I was still sulking and stupid Verity was there too.

However something _very_ interesting happened. Verity and Sirius disappeared for a little while and came back very red faced. No one else noticed it I think, but I pulled Sirius up about it later.

"What happened between you and Verity?"  
>"What?" he asked, not quite meeting my eye.<p>

"The two of you just disappeared for about ten minutes and then you suddenly emerged looking very guilty. Don't try to lie to me Sirius because I knew that face, I've pulled it plenty of times myself." I stared at him sternly until he looked down in defeat.

"Ok, she came on to me again, but I didn't stop it. She says she likes me and I think I kind of fancy her to. But she's too young and going out with Fred."

"Ok, _never_ say too young. The Fred excuse is ok, but we all know where 'She's too young gets us." he nodded understandingly.

"Does this mean were friends again?" he asked. I laughed slightly without humour and shook my head.

"My dear Sirius it's going to take _a lot_ more than a new broom and you getting lucky with a girl to make me forgive you." he nodded at me, asking to elaborate. I sighed. "Ok, how about this. You tell Fred what's going on with you and Verity, and then I'll forgive you." I knew very well he wouldn't do it. Fred would hate him. There would probably be a huge fight or something. That would be good.

I left Sirius standing dumbfounded in the kitchen and went up to bed so I could have a goodnights sleep before the wedding.

**:-:**

I got up early and put rollers in my hair. I could have asked someone to curl it magically but they never knew how to do it the way I wanted.

I sat on the step in my pyjamas and watched everyone put up the marquee.  
>"Aren't you going to help?" Charlie called.<p>

"My hands are full," I said, holding up my cereal. He rolled his eyes and continued to levitate the tent, but once he was done he came over and sat down beside me.

"I need your help," he whispered desperately. "Apparently I need to write a speech or something."  
>"The best man speech, you haven't written it?" he shook his head. "Charlie, the weddings in a few hours"<p>

"I know I know, please keep your voice down," he said, pointing the crowd under the marquee. I noticed Fred was staring at us with a sour and jealous expression, but I ignored him.

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask for help, I don't really know Bill," I said honestly.

"I know I just need some pointers about what to put in it. Is it a joking thing, is it Serious?"

Over the next hour we sat down in secret and wrote the speech. It was actually a lot more fun than I had expected. I told stories that I would put in a speech and he told me similar ones and wrote them down.

It was quite strange sitting there, sharing stories. It was also quite sad too. I had been here for over two years and I don't think i was going back. I wasn't sad about that, I definitely preferred it here. I don't know what I was sad about to be honest. I had really grown up these past few years. I wasn't as whiny or selfish. I didn't really drink anymore. I actually loved people other than myself. It was a weird feeling. And I liked it.

At three o'clock I went upstairs to get ready. I had a sneak peek into Mr and Mrs Weasley's room where Fleur and the bridesmaids were getting ready. The look on Ginny's face was priceless. She looked so annoyed and bored. I had to stiff a giggle when she looked down at her puffy gold dress with a look of pure loathing.

Hermione was in our room frantically packing a few last things into her little beaded bag.

"Hey," I said, making her jump slightly. "Are you ready?"  
>She shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I still need to do my hair and put on my dress and wow... Your dress is really pretty," she said as I pulled it out of Ginny's wardrobe.<p>

"Thanks," I grinned. It was pretty. The top part was beige lace and the skirt was pleated; separated from the top by a black ribbon belt.

"Is that the time?" Hermione asked looking at her watch. "The wedding starts in an hour. I'm not ready. Oh no I need to..." I grinned as she ran out of the room with her red dress in hand.

As she was gone, I was free to put on my dress in privet. I wore simple black heals with it and Luna's necklace. I highly doubted it had 'mystical powers' but it was very pretty.

I asked Hermione to charm my clutch to make the inside bigger. There was no room for my wand and I would definitely need it tonight.

The garden was completely transformed. It was usually a little scraggy to be honest, but now it had been turned into a beautiful wonderland.

Sirius came up beside me and linked my arm, leading me to our seat.  
>"So, do you forgive me?" he asked, giving me his puppy dog look.<p>

"No," I said coldly. He sighed angrily and flopped down into seat.  
>"Why, I did what you asked."<p>

"What?" I had asked him to tell Fred everything. But he wouldn't, would he? His guilty face confirmed my suspicions. "Why would you do that?" I whispered loudly.

"Because you told me you would talk to me if I did," he said simply.  
>"Well, I didn't think you would do it," I glared. I stared at the alter in silence, but my curiosity was too much to handle. "So what happened?"<p>

"Well I told Fred, he tried to hit me, but he was actually madder at Verity. He threw her out."  
>I stared at him in shock. "Why would you do that?" I asked again.<p>

"Because you asked me too," he said. I grinned and hugged him tightly.  
>I couldn't stay mad at Sirius, especially after he almost got beat up for me.<p>

A Ginger boy about my age walked over to us and sat on the chair next to me.  
>"Erm - Hello?" I said. It sounded like a rude question, but seriously, who was this kid.<br>"Hi," he said, smiling familiarly.

"Harry?" I guessed. He nodded. "No offense, but isn't it kind of obvious if you sit next to us."

Sirius grinned. "Pretend he's one of your flavours of the month. Put your hand on her arse."

"Or you could put it on Sirius' ass and he could be _your_ flavour of the month," I said loudly, causing the people in the row in front of us to turn around and stare.

"The youth these days," Ginny's Aunt Muriel muttered to her neighbour. "And look it's that murderer Sirius Black too. And that Ally girl. Completely common if you ask me."

"No one was," I said rudely.  
>"Excuse me, I -" thankfully she was cut off by the wedding march. She still continued to scold me, but I ignored her and turned to face the back if the marquee.<p>

Ginny was leading the bridesmaids and looked very pissed off. She glared at my grinning and faced the front, ignoring everyone. When Fleur came up the aisle, I turned to face Bill. He looked so cute and happy. If I was sappy, I would have cried.

The ceremony was a lot like Remus and Tonks' and all too soon the chairs were removed and replaced by golden tables.

"Is there food anywhere?" I asked, looking around. "I'm starving."  
>"I can't see any, but there's lots of champagne," Sirius said, taking two flutes from a passing waiter. I took mine off him and went to drink it, but a conversation across the room caught my ear.<p>

"So what do I do?" Fred asked. I turned around to the bar and saw him talking to George, Lee and Ron.

"If you love the second person, then go for that one. Because you wouldn't love the second if you didn't like the first one," Ron said matter of factly. "Professor Dipp said that." I smacked my palm against my forehead. What the hell was he going on about? I didn't sound that stupid when I was off quoting, did I.

"So you think I should just talk to her?" Fred was responded by a chorus of agreement. He stood up and made his way over to us.

"Quick Sirius, pretend that I'm talking to you."  
>"I <em>am<em> talking to you," Sirius said, sounding very confused. "You're weird." He gave me a little grin before walking over to the bar to join the others. I tried to follow him, but Fred intercepted me on the way. He took my arm and led me to an empty table.

"I don't know if you heard, but I broke up with Verity," he said.  
>"I heard," I said stiffly.<p>

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go out with me." He was like a little school boy, it was so cute. It was going to kill me to say:

"No."  
>"No?" he asked, sounding sadly confused.<p>

"I will not be your rebound or your sloppy seconds. I am first choice, or not at all." I took my drink and stormed away to the table where Harry was sitting.

After months of moping I cannot believe I turned him down. But Fred needed to realise I wasn't just a bit on the side. Sure, I was going to accept him one day, but for now I just needed to let him sweat.

"Vell, who is this," a voice sounded from Harry's left. I didn't even realise there was another person at the table with us.

"Ally, Victor. Victor, Ally," Harry said in a very bored tone. Ah, so this was the famous Victor Krum. He was very burley; he wasn't that bad looking either. I noticed Fred looking over to us out the corner of his eye. This could work to my advantage.

"Hey," I said, holding my hand out. He took it and kissed me sweetly on the knuckles.

"How do you do? Barnby and I vere talking about how all ze pretty girls are taken. Vot is the status of the most beautiful girl in the room?" I almost snorted, what a corn dog.

"I am currently unattached," I smiled.  
>"Vell, May I 'ave this dance?" I was about to say yes, but then I remembered he needed to tell Harry about the Deathly Hallows symbol. I made an excuse to fetch some drinks and then returned a few minutes later once they had enough time to talk.<p>

"So 'ow about that dance?" Victor asked me. I smiled and took his hand.

He was such a sweet guy. If I wasn't so hung up on Fred, I would definitely go for him. We both obvious loved quidditch, beer, food, ourselves; it was a match made in heaven.

But throughout the entire evening the underlining thought of Fred was constantly there. I did feel really bad. It was like that Laura Marling song.

_"a guy that I could never get, because his girlfriend was pretty fit and everyone who knew her loved her so. And I made you leave her for me and now I'm feeling pretty mean, but my mine has messed me over more times than any man could ever know."_

Was it wrong for me to play him after everything that had happened? It was slightly hypocritical of me.

"Listen Victor, I -"

A large silver wisp flew into the centre of the room and formed a sphinx.  
>"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead. They are coming." the words seemed to echo across the silent marquee.<p>

I can't believe I had forgotten about the Death Eaters coming. How stupid can you get.

Families were desperately trying to apparate away as the black smoke of the Death Eaters surrounded the marquee.

"Let's get out of here," Victor said, grabbing hold of my arm. "They vill put up anti-apparation charms."

I pulled my arm away from his. "No, I'm staying here," I said strongly. He gave me one longing look before turning on the spot and disappearing.

I looked around the room and saw the remaining guests being horded by Death Eaters. Ginny was singlehandedly fighting one; and she was losing. I took out my wand and ran over to her, but my feet were taken from behind me.

Something had a painful hold on my right ankle and was dragging me along the floor outside. I blindly shot curses behind me, but they all rebounded. I screeched out for help but everyone was too preoccupied by the Death Eaters.

Once we were outside I was suddenly thrown to my feet and backed against the wall by someone I prayed to never see again. The Vampire, Charles. He had come to get me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I was so long (long for my standards anyway) I've had a few hectic days which I wont bore you with.<br>I didn't intend for the whole situation to be like **_**New Romantic, **_**but I was listening to it the other day and I was like, oh it matches. If you haven't listened to it before I strongly recommend you do ; )  
>Thank you to all the reviewers: <strong>_**Mimichiro, DragonWand, running. With. Wolves, misa-chan46, sara, FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, ChaygraceDaya, fruityloops156, writer. Of. The. Gods, people-are-crazy, fallenarchangel, GingerBiscuit1 and PossimpiblyPossimpible.  
><strong>_**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	26. The Test

I was frozen in place. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe.

"Hello Alyssa," he purred, his face inches from mine. "Long time no see."

I finally looked him in the eye and saw that they were blood red. He sniffed deeply and licked his lips.  
>"Are you scared?" he asked, an evil grin forming on his lips.<p>

"Yes," I whispered. Feeling came back into my hand and I was able to move my wand. I brought it up to face him but he laughed harshly.

"Try and kill me. I can assure you it will have no effect."  
>I quickly sent a stunner at him but it did nothing. His body just rippled and absorbed the red light. He shuddered slightly.<p>

"Now you've made me mad." He bit down hard on my shoulder but was suddenly pulled away. I slumped to the floor as my vision faded slightly. It hurt a lot, but not nearly as much as before.

I sat up and saw Charles hovering over another figure: Fred. I stood up quickly and ran over to them, but Charles pushed me back. I went flying into the marquee, knocking over one of the supports. It broke in two and pierced my back.

I watched, unable to move as he hit Fred. He said something, grinning mockingly at the two of us, but I could not hear, my hearing had gone fuzzy.

What could I do? He would surely kill Fred and then me. I couldn't let Fred die for me, but how was I supposed to kill someone who was invincible.

I began to wish I had asked Sanguini how to kill a vampire last Christmas, but it was too late for what ifs now. I had to do something.

I pulled out the piece of wood digging into my back and stared at it in wonder. I could try and stake him. I highly doubted it would work, but it was worth a try. I stood up slowly and silently crept over to them.

"Don't even try and do anything Alyssa," Charles called without even turning around. "If you stay still and be a good little girl I will kill him quickly and painlessly."

Despite being in a lot of pain and having a broken nose, Fred snorted loudly.

A glint of silver not too far from where I was standing suddenly caught my eye. It was my necklace off Luna; I had lost it in the scuffle.

Her voice suddenly sounded in my head. _"It has a charm on it. It repels Nargles, Vampires, Grindelows... Quite a lot of dark creatures."_

I knew this was probably one of Luna's fantasies, but it was the only hope I had. I picked it up off the floor and threw it at Fred. He caught it and stared at me expectantly. Nothing happened.

Charles laughed bitterly. "Was that supposed to impress me."  
>"No, but this might. Engorgio Maxima," I cried. The flower expanded to the size of a house and made Charles stumble back slightly.<p>

I took a chance and launched at him with the pole. I shoved right into his left shoulder and angled it down. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Charles turned around and looked at me with a look of amusement. "Well Done," he said simply. He collapsed onto his knees and pulled the pole out of his chest. His skin began to age and winkle before he slumped to the ground.

"Is he... Dead?" I asked aloud.  
>"I think so," Fred said, coming up beside me. His face was covered in blood but he seemed to be fine.<p>

"We need to get you inside," he continued. "Your neck..."

"Is fine," I said, shrinking the necklace back to its usual side.  
>"It may look fine, but you were bit by a vampire. His venoms in your blood."<p>

"Oh yeah," I smiled, feeling kind of stupid. Fred put his arm around me and led us back into the marquee.

In the entrance section, there was a waiter who had passed out holding a tray of chicken. I picked it up and offered it to Fred.

"You can't go in with that," he whispered.

"Why not. One: I'm hungry, and two: it will piss of the death eaters," I said simply. I took one of the strands and placed it in my mouth. It was good.

"You can't -"  
>The curtain was suddenly pulled back to reveal a blooded up Death Eater.<br>"Oi, we've got another two 'ere. A Weasley and Bellatrix's kid, I think," he called.

"I'm _not_ her kid," I said, before casually strolling into the main room. All the guests were sitting on the floor. A few guests, and Death Eaters, were lying dead or injured on the floor.

I knew a few Death Eaters that were patrolling around and thankfully, there was no sign of Bellatrix, though Lucius Malfoy was unfortunately present.

"Now since you are being so _uncooperative_," he said to the crowd. "We will have to undergo individual evaluation. Now for the last time, where is Potter?"

"Tonks," I called in my annoying whiny voice. "I was bit by that vampire again and I need you to get the venom out please."

Malfoy stared at me in shock. Haha, he thought I was dead but I am alive and back to my Death Eater defying self.

"You need to cast accio," she said from the crowd. She looked awful; I hoped the baby was ok.

I held my wand to my neck and summoned the venom. It was gloopy and thick and really gross. I flicked it from my hand in disgust. It flew through the air and hit Malfoy on the nape of his neck.

"Sorry," I said insincerely, sitting down with the others. He scraped it off with his hand and flung it on the floor.

"Tonks," he said harshly, pointing is wand at me. "Where is Potter?"  
>I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he went to the west end to watch a show or something." I grinned at my little joke. Malfoy looked at my furiously. Little did he know that Harry, Ron and Hermione were actually there.<p>

"Crucio," he said, pointing his wand at me simply. I cringed up slightly but it barely hurt. He cast the familiar red light at me again, but all it did was give me a temporary migraine.

"Where is Charles," he growled.  
>I smiled at him sweetly. "We killed him."<p>

"You," Fred muttered but I ignored him.  
>"Dolvho, Scaboir," Malfoy shouted. The two men popped up beside him.<p>

"News on Potter?" he asked Scaboir.  
>"He was 'ere. Found 'is broomstick upstairs," Scaboir said. He pulled out the familiar Firebolt from behind his back.<p>

"That's mine," George said quickly. Scaboir scoffed. "Like a Weasley could 'fford a broom like this."

"I own a shop remember. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, for all your -"  
>"Enough!" Malfoy shouted, silencing George with his wand. "Dolvho where is Charles."<p>

Dolvho looked down. "You see Malfoy, his b-body was found outside."

Lucius screamed in anger and pointed his wand at Dolvho. He scrunched up and cried out in pain. Better him than me.

"Find Potter!" he shouted to the remaining Death Eaters. "He's the only thing that's stopping us from all being killed. Go to London, The Order Headquarters, his house. I don't care where or what happens. Just bring him back here!"

Half of the Death Eaters disapparated away while the rest surrounded us. Malfoy and some guy I didn't know went around the marquee so we could all be questioned by ourselves. Thankfully I was one of the first to be called. I had the unknown Death Eater. He was ok but he did seem quite scared of me for some reason.

Once I was done, I went back inside the house to find Tonks, Charlie and George all conversing idly.

"Guys, What -"

Charlie put his finger to his lips and then tapped his ear. Of course, they were watching us. How absolutely annoying.

"It was a good wedding. But I would want something quieter," George said quietly, craning his neck to see what the Death Eaters were doing.

"A bit too ostentatious for me," I said. Tonks was silently trying to fix my neck. It wasn't as fractionally as bad as before but it was still bleeding a lot. Fred came into the room and began to scribble a message down to George, so I spoke louder.  
>"If I ever get married they'll be no faffing about. I want a wedding like in <em>Pirates of the Caribbean<em>."

"What?" Tonks asked. I looked at the piece of paper and saw that Fleur's dad was about to crack. When Charlie, Fred and George rose silently to investigate, I spoke louder.

"It's a story. The two characters fall in love and then in the big pirate ship battle they get married, spur of the moment. It's very romantic and -"

Mr Weasley came in and immediately spotted the paper. He picked up the quill and began to write:  
><em>cover me. I need to send word.<em>

We nodded and restarted our mindless conversation as he crept upstairs. He came back down seconds later looking very satisfied with himself.

Over the next hour, everyone came in drips and drabs. Some people looked absolutely terrified, others calm and, in Sirius' case, very smug and amused.

"We're allowed to go now," he said with a grin. "But I wouldn't go far though. The bastards are following and listening to us," he said in a stage loud voice. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going home, you coming Ally?"

"No thank you," I said politely. Sirius shrugged but then apparated away with Remus in tow.

I sat by Tonks and smiled at her mischievously. She ignored me at first, but curiosity overcame her.

"What?" she asked, staring at me back.  
>"I hear you have a little secret?"<p>

Her hair turned red in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said stiffly. She shook her head and changed it back to pink.

I snorted. "I saw you and Remus the other night. And you subconsciously keep touching your stomach; you're doing it now."

I laughed loudly as she withdrew her hand. She shushed me. "Please don't tell anyone. Not yet. With so much going on I -"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Though Fred may have guessed. And Ginny. I saw Mrs Weasley give you a funny look the other day. And I overheard Fleur and Bill talking about it."

Tonks groaned again. "Maybe it's time just to come clean. I suppose we should tell Sirius first. Does he know?"

I shook my head. "You could be nine months, have a huge stomach and Sirius still wouldn't notice."

"Speak of the devil," she laughed as Sirius and Remus reappeared in the yard. They looked distressed.  
>"Something's wrong," Ginny commented, running to the door. She managed to get it open just as they stormed in.<p>

"The house, it's gone!" Sirius said. He sat down at the table and held his head in his hands. He had a large gash on his cheek, but I was too confused to bring it up.

"What do you mean gone. Has it disappeared? Have the Death Eaters -"  
>"They've burnt it down," Remus cut in. "Used Firenze Fire, searching for Harry I think. Everything's gone."<p>

I sank down in my seat. The amazing house that we had spent some much time in had gone. As had all of our possessions. My photos, my broom, most of my clothes. I did have a lot of things packed in my trunk here, but everything else had just disappeared. I know it sounds kind of stupid to get upset over a house, but it was the first real home I ever had.

I sat down in the kitchen for hours. Most people had gone to bed, but I could not sleep. I had changed into my pyjama shorts and top but there was no way I would be getting any sleep.

When it started to get light, Mr Weasley suggested that I go up to Ginny's room and try to get some sleep. It would be a wasted effort, but they all obviously wanted to talk about something secretive.

When I passed the bathroom, I heard groaning. It was a man's groan and whoever it was, they were in a lot of pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked, knocking the door and going inside. Fred was sitting on the floor, trying to put ointment on. His back had four finger scratches going straight across it. They were deep and were bleeding quite a bit.

"What Happened?" I ran over to his side and took the cloth off him.  
>"That Vampire scratched me. It's ok, it doesn't hurt that - Ow!" he hissed as I dabbed the ointment on.<p>

"What were you saying?" I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

The ointment was rubbish and wasn't really doing much. I wanted him to get proper help of Mrs Weasley but he wouldn't have any of it. In the end I just bandaged him up. The bleeding had subsided slightly and it would hopefully hold out until morning.

"All done," I said, handing him his t shirt back. Fred took it off me but didn't put it back on; he just stared at me intently.

I embarrassedly averted my gaze down, but my eyes fell on his toned abs that I had successfully avoiding for the last half hour. Until now.

I knew what was about to happen. I should have pulled away and left, but I didn't. I don't know why, I knew it was wrong, but there was something that pulled me to him every time.

He cupped my head in his hand and drew me closer to him. I parted my lips and closed my eyes. He finally closed the gap and kissed me. It wasn't like the other time. This was soft and loving. He wanted show that this was not just a passionate whim; he really did care about me.

I kissed him back and put my hands on his thighs. I leaned in closer and almost fell on to him but he steadied me with his arms and kept secure on my waist.

I sat up and pulled him closer, knotting my fingers into his hair. He kissed me back with the same enthusiasm and put his hands on the hem of my tank top. I pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I said, standing up to leave. He put his shirt back on and blocked the door.

"I kissed you," he said simply.  
>"And I kissed you back." I tried to get around him, but he was leaning against it. "Listen, I meant what I said before. I don't want to be your seco -"<p>

"I know but -"  
>"Please let me finish," I said, silencing him. "You hurt me last time, a lot. I was in pieces. I just can't let that happen again."<p>

"I promise I will never hurt you," he said strongly. I shrugged and pushed him out the way. He finally budged.

"That's a big promise to make. It's also impossible to keep."

I gave him a weak smile before going upstairs to Ginny's room.

**:-:**

It had begun again. Friends, moment, fall out. Fred ignored me for the rest of our holidays. Things were really, really awful.

There were ten of us cramped into The Burrow. Fred and George were issued with some kind of warrant so they were not allowed to open the shop. Charlie was also accused of having a faulty visa so could not work abroad in Romania.

The only good news was my OWL results. I achieved two outstanding's, three acceptables and the rest were exceeds expectations. Mrs Weasley held a mini party for Ginny and I to raise morale. It didn't work.

On the First of September, I got up bright and early for my apparation test. They would probably fail me, regardless of my apparating skills, but it was worth a try.

Tonks and I arrived at the ministry at 8am. I had been given strict rules beforehand.

"Don't speak unless your spoken too and only then answer necessarily. Give them no sass, I know what you're like and sometimes it's best just to keep quiet. Stay cool and calm, even if you fail and do not even mention Remus. They know we're married but if they found out I was pregnant we would both be killed."

"Is it safe to be here?" I whispered as we walked through the entrance. It was filled with Death Eaters and snatchers. They were arresting workers and then ticking their names off a list. Posters of Harry lined the Walls and the statue of the wizard and the elf had now been replaced with _Magic is Might._

Tonks nodded slightly and led me to the elevators. We went up to floors before we came to the Department of Magical Transportation.

"I have to leave you here," Tonks muttered. "Good luck." She gave me a discrete pat on the back before going back down.

The room was disgusting. It was filled with dodgy Death Eaters and Slytherins. I was the only girl in there. Well, I _think_ I was the only girl in there. If there were any women they were bloody masculine.

"Alright, Alright," a small wheezy man said, coming through the crowd. He was at least a foot shorter than my tiny self. "There are five different groups. We tell you a place, you apparate there; simple. When you fail, you can retake on the first of each month."

I scoffed. _When you fail_, how supportive of them.

I was in the third group. We were taken to a room where we were supposed to apparate to a chamber next door.  
>Snatchers were investigating some guy in my group. And, because the fates hated me, Scaboir was one of them.<p>

He grinned and came over to me. "Alright Tonks. Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, fancy that," I said, edging away from him. He smelt like a brewery and it was making me feel slightly sick.

"Any word off Potter?" he asked.

"No," I answered stiffly. I don't know what these people were expecting. Did he actually think I was going to tell him, even if I did know?

He stared at me thoughtfully. I tried to ignore him, but after a few minutes, it became unnerving.

"What?" I asked, spinning around to face him. He smirked but said nothing. There was a long silent pause. "How was Azkaban?" I sneered.

He smiled. It was very unsettling . "Very nice thanks. Wasn't there too long though -"  
>"Because you broke out," I cut in.<p>

"When life gives you pumpkins..." he trailed off.

Thankfully, I was called over to the chamber to take my test. The little wheezy man was in there. I was told to apparate to the main hall and then back and then to the main hall again. It seemed very pointless to me, but I did it perfectly.

The man came out of the chamber to give me my results.  
>"Excellently executed," he read from his list. "No splinching, correct destination, however you were too slow. I'm sorry you've fail." He didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, he sounded rather gleeful. I, however, was fuming.<p>

"Failed me because my timing was slow. You've past some people today that could barely apparate. That slytherin kid left two fingers behind! You've only failed me because of who I am. You were told to fail me. This is so -"

"Pass her," Scaboir's voiced chimed in.

The examiner looked flustered. "But - I - I was told to..."  
>"Well, I'm telling you now," Scaboir said strongly. "Pass her."<p>

The man sighed in defeat. "Very well. Congratulations Miss Tonks." He handed me a small diploma before huffing away. I stared at Scaboir in shock.

"No need to thank me," he grinned.  
>"I wasn't going to," I quipped. He laughed loudly. "Why did you do it?"<p>

He shrugged. "Thought you should be, its only fair. You can now come and visit me."  
>It was my turn to laugh. "Sorry, I have school in..." I looked at my watch. "Twenty minutes."<p>

"Well, if you change your mind, I spent a lot of my free time in the _Giants Beanstalk_."

"Won't see you there," I said quickly. I gave him a small nod before apparating to the station.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I've been so long. I have the chapters written, I just cant get onto a computer to upload them; my mom has banned me because my sister threw a party and for some reason, that's my fault. I do have the next two chapters written so hopefully, if I can pull another MI move, I will be able to update soon.<br>I want to say a big thank you to you all. There were so many reviews last chapter it really made me happy. We've broke the 20 mark people! Thanks to **_**Gingerbiscuit1, Rawr. i. am. A. dinosaur. X, misa-chan46, lenie954, dishonorOnYourCow, mimichiro, sara, Spot'sGalFrom1899, TheDoctorRowanaRisska, BlackHaru3, 2featherbraids, Christina-Lupin **_**(I've finally found someone who shares my love for Laura : ) **_**ChaygraceDaya, Fruityloop156, writer. Of. The. Gods, Georgie Monsoon, DragonWand, People-Are-Crazy, Fallenarchangel **_**and **_**Macbethwannabe.  
><strong>_**And just another note: 10 MORE DAYS UNTIL DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2!  
>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think ;)<strong>


	27. Happy Birthday to Me

The station was just as bad as the ministry if not worse. Children and families were being carted away by Death Eaters. I wanted to help them so badly, but I knew I couldn't. I saw that Sirius, who was standing over by Mrs Weasley, was having the same dilemma.

"It's awful isn't," I said, breaking his train of though. He nodded and then smiled at my slightly.  
>"How did it go?"<p>

"What? Oh right, my test." I felt kind of stupid for forgetting, but in my defence, there was a lot going on. "I passed but barely. That wanted to fail me but then Scaboir, that snatcher, told them to pass me."

"I hate that guy," Sirius said thoughtfully. I nodded in agreement. "Why did he pass you?"  
>I shrugged. "I have no idea."<p>

The whistle on the train blew, signalling for us all to get aboard. Sirius chucked my trunk on and then hugged me goodbye. Mrs Weasley then gave me a hug before setting me and Ginny on the train.

It was really weird that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't there. The whole Kings Cross Experience seemed empty without them. It was also strange having only Mrs Weasley and Sirius wave us off. We normally had a large group of people who were laughing and joking. It had now been whittled down to two sombre faces. It felt more like a funeral of a much hated person than a train ride to school.

We waved until the train rounded the corner and we could not see them again.

"Shall we go find a seat?" Ginny asked. I nodded and sombrely followed behind her. My trunk was a lot heavier than usual so I shrunk it down until it fit into the palm of my hand.

Ginny mock glared. "That's it, show off that you can use magic."  
>"Don't worry you'll be Seventeen soon," I said insincerely. "In... Ten months." I laughed at her rotten face.<p>

A little boy, Slytherin and in his second year, ran down the corridor and gave me a note. We glared at each other before he departed away to distribute more notes.

_Alyssa Tonks. There is a Prefects meeting in carriage A at 11:10. It is compulsory that you attend._

I groaned. "I don't even want to be a prefect. Dumbledore should have just let me resign last year. Those morons would never even consider it. I'm doomed." I looked at my watch and saw it was almost ten past. "I have to go, save me a seat?"

Compartment A was packed. Usually, Prefect meetings were held in year groups, but it seemed that the idiots had decided to shove all 24 prefects, plus head boy and girl, into one compartment.

A man and a woman who I didn't know sat at the head of the compartment. They were really huge and ugly; they must have some troll blood in them.

"You're late," the woman scolded. I looked at my watch and saw it was 11:11.

"Well, I normally show up ten minutes late so technically, I'm nine minutes early." The Yellow and Reds in the carriage sniggered.

"Late and rude," the man said. "Listen up prefects; it looks like we have found a volunteer. If anyone miss behaves or back chats, you need to teach them a lesson." he pointed is wand at me. "_Crucio_."

I pretended to go a lot with it. I may need to pull out the _haha, this doesn't hurt_ thing out of the bag at a more crucial moment. I flopped to the floor and cried out slightly. I didn't really scream enough, but the man seemed satisfied. They were the Carrows, come to think of it. And they hated muggle borns. I was going to have a lot of trouble keeping my mouth shut with them around.

"Now, as you can see," The Carrow woman continued. "There are a few of you missing." I looked around and saw that Colin was sadly one of them. "These people are lowly, scum. They should not be allowed to live and if any mudblood has entered the castle, than you should report to us immediately. Also, if any rumour of Harry Potter is spreading around than we should hear that too. Our Head Boy and Girl have control over the Inquisitorial Squad and the Squad have control over you. You do any request they make, this is all leading to a better and happier Hogwarts." I wasn't the only person in the room who scoffed.

So basically, we were going to be bossed around by a bunch of Slytherins? Yeah, I was really going to do that. Who are they kidding? I looked around the room and saw that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were Heads. They seriously must have been high when planning all of this out. I wonder if they had been given some of Scaboirs weird cigarettes.

I also noticed that there was only me and one other Gryffindor in the room. Ron, Hermione and Colin were all gone. I don't know where the other fifth year Prefect was. The other Gryffindor was Romilda Vane. I really didn't like her, but as much as I didn't want to admit, we did have to stick together.

The Carrows went on to describe the brutal forms of punishment. I didn't want to listen, but it seemed I had no choice. I stared out of the window until they had finished being complete psychopaths.

I left with Romilda and once we were far enough away, we both started.

"They cannot be serious. Are we really supposed to use The Cruiciatus Curse on first years?" she asked angrily.

"Here's what I'm going to do," I whispered. "Tell them to get on the floor and scream while you half-heartedly say the spell. You have to mean it for it to work, you see. Whatever you do, don't refuse to do it. They'll only get someone else to do it who will actually hurt them."

She nodded and stared at my curiously. "You seemed to know a lot." I shrugged. "Is your mother really..."

"Yes," I said stiffly. "But I hate her. I don't even have anything to do with her. And if Anyone's says I'm a Death Eater I'll -"

"Oh no no," she cut in. "Everyone's really impressed at how you've cut away from your Death Eater roots. If it's possible, I think more people like you than before."

I smiled at Romilda. Sure, she was being a complete kiss ass, but I think my opinion on her may have changed. I said goodbye to her when we passed a compartment with Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Lavender and Pavarti in. It was very cramped, but there would be room for one more.

"Happy Birthday!" they chorused as I came in. I smiled down, feeling slightly embarrassed. I didn't really like my birthday anymore. Especially when I would spend it on a train with a bunch of Death Eaters, travelling to my painful slow death. Happy Birthday to me.

"Here, I've got you this," Luna said. She handed me a very strange tie-dye bag. It did hurt my eyes a little, but there was something quite stylish about it.

"Thanks Luna," I said hugging her tightly.  
>"And look, I have one too," she pointed to hers by her feet. This won't get confusing at all.<p>

I received the usual haul; Sweets, chocolate, and a _Witch Weekly_ subscription off Lavender and Pavarti. I never read the magazine, but the thought was there. And about Halfway through the journey Hedwig came soaring into our compartment.

"Oh my, is that Harry's owl?" Lavender asked, excitedly.

The Carrows suddenly appeared at the door. The man barged in and grabbed Hedwig tightly. Hedwig pecked angrily at his hand, but he only held on tighter.

"Stop, you're hurting her," I cried, trying to set her free. He untied the parcel from her leg and threw her down on the floor. He read the letter and then growled angrily. He threw it at me before departing with his sister.

I looked at the letter and laughed loudly.

_Happy Birthday Ally. We've got your usual haul here. That's off George. The prevailed of pissing of the Death Eaters by using Hedwig is off me.  
>See you soon. Don't do anything we wouldn't do.<em>

I showed everyone else the letter and I opened up the box. It was filled with Quills, ink bottles and books on Pure Bloods.

"What?" Seamus asked, looking through the box. "I don't get it."  
>"They've disguised the pranks because we're not allowed to bring them in. Quite ingenious actually," Ginny said.<p>

"Except that they haven't told us the spell or words to unlock them," I complained.

"Don't you have an idea?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I have a thousand. I don't even know where to begin. Erm - _Alyssa is a sexy bad ass."_ I tapped my wand against the side of the box. Nothing. "_Pervading, pedantic."_ I thought i saw a piece of paper move, but it just turned out to be nothing.

I tried about thirty words in all. Some of them received some strange looks like 'Whore Tree' but nobody said anything.

"Let's just forget it now," Ginny said on the thirty fifth attempt. "We don't actually need them until we're up to real mischief."

"Mischief!" I exclaimed happily. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The box flashed gold until the contents completely changed. The books became a portable swamp, fireworks and a new product called _float-demort_. There were about fifty skiving snackboxes, five pairs of extendable ears and a very questionable love potion. There were Room Reversers, Decoy Detonators, Silent Grenades, they had gone all out.

"This is amazing," Ginny grinned. "Look at this _Stairs Ski Slope_. I can't wait to try that out. Look, this one hasn't changed." She picked up a plain scrappy piece of parchment that was ripped and torn. I shrugged, but took it off her.

"How are we supposed to get all of this into the castle?" Neville asked.  
>"If I may. <em>Mischief Managed." <em>The gold light returned and the amazing pranks returned to their original state.

Fred and George had really outdone themselves. I couldn't wait to test them out.

**:-:**

"There shall be no speaking unless I address you. No humming or singing." She stared pointedly at me. "You do as you are told and there shall be no answering back. If you are late to lessons you shall receive a week's detention. If you are late twice you shall suffer the Cruiatus curse and if you are late three times you will spent a weekend in the Dungeon."

No one asked what the dungeon was. Professor Carrow had mentioned it at least five times in her annoying speech. It was beginning to sound a bit like Toy Story 3, you know when Buzz keeps saying about the box. But this was more boring and there was no Spanish mode or off button.

Oh what I would give to turn this annoying woman off. She had been droning on for thirty five minutes; and our lesson was only an hour long. She was just repeating what Snape had said at the feast yesterday. Well, I don't think you could call it a feast really. We had chicken soup with a bread roll. If you were a vegetarian, you starved.

"Do you agree Miss Tonks," Professor Carrow asked, breaking me from my daydream.

"Erm - Yeah sure," I said trying to sound like I had been listening. I wasn't very convincing. She glared at me before continuing.

"Right now, after those formalities it's time to do some work. Ok, what do we know about muggles?" no one raised their hand. "So you know nothing about muggles?" Again no one said anything. Of course we all knew, but we just didn't want to be put in 'the dungeon' for bad behaviour. Professor Carrow was beginning to get angry so I decided to be the student who gets the ball rolling. I raised my hand.

"Miss Tonks."

"They look a lot like us," I said. It was the most diplomatic answer I could think of and thankfully, she accepted it.

"What else?" she asked, before writing my answer on the board. A few people raised their hands. "Reed."

"They - Erm - are a lot of them," Oliver said thoughtfully. She wrote down _over breeders _on the board.

"Anymore, you, Lovegood is it?" I cringed in anticipation of Luna's answer.  
>"They build cars and planes," She said. I let out a sigh of relief. "Quite ingenious actually," she added. I smacked my head against my hands.<p>

"Ingenious?" Professor Carrow asked sceptically. "Those scum are stupid, pathetic. They cannot do magic. They are idiots. Please repeat after me. Muggle scum are lowly, stupid and should be killed. Repeat." We all faced stonily at the front in silence.

"Class Repeat," Carrow said, angrily sending sparks out of her wand. We stayed in silence and did not say anything. She sighed loudly. "You poor students. You have been indoctrinated that Muggles are good. This will not do. I expect to see you all here tonight _and_ tomorrow night so we can continue this lesson. I would also like a 12 inch essay on a muggle failure of your choice by tonight."

What? She angrily hushed us as we began to mutter. "Remember the rules, class is dismissed."

I picked up my things and raced out of the room. It was a complete battle to get out of the room but we managed it in the end. When we got to the common room, the few remaining seventh years were having a very heated discussion.

"Who are we going to report it to?" Neville shouted. "Snape? Unless you haven't noticed, this whole school is riddled with Death Eaters and those who aren't can't say anything."

"McGonagall will help us," Pavarti said.  
>"She can't," I said, rounding the corner. "If she helps she'll lose her job and there would be no one here to protect us."<p>

Neville scoffed loudly. "There's no one protecting us any way."

I rolled my eyes. He was in one of _those_ moods. Normally Neville was the sweetest person I knew, but occasionally he was mad. And when he lost it, he lost it.

"What happened?" Ginny asked Seamus.

"We had Defence Against the Dark Arts or Dark Arts," he sneered. "Carrow brought in a first year who had got lost and was late to lessons. He tried to get us to use to Cruciatus Curse on him."

I gasped in disgust. "You didn't, did you?"

"Well, we didn't," he said, motioning to the four remaining seventh years. "But we had the lesson with the Slytherins."

"Oh God," Ginny muttered, her face paling. "Is he ok?"

"Thankfully, he's just really shaken up. He's upstairs I think."  
>"He's a Gryffindor?" I asked. Seamus nodded. I made my way over to the stairs. "Ginny, tell them about our ordeal, I'm going to check on the kid."<p>

I didn't actually have a clue who he was, but I felt really bad for him. It was his first day at school and he was subject to the Cruiciatus curse. Those Carrows really were animals.

I found the First Year Boys dormitory on the first landing and knocked.  
>"Come in," a small voice called.<p>

On one of the beds a really small boy was sitting inside while his two friends sat next to him. He was crying his eyes out. He was so tiny; I could not believe the monsters had actually tortured him.

"Hi I'm Ally," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm a sixth year prefect. I heard what happened and I was wondering if you're ok, and if you needed anything."

The boy began to sob harder. "I - I want to go home. My h-head hurts and my ears won't stop bleeding."

I edged closer and saw that his ears were bleeding. Whoever had got him, they had gotten him good.

I emptied my pockets and pulled out a fever fudge and a nose bleed nougat. I ripped them in half and gave him the good ends.

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling stupid for not asking for it earlier.  
>"Kevin," he spluttered.<p>

"I don't know if it will work but it worth a try. Eat these, no don't swallow them, just eat them like sweets. They might make you feel better."

Kevin ate them and also immediately his face brightened.  
>"My head stopped hurting and my ear," he put his hand up to it. "It isn't bleeding. Thanks so much."<p>

I grinned at his cuteness. "It's ok. And if there's anything else, just ask me ok."

The three little boys nodded and went on to talk about what had happened. Now that he was better, I had a feeling that Kevin would become a sort of hero in the lower school.

I skipped down the stairs and found the argument had actually got a lot worse than better. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Pavarti and Oliver were all screaming loudly while the lower years looked on.

"Hey!" I called, stepping on to the table. Unsurprisingly, they ignored me. I tried to whistle, but nothing actually came out. I pulled out my wand.

"_Calmilo."_

They all relaxed slightly and turned toward me.

"Wow, Al what did you do?" Seamus asked, sounding slightly stoned.  
>"It's a calming charm," I said. "It only last a few seconds, but I'm willing to cast it again and again until you cooperate."<p>

"Fine," Neville said, stonily. He flopped down on to the sofa and glared at the fire angrily. I guess it had worn off.

"Ok," I said. I jumped off the table and walked toward them, signalling for the other people in the common room to join us. "Kevin's fine, but he's in a state. We have to do our best _not_ to let anything like that happen again."

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Neville asked.

"We can show them around so they know their way to lessons. Show them the short cuts," I said. I thought it was a pretty good idea myself. We did need to reintroduce Dumbledore's army, but that was for Neville to discover.

"We need to do something else though," I continued. "We need to show those Carrow's that we're not going to stand for their crap. But we need to do it subtly. And we need to get more people involved."

"Are you suggesting we bring back Dumbledore's Army?" Neville asked, excitedly.  
>"You said it, not me," I grinned.<p>

The mood lifted slightly as everyone began to talk about the DA.

"We could play pranks on the Carrows," Romilda said.  
>"And we could learn <em>Real<em> Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"We could recruit everyone and then over run Snape."

"Wait a second," Neville cut in. "Harry isn't here, we don't have a leader."  
>"Then you be our leader," I said simply. Everyone cheered in agreement, though some seemed a little unsure.<p>

"Me?" Neville asked sceptically. "What about you?"

"What about me. I could never do it, I'm too rash. I'd send you all out on a suicide mission. You'd all be dead with in the week," I said honestly.

"Ginny?" he said desperately.

"I'm most likely to be kidnapped and tortured for information," she answered. It was brutal, but it was true.

"Luna can do it," Neville said.

"She's most likely to send us all off task chasing nargels." my comment was met with a laughter of agreement. "No offense to Luna of course."

"None taken," her voice rang through the crowd. We all turned and stared at her questioningly. How did she get in here? I shrugged and turned back to Neville. It was Luna, and that was the only explanation needed.

"So what do you say captain?" Seamus asked Neville.

"I would but I can't do it alone. And you guys have to be sure. I was the worst one in Dumbledore's army," he said quietly.

Ginny scoffed. "You were one of the best Neville. You did fight the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries _and_ last summer."

"You did too," he muttered. Ugh, this would be hard work.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who really fought in both of them. Luna was knocked out in the Department and Ginny broke her ankle. Then last summer I was tortured. You're the only one with real experience. Plus, you're the other Harry. You know with the prophecy and all. Please Nev," I begged. The group around us began to plead too. Neville sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you guys are helping me." He looked down in embarrassment as we all cheered.

"We need to sort out coins for those who weren't in the DA the last time," Neville said. "Ally can you -"

"Woah, no," I said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "My hands are tied. We..." I motioned to Ginny, Luna, Oliver. "Have an essay about muggles due in an hour."

They all groaned loudly. We sulked over to a table at the back of room and stared at the new DA wistfully.

"We need to get it done," Ginny said, breaking the depressed silence. "They'll kill us if we don't; and that's no exaggeration."

"Well, I went to the Library after class, and they have removed all muggle books. This is an impossible task," Oliver moaned.

I grinned at them devilishly. "It would be impossible if I was not here. Let's not forget, I was raised by muggles."

I thought back to my history class in my own world. Who could be our failures? There were the obvious ones. Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini. But there were four of us. I suppose I could do Henry VIII and his quest for a son who died young.

I allocated them all a person and told them a few points. Some were made up, but was I really expected to remember everything. I hadn't written a lot, but it was more than most people had done.

When we arrived at the detention, Rachel and Elena were waiting outside panicking.

"I didn't know what to write," Rachel said. "And I was speaking to some Ravenclaws and even they said they had no idea."

Maybe I shouldn't have helped out. If I wasn't here, than everyone would get into an equal amount of trouble.

Professor Carrow was not impressed. She took in our work without a second word, but with everyone else, she was fuming. They were sent down to the Dungeon for the night.

I will always remember Rachel's cries the next morning. She could hardly breathe. Her and Elena both had deep gashes across their hands. As soon I was sure she was ok, I ran up to the boys dormitory.

"Neville!" I called. He and Seamus both shot up. "We need to plan a DA meeting. tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>I was quick for once! I've only half finished the next one, but hopefully it will be up by SundayMonday.  
>Thank you so much for the reviews: <strong>_**xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx, Georgie Monsoon, fruityloop156, DragonWand, GingerBiscuit1, SpotsGalFrom1899, BlackHaru3, mimichiro, 2featherbraids **_**and **_**ChaygraceDaya.  
><strong>_**Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think : )**


	28. Gang aft agley

It turned out that Hermione had left us some notes on the coins under her bed. We managed to bewitch mine, Neville and Ginny's coins so that they could change the numbers on the others.

We called the meeting for 7pm that night. We told the original members to bring trustworthy people. There was a lot of excitement throughout Gryffindor tower and we feared there would be too many people. We decided that the meeting should be for fourth year and above. It would be a complete waste of time if over one hundred people showed up.

At quarter to seven, Neville and I disillusioned ourselves and crept to the room of requirement. We desperately needed the Marauder's Map but that was God knows where with Harry. I'd have to talk to Sirius and Remus about making a new one.

Thankfully, there was no one about when we got to the entrance. I paced quickly back and forth thrice.

_We need the DA practice room like before. Somewhere our enemies can't find us. With passages to the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common room. It has to be equipped and safe.  
><em>A large brass door appeared in front of us.

"Quickly, I hear someone coming," Neville said, pushing me through the door. I stumbled slightly but managed to stay standing.

The room was huge. It looked a lot like it did before, but it was more warm and homely. Three large doors lined the left wall with the house symbols hovering above them.

"Let's bring them in," I said walking over to the Gryffindor door. I opened it and found myself looking into the room from the window side. The Gryffindor's all stared at me in shock.

"Wow," Seamus said, running to the window and looking out. "It's like some weird floating door."

"That's because it is," I snapped. I looked behind my shoulder and saw that the other houses were already inside. "Come on guys, come in. The others are waiting."

The twenty Gryffindor's went into the room. Ginny rounded up the group; we both went and stood by Luna and Neville at the front. I held back slightly, I didn't really think I deserved to be there but if they wanted my support I couldn't deny them.

"Hello," Neville began shakily. "Thank you all for coming. As you've all noticed, things have gotten worse here. And personally, I would prefer Umbridge as a teacher." his comment was met by a round of laughs. "School is compulsory now but when July comes they're going to come after us. Well, the half-bloods anyway and I bet once they've done that they'll start on uncooperative pure bloods. The point is we need to learn to defend ourselves. But this is more serious than before. It's a lot bigger than _Expelliamus_."

I smiled up at him. Neville actually sounded confident. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was hanging on to his every word. I could hardly believe it.

"We're going to be practising spells, getting into shape for battles and pranking the Death Eaters. Let them know who's boss." the crowd cheered again. "Ginny and Luna will be helping out. As will Ally, but she's appointed herself as 'Pranks Master."

I mock bowed to the crowd causing them all to grin excitedly. Even though the circumstances were much more sever, the DA seemed a lot more fun this time around.

"This meeting just to say what's going on really," Ginny continued. "We've got coins for those who don't have any. If you can't come to a meeting because of detention or whatever, don't worry. We'll hold meetings at least three times a week. You won't miss much. Does anyone have any questions?" No one stirred. "Ok, that's all for today then. If you don't have a coin come and get one."

There were quite a few few people and I feared we would run out, but we just about managed. Once everyone was gone, Neville, Ginny, Luna and I stayed behind to talk tactics in peace and quiet. However the conversation quickly and swiftly moved to Harry.

"What do you think he's doing?" Neville asked Ginny and I. We both shrugged.

"I don't know. It's got to do with killing You-Know-Who obviously. And I think the sword of Gryffindor's needed somewhere," Ginny said. The two of them stared at us confused.

"Dumbledore left it to Harry in his will," I explained. "But he wasn't allowed it as it's a historical artefact."

"Maybe he needs it to kill you-know-who," Luna chimed in. "I don't think he can be killed by just a spell. Maybe he has to be stabbed by the sword, that's why Dumbledore left it to Harry."

"That makes sense," Neville said, getting quite excited. I couldn't correct them even if I wanted too. "It's in Dumbledore - I mean Snape's office, right? We could sneak in and then keep it until we know where Harry is."

They hatched their plan while I sat in a thoughtful silence. The plan was pretty dreadful in my opinion. It was filled with holes and gaps where things could go wrong. I was dying to give my opinion and advice but I couldn't risk changing even more.

"So Ally, are you in?" Ginny asked, breaking my thoughtful silence.

"Erm - well, how about I conduct the distraction. It won't work if Snape's in his office," I said quickly. They nodded understandingly.

"So, Friday?" Neville asked us. "I think we need to act quickly. If we plan too much, it will just go wrong."

"_The ___best___**-**___laid schemes___ o' ___mice___ an' ___men___. Gang aft agley,"_ I quoted. I grinned when they gave me one of their 'What the hell are you talking about' looks.

An idea suddenly popped into my head. The Diadem of Ravenclaw was in this room; technically. I could fetch it, keep it safe and then, when the battle came around, I could just give it to Harry, saving valuable time. It wouldn't interfere too much it would just help out. It work out better.

"Ally, are you ok?" Neville asked me. The three of them were standing up and heading to the door. "You zoned out a bit there."

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said, standing up with them. "Wait, I have something to do. I'll see you later." I walked over to the main door while they followed me with questioning eyes.

"At 8:30?" Ginny asked. "Where are you going?"  
>"I just need to do something?" I said, disillusioning myself.<p>

"Then we'll help you," Luna said sweetly. I didn't really want their help; it would cause a lot of unnecessary questions. But I did have to admit, I would never find the Horcrux without them.

"Fine," I muttered. "Disillusion yourselves in case anyone comes by."

Once outside I paced back and forth until the door reappeared. I cast _Lumos_ when we were all inside.

"What are we looking for?" Ginny asked, glancing around at the room of hidden things.  
>"Well it's a - you know, I don't actually know," I said, thoughtfully.<p>

Like the rest of my plans, this was badly thought out. "Luna will know. It's the Diadem of Ravenclaw, what does it look like?"

"Well it's blue, and a lot like a crown," she said. "And then there's an engraving of _Wit beyond _-"

"Ok," I said, cutting her off. "Just try and find a crown; check the boxes. Accio, won't work."

I went to the nearest bookshelf and began riffling through the rubbish.  
>"Why are we doing this?" Neville asked. He seemed pretty sceptical about it, but he was still helping.<p>

"Harry needs it," I said simply. "But not yet. And you can't tell anyone, this stays between us."

He nodded and continued to search.

About half an hour into the search Luna called out. "I think I've found it!" she called from the back of the room. I dropped the book I was holding and ran to her isle.

Luna had the crown on her head and was walking along between the shelves bridal style. I stiffed a giggle as Ginny and Neville came up beside me.

"I would wear that if I were you," I said, taking it off her head.  
>"Why not?" she asked innocently.<p>

"It isn't very nice." I tried to shrink it down to fit into my pocket but it wouldn't budge. Once again; badly thought out plan.

"Do we get to know what it's for?" Neville asked.  
>"Nope." I wished for an exit to the common room and the door appeared.<p>

I gave them all one last mischievous grin before departing.

**:-:**

The Diadem turned out to be very difficult to disguise. It wouldn't shrink, it wouldn't transfigure... I began to think that I would just have to wear the ghastly thing.

However on the second day of having it shoved in the tie-dye bag I managed to put it into a box and then i transfigured the box into a book. I thought it was quite ingenious if I say so myself.

Friday night came way too quickly for my liking. Seamus would unfortunately be helping with the distraction and if we were caught we had to pretend we were a couple. I squirmed every time I thought of it.

After ten months, we were only just on speaking terms. Why did Neville have to make things even more awkward?

At nine o clock, Seamus and I left the safety of the common room. Neville, Luna and Ginny were to leave five minutes after us so we had time to plant the pranks.

Seamus and I walked down the corridor hand in hand. It was even more awkward than I thought it would be. But after what seemed like an eternity, we reached our destination: the seventh floor staircase.

"Are you ready?" I asked, shakily. "Remember, we only have about three minutes to do this." I handed Seamus a mask and put my own on. I transfigured my robes to make them plain black. He did the same.

Once we were done, Seamus took out the _Stairs Ski-Slope_ and grinned wickedly.

"On the count of three," he whispered, devilishly. "One."  
>"Two," I said, taking my own pranks out.<br>"Three."

I ran over to the far wall and enlarged the small _We want you for Dumbledores Army_ poster that Seamus had made. It was a lot like the Kitchener and Uncle Sam posters used in World War One. Seamus had cleverly drawn a picture of Dumbledore pointing forward. It looked amazing. Once I had stuck it to the wall using a permanent sticking charm, I bewitched two suits of armour to spontaneously erupt with confetti every two minutes.

Once I was done, I looked over to Seamus who was calving Harry's lightning bolt scar into the wall.

"Really?" I asked, trying to edge him along.  
>"It adds dramatic effect." even though he was wearing a mask, I could tell he was grinning.<p>

"Alecto, come quick!" a voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "There are two students revolting!"

I looked over to the ski slope to see Professor Carrow dragging her way up.

"Shit," Seamus said loudly. His distinctive Irish accent seemed to echo across the hallway. I grabbed his arm before throwing a handful of darkness powder at Professor Carrow.

We ran along to the Room of Requirement and paced back and forth quickly.

_We need a short cut to Gryffindor Tower, We need a short cut to Gryffindor Tower._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Carrow's running toward us. I squealed in fear.  
>As soon as the door appeared, Seamus pushed us through. We fell into the middle of the common room, but the door remained open.<p>

"What the -" Romilda asked.

"Shut the door!" Seamus and I shouted. We leapt off the floor and managed to slam it The Carrows faces. Once it was shut, the door morphed back into the wall. We both leant against it, panting.

"Do you think they saw the inside of the common room?" I asked. Seamus nodded, his eyes going wide.

We quickly tore off our masks and robes and put on the pyjamas we had waiting.

"What do I do with this?" Oliver asked, holding up my disguise I threw to him.

"Just throw it out the window," I said. I sat down casually on the couch, like I had been there the whole time. As soon as my butt hit the seat, the portrait door swung open.

"Tonks, Finnegan, to the dungeons now," The female one said. Well, I think she was a female.

I stared up at them innocently and yawned. "Why, what have I done? I did that essay for you."  
>They pointed their wands at us and edged closer.<p>

"There was an act of vandalism tonight, and we _know_ it was you."

"How was it us?" Seamus asked, trying to make his voice seem deeper and more English. "We haven't moved from here for about half hour."

"We heard your voice and those Weasley pranks could have only came from you," the man said, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh yes, I forgot Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was only open to me," I said sarcastically. "And if we were to do it, do you think we would have been stupid enough not to disguise our voices?" there was a long thoughtful pause. "So what pranks did they pull?" I asked nonchalantly.

"They turned the stairway into snow, they defaced the Walls," The man Carrow said, glaring at me with annoyance.

I smiled slightly. "They did a good job. But if it was me, I would have done more. I also wouldn't have gotten caught."

"They also left up signs," the woman butted in. "We have reason to believe that Dumbledore's Army has reformed." she let out a mocking laugh. I looked at her seriously in the eyes.

"I assure you, I have done nothing wrong." it was true, I had done nothing wrong.

The two Carrows looked down at Seamus and me with pure loathing. "We know it was you two, and when we prove it. You'll be rotting in the Dungeon with your friends."

"What?" I asked.

"Your little friends were caught breaking into the headmaster's office. They'll be spending a few days in the dungeon before they complete one last final task," He laughed harshly before strolling out of the common room with his sister in tow.

"You are an excellent liar," Lavender said, once we were sure they had gone. "Did it all go to plan?"

"Apart from almost being caught and the other guys being sent to the dungeons, yes it was great," Seamus said sarcastically. "What are we going to do about Neville, Ginny and Luna?"

"There isn't a lot we can do. They're made of strong stuff. If there is any real danger then we'll do something. But we will never rescue them. We'll just end up getting caught ourselves." I said sensibly.

They would be ok. They would go into the Forbidden Forrest with Hagrid and all would be well. But on the fourth day of their disappearance, I began to worry.

There had been no news of them. I had tried to ask Professor McGonagall about it, but she knew less than I did. She did, however, give me twenty house points for passing her a book. And Professor Flitwick gave me five for successfully executing a first year spell. Everyone knew that the pranks were my doing, even Snape and the Carrows. But thankfully, there was no proof.

On Tuesday night, Seamus and Pavarti approached me about the DA. We hadn't had a meeting since Thursday and everyone was beginning to get restless.

"We can just wait until Neville comes back," I told them. "They can't keep them locked up forever."

"They could keep them for a few weeks though," Pavarti said. "Everyone's getting a bit annoyed. They risked everything signing up for this group, but nothing's happening."

"So what do you expect me to do?" I asked. They looked down sheepishly and grinned slightly. "Oh, I am _not_ taking over. No one will listen to me."

"That's not true. Everyone likes you," Pavarti said.  
>"Yes, but they don't respect me."<p>

"They do," Seamus said with an amused grin. Even he didn't believe what he was saying.

"You can say what you want, but I _will not_ hold a meeting." I gave them one last small smile before going up to bed.

**:-:**

"Hey. Hello. Guys will you please just listen to me!" I shouted. The group stopped their conversations and gave me amused looks. I looked over to Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender and saw them giggling. I cannot believe I let them talk me into this.

"Well," I continued. "With our leader people in jail or whatever, I have been elected as temporary Neville." I cringed at my words. Since when did I become so awful at public speaking?

"Anyway, I thought we might have some fun today, but still work and practise. Can everyone get into pairs please?"

There was a lot of bustling, but they all manged to get into pairs; save a Hufflepuff boy who I put in a three with some Ravenclaws. Seamus and Oliver had gone together. I was glad that they had become friends. Oliver was the only Gryffindor sixth year and with Neville in the Dungeon, Seamus was the only seventh year. They were hanging out a lot and Oliver was slowly filling the hole that Dean had left.

I was also overjoyed when I saw Seamus give Lavender a little flirty grin. I didn't really like the girl after the whole Ron fiasco, but he needed someone like Lavender to keep him on his feet.

Once everyone was sorted I paced around and wished for a new room with a Forrest inside. I thought the room probably wouldn't be able to produce it, so I was surprised when a large door appeared next to the exit.

"Ok, guys come in," I said, ushering them through the door. It was like a real Forrest and had large tree houses for bases complete with flags. This would be perfect.

"I had no idea the room could do this," Ernie said. "Why are we out here?"

"We'll be playing _Capture the Flag_," I announced, climbing up onto one of the wooden platforms. A series of delighted cries and confused mutters echoed around me.

"For those who don't know, The aim of the game is in the name." I grinned at my little rhyme. "I will split you up into two groups and then you must get the other groups flag and hang it on your own base. Please no damaging spells. A black eye would be very difficult to explain to the Carrows."

They all looked up at me with excited eyes.

"Ok, who shall be our captains? Seamus, Oliver? You can be on one team and... Hannah and Susan?" the nodded and stood on opposite ends in front of the crowd.

"You can take it in turns to pick who you want, but please don't just pick people from your own house."

They did it quite fairly to be honest. Susan's team had the extra person, so I let Seamus choose his base.

The whole thing was a huge success. Seamus' team won. I tried hard to put on an impartial face, but I was secretly really pleased that the Griffindor rich side won.

I slept awfully that night. I did miss Ginny, but she was actually freed the next morning.

I came down to breakfast in a bit of a rush. The meeting ran late the night before and we didn't get too much sleep. I wanted to jump up with joy when I saw Ginny and Neville sitting down at the Gryffindor table. That was until, I saw their faces. They were pale, tired and held looks of pain.

"Hey," I said, hugging them tightly. "You're free! Are you ok? What happened?"

"We were put in one of those cells. They were small there was no bed, and we had barely any food," Neville muttered. "And then they sent us into the Forbidden Forrest last night. It was a full moon and there were werewolves."

My eyes went wide. "Are you guy's ok, what happened?"  
>"We managed to summon some brooms. We hid on the tops of a tree until this morning," Ginny said, quietly.<p>

"Why didn't you send word. A patronus or something. We would have found you," I said, earnest. Oliver and Pavarti, who had come up beside me, nodded in agreement.

Neville sighed heavily and tried to put on a smile. "You would have gotten in trouble. What's done is done, and we need to get over it. So, how are things?" he gave me a small sly wink.

"Good," I whispered. "We've only had one meeting actually, last night."  
>"And have there been any <em>problems?"<em>

I shook my head. "No, everyone's been quite scared and lost without you. But don't worry, we'll get them back." I stared up at the staff table with pure loathing.

"No Ally, you can't. There's going to be no more trouble," Neville said sternly.

"Neville, I don't listen to anyone," I grinned. "What makes you the exception?"

**:-:**

I did get them back. I got them back good. I sent the _Float-demort_ up to the DADA window during a lesson with The Carrows. The large inflatable Dark Lord went down with quite a storm. I spiked Mrs Norris water with a love potion for Alecto. The little cat wouldn't leave her alone.

They did find out it was me, and I was sentenced to two nights in the Dungeon but it was completely worth it. I made a little friend who was a talking mouse. He fetched me pieces of ham and sausage from the kitchens.

I carried out my pranks right up until the last morning. The day we left for Christmas. I changed to writing on the side of the train to messages like _We Heart Potter_ and _Join the DA for the Ride of your life._

Professor McGonagall and Slughorn were on duty. They didn't bother to report it.

"I'm seriously debating not coming back in the New Year," Seamus said once we were about half an hour from London. We were all pretty paranoid that The Carrows were listening to us. The past few months had driven us to insanity.

"You need to," Lavender said, looking quite distressed. "If you don't, They can arrest and kill you." Bless the poor girl; she looked close to tears.

"So, at least I'd be free," he answered. "This holiday is going to be the best yet. I'm going to get drunk, have fun and shag as many girls as I can."

The boys in the carriage cheered in agreement while the girls glared at him with disgusted expressions.

"I'm going to go hiking with Daddy," Luna chimed in, completely relaxing the room. "He said he's built a replica of the Diadem of Ravenclaw. You Ally, the one you-" I kicked her lightly. No one needed to know about that. I patted my bag lightly to make sure it was still in there, a subconscious habit I had picked up.

"We're going for a holiday in France," Hannah said, looking affectionately at Neville. The two had been dating since his heroic escape from the Forrest. They made the perfect couple in my opinion.

"Well, Ally and I shall be sitting at home with a drink wallowing in self-pity," Ginny said.

"Amen," I said, as the couple less people in the carriage grunted in agreement.

The train began to slow down as we arrive in the station. As soon as we stopped, Luna picked up her bags and floated toward the exit.

"Have a Merry Christmas guys," she sang, before leaving the carriage.

As she began to walk down the Platform, three men in black cloaks began to follow her.  
>"Hey guys look," Neville said, pointing toward them. He jumped off the train and began to follow them with Ginny and Ernie in tow.<p>

I felt bad for not following, but Luna needed to be captured by The Death Eaters so she would find Harry.

I picked up my bag, but it seemed a lot lighter than it was before. I looked inside but saw that it was almost empty save for a _Quibbler_ and packet of Taffy. It was Luna's bag. She had accidently picked mine up.

I pulled out my wand and raced down the platform.

"Accio bag, Accio Bag!" I cried, but it was too late, they had already disapparated.

"They've gone!" Ginny said, running up to me. "They've taken Luna."  
>"And Luna took my bag," I said breathlessly. "Containing the Diadem of Ravenclaw."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ally does seem a bit complacent in this, but it's a good life lesson for her. I could have wrote at least two more chapters on the formation of the DA, but trust me, you're going to really want the next chapter. She isn't going back yet, but something else huge is going to happen.<br>Thanks for the reviews, you guys never let me down. **_**Mimichiro, People-Are-Crazy, DishonorOnYourCow, DragonWand, Sensula, Georgie Monsoon, misa-chan46, FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, lenie954, Emma ForgeandGred4ever, sara, Spot'sGalFrom1899, 2featherbraids, writer . of . the . gods, Ravenkroft, BlackHaru3, GingerBiscuit1 and Fruityloops156.  
><strong>_**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Writer. Of. The. Gods **_**who was the 200****th**** Reviewer : D**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think ; )**


	29. Turning into Harry

"What have I done, what have I done," I muttered wildly, looking around the station. I had completely ruined everything. Thanks to me, Voldemort would never be defeated; The Diadem had gone to the Death Eaters.

Who knows, they may show it to Voldemort. He would realise that the Horcrux were being hunted. He would call them all in, and Harry would lose. Why was I such a douche?

"Ally calm down, we'll be able to get it back," Ginny said comfortingly.

"No, we won't!" I snapped. "What do you propose? We stroll up to Malfoy Manor and rummage through the lost and found?"

"Hey, don't blame Ginny. It's not her fault," Neville scolded.

"You're right it's all mine," I said, beginning to hyperventilate. I lay down on the stone floor and curled up into a ball. "I've ruined everything. There's no way I can get it back."

A new pair of feet came into view. "What's wrong with her?" Oliver asked.

"Luna was kidnapped, she took Ally's bag which had some top secret crown in," Ginny said, sounding very frustrated. I sat up and glared at her.

"Well, your Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter," he whispered. "Can't you just speak to a Death Eater or something."  
>"They all hate me," I sighed, flopping back onto the ground.<p>

"I thought they passed you on an apparation test?" Neville asked.  
>"Scaboir did, but he could be anywhere," Ginny answered. I smiled happily to myself and shot up. I grabbed my trunk off Oliver and shrank it, before skipping away.<p>

"Wait," Neville called, chasing after me. "Where are you going?"  
>"To find Scaboir," I said simply. "He told me before he's in <em>The Giants Beanstalk,<em> or something like that, a lot. He might be able to tell me where the bag is."

"And where Luna is," Ginny butt in excitedly.  
>"Things happen for a reason," I said. "Luna stays where she is."<p>

"The bag was taken for a reason."  
>"Yes, the reason being that Luna was silly enough to buy me the same bag as her own," I said. "But Scaboir told me where he would be for a reason."<p>

I smiled at them triumphantly before strolling through the barrier into Kings Cross. Neville followed me through and grabbed my arm.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, as Ginny appeared beside him.

"You're not coming," I said. "It's not your problem. Besides, it's too dangerous!"  
>Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's turned into Harry."<p>

I glared at her again but then realised that she was right and, to be honest, I did need them. There would be no way I could do this alone. It was going to be very dangerous. We would have to enter into a building of Death Eaters, find and quiz Scaboir, find the Diadem and then leave unscathed. It would be near impossible to do as a group, never mind alone. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but just so you know, this is going to be really dangerous."  
>"I don't care," Ginny said confidently. Neville nodded in agreement.<p>

We took a taxi and went to a hotel to prepare. I always kept a lot of muggle money on me; you never knew when you would need it.  
>I messaged Sirius and The Weasley's and told them that we would be home late. I received angry and worried Patronus' back, but we just ignored them.<p>

The disguises for Neville and Ginny were extremely difficult. They had to look scary enough to ward people away, but normal enough to not stand out. I however had to go all out. Tight black shorts, high heels, the lot. I wasn't too happy about the plan, but it was the only one that had a chance of working.

At Nine O'Clock, we packed up our things and apparated to Diagon Alley. I didn't actually know where _The Giants Beanstalk_ was, so we would have to wander through Knockturn Alley to find it.

It was absolutely freezing. The cold December air whipped around my bare legs causing me to shake profusely. But it was my own fault I was in this situation.

I was pretty happy I had the Troll disguised Neville by my side. I would have never been able to walk through the dodgy cobbled streets without him.

After about Ten minutes we found the pub near the entrance of Horizoned Alley.

"Ok, you know the plan," I whispered to Neville as we neared the door.  
>"You go in first, sit down quietly. When I give the signal, then follow."<p>

I hung back slightly and pretended fumble in my bag for something. Once three hundred seconds had passed, I took a deep breath and went inside. It was barbaric. I must have been the only girl there, except for Ginny who was disguised as a hag. I heard a cry of pain and realised I was wrong.

In the booths there were loads of girls a little older than me. I assumed they were muggles as they were shrieking helplessly, trying to get away from the men casting various curses at them.

I wanted to help them; I needed too. But the Diadem was more important. Maybe I could help them on the way out... I swallowed my morals and strolled over to the bar.

"Hey!" I called to the bartender. He was cleaning the glasses with a dirty rag. Note to self: drink out of the bottle.

The bartender strolled over and gave me a lazy grin. "What can I get ya?"

"It's more of a who. Scaboir? I don't know his first name. He's got brown hair, stands quite proud."  
>"Who's asking for me?" Scaboir's voice called from a huddle of men near the bar. The chatter seemed to die down slightly and many eyes turned to face us.<p>

I gave him a smug smirk. "Hello," I smiled, careful not to show my teeth. Evil people never seem to smile properly.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, swaggering over to me.  
>"I was in the neighbourhood, had nothing to do, thought I would stop by..." I turned around and faced the bar, leaning up against it. He came and stood beside me and rested his arms in front of him.<p>

"We both know there's another reason why you're here," he said.  
>"Is there?" I asked, turning toward him with questioning eyes.<p>

"Scratch," he called, to the bartender. "Two Dragon Whiskeys."

"Dragon Whiskeys?" I asked, with an amused grin.  
>"Firewhisky has got nothing on these."<p>

He took the drinks off the bartender and gave him the money. They were unfortunately in a glass. At least this gave me a reason not to drink.

"So, what are you up to these days?" I asked him, sitting down at one of the tables. He gave me a confused look, but still sat down with me.

"I'm a snatcher," he said, as though he was asking a question. "I snatch people."

"What so you just walk up to people and take them?" I asked. He nodded, looking very proud. "Don't they put up a fight, what happens to their wands?"

"We snap them most the time, or keep them." he opened up his cloak to reveal a small collection of battered wands.

"What about their things? Their money and possessions?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent. He seemed to buy it.

"We keep what we find. Sometimes, if I like what I see, I can take it off one of the blokes. I'm the leader you see."

I smiled at him flirtatiously and leant in closer. He drew in too until we were nose to nose.

"I'm going to ask you again," he whispered. "Why are you here Tonks?" he motioned down to his wand which was pointing at me under the table.

"You should have seen that one coming," he smirked.

"I did." I hit my wand, which I had pulled out a long while ago, lightly against his leg. He laughed loudly and then drew back.

"So reason?" he took a swig of his whiskey. "Or am I going to have to tell this room full of Death Eaters that there is a traitor in their mist."

I was expecting this, well, I hoped for this. Now I was able to execute the plan.

I sighed in contempt. "I've had a rough few months," I muttered, looking down. "I've just been so lonely and I've been missing something. I knew you were here, and I thought you'd be able to give it to me." I smiled slightly and looked up at him through my lashes. He was grinning down at me.

"I've got a room upstairs," he offered.  
>"Perfect," I smiled standing up. He followed my lead, but went over to his table.<p>

"Down interrupt me boys, I've got_ business _to attend to." His group of snatchers cheered as he waggled his eye brows suggestively.

Scaboir put his arm around me and led me to the old staircase. I drummed my fingers against my leg, signalling that Neville and Ginny should let of the diversion and follow.

My stomach began to churn slightly as Scaboir opened his bedroom door and guided me inside.

"This is my place," he whispered, pushing himself against me so I was sandwiched against the wall.  
>"It's very nice," I said, brushing my mouth against his. His breath stunk of cigarrettes and beer.<p>

He put his hand on my waist before suddenly flopping down on top of me. He had been stunned. I pushed him off roughly and looked to the door.

"Where have you been?" I asked, Ginny and Neville who had arrived in the nick of time. Neville and I tied Scaboir to a chair while Ginny secured the area.

"Did it all go ok?" I asked them.  
>"Yep, they're all drunkenly duelling their heads off," Neville smiled. "No one noticed us slip away."<p>

"Great, let's revive him before our time runs out," I said, pointing my wand at Scaboir. He muttered to himself quietly before jumping up quickly.

"What the -" he said, looking around at his new surroundings. "What did you do?"

"You were right," I said, lazily twirling my wand in my hand. "I do have another motive for being here. Today my friend Luna Lovegood was kidnapped from The Station -"

"And you want me to tell you where she is?" he asked in a bored tone.  
>"No, I want to tell me where her bag is or, even more conveniently, the tiara that was in there."<p>

He smiled at me tauntingly. "I did see a crown, it was blue."

I held my wand to his face. Ginny and Neville did the same. "Where is it?" I growled.

"Answer me this," he said, as though I had not just spoken. "Why would you risk your life for some silly tiara?"

"Why would you risk yours, capturing people for a few Galleons?" I retorted.  
>"Touché." He smiled slightly, this time it was a real one. "Well, they killed my parents and my little sister. Now just my brother remains. He'll end up the same as the rest of them if I don't snatch."<p>

I stared at him in shock, not believing that he had just casually said that.  
>"How come this wasn't in the books?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.<p>

"What books?" Scaboir and Ginny both asked simultaneously.  
>"I meant why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I hear that?"<p>

"No one ever asked," he shrugged sadly. "My brothers about your age, in Slytherin." he said quietly.

My heart went out to him. Neville must have notice my expression as he tugged my arm.

"You're seriously not buying this are you?"  
>"He seems genuine," I said defensively. I turned back to Scaboir. "Please help us find the Diadem. It will help us bring down the people who killed you family."<p>

He snorted but then sighed in defeat. "Under the bed."

Ginny pulled back the covers and pulled out a suitcase; I opened it up. Inside was the sparkling blue Diadem.

"Now, you need to go out the front entrance," Scaboir informed us. "There's no Apparating for a half mile radius. And don't let no one see the crown. We promised we'd split the profits."

"Great, just Great," I muttered, shoving the Diadem into the bag. "Do you want to be knocked out or something?"

"It would be much appreciated," he said, smiling slightly.  
>"Neville you do it. I'll see if the coast is clear."<p>

I crept over to the door and stuck my head out. It was quiet; too quiet considering there was a bar brawl going on downstairs. The only noise was a few muffles and screaming coming from the room next door.

I knew I shouldn't have, but curiosity got the better of me. I took off my heals so I wouldn't make a noise, and opened the door quickly.

One of Scaboir's snatchers was in there trying to force himself onto one of the muggle girls. Her nose was bleeding from where he had hit her.

"Incarcerous," I called. Ropes flew out of my wand and bound him to the floor. I knocked him out before turning to face the girl who was cowering in the corner.

"Listen, you need to hide. There's no safe way to leave right now," I told her. "Lock yourself in a broom cupboard and when morning comes leave, ok?" She nodded numbly. "Come on."

I led her out of the room and pushed her into the broom closet next door. Neville and Ginny were both waiting for me with impatient eyes.  
>"Was that necessary?" Neville whispered, altering himself slightly.<p>

I shrugged. "Now we need to act as normal as possible. We'll just go down together and then stroll out the door. As soon as we're out, we'll run." They nodded.

I picked up my shoes from the floor and walked down the stairs with my head held high.

As soon as we came into view, the room stopped talking and stood up. Oh crap, we were in big trouble.

We began to walk faster with the feeble hope that we could get away. A few Death Eaters stood in front of the door, the rest circled around us.

"Where's Scaboir?" Greyback asked, pushing his way through the crowd.  
>"He's upstairs. He threw up," I said strongly, trying to edge us forward.<p>

"Is that so?" he grinned. He went into his pocket and pulled out a black dragon skin wallet. I heard Neville gulp beside me.

"You see, your friend left this in his seat. Must have slipped out but look;" he opened up the wallet to reveal a photo of Neville, Ginny, Luna and I taken last summer.

"Now this girl here," he pointed at Luna. "Was captured today. And you're this one. This has to be you," he said, pointing at Neville. "And judging by your red hair, you must be the Weasley girl."

"And your point is?" I asked ignorantly. "I just came here to see an old friend, I made them tag along. It's Christmas eve so..." The crowd moved closer toward us.

"Why the disguises?" a Death Eater I didn't know asked. "You're up to something. I think a trip to Malfoy Manor would be quite beneficial." I clenched my wand in my hand.

"Blow the door up on three," Neville whispered to Ginny and I. "One, Two, Three..."

"Mombarda Maxima!" we cried. The entire front wall crumbled down. Pieces of Debris fell on the Death Eaters near the exit, giving us the path the escape.

We ran forward and turned left, delving into the winding Alleys. I blindly shot curses behind me at the following Death Eaters.

A few smarter ones were doing that travelling smoke thing, making it impossible to escape them.

"Are we just supposed to sprint for half a mile?" Neville asked breathlessly.  
>"We need to get to Muggle London," I said pointing to a sign. "There may be cars."<p>

We made a sharp left down a small gap between two buildings and began to race down them. In the distance i could see the glint of a street lamp, but it was too far away. They were gaining on us.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. Just follow me," I called, running faster. I had never used the Vampire's speed before. I don't think it was that much faster than a normal run, but hopefully it would give us the edge.

I sprinted toward the light and found myself in a small street. There was a small battered car in the corner. I prayed that it worked.

I smashed the window and opened the lock before pulling down the plastic under the steering wheel. There was probably a way of doing this magically, but I had no idea. I didn't really have a clue now.

This was just guess work from when I saw Jack do it three years ago. I ripped the two red wires before twisting them together. I grabbed the brown one and tried to ignite the engine, but I would not work.

"Quick Ally, They're coming," Neville said, jumping into the car. Ginny came beside him and sat in the backseat.  
>"Ally!" she screamed, pointing her wand at a Death Eater who had come up to her window.<p>

I wet the coil slightly and twisted the two together. The weak engine ignited. I sat on the seat and put the car in reverse. I pushed down on the accelerator but the car stalled.

"No, no," I shouted, kicking the wires. The engine restarted just as the Death Eaters began to surround us.

"Go, Go, Go!" Neville screamed, firing curses out of his window. I remembered to press the clutch this time and the car successfully reversed. Ginny and I screamed as a Death Eater hit the back window and was thrown over the bonnet.

I spun the wheel around and turned down another Alley which would hopefully lead to a street.  
>The flying Death Eaters were still following us, but I had no time to worry about that.<p>

"Won't it go faster?" Neville called as the engine whined in protest.  
>"I don't know I can't drive!" I shouted, sharply turning around a bend.<p>

"You can't drive?" He asked angrily.  
>"Well it's this or run, your - Oh my god!" Three Death Eaters suddenly appeared in front of the car, blocking our exit. "Screw it." I cried ramming into them. They tried to throw a curse at the car, but I amazingly swerved it and drove down another alley way.<p>

"Al!" Ginny cried, pointing in front. It was a dead end and the only thing at the other end was a thick brick wall.

I slammed my foot on the breaks, but nothing happened. I must have cut the break wires by mistake.

"What do we do?" Neville asked. "Transfigure the wall?"  
>"We'll still crash into the interior. We take a chance," I held out my free hand to them. "Let's pray we're half a mile away." We were about twenty metres from the wall.<p>

"We're not apparating," Neville screamed as the wall became extremely close. It was only away ten metres away now.

"It's our only chance." Five metres... Three...

I grabbed their hands and thought of The Burrow before turning desperately in my seat.

I screamed in pain as my nose came in contact with something very hard. I sat up and found myself lying on the Kitchen table in the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley and George were sitting with startled expressions around me. I looked to the corner and saw Ginny standing fine, but Neville was still lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Has he splinched?" I asked, hopping of the table and running desperately toward him.

"What is going on?" Mrs Weasley shouted, running over to Neville. Mr Weasley, Charlie and Fred all ran into the room at the sound of the commotion.

"Where have you been?" Mr Weasley asked, running over to Neville with a potion off the shelf.

"I had to retrieve something. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken them with me," I said quietly.

Fred walked over to me and lightly touched my nose. I hissed in pain.  
>"Just as I suspected. It's broken." he took his wand out of his pocket. "Now this may hurt a little. <em>Episkey<em>."

My nose snapped back into shape. It did hurt, but for only a second.  
>"<em>Scourgify<em>," he whispered, cleaning the blood off my face.

"Thanks," I muttered. I smiled up at him, but I had to break the moment. Neville was in trouble.  
>"Is he going to be ok?" I asked Mrs Weasley.<p>

"I don't know," she said, sprinkling dinity across his arm. "He should be ok, but he's going to need constant watch. What on earth were you doing?"

I sighed in defeat and pulled out the Diadem from under my jacket.

"We needed to get this back," I said, holding it up for them to see. The Weasley's gasped in shock.  
>"Wow," Charlie said, taking it off me. "This has to be worth thousands. How did you end up with it?"<p>

"It's Harry's," Ginny explained "Or will be Harrys. You never actually told us what was really going on with it," she accused angrily.

"He needs it to kill you know who. He needs all the founders lost possessions," I admitted. It was kind of true.  
>"This is Rowena Ravenclaw's, isn't it?" Mr Weasley asked. I nodded.<p>

"The Death Eaters stole it; it was in Luna's bag. Please don't tell anyone," I begged. "I know it's against the order, but it'll get back to Harry."

He nodded along with the rest of them.

"Arthur, Charlie, can you take Neville up to Ron's room? George, go up before hand and get rid of the silly ghoul," Mrs Weasley commanded.

They all bustled away, leaving just Ginny, Fred and I in the kitchen.  
>"Where are your things?" Fred asked, looking around the room for them.<p>

"At our hotel," I cringed. I took out the key to the room and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys in a bit."  
>"Wait," Fred said, hopping up. "You can't go out, it isn't safe. Plus, you look a complete mess."<p>

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically as he took they key off me. Fred pointed down at my shirt which was covered in blood; it wasn't my own blood either. I gagged at the sight of it.

I went upstairs to take a shower, still shaking slightly. The adrenaline was fading away, leaving me to deal with my emotions alone. I didn't even bother to take my clothes off. I turned the shower to cold and just sat down on the floor.

Things were not supposed to turn out like this. Neville was not supposed to be on his death bed, young innocent girls were not supposed to be subject to such barbaric things. I scrubbed my arms quickly, trying to remove the Death Eaters tainted blood that wasn't there.

I heard a knocking on the door, but I didn't answer; I had no voice.  
>"Ally?" Fred voice called as he opened the door slowly, poking his head around. His eyes widened when he saw me. He ran over, kicked off his shoes and sat down next to me.<p>

He pulled me into his arms as I began to sob.  
>I don't know why I was crying; we had succeeded. I just felt alone. Everything had just seemed to explode in the past few months. My life was boring before, but it certainly wasn't now. My life was a complete mess. But would I change it all?<p>

I looked up to the soaked through Fred and decided no. even after everything, I would change a thing.

"Are you ok?" he asked, the cold water dripping down his nose. I smiled weakly and turned the shower off. We both got out and grinned at each other's state.

Fred was absolutely dripping wet; he looked like he had fallen in something. I couldn't even imagine what I looked like. My hair must have been everywhere and I was wearing mascara too. I cringed at the thought of my panda eyes.

"That wasn't such a good idea, was it?" he asked, gesturing to the shower.  
>"No," I laughed. "And the worst part is, I have no clothes. They're all at that bloody hotel."<p>

"You can borrow some of my stuff," Fred said, crossing the hall into his room. He came back half a minute later with some old pyjamas bottoms and a huge black top.

"I'll just..." he said, awkwardly before leaving the room.  
>Once I was done, I was surprised to see that he was waiting for me outside.<p>

"Ginny's going to go with Charlie in the morning to get your things," Fred explained.

"How's Neville?" I asked, desperately.  
>"Not too good, but he'll be fine." He grinned at me as a yawn escaped my mouth. "Get to bed, it is... 2:30 am, wow. Well, Merry Christmas."<p>

**:-:**

I couldn't sleep. I had been lying in the camp bed in Ginny's room for two hours, but I just could not rest.

My mind would not stop thinking; about Harry and the snake he would encounter tonight, about Neville and his wounds, about me and Fred. I grunted heavily and crept out the room. My throat was dry and I needed some water, maybe that would help me sleep.

When I got to the top landing, I stood on an old floor board making it creek loudly.  
>"Who's there?" Fred called from his room. I poked my head around his door and smiled apologetically.<p>

"Sorry, I needed a drink."  
>He held up his glass of water and beckoned my over.<p>

"Thanks," I said, taking it from him. It tasted divine. I looked around the room and saw that George's bed was empty. Fred followed my gaze and pointed upwards.

"He's upstairs with Neville. I took the first watch until about twenty minutes ago, but I can't sleep," he shrugged.  
>"Me neither. Obviously," I added. Why did I sound like such a douche?<p>

I sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed wistfully. A pregnant pause fell upon us.

"Thanks for today," I said quietly. "I would probably still be sitting in that shower right about now."  
>"No problem," he said awkwardly. He went to say something else, but then stopped himself, his ears turning pink.<p>

"What?" I asked with a small smile.  
>"Nothing," he muttered.<p>

"It's not nothing," I said, bring my feet on the bed. "Please tell me, I'm curious now and I -"

He leant forward and crashed his lips to mine, putting his hand behind my neck and pushing us closer together. It lasted just a second before he pulled away.

"You wanted to say that?" I asked breathlessly.  
>He looked down with a sad expression. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Why are you apologising, you've done nothing wrong. I on the other hand..." I trailed off and looked at the floor. _Man up_, a voice said at the back of my mind. "I'm sorry," I said looking shyly at Fred. "Last summer, I - I just proved you right, that it was all just a game and I only liked you because you didn't like me... I don't know why I was such a bitch because the truth is..." I gulped nervously. "I love you?" it came out like an unsure question, but that didn't stop Fred from looking back up with a small smile on his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."  
>"I didn't say anything," I smirked. "I thought you said something."<p>

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "I love you Ally."

His words completely sent me over the edge. I pushed forward and kissed him fiercely; pouring everything I had felt for the past year into the kiss.

I put my arms around his neck as he sat us upright until we were kneeling. I pulled back and smiled against his lips as his fingers found the hem of my, well his, shirt.

"Don't you -"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I crashed my lips back onto his, Relishing in the fact that I finally felt happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nawwww, they're finally together. It was a bit mushy for my liking, but there was no other way to do it really. And I do want to apologise for this chapter being quite dark. It gets lighter (for one or two chapters anyway.)<br>Thank you guys so much for the reviews. **_**Sara, KNX, 2featherbraids, Spot'sGalFrom1899, lenie954, xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx, , ProngsandLilyFlower, Sensula, ChaygraceDaya, GeorgieMonsoon, People-Are-Crazy, Writer. Of. The. Gods, misa-chan46, BlackHaru3, GingerBiscuit1 **_**and **_**Fruityloops156.  
><strong>_**Can I just ask how excited we all are for DHP2. If you're an Australian or someone who gets it on the 13****th****, you don't realise how jelous I am. I have to wait until Friday : (  
>Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think ; )<strong>


	30. Three Points to Keep a Secret

My eyes fluttered open the next morning as the light from the rising sun woke me up. It was early; I must have only had about two hours sleep.  
>I tried to sit up, but found Fred's arm, which was snaked around my waist, preventing me.<p>

I grinned foolishly at his cute sleeping face. Last night had been perfect, better than I could have ever imagined. I sighed happily and flopped back down. There was no way I was getting out of his heavy dead weight arm.

But then I remembered that the Weasley's always got up pretty early. I didn't think that Mrs Weasley would react too kindly when finding her daughters best friend naked in her son's bed.

I tried to peal Fred's arm away, but it just seemed to get heavier and heavier, pulling me closer to him. He was definitely awake. I stopped struggle and stared at him. He broke in just a few seconds, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Can you let go please?" I asked him.

"No," he said simply, before grabbing me with his other arm and pulling me back down. His eyes remained tightly shut, as though he was still asleep.

"Will you just open your eyes please?" I said.  
>"No, because I don't want this dream to end," he said wistfully. I pulled his off me and stared at him improbably.<p>

"Seriously, is that the best you can do? That was a cheap shot."  
>He smiled and finally opened his eyes. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?"<p>

I kissed him sweetly on the lips before getting out of his bed and putting on my clothes that were lying around the room. My top had ended up on the lamp shade; I didn't even want to know how it got there.

"Where are you going?" he asked, getting out of bed and putting his arms around me.

"Downstairs, if anyone finds out how we spent - Oh My God, Fred!" I said excitedly.  
>"What, what's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression.<p>

"It's Christmas," I squealed. He looked down at me with a bored expression.

"Is that all?"

"Its _Christmas_. That means presents and food and singing songs. Why isn't anyone awake?"  
>"Because you apparated in here at 1am with an injured Neville. They didn't actually get to bed to after two. And we were a lot later," he grinned down at me mischievously.<p>

"Do you wish you had an early night?" I asked, patronisingly. He laughed slightly and leaned down, pushing his lips lightly to mine. I could really get used to this.

"Where is everyone?" Sirius' voice called from downstairs. We pulled apart and stared at each other with panicked expressions. "Fred, George!" he called, his footsteps thundering on the stairs. "It's Christmas."

Fred dived under the covers just in time. Sirius swung into the room looked very energetic and excited. He looked quite well. His hair was actually tamed for once, and his cheeks held a healthy glow.

"Sirius!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. "I feel like i haven't spoken to you in months."

"That's because I haven't," he complained. "You really need to learn how to do a Double-Changer charm."

I could see over his shoulder that Fred was nodding in agreement. I stuck my tongue out at him, an action Sirius didn't miss.

"What's going on here?" he narrowed his eyes at us.  
>"What do you mean?" Fred asked. He tried to sound normal, but there was a nervous tone to his voice.<p>

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked, turning to face me.  
>"It's Christmas," I said for what seemed like the thousandth time. "And all those boring sods are still asleep." I sounded pretty believable, but Sirius didn't totally buy it, I could tell. Thankfully though, he did drop it.<p>

"Ok, well wake everyone up. Remus and Tonks will be here any minute. You need to see her Ally, she's huge!" As he led me out the room, he shot a glare at Fred.

"What is she, four months?" I asked.  
>"No, she's five. She's really milking it too. And bless little Remus' heart; he's constantly running around after her," he let out a hearty laugh.<p>

"You're living with them, right?" he nodded. "I bet that makes things _so_ much more fun."

His impish grin widened when we got to Charlie's door.

"Now, how shall we wake him up?" Sirius asked me.  
>"I'm thinking Levicorpus," I smiled. He scoffed.<p>

"Come on Al, use your imagination. That's the oldest one in the book."  
>"It's a classic. It never fails." He had to agree with me there.<p>

We spent the next ten minutes waking up the Weasley's. It was a fun experience (for me and Sirius anyway.) Once everyone was awake, except Neville, we went downstairs. It didn't really feel like Christmas. None of the Weasleys were as jolly or happy as they usually were. The whole house seemed kind of glum.

I, though, was absolutely ecstatic about Fred and I. I just wanted it to be kept quiet for a few days. When everyone found out, it would be chaos. George, Sirius and Ginny would be cracking jokes, Mrs Weasley would start planning a wedding, Mr Weasley would be on watch for any _funny_ business; it would ruin us. I told Fred this when he pulled me into the kitchen to 'make a cup of tea.'

"We need to talk," he said, almost immediately. My face paled.  
>"You're not breaking up with me, are you?"<p>

"No, no, of course not. I was just thinking of the best way to tell them that we're dating."

I grinned happily when he said that. I really need to stop being so giddy around him.

"I don't think we should tell them just yet." I admitted. I went on to tell him my three points of why we should keep it a secret. He nodded along when I spoke, I was glad we were on the same wavelength.

"And once they know, they'll be watching us like hawks," I added. "There will be no more of this..." I tip toed up and kissed him lightly. "Or this..." I trailed along his jawline. "Or th-"

He cut me off with his lips and began to kiss me fiercely. My hands seemed to wind around his neck as he hugged my waist tightly. He backed me up, slamming me against the pantry door.

"Can you put a cup on for me too?" Mr Weasley called from the living room.

Fred pulled away and sighed heavily. "Even when we're dating," he muttered. "Yeah, sure Dad! You better go inside, they'll get suspicious."

I smiled at him before skipping off into the living. Everyone was sitting there _not_ opening presents.

"Seriously, who died? Oh, sorry that was tactless off me. What I'm trying to say is that it's Christmas, why are you all so gloomy?"  
>"That's what I've been saying!" Sirius said.<p>

"No you haven't," Ginny commented, giving him a confused glance.  
>"Well, I've been thinking it," he said matter of factly. I grinned and sat down beside him. I never actually realised how much I missed Sirius. You kind of take him for granted. When he's around he's kind and fun and I never actually appreciated his company until I was stuck in hell with a bunch of Death Eater ordering me about.<p>

"Merry Christmas," Remus said, coming into the cramped room. He looked so happy and glowing, it was as though _he_ was pregnant, Although, he had no bump. Tonks definitely had a bump. It wasn't a bump though, it was a mountain. She was huge.

"Are you sure there's only one in there?" I asked. She laughed.  
>"Oh god, I'm really worried, I still have four more months. I'm not going to be able to fit in here soon."<p>

"You don't fit now," I said, looking around the squished room. How the Weasleys accommodated so many people each Christmas I never know.

When Fred finally came back into the room, we were allowed to open our presents.

Remus and Tonks really liked mine. It was a baby grow, which was blue. It turned out; they didn't know the sex of the baby yet. I felt like a complete idiot, but they assured me that they were happy to know.

I was kind of upset that Fred didn't get me anything but when everyone was preoccupied, he winked at me and mouthed 'later.'

Once I was dressed in my Weasley jumper, Mrs Weasley sent George and I out to the garden to collect some mint. There's was a weird sense of Deja vu in the air. Exactly a year earlier, I was on my way to a make out session with his twin.

That was the reason it was awkward for me, but I didn't know why George was acting strange.

"Are you ok?" I asked after five minutes of silence. "You're really, _really_ quite."

"It's nothing," he mumbled. He looked down and seemed to regain himself. He looked at me and smiled nervously. "Well Ally, it's just, I kind of like you. And I know you like Fred and everything but, he's obviously not going to make a move."

I stared at him in disbelief. Why the hell was he saying these things, would George really betray his own twin?

"I've got to go," I muttered before running back up to the house. I ignored the excitement filled living room and bolted up the stairs to Ginny's room. Unfortunately, I met Fred on the landing.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, spinning me around.  
>"I'm fine," I said, not meeting his eyes. "Nothing's wrong." He gave me a sceptical look. "Ok fine. It's no big deal but, George kind of came on to me; just a little bit."<p>

"What?" he almost shouted.  
>"It's nothing, I probably just read the signs wrong."<p>

"Well what did he say," Fred asked.  
>"<em>I kind of like you<em>," I cringed. I grabbed the back of Fred's top tightly to stop him from going downstairs.

"Please, you can't. He only did it because he thinks we aren't together. Maybe we should just come clean and-"

I was interrupted by laughter from downstairs. I held my finger to my lips before listening intently.

_"She completely freaked out," George laughed. "She just ran up to the house. I wasn't happy about this at first, but now I see we're going to have some fun. I just can't believe Fred didn't tell me."_

_"We know, you've told us a thousand times," Ginny's voice rang out. "We're all hurt, blah, blah, blah. That's what revenge is for."_

_"Oh I forgot to tell you two," Sirius said. "Earlier, Fred mouthed 'later' to Ally and then they started having eye sex, it was quite sickening." _I blushed._ "Anyway, we have to stop them from being together. Make up excuses and stuff."_

_"They're upstairs now!" Ginny said. _There was rustling before her footsteps pounded on the stairs.

"Quickly," I whispered. I grabbed Fred's arm before apparating us to the barn. He was clearly not ready for it. When we landed, he swayed slightly before flopping down onto the floor with a dizzy expression.

"Sweet land, oh I thought I would never see you again," he panted dramatically. "Would you mind telling me why you, without warning, apparated me down here?"

"They know about us. Sirius, George and Ginny. George was trying to catch me out early. I can't believe they would be so sneaky. This is just like _Friends_," I said quickly. "We need to get revenge."

Fred groaned. "I hate revenge; I'm more of a pranking kind of guy. Can't we just give up?"

I stared at him in disbelief. His eyes widened in shock, realising what he had just said. "I'm so sorry I just said that. It was the sickness from apparating. Of course we're not giving in."

I grinned at him mischievously. "So what do you have in mind?"

**:-:**

I didn't like Fred's plan. In my opinion, he got off way to easily. All he had to do was talk to Sirius and Ginny. I had to respond to George...

What kind of guy makes his girlfriend come onto his brother? If I wasn't so in love with him, we would have been over as soon as he suggested it.

I was extremely sulky for the rest of the day. We should have just surrendered; it would have involved much less humiliation.

After dinner, George went upstairs to check on Neville. I followed him up; I had only seen Neville once since our adventure the night before and I felt quite bad.

Neville was lying in the bed Harry used to occupy looking quite awake. His arm was in a sling, but other than that, he looked fine.  
>"How are you feeling?" I asked, running over to his side.<p>

"A lot better," he smiled slightly. "Mrs Weasley said I should be able to go home tonight. Did you tell my gran?"

"Yes, and Hannah."

His smile faded as he looked at me solemnly. "Nothing off Luna?"  
>"No, sorry. I do wish we could help her, but it's impossible. But I wouldn't worry, we don't give her enough credit, Luna's made of strong stuff," I said.<p>

"Well, I'm glad you're better Neville," George cut in, once he had changed his bandages. "It's almost healed. You'll be able to go home in an hour or two."

He nodded at the two of us before leaving to go downstairs.  
>"Mind if I pop out?" I didn't even wait for a response. I ran out of the room after George. I thankfully caught him on the landing.<p>

"George can I talk to you a second?"

He looked a little unsure and scared. I rolled my eyes and led us into his and Fred's room.

"Listen, about what you said before. I'm sorry I ran away and dealt with your feelings so delicately. I suppose it's because I kind of like you too."

"W-What?" he asked his eyes going wide. I smiled at him sweetly before leaning in.

But as I got closer, it became weird. It was George! He and Fred may look similar, but they were not the same. Fred was more caring, but also had a meaner, gruffer side. Fred was secretly quite smart, and only failed his OWLs because George did. Fred also had less freckles, except for a large one he had on his chin. Fred also sharper mouth and stronger jaw, His face was slightly stonier than the ever happy George.

"I can't do this!" I said, simultaneously with George. He jumped away and paced the room.

"We know about you and Fred," he said.  
>"We know about you guys knowing about us. Fred put me up to this," I admitted. George stared at me in shock.<p>

"He did what? As if he put you up to this, the little -"

"George! George!" Sirius and Ginny's voice came from the stairs. Their footsteps pounded on the wooden floor before the door swung open. "George, abort the plan, we were wrong."

George smiled at them slightly. "You were right, I got her to crack."  
>"I got you to crack too, let's not forget that part," I said. Fred's disbelieving head popped up behind Sirius and Ginny.<p>

"What? You cracked?" he asked.  
>"I'm sorry, I would just like a plan when I don't have to play a whore," I moaned. Ginny said something which Sirius sniggered. I glared at her angrily. I knew very well what she had said.<p>

"So what's going on?" Sirius asked. "After Fred's very convincing performance of 'What, We're Not Dating,' I'm very confused."

I stared at Fred expectantly.  
>"Fine, we're dating," he muttered. "But don't get mad, we've only been together for eight hours or something."<p>

"You're serious counting?" I asked sceptically.  
>"It's part of my back up speech, I had to think of one in case <em>you<em> failed. And you didn't disappoint," He complained.

Sirius grabbed the two of us and put his arms around our necks so we were in a mini headlock.

"Aw, look at the pair of you, fighting like an old married couple. But remember what I said Fred, hurt her and I'll kill you."

I pulled out of his grasp and glared. "This is why we kept it quiet. I knew you would go all insane once you found out we're together."

"Who's together?" Mrs Weasley's voice sounded from the hall. She bustled into the room with a washing basket, making the already crowded room almost unbearable.

"Ally and Fred," Ginny said sweetly. "Pay back for Michael," she mouthed.

"That was over two years ago I can't believe -" Mrs Weasley pulled Fred and I into a less violent version of Sirius' hug.

"Oh I'm so happy. I always knew you two were perfect for each other. Ally, you're a real member of the family now. It's so nice that when someone's gone, we gain a new -"

"Mum, Mum!" Fred shouted. She silenced immediately. "It's not like we're getting married or anything."

"A wedding," Mrs Weasley awed. I began to feel slightly sick. "The other one took a lot of preparation and it didn't end very well, but I can see you two having a much quieter affair. It'll still be beautiful though. Fred what do you think?"

It was Fred's turn to grab my hand and quickly apparate away.

**:-:**

"Please stay," Fred whined, the morning after new year's.  
>"I can't. They need us there. Luna's already gone; I'm going to have to take up her responsibilities." I grimaced at the thought.<p>

"The Death Eaters will imprison you after your escape on Christmas Eve," he said feebly.

"They can't and you know it. They got Luna when we were off guard, that won't be happening again. Besides, they can't arrest one without the other. And if anything happens to me, Neville and Ginny, the whole school will revolt."

He looked down sadly. "Please," he said softly, looking back up into my eyes.

"I'm going. But I'll sneak out to see you, I promise. It won't be easy, but anything's possible with a disillusioning charm and a few distractions. I still have plenty of your pranks left."

"I forgot to ask, did you ever read that letter?" he asked. I stared at him confused. "I'm taking your expression as a no. There was a piece of parchment that I wrote on..."

"It never changed with 'mischief managed' did it. What did it say?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm not telling you. You have to figure out the spell on your own."

I glared at him in mock anger. "Well I'm off. I'll see you when I see you." I gave him a small wave before going downstairs.

I don't know why I bothered. He knew I was doing reverse phycology. Fred knew me better than I knew myself. He never came back down though. I was pretty bummed that he never said one last goodbye.

Ginny and I went to the station by ourselves. We weren't really sure what was going to happen after the whole Scaboir situation. As much as I tried to convince myself, it wasn't certain that we would get away with it.

The station was even more silent and mournful than before. No one waited around anymore; the platform was virtually empty when we arrived at five to seven. However that was probably because it was so early. Another amazing idea from the stupid Carrows.

Ginny and I walked along the platform looking through the windows, in search of people we knew. The usual crowd was sitting in a compartment at the end of the train in an angry silence.

"Hey guys any room for us?" Ginny called to them. Neville said something, but we couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked loudly. Seamus rolled his eyes and then breathed onto the glass causing it to steam up. He wrote us a message and then reversed it so we were able to read it.

_They've put us under a silencing charm. As soon as you step on the train you can't speak._

I sighed menacingly. This was becoming ridiculous. First they had made us eat disgusting food, then we had our holiday cut short, and now they had taken away our right to talk. This was just downright barbaric.

"We need to reverse the spell!" I said to Ginny, frantically looking around the station. I don't actually know what I was trying to find, but I needed to do something.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Ginny asked sardonically. "I don't think getting off with a boy is going to help us here." She wasn't joking; she spoke with a serious sneer. I glared at her angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"Nothing, it's just the only thing you ever seem to do. With Scaboir, George, Fred; and those were just in the past week." she turned to go onto the train, but I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.<p>

"Seriously, what's going on? You've been acting weird for days? And if it wasn't for that plan with Scaboir, we wouldn't have succeeded. I don't know why you're being so cruel. You're supposed to be my best friend." I stared at her sadly.

Ginny looked down. "I thought that too. We told each other everything. But you didn't tell me about you and Fred, the most important thing to happen to you. I had to find out from Sirius, who overheard you talking. That's not how I wanted to hear that news."

I felt really bad. I tried to butt in and apologise, but she continued to talk.

"And I'm also worried about Fred. I love you and everything Al, but your record isn't very good. I never really said anything before; it kind of seemed impossible but now..." she trailed off and stared at me expectantly.

"Ginny, you know that I love Fred. I never thought it possible that I could love someone so much." I half laughed at how giddy he made me feel. "I miss him, even though I only saw him about ten minutes ago. I could never hurt Fred."

"Aw, you're such a sweetie," Fred's voice echoed through the station. I spun around and saw him standing at the end of the platform grinning.

My face broke out into a massive smile before I ran over to him. He walked forward too and caught me in his arms when I flung myself at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging him tightly.  
>"Why do you think, I came to see you off. Besides, I need to explain the present situation," he said.<p>

"The Christmas present? I thought I had already received that," I said. He returned my grin and pulled me closer to him.

"No, no, there's another thing. It's taking longer to make than anticipated. But expect to see me soon with the delivery."

"If it's a wizarding-whoopee cushion, I don't want to know," I said, with a serious face. He sighed sadly.  
>"Darn, how'd you find out."<p>

I shrugged and tip toed up to kiss him. His kiss was slow, sweet. We would be separated for a long time, I wanted to be able to remember him. His touch, his taste, the softness of his lips on mine, the roughness of his light stubble on my cheek...

Out the corner of my eye I could see to figures watching us from the front of the train. The Carrows. I reluctantly pulled back and bobbed my head toward them.

"They're watching us," I whispered. He turned around and glared, not even caring that they could easily come outside and hex him to Azkaban.

"That woman! I don't know who has more grease in their hair, her or Snape?" he asked in disgust.

"Snape, the answers always Snape."

"Yeah actually, being away for two years I'd tried to erase that awful memory from my mind. That oily mess could have easily powered The Ford Anglia," he said seriously.

The whistle on the train erupted, signalling that our time was up. I gave him a sad watery smile.

Fred grabbed me forcefully and pulled me into his arms, his hand cradling my head. I hugged his tightly, probably squeezing too hard, but he didn't care.

"I love you Ally," he whispered into my ear.  
>"I love you too Fred." I pulled away and headed straight for the train. I really couldn't bare to look at him.<p>

Ginny had gotten onto the train when Fred arrived so the compartment was even more cramped. I managed to squish down opposite her, next to the window.

As the train slowly pulled out of the station, I noticed that Fred had already gone. The platform was dull and empty once again.

Ginny tapped her foot against my leg and motioned toward the window. She breathed on the glass and then wrote: _Friends_?, followed by a small smiling face.

I shook my head and added _Best_ before the _friends_. She rolled her eyes.

She breathed on the glass some more so we had more room to write.

_Corn dog._

_You may be my home girl but you ain't got no right to steal my words. You dig me?_ I wrote.

Ginny laughed, but no sound came out. It was a very amusing, but strangely unsettling sight.

I drew a noughts and crosses grid onto the glass and stared at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes before putting a large _X _in the middle of the grid.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry, I've been so long. I've been suffering from writer's block really bad. I could have made this chapter better, but it would have taken even longer. I just wanted some light hearted fluff before all the drama continues next chapter.<br>And now on to the big thing: DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2. How amazing was it? I'm going to vent the amazingness so if you haven't seen it yet, don't read on because I don't want to ruin it for you. It was the Best one in the series I think. There was a lot of things missing like the whole Percy thing and where the heck was Teddy? And I did miss the bit where The Carrow spat in Professor McGonagall's face, but I did absolutely love the bit where Harry steps out the crowd. And when Voldemort hugged Draco and Neville saving the world in a cute little cardigan. The whole thing was just epic. What did you all think?**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **_**GingerBiscuit1, DragonWand, FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, Sensula, Georgie Monsoon, writer. Of. The. Gods, Misa-Chan46, Magical. Melody, ChaygraceDaya, Fruityloops156, KnoX, xXxFredWeasleyForeverxXx, 2featherbraids, Spot'sGalFrom1899, BlackHaru3 **_**and **_**ImafrikinNinja **_**  
>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think ; )<strong>


	31. The Potter Party

By the end of January I was beginning to wish for the Carrows to just arrest us. No one had mentioned our little Christmas Eve escapade however the Carrows and Snape did send us knowing smirks every time they saw us.

It became unnerving and set me on edge. It was sending me insane. They were doing it on purpose. They wanted us to feel insecure and scared. The stupid people had succeeded.

The DA had redoubled their efforts after Luna's disappearance. No one wanted to be next to go. Things were kind of dull without Luna's random, but hilarious, comments about life. I never expected to miss her as much as I did.

My mood dropped even more on the fourteen of February. Valentine's day. Usually, I deemed it as a stupid holiday which was invented just to make more money. However when you were surrounded by happy couples, you begin to wish that your secret sweetheart was present.

I put on my pyjamas early that night. Ginny and I had decided to mope around in the common room eating stale smuggled cauldron cakes and chocolates.

Ginny wasn't in the common room when I went downstairs. Neither was Neville. I sighed and sat down to Lavender next to the fire who was gushing about Seamus.

"I think he likes me," she squealed softly. "But I don't know really, I think I have to make the first move. Ally, you guys went out. What do you think?"

She and Pavarti stared at me expectantly as I shook my head.

"Oh no, trust me, you don't want relationship advise off me. But if I was to give any; let Seamus make the first move. He's into all that manly crap."

They smiled at me gratefully but then their eyes widened.

"Oh my," Pavarti said with a small smile, looking out the window.  
>"Look, its Fred Weasley!" a fifth year boy called out.<p>

I spun around and found Fred leaning up against the reappearing doorway to the room of requirement. I gapped in shock, laughing slightly. I could not believe he was here, or how for that matter.

A few older students who remembered Fred and knew of the shop began to cheer. He grinned obnoxiously.

"Even they're giving me a better welcome. Come on Al, don't I get a 'hello."

My shocked face broke into a watery smile. "I just can't believe you're here," I said softly. I closed the distance between us and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"How did you get here?" I whispered into his chest.

"Ginny and Neville," he explained simply. "They went to the room of requirement and asked for a room in which you could apparate in. A genius idea from yours truly."

Ironically, the two appeared behind Fred, coming out of the room.

"You're all set," Ginny said. "Have fun." she through me a wink before going upstairs. Fred nodded in thanks before pulling me into the room. I gasped in shock.

The room had turned into The Country House before the fire. Everything was still in place, as though we had travelled back in time. All the furniture, the paintings, even Sirius' coat, lay in their usually positions. For the second time that night, I was speechless.

"Wh- How?" I asked, grinning and shaking my head. "This is just - wow."

He laughed at my reaction and grabbed my hand, pulling me upstairs.

"There's a reason why we're here you know." he delve into his robes and pulled out a stack of parchment. "I've finally figured out the spell. You know the one I was working on for Christmas. It took a bit longer than expected though."

"You evented a spell?" I asked in disbelief.

He looked down with an embarrassed grin. "I've invented loads of products for the shop. It's the same thing really."  
>"No it's not, a spells more impressive," I said quickly. His ears turned pink.<p>

"Well, you said you missed your photos and stuff so I thought I would help you. Oh right, I'll give you a demonstration," he said, noticing my confused glance.

He took out one piece of parchment and put it on top of the photo of Fred, Ginny and I in the DA.

"Now, these photos can't leave the room. But hopefully, if we make a copy, we can take that with us." he tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered an incarnation.

My eyes widened in shock as the parchment appeared to blend into the table. It was just like the tile in _Chicken Little_. Fred smiled at my reaction and picked up the parchment which had made a copy of the photo and the table top behind it.

"We'll have to trim it," Fred muttered. He traced the picture with the tip of his wand, cutting it away from the useless part.

"And here you go, your picture has returned from the dead." he handed me the parchment with the photo printed on the top.

"Wow this is incredible. Thank you so much." I smiled at the picture. It was a good day.

"Does the spell work with anything?" I asked.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"Whats the incarnation?" I took one of the pieces of parchment.  
>"<em>Copricio<em>." he told me. I put the parchment onto his face and took out my wand. "Wait, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"You'll see. _Copricio_." Nothing happened. I tried to picture what I wanted in my head. "_Copricio_."

The beige color of the parchment began to fade and took a snapshot of Fred's confused and worried face. I laughed loudly and spun it around the show him. He pulled a face and I was quick enough to get a snapshot of that too.

"You are bully, Miss Tonks, a bully. Using my own spells against me," he huffed.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, kissing him softly. He responded with much enthusiasm but after a few seconds he pulled back.

He held up a piece of parchment to my face and quickly cast _Copricio_. I tried to pull away but it was too late.

Fred laughed and then removed the parchment, revealing a photo of a very stunned me. My eyes were scrunched up in confusion and my mouth open dumbly.

I made a move to grab it, but he held it above his head. I tried to jump to reach it but he just laughed harder.

"How fun is it going to be to show everyone this. They'll be no need for fighting. The Death Eaters will take one look at this beauty and run all the way to Antarticum."

"One, it's _Antarctica_ and Two... _Expelliarmus_." The photo flew out of his hand and into mine. I grinned at him smugly.

"Expelliarmus," he said simply, taking it back. He quickly shoved it into his Dragon Skin wallet so I wouldn't be able to take it.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's cheating."

"You stole my spell," he said simply. I discreetly pulled a piece of parchment from the desk.  
>"You stole my... <em>Copricio<em>." I burst into giggles at the sight of his photo. His was ten times worse than mine.

"Make a trade?" he offered, trying to take it off me.

I shook my head and made to run away but he grabbed my waist and pulled me down on to the bed, straddling me so I couldn't move.

He cast _Rictusempra_ and tickled me. I could barely breathe. When I finally let go of the photo he put it away in his wallet with the other one.

"I have both now. You should have just given in kid," he said, patronisingly.  
>"Never," I said, grabbing onto the wallet. He had a pretty good hold on it though, so we both began to fight for it. I pulled it one way, he pulled it another.<p>

"Please," I begged after five minutes of wrestling.  
>"There's only one way you're going to get this from me," he whispered his face inches from mine.<p>

I closed the distance between us and kissed him fondly. Once I was sure he was distracted I pulled the wallet away from him. I threw it up in the air and blew it up, destroying the awful photos. Fred gapped at me.

"I had money in there. It wasn't a lot, but it was still money."  
>I grinned and kissed him again. "Who needs money when you've got the most valuable treasure on your arm?" I joked. He shrugged in agreement and then kissed me again.<p>

**:-:**

The days following Fred's departure were awful. Part of me wished he had never come as I had to get over him all over again. But then, when I looked at my once lost photos, I realised I would have never survived without his visit.

Three years ago, if someone had told me I would have fallen in love with Fred Weasley I would have laughed in their face. He had made a snap judgement of me as soon as we met. He was rude, condescending, and tried to get me arrested for being a Death Eater. But now, he was all I could think about. I was completely head over heels.

But yet a part of me felt extremely guilty. If I loved him that much, I would be able to tell him the truth, right? The truth about everything? But no matter how much I thought about there was just no way to say it. What could I say? Hey Fred you're a fictional character and I'm from a different dimension. My mom was a thought to be squib, abandoned in my world then sent back here, killed her sister, took over her identity and then brought me here. I then have been lying to you all for the past three years.

It was insane; even I had trouble believing it all. Plus to top it all off, May 2nd was nearing quickly...

So all in all, my mood was pretty rotten. That was until the beginning of April when we received a very special visitor at our DA meeting. It was one of our last before Easter so Neville had declared this a rare fun lesson. We still had to do something productive though.

I sat down in the corner with Oliver, Pavarti and Ernie 'writing' an awareness song.

"They're apparating in your window, Snatching yo' people up. Tryin a kill em so ya'll need to hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife, hide yo' squibs and the muggleborns and hide your husbands because they're killin' everybody out here."

I was basically just changing the words to the bed intruder song, but they didn't need to know that. We were just nearing the chorus when a small apparating _pop_ echoed throughout the room.

We all stood up and pointed our wands to the source of the sound. Dobbie stood in the middle of the group looking quite sheepish. We immediately lowered our wands.

"Hey Dobbie, is something wrong?" Neville asked, walking up to the little house elf.

"No nothing is wrong Neville Longbottom. Dobbie has only come to pass on a message from Hagrid!" He said gleefully. "Hagrid is having a support Harry Potter Party on Friday and 9pm and he would like you to join him. Dobbie too has been invited."

"A what?" Ginny asked, sounding half amused, half worried.  
>"A support Harry Potter Party miss. Hagrid wants to celebrate Harry Potter and create fun for his friends. Dobbie is very happy to be included in this."<p>

I grinned down at the little elf before looking around. Nobody looked too convinced about Hagrid's party. In fact, they all looked pretty hesitant.

I rolled my eyes. "Forget the party poopers, I'll come."  
>Dobbie's eyes widened with happiness. "Thank you Miss Alyssa. Dobbie always knew Wheezy was right when he said you had a fine arse," Dobbie said. He thought it was a form of character; no one had the heart to correct him.<p>

"It's not like we don't want to go," Neville said, ignoring Dobbies comment. "It's just there's a lot at risk. We'd have to sneak out the castle, have the party undetected and then sneak back _in_? It would be impossible not to get caught and I don't really fancy spending the week in the dungeon all for a party of Hagrids."

Most people nodded along with his little speech, but I was glad to see Ginny shaking her head.

"No, I think we had to go, just a few of us anyway. It's Hagrid, he'll get upset if no one shows up."

I skipped over to her and gave her a high five. My challenging glare at the rest of the DA seemed to lighten up the sombre faces.

"Fine," Neville muttered. "Ally, Ginny and I will go. Does anyone else?" I didn't even have to look to know that Seamus stepped forward.

"I'll go anything to annoy those Carrows. Oliver will you come?"

Oliver sighed in annoyance, but came to stand next to us. Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah and Susan decided to join us. Dobbie was ecstatic and went to tell Hagrid the news right away.

"We can all dress up!" I said excitedly. "I call Harry!"  
>"Can't we all dress up as Harry, since it's a party in honour of him?" Seamus asked.<p>

"No that's boring if we all go in the same thing," I said flippantly. "Ginny you can be Ron and Neville you can be Hermione."

"I don't want to be Ron," Ginny said, the same time Neville said: "I don't want to be Hermione."  
>"Well tough. It'll be more fun and realistic that way," I smirked.<p>

Ginny's mock glared. "It's because I'm a Ginger, isn't it."  
>"No, it's because you look like a boy," I said, sticking my tongue out.<p>

"Well who can we be?" Terry asked.  
>"I'm being Dumbledore!" Seamus called out loudly.<p>

"No, I want to be Dumbledore," I pouted.  
>"You called Harry," he smirked. I glared. Dumbledore was way cooler than Harry, he had a beard. I wanted to wear a beard. As we jokingly assigned roles, the rest of the DA looked jealous and annoyed that they didn't volunteer.<p>

As Friday grew near, I actually found myself getting excited to go to Hagrid's party. Life was too dull and quiet lately, we needed some excitement.

At 8:30, I met the others down in the common room. I had charmed my hair black and put it in a high pony tail. I refused to chop it off even if it was just for one night. A second year boy borrowed me an old uniform, Neville had offered me his, but i was so tiny, it drowned me. I completed my costume with glasses and a scar drawn on with lipstick. I looked pretty dang good.

In the common room, those who hadn't volunteered to go stared at us wistfully.

"Wish you were coming?" I asked Romilda.  
>"Yeah, it looks so much fun," she said wistfully. "Have you seen Neville yet?"<p>

"No, he went to the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Oliver, didn't he?"  
>She nodded and grinned devilishly. "You need to see him."<p>

"Hey Harry!" Seamus called. "What do you think?"

He walked catwalk style between the sofas and struck a pose. He looked hilarious with his long White beard and purple robes.

"Excellent, what do you think of this? _Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus_," I said, flourishing my wand about.

Seamus laughed as Romilda screwed up her face in confusion.

"I don't get it," she said.

"You're telling me that you've never noticed that Harry _always_ uses Expelliarmus. It's like it's the only spell he knows. It's effective but something a little bit more unpredictable wouldn't go a miss." Seamus nodded along in agreement.

The door to the room of requirement appeared on the wall with the windows. Ginny popped her head around the door and beckoned us in. Her hair was cropped short and she had dirt on her nose.

"Come on we don't have all day," she hissed. "And don't forget your brooms either."

I picked it up and followed Seamus into the room. As the room couldn't make a passage way to Hagrid's we would have to fly from the castle grounds.

When we stepped into the room it was suspiously dark. I voiced my concern.

"It's only until you promise not to laugh," Neville answered from somewhere to my left.  
>"We won't," Seamus answered, sniggering slightly.<p>

Neville sighed in defeat. "Now just remember, I only look like this because it was too late to change. And by the way, I hate you Ally."

"Yeah, whatever. Just show us," I begged.

A light suddenly appeared at the tip of Neville's wand, a warm glow spreading across his face. I had to choke back a laugh when I saw him. Neville's face hadn't changed but his hair had become light, long and bushy, just like Hermione's. He held a book in his hand and a tremendous pissed off expression on his face.

"Well don't you look pretty," Hannah giggled, coming in through the Hufflepuff door. She was dressed as Luna and Susan was dressed as Remus. We kind of ran out of people toward the end, so our outfits became a bit random.

Neville gave a very Hermione like glare before stropping over to the door that would lead us to the grounds.

I shared an amused look with Oliver before cracking up with laughter at his Mad Eye outfit. Neville angrily shushed me before sticking his head out of the door.

"It's clear," he said, disillusioning himself and gripping his broom.

I turned to Oliver and disillusioned him while he helped me. I could disillusion myself, it was just mighty difficult. As I straddled my broom and rose in the air, a giddy feeling of adventure and excitement began to form in my stomach.

"Let's go," Neville whispered, flying out of the door at an extremely slow speed. I rolled my eyes and shot out after him. Since the Carrows had banned Quidditch I hadn't been on a broom all year. I felt good and natural to be flying again. I don't know how I survived before.

"Ally, it's not a race," Neville hissed.  
>"It requires two or more people to race." As soon as I answered him, Ginny came zooming up beside me edging forward. We were disillusioned so it was hard to tell, but I think she stuck her Tongue out at me.<p>

I sped up slightly with Ginny easily keeping up with my speed.  
>"Seriously guys, we're going to get caught," Neville shouted, his voice carrying in the night.<p>

I squinted my eyes an saw Hagrid's hut now visible in the distance. "Race you there," I grinned, completely ignoring Neville's plea. "One, two, three."

We both sped forward crouching lower on the brooms to gain more speed. I pushed my head forward, egging the broom to move faster. Thankfully it did and I fractionally beat her.

"Ha, ha, I won," I taunted as we landed on the front step.  
>"It was too close to call, I demand a rematch," she said, removing the disillusion charm. She removed mine too by hitting me on the head with her wand, but I think she had other motives.<p>

"What the hell was that? You could have compromised the mission," Neville scolded, finally landing beside us with the rest of the DA.

"Jeeze, _dad_ this is not a mission, we're here to have fun. You're just pissed because you're dressed like a girl," I taunted. He flapped his arms angrily.

"That's because you made me a-"

The front door swung open to reveal a very happy and excited looking Hagrid.

"I thought I heard voiced," he grinned. "Oh and look, you've all dressed up. That's so nice of ye'. I 'aven't even bothered," he said, his eyes brimming with happy tears.

"It's alright Hagrid," I said, pulling out a spare pair of glasses. "I brought these for you." He took them off me gleefully and put them on. They were way too small for him, but he seemed happy enough.

"I don't want to ruin the fun," Anthony called from the back of the group. "But I think we should get inside."

"Oh, righ' yeah," Hagrid bustled, moving out the way so we could all squish past him. I grinned at him as I passed through the threshold. Dobbie was already sitting in Hagrid's living room. His eyes widened with delight when he saw my outfit.

"Harry Potter would marvel if he saw what we have conjured, Dobbie is certain of it."

I pulled out the last pair of glasses and gave them to Dobbie. He was completely overwhelmed and almost passed out.

"Dobbie cannot wear these. He cannot be like Harry Potter and his friends. Miss is too kind," he whispered.

I looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. "Please just put them on Dobbie, Harry would want you too." Dobbie immediately put on the glasses as though Harry had commanded him. "Oh and here," I said, pulling out the lipstick and drawing a scar on his head. "Now you look just like Harry."

Dobbie thanked me wholly as I went over to Hagrid and drew a scar on him too. He flushed pink and thanked me happily.

I was very intrigued to find out what a 'Support Harry Potter Party' was. It turned out it was just like any other party but with more beer, badges with Harry's face on and embarrassing stories courtesy of Hagrid. I don't think he meant it in a malicious way; it was just what Hagrid did when he was drunk.

"An' then, little 'arry had an accident all over the bike an' then fell straight asleep when we were flyin' over Bristol," Hagrid concluded. We were all laughing along with his story, but Ginny seemed to find it especially amusing.

"I'm going to _torture_ him with this next time I seem him," she muttered to me. "Pay back from the nine months without word."

I smiled sadly at Ginny feeling slightly selfish. At least I knew where Fred was. Ginny had no idea whether Harry was dead or alive. I had to give it to the girl. If I was in her shoes, I would have dumped him a long time ago.

Another hilarious part of the evening was Neville. Normally, I hated it when he was in a bad mood. But when his hair was like that, I could not take him seriously. He spent the entire time grumbling about one thing or another.

"No one will respect or listen to me now," he muttered. "The only good thing about Collin not being here is that there is no one to take pictures."

"Funny you should say that," Oliver said slyly. He delve into his pockets and pulled out a very old fashioned looking camera.  
>"A gift off Collin last Christmas. Smile," he said, taking a picture of a stunned Neville.<p>

"Let's get one of the three Harry's," I said, putting my arms around Dobbie and Hagrid. Oliver grinned and took the picture.

He took one of 'The Golden Trio' and 'The Order of the Phoenix'. I wanted a group one but a loud thumping on the front door prevented us from taking anymore. We all stared at each other in a scared silence, unsure of what to do.

"Hagrid, open this door immediately or we shall have to take other actions," the Amycus Carrow shouted from outside the door. We stopped our laughing and stared at each other with wide eyes.

"And children don't try escape. We know you're in there, and we have the place surrounded," he added smugly.

"Dobbie," I whispered desperately. "Take them to their common rooms. Neville, Ginny and I will take the blame," I volunteered, without even consulting them. They nodded along though, ushering the others toward Dobbie.

"I'm not going," Oliver said strongly.  
>"Neither am I," Anthony agreed. The others nodded along beside him.<p>

"Listen, there's no need for us all to take the blame. Just a few. We're the leaders and this was our idea," Neville explained.

They all continued to disagree, their voices getting louder.

"This is not helping matters!" Carrow called from outside. "Malfoy blow up this door."

"Dobbie just take them," I almost shouted. The little elf grabbed hold of them and apparated out. However, Seamus and Oliver pulled out of his grip just in time.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny hissed.  
>"Gryffindor's should stick together," Oliver said, just as the door flew into the room.<p>

I threw myself onto the floor just in time. Rubble from the door frame scattered across the room, almost hitting Hagrid across the head. I coughed heavily and stood up, glaring at the intruders. Fang took one look at the Death Eaters before running over to the half demolished table and cowering under it.

The Alecto walked into the room with her brother and the Inquisitorial Squad following her. Draco looked pissed off as though he really didn't want to be there.

"Why is it always you?" she sneered.  
>"Because I'm a sexy bad ass," I said seriously, holding up my left carved hand.<p>

The others had finally composed themselves and stood behind me.

"Oh look, they're having a Gryffin-dork party," Crabbe said dumbly, laughing at his own joke.

"They're all dressed up, how incredibly sweet and pathetic," Pansy shrieked. I glared at her although I knew she was right. We must have looked ridiculous.

"How did you know we were here?" Neville asked. He had charmed his hair back to the normal length but it was still mousey and matted.

"We went up to Gryffindor tower to deliver a message to Miss Tonks, or Black or whatever her filthy name now is," Amycus said. "However, she along with all you lovely people were absent. And we grew worried about our missing students so we asked Miss Vane to show us where you were hiding."

They stood back slightly to reveal a swaying and blank Romilda. She looked really bad. My guess was that the monsters had used the _Cruiatus_ and the Imperius Curse on her. She was looking at us with remorseful eyes.

"It's not your fault Romilda," Neville reassured her.  
>"Wait," I cut in. "What was the message?"<p>

"Your Uncle has been captured, and found guilty of stealing magic. He has been executed," Amycus smiled.

"My uncl-? Oh Ted," I realised, tears forming in my eyes. I had only met him a few times, but he was such a lovely man. I hated to think how Tonks was coping.

I blinked away my tears after seeing the IS amused faces. Draco, however, gave me a sympathetic glance. I don't know which was worse.  
>"Now on to the order of Business," Amycus continued. "What are five Gryffindor's doing out here at Eleven o'clock at night, hmmn?"<p>

"We were just havin' a little get together, weren't we," Hagrid said nervously. The Amycus walked over to Ginny and tore her badge from her robes.

"Support Harry Potter," he read. "Arrest them."  
>"What?" Seamus cried, taking out his wand. They closed us into a circle so we had no means of escaping.<p>

"You can't arrest us, we're students," I said smugly.  
>"We can't arrest minors, but wait, you're not a minor," Alecto sneered. "Take the Weasley girl to the dungeons, the rest are of age. It's Azkaban for treason I think."<p>

My eyes widened as I looked at them desperately. There was no way we would all get out of this alive. Again, this whole predicament was my fault and I needed to get us out of it.

"This was my idea," I said at the same time as Hagrid. "Seriously Hagrid don't try to cover us," I told him. "This was my doing, I organised the whole thing and made them come along."

"No it wasn't," Hagrid stepped up, looking at me earnestly. "I've had them under the Imperius curse. They've not known what their doin"

"And how did you cast that spell," Draco asked. "You were expelled for opening the Chamber of Secrets."

Hagrid pointed to his pink umbrella by the fireplace. The Carrows stared at it boredly as though they did not believe a word of it.

"It doesn't matter who started it, you're all going to Azkaban. I've been waiting to catch you out since Christmas," Amycus said. "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle get them."

Neville nudged Ginny and I and nodded toward the approaching Slytherins. "Now," he called.

"Mombarda Maximum," we cried, pointing at the already demolished doorway. Due to the poor structure, the entire hut began to cave in on us.

I mounted my broom and weaved in and out of the pieces of falling debris. Draco was knocked out and was beginning to become buried in the stones. I unwittingly heaved him onto my broom and flew outside where the Carrows and Ramilda stood with looks of pure shock.

"Hagrid run," I called. "We'll be able to talk our way out of this, you won't."

Hagrid gave us one departing glance before running into the Forrest with Fang on his heels.

The Carrows and IS began to fire curses at him, but as he was part giant they just bounced off. Once he was well out of sight, they gave up and spun around to face us.

"You do realise that obstructing justice will be added to your offenses," Amycus glared.

"We didn't know what we were doing; we were under the Imperius curse," I said weakly. The rolled their eyes and pointed their wands at us but Draco leapt in front before they could do any damage. Where did he come from, I thought he was unconcious? And why was he protecting us?

"Why are you protecting _them_?" Pansy asked him.  
>"T-they were under the Imperius curse," Draco said unsurely. "There's a new law for people acting under curses."<p>

"Yes but the law is for _our_ people," Amycus hissed.

"Yeah but if they go to Azkaban they'll break out like Black did, but if they're here you can keep an eye on them," Draco said off handed. "And remember what you said before, they all like Weasley, Longbottom and Tonks for some reason. The students would go mad."

The Carrows debated for a second while we stood in a dumbfounded silence. He was protecting us. Why, I had no idea. But he had just saved our necks. I tried to throw him a thankful glance but he ignored my gaze, looking everywhere but at us.

"Draco's right," Amycus said finally. "Three nights in the Dungeon will serve them well."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter dedicated to <em>Writer. of. the. gods<em> who was the 250th reviewer ;)**

**This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but it was getting too long. I'm sorry, but that's all the happiness you're getting from this story now because it all really spirals downhill from here. The next chapter is the beginning of the end and there are only five more chapters left : ( I'm pretty excited to write chapter 33, that'll be pretty fun.  
>Thank you to everyone who reviewed: <em>KnoX, FutureAurthoress176, DragonWand, AnimatedAbbie, FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, LadyOblivious, Blue is the Sea, Spot'sGalFrom1899, People-Are-Crazy, InsaneIsMyMiddleName, GingerBiscuit1, BlackHaru3 <em>and last but not least _FruityLoops153._**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think : )**


	32. Alone

I spent three nights in the dungeon. I think it was three nights anyway. The darkened days all seemed to just blur into one, and i didn't have my little mouse friend to tell me the time. I did receive two meals though.

At the time when I should have had the third, my cell door swung open to reveal Amycus Carrow. He grinned at me creepily. "You are free to leave," he sneered, handing me back my wand. "It's Monday, lessons start in ten minutes. There is no time to change, but there is time for breakfast. If you are late to class you spend another night in the cell, understand?"

I nodded numbly and ran up the stairs. Of course we wouldn't have time to change. That meant I would have to spend a day with smelly greasy hair and looking like Harry. Did I mention how much I hate the Carrow?

Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Oliver were all waiting for me in the entrance hall.

"Why are you waiting, you're missing precious eating time," I scolded.  
>Neville shrugged. "It's best if we all go in together. Especially if we look like this."<p>

"Look like what?" Ginny asked. "You shrunk your hair before they took our wands off us. We won't have time to go find a mirror so I'm going to have to sort my hair out from the back if a spoon. I think I'll just keep it the way it is, less embarrassment."

I desperately tried to scrub away my 'scar' but it just wouldn't budge. The lipstick had been on my forehead for nearly four days; only a makeup wipe would remove it now.

"I'm absolutely starving," Ginny continued as we got to the entrance hall.  
>"I had a mouse in my cell," Neville said. "He brought me cheese and grapes from the kitchen."<p>

"Oh I love that little guy," I grinned. "He's so cute. Although I did think I was going insane when I heard his voice."

"Me too, I was talking to myself when he first spoke. When I heard a reply I really thought I'd lost it."

We entered the great hall laughing, causing everyone to turn and stare at us in shock. They caught one look at our outfits and burst into laughter. We grinned embarrassedly and made our way down the aisle to a space on the Gryffindor table.

"Silence!" Snape commanded, taking out his wand. The hall was immediately quiet, but almost every student was still in silent shakes of laughter.

No one on the Slytherin table was though. They all glared at us, especially those in the IS. I spotted one Slytherin boy though, trying very hard not to laugh. I had never seen him before which was weird because he was about my age.

I ignored the boy and picked up a spoon, trying to see my reflection. It's was hard to see, but apart from dirt, dried blood and the outfit, I looked ok. I took off the glasses and shoved them into my pocket. For some reason, it never occurred for me to take them off sooner.

Over the next five minutes, we completely devoured the breakfast scraps in front of us, not even caring we looked like vultures. Spending time in the Dungeon meant all you had to eat was stale bread and rotting fruit. We had the right to look like scavengers.

When the bell rang for lessons to start I rose to leave like everyone else, but someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around to find Snape towering over me just a few inches away.

"May I see you in my office," he sneered. Even though I know he was secretly good, there was something about the guy that always creeped me out.

"I can't," I answered. "The man Carrow told me i would be sent to Azkaban if I was late for class." A few people sniggered around me, not realising that I was serious.

"There will be no punishment if you get to my office now." he swept out the room, his cloak billowing behind him. I took this as my cue to follow.

When we arrived at the gargoyle, Snape didn't even say a password. He just gave it a menacing glance and it moved away. He didn't give me a second look as he strode up the staircase. I ran to keep up with him, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

The office was a lot like it was in Dumbledore's day, yet there was something quite dark and depressing about it. I sat down on the chair in front of the desk as Snape continued to stand. From the moment I sat down his eyes never left mine. After a while it became awkward but I refused to look away. He sighed in defeat and turned to face the portraits.

"It's funny, how to people can be so different, yet so similar," Snape said finally. "You're quite rude and arrogant and often do things to _cause_ trouble." I smiled slightly to myself. "You don't care who you hurt and you can be an interfering little know it all."

He paused for a second and turned back around, but his eyes remained on the floor.

"Yet, you're just like her. The fire, the warmth that draws you in. You remind me so much like her it hurts, but i feel nothing. It's still empty."

My eyes widened and my nostrils flared in disgust. "Snape are you -"  
>"<em>Headmaster<em>," he corrected. "And no I'm not, not everyone's in love with you," he snapped. I shrugged and gave him a small smile. You had to admit, it was a dodgy conversation.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" I asked rudely.  
>"Quiet or I will withdraw my offer of helping you," he commanded.<p>

"Helping me?"  
>He sighed again. "I know you know."<p>

"Know what?" He stared at me sceptically. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I know a lot of stuff so I probably do know, but I don't actually know what you're getting at. Ok, I'll shut up now," I said, noticing his glare.

"You know my... Situation," he cringed. "The deal between Dumbledore and I. Don't try and deny it, your occlumency is atrocious. I have never seen a mind as open as yours. Even Li..." He sighed again. "I know about your situation too, about where you're from."

"What, you're not going to tell _him_ are you?" I stood up, but then sat back down again, feeling slightly hysterical.

"The Dark Lord has bigger things on his mind than a teenager lying to her friends," he drawled boredly. "But now down to business; they want you gone."

I snorted. "I know that _headmaster_. All those guys hate me."  
>"Will you let me finish!" he snapped. I could see in his expression that he really didn't want to help me, but for some reason he was, and I would take what I could get. I dramatically rolled my hand for him to continue.<p>

"They want you gone. But they've seen your talent, your following. You're more valuable to the Dark Lord alive, plus there is it situation with your mother. But, they know you would never join without persuasion." I held my breath in anticipation while he paused for a breath. Snape's next words sent my world crashing down.

"They will kill Fred Weasley." I gapped at him in shock, to confused and broken to speak. "He's the deposit to show that they are serious. They'll kill the rest of your friends until you join them. Miss Weasley, Longbottom, Black. But it all starts with Weasley."

I had finally regained my voice, although it came out in a quiver. "I - I won't let them."

"What are you going to do? Take on all of his followers?" he mocked. "They cannot access him yet, but they spy on their house. It would be very easy to lure him out. There isn't a lot you can do."

"Though there is one thing," I whispered. "I have to break up with him, don't I?"  
>"I don't for a second think it'll work, but it worth a try. It's your only chance."<p>

I stared at his indifferent expression for a few seconds, trying to work him out. His bored face never wavered once. "Why are you helping me?" I asked finally. He motioned to the picture of Dumbledore behind him. "No, it's not just Dumbledore. I know we kind of have a mutual hate thing but there have been times... Like when Dungbridge's stupid quills ruined my hand, you helped me."

"As I said before, you remind me of her," he said, walking over to the door and opening it. "I think it's best if you go. You were here to discuss the other night if anyone asks."

I nodded curtly. "Thanks." I whispered before going down the steps. My mind was reeling. The lump in my throat was getting bigger and bigger as the tears threatened to rim over my eyes. I tried to blink them away, not wanting to break down crying in public.

Fred was going to die. When May came around in just a few weeks, i was going to knock him out and keep him away from the battle. But the dreaded day had come sooner. He would be murdered because of me.

I couldn't break up with him; I was too selfish for that. We could run away and hide somewhere. But the Death Eaters would find us, they always did.

I sulked over to the balcony at the end of the corridor, only having eyes for the deep horizon. It was a cloudy day and not a lot could be seen. What could I do? I couldn't do anything. I was blind, and I hated it. I groaned and stomped my feet repeatedly, fisting my hair in my hands.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked from my right. My head snapped toward the Slytherin boy. He was the one who was laughing at us earlier.

"I'm fine," i snapped. Normally I would have struck up a conversation, but I just wasn't in the mood. I expected him to get grouchy, but his eyes had a familiar amused glaze to them. "What's your name kid?"

"Zaccheus, but everyone calls me Zac. Zac Scaboir," he smiled slightly.  
>"I thought so," I muttered.<p>

"Do you know me or something," he asked suspiciously.  
>"No, but I know your brother. I only know him as Scaboir though."<p>

"Tal?" Zac asked running closer toward me. "Is he ok? I haven't seen him since before he went to Azkaban."

"Well, last time I saw him was Christmas and he seemed ok then."

Zac exhaled happily, his face lightening up significantly. "You really miss him," I stated.

He looked down. "Well he's all I have le-" he cut off, as though he had said too much.  
>"It's ok, he told me about your family. I'm really sorry." I sounded insincere, but he understood that I did actually mean it.<p>

I could hear footsteps approaching from around the corner so I gave him a wave goodbye before scurrying away to transfiguration.

Talking to Zac had gotten my mine of the Fred situation for a while, but the heavy feelings had returned worse than before. And Like before, the tears began to form in my eyes. I hadn't even reached the grand staircase when they escaped and began to fall down my face. I roughly wiped them away and walked down the steps quickly.

The footsteps from before we closer now and I couldn't risk going back to the jail. I sighed heavily before knocking on Professor McGonagall's door. As usual, I didn't wait for a response before creeping the door open.

"Sorry, I'm late Professor. I was with _Headmaster_ Snape." I practically sneered his name. Even though he had tried to help me, part of me wished he hadn't.

"Are you ok Miss Tonks?" McGonagall asked. The entire class turned to face me with questioning eyes. Ginny's stood out the most, but I couldn't look at her.

"I'm fine," I said with a small smile. McGonagall didn't believe a word of it, but she motioned for me to take me seat by Ginny.

"What's going on," she hissed. "You've been crying, your eyes are all red and puffy."  
>"I'm fine," I said again. "I'm just upset about my Uncle Ted."<p>

She gave me a small reassuring smile before turning back to the lesson. It was on Animagi, something we had done in fourth year. This unfortunately meant my mind had plenty of time to wander. But there was only one thing on my mind: what to do?

These people were Slytherins. They may not look bright, but they were cunning, evil, and didn't stop at nothing until they reached their goal. I knew they would try and poach me, but I never thought it would be so soon and so serious. Would they really threaten to kill a family of pure bloods just to get at me?

Of course they would. My mother was behind this, I was sure of it. She hated me and wanted me miserable. Just like her own sad, pathetic life.

"Miss Tonks, will you answer the question," Professor McGonagall asked. I looked at her with a small guilty smile. "Name an animal which one can become an Animagus."

"Erm... A cat?" was this a trick question.  
>McGonagall smiled at me fondly. "Correct twenty points for Gryffindor."<p>

My eyes widened as she gave me a cheeky grin. Strict, stern Professor McGonagall just winked. For the first time in days I gave a genuine smile. I knew it would be a long time before I saw another

**:-:**

For the rest of the week, I distanced myself from everyone else. I kept to my grieving excuse but after the second day, they knew something was wrong.

They realised though, whatever was wrong I didn't want to be around people. They left me be. Something I was both annoyed and grateful for.

Distancing was part of my plan though. If the Death Eaters figured that I didn't care for my friends, they wouldn't use them as pawns in their stupid little game. I also realised that I had to breakup with Fred. If I made out I didn't love him anymore, they might deem him useless to hunt down. But when, where and how would I do it.

As much as he didn't seem it, Fred was actually very smart. He would know something was wrong if one day I just went up to him and demanded a break up.

I would literally have to tear into him. But could I be that mean to him. This was by far the most difficult thing I had ever done. I would never mock Edward Cullen again. Ok, I probably would. My situation was ten times worse than his.

On the train ride home for Easter, I was actually happy about the silencing charm. There was no need for idle chatter and I could just mope in peace.

But when we arrived at the station, Ginny gave me a worried glare when I said I would not be joining her at The Burrow.

"It's just I haven't spent any time with Sirius, Tonks and Remus in ages. I think I need to go home."

"Home?" Ginny asked sceptically. "You've lived with us for almost a year. Your house burnt down, remember. Besides, what about Fred."  
>It was my turn to tut and roll my eyes. "He can last a day without me, can't he."<p>

If it wasn't for my conversation with Snape, I would have apparated into his arms that instant. This was going to be hard. I could barely freeze Ginny out; Fred was going to be impossible.

"How am I supposed to get home?" Ginny demanded.  
>I huffed heavily. "Fine, I'll take you to the end of the lane. I can't stop though, I patronused Sirius and told him I would be there in thirty seconds," I lied.<p>

Once I had dropped Ginny off, I apparated straight to Tonks' Mothers house. As soon as I landed, the door swung open to reveal an angry Sirius pointing his wand at me.

"Who are you?"  
>"I'm Ally, you douche." I tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge. I sighed again and brattily tapped my foot impatiently.<p>

"Tell me something only I would now," he demanded.  
>"You got off with Verity, you snore, your animagus and patronus is a dog," I reeled off.<p>

"Any Death Eater would know that," he said, pointing his wand at my head. "What's my favourite book?"

"Favourite book? I thought you hated Reading," I asked sceptically. He grinned and lowered his wand, pulling me into a large warm hug.

"Trick Question. And you passed."  
>"Whoopee," I said monotonously. He nudged me hard as he led us in to the living room.<p>

"I wasn't expecting to see you. Why aren't you at The Burrow?"  
>"Because..." I grumbled. He narrowed his eyes at me.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked. I pulled out of his arm and flung my arms in the air.

"Nothing's wrong. Will people please stop asking."

"Ok fine, forget I said anything," he said, noticing it was a touchy subject for me. "So are you going to stay here then?"  
>"I don't know. I need to ask Tonks' mom, where is she?"<p>

"She's out getting supplies for Tonks. It's going to have to be a home birth. I swear the girls doubled in size since Christmas. She's ready to blow any day now. You should see Moony, he's absolutely terrified." I smiled as he laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing about," Remus voice called from the hall. "Have you finally - Ally, what are you doing here?"  
>"Nice to see you too Remus," I said, pulling him into a hug.<p>

"Ally was wondering if she could stay here for a few days," Sirius told him in a not so subtle voice.

"Why is something wrong at the Burrow?" I could see Sirius frantically telling him to shut up, but I ignored him. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I pulled out of the hug.

"No, I just wanted to see you guys and Tonks." He gave me the same disbelieving look that everyone else had given me.

Remus led me up to the spare room. As I was technically family, he didn't think Mrs Tonks would mind. When she got home, she seemed very happy to have me and said I could stay as long as I needed.

For the first three days of the holiday, I never spoke to anyone outside of the house and even then it was only when necessary. On the Tuesday, Sirius went to help the Weasley's move into Aunt Muriel's house after Ron had been spotted at Malfoy Manner. I hoped everything went to plan there and I prayed that little Dobbie was still alive.

Sirius returned that evening looking happy, but yet gaunt and serious at the same time.

"Get ready, Fred's taking you out tonight," he said, as soon as he came into the house.  
>"I can't, I'm helping Tonks," I fluffed her pillow for dramatic effect. He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Go, they've told me that you've been avoiding them. Tonks is fine here, aren't you?"  
>She nodded happily. "Yeah Al, you've been great help, you deserve a night off."<p>

I glared angrily at the floor. I hated been ganged up on. "Is it fancy?" Sirius nodded. I groaned. "I'll go." I stomped out the room and went upstairs to get changed.

I had been putting this moment off ever since I had arrived, but I couldn't lead him on any longer. I had to break up with Fred. I really couldn't be bothered to get changed, but if Fred was to believe the whole 'I'm a complete bitch who doesn't love you' persona, I had to look stunning.

I wore my Bridesmaids dress from Tonks and Remus' wedding, but altered the hem so it fell just above the knee. Once my hair was up and makeup was on, I apparated straight to Aunt Muriels without even saying goodbye to Sirius.

It was a very large, but very old house. I had already been there once before so I had no need to admire its gothic beauty. I looked out in to the wood by the house and knew that the Death Eaters were watching; they always were.

I was shaking as I walking up the porch and rang the doorbell. I was immediately confronted with Ginny's happy face. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was afraid you weren't going to show up. I know you've been going through a tough time and everything, so if you need anything, I'm here." she was being too happy and kind. She probably didn't want to upset me even more. Why was she so sweet. I would definitely not be able to do this. I hugged her tightly back. It would probably be the last time I hugged her.

"Jesus Gin, let her breathe," Fred said coming into the hallway. I let go of Ginny and flung myself into his arms.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. I couldn't look at him. I just stood there in his arms, not wanting to ever let him go. But he would die if I didn't.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded curtly before going back outside.

"Have fun," George and Charlie chorused from the living room, giving us weird grins.

As soon as the front door was closed I realised I couldn't do it. I couldn't pretend for an entire night, it wasn't fair on Fred. He grabbed my hand ready to apparate but I pulled away.

"What's wrong have you -"

I threw myself at him, crashing my lips to his. He put his arms around my lower back as I pulled myself closer to him. This would be the last time I kissed him, and I wanted to savour every bit. His scent, his touch, the last of this lips...

I completely forgot everything as I lost myself in the kiss. I parted my lips and wound my hands around his neck as his Tongue grazed my lip. I had to pull away though, it wasn't right. Fred looked very pleased though and held a flushed red tinge to his cheeks.

"I don't want to go now," he smiled, stepping closer. I took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," I said seriously. "Last week I realised that -"  
>"You're not pregnant are you?" he rushed forward and put his hand over my stomach. He looked worried, but there was a happy glint to his eyes. It broke my heart, but I had to keep up the facade. I swatted his hand off me, and stepped further away.<p>

"No, of course not." I thought for a moment, not having a clue how to begin. "What are we doing here?" I asked finally in a very small voice.

"We're going out," he said obviously.  
>"Please be serious for once in your life," I snapped. "We're together for a day, have pure meaningless sex and then spend months apart moping." he muttered something about not being meaningless but I had to ignore him. "This isn't healthy."<p>

"I know we spend a lot of time apart, but I'm happy."  
>My eyes widened. "You're happy?"<p>

"You're not?" he seemed pretty shocked.  
>"Of course I'm not I'm bloody miserable. There's no fun or fire, it's just moping and fights." I motioned around wildly between us.<p>

"Well that's what tonight was for," he said, starting to get a little impatient. "Let's go and have some fun."

He grabbed my hand again, but I pulled away. "Aren't you getting what I'm saying. I'm bored of this, bored of you," I said harshly. "I tried to be nice, but let's just face it, you were right." I sighed heavily. "I guess I just liked you because you were forbidden or whatever. And these past few months have made me realise I'm a lone wolf who should be tied down."

I wiped away a tear that had managed to escape and looked back up to him. His eyes were sad and dull, my heart broke even more. I just wanted to hug him tightly, and tell him that I loved him. But I couldn't.

"We can do more things. I can come and visit you, you can come and visit me..." he trailed off.  
>"We're too different," I reasoned loftily.<p>

"Different? We're exactly alike. We're even standing in the same way; both flopping our arms around." it took everything in me not to smile.

"We're very different and you know it." I sighed as I readied myself to become the biggest bitch in the world. "I'm more studious and intelligent and you're a bit of a goof. I'm younger, more fun, beautiful, living around where ever. You're just like 'whatever'.  
>You're living with your aunt and even before then you lived in the tiny house that you grew up in. I'm very high maintenance and need someone to support my needs. You can't do that."<p>

He looked as though he had just been punched in the face. "So you're breaking up with me because I'm poor?" I stayed silent, tears flowing thick and fast now. "Jesus Al, when they hell did you get so snooty. It's not like you're a high roller yourself!"

"Listen, I'm not blaming you or anything. You're poor, that's your thing and you obviously like all living together and having hand me downs. But it's just not me."

He was mad, and rightly so. The muscle in his jaw was twitching, making him look so hot. I hated what I was doing, I just wanted to stop. But if I was to do this, I had to go the whole mile.

"Listen, you and you're family are sweet people. At times a little overbar-"

"You dare bring them into this," he said, waving a threatening finger in my face. This time I didn't step back. "Why are you doing this? Why have you suddenly changed? And don't you fucking dare give me the whole 'i realised' excuse because it's bullshit!"

I had never heard Fred swear like that before. Ever.

He put his hands on the back of his head and started to walk away. But he then changed his mind and came back toward me. He pulled out a small little box out of his pocket and handed it to me. Oh no, not this.

"Open it," he demanded, his eyes watering slightly. I didn't move. "Ally, open it!" he practically screamed. With shaky hands and tears streaming down my face, I opened the tiny box. My vision was blurred, but I could still see the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen.

"I was going to propose tonight," he said monotonously. I pursed my lips and looked up, trying to shake the tears away. He snatched the box off me and shoved it back into his pocket. He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"You know, despite everything. I would still marry you in a heartbeat. A pretty stupid sentiment, right?" he laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, stupid, pathetic, a bit like you really. Oh wait no, that didn't come out right." I had to admit, I took it a step to far. Fred's angry and heartbroken face returned.

"Just leave Ally," he muttered. I gave him a small weak smile as my eyes began to overflow with tears.

"I'm so sorry," I said earnestly. I gave him one last longing glance before apparating away. I didn't even care where I went. I didn't think about it, I just apparated.

I landed in front of the remains of the country house. I made my way over to the tire swing and flopped down onto it.

I tried to tell myself that by hurting Fred I had saved him. But in reality I had just made both of us and the rest of the Weasley's miserable.

I thought of all the memories on this swing; with Harry, with Sirius, finding out about Tonks and Remus, Seamus, when Fred comforted me...

I tried to swing on the tire but it would barely move. This time I had no one there to push me. I had pushed them all away. I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes. I just wanted to get this up quickly before I go on holiday.<br>Thank you for all of the reviews. **_**Aerilynblack, flowelle, KnoX,Georgie Monsoon, Constant Day Dreeamer19, DaughterofApollo426,Acidpops24,Magicrazy101, Spot'sGalFrom1899, Tonks. Loves. Moony, Jessxx, Blue is the Sea, InsaneIsMyMiddleName, writer. Of. The. Gods, Fay-Faerie **_**(I'm an American, but I moved to England last year. But I like your idea of it being part of the story. Lets do that : ) **_**2featherBraids, ChaygraceDaya, AnimatedAbbie, GingerBiscuit1, BlackHaru3 **_**and **_**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness.**_**  
>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think : )<strong>


	33. Going Back

I stayed on the swing for hours. I watched the sun rise; the rabbits coming out; the birds sing. Everything around me just seemed so joyous and happy. I wanted to scream.

When the sun reached the highest point in the sky, signalling midday, I decided to go back to Tonks' place. I had been gone for almost a day and I knew that they would be worried. I also knew that they would have found out what went down with Fred and I. putting them off for any longer would just be disastrous.

I strolled into the house just before one. Sirius must have heard me apparate because he greeted me at the door, his wand pointed at me. "The first words you said to me?"

I stood there dumbfounded. "Erm... I don't know why do you always have to asked stupid questions?"

He didn't budge. I tried hard to think back until it suddenly popped into my head. "Oh, I remember. You asked me about my accent and I told you i lived in London." I grinned at him triumphantly but it wasn't a true smile. I was still too depressed about the Fred thing.

Sirius relaxed his wand and hugged me tightly. I was a little shocked but I soon threw my arms around his middle, squeezing him tightly. He pulled back and then took me into the small from sitting room that no one ever used.

Sirius quietly shut the door and then stared at me expectantly. I looked down under his gaze. I hated when Sirius was all responsible. It was unnatural.

He sighed heavily when he realised I wasn't going to speak. "What happened Al?" he asked finally. "When Arthur sent his report it said that you and Fred had broken up. Fred was devastated and he was worried about you."

Tears began to form in my eyes again. You would think after fifteen hours of crying my tear ducts would have been dry. "I b-broke up with him," I blubbered. "Simple as."

Sirius continued to stare with his shocked expression. But then his face turned angry.  
>"I'll be right back," he muttered before turn to the door. I grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded. He stopped struggling and looked down at me strongly.  
>"I'm going to see Weasley. I always said if he hurt you, I would hunt him down and kick his rotten little arse."<p>

"Rotten little arse?" I asked sceptically. "You like Fred."  
>"I did. But when he hurts you, like last Christmas, then someone needs to teach him a lesson."<p>

It was both cute and annoying how protective Sirius was. I was in a bad mood though, so his protectiveness was just pissing me off even more.

"Don't go around there Sirius, I broke up with _him_. It isn't Fred's fault."

"You really liked him; heck you loved him didn't you? He must have done something to make you breakup with him." he pulled out his wand ready to apparate but I snatched it away.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you. This is the reason I was so moody too...  
>The Death Eaters want me on their side. So they were going to kill Fred and then murder all you guys until i joined them." It was the abridged version, but I thought it was best if I left Snape out of it.<p>

Sirius stared at me with wide eyes. "Wow Al, that was really..." he paused and looked at me thoughtfully. "Do you really think breaking up with Fred was the right decision? Muriel's place is under the _Fidelius_ charm."

"The country house was under the _Fidelius_ charm but they still managed to break through that. You know what the Death Eaters are like. Once they have a goal, there's no stopping them." I flopped down on to the old dusty sofa. My face was hurting from all the drooping and fake smiles.

"They'll just get to you in other ways," Sirius said, sitting down beside me.

"I know," I said quietly. "That's why I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to leave and gather up allies before the battle."

Sirius was about to object, but his curiosity was more important. "What battle? Has something been planned?"

I shrugged as though it was nothing. "Oh you know, all wars end in a big ending battle." He seemed to except my excuse but before he could say anything, panicked shouted came from upstairs.

Sirius and I quickly pulled out our wands before racing out the room. Remus stood at the top of the stairs pacing manically his hands shaking wildly.

"Moony mate, what's going on?" Sirius asked, clapping him on the shoulder.  
>"It's D-Dora, her water just broke." he suddenly paled before flopping down onto the floor. Sirius grinned at him, looking very smug and amused.<p>

"And he calls himself a Gryffindor."  
>He bent down and began to slap Remus' face. "Oi, get up or you'll miss the birth of Moony junior."<p>

Tonks' mom came bustling out of the room and gasped in horror at Remus' still body.  
>"He fainted," I explained simply.<p>

"Well wake him up then," she commanded. "Sirius, contact the healer and then both of you stay out of the way."

She grabbed some blankets from the pantry before running back toward the room. She paused at the door. "Now!" she cried before slamming the door.

Sirius ran downstairs while I leant down toward Remus.  
>"Remus, wakey wakey," I tapped his face lightly but he wouldn't wake. I pointed my wand, which I hadn't put way, against his face. "Aguamenti."<p>

Cold water flew out of the tip of drowned his face. Remus sat up spluttering and gasping and glared at me.

"Tonks is in labour," I reminded him. He stood up quickly before running to the room that Mrs Tonks had gone through. Sirius came back upstairs a few minutes later and stared at me expectantly.

"What do we do now?" he asked.  
>"Cup of tea?" I suggested. He nodded as we went down the stairs. "But no talking about my feelings and leaving and crap, okay?" he nodded again. I waited for him to say something, but he remained silent. "Why are you so quiet? Won't you please talk to me?" I asked desperately.<p>

"_Won't _you please talk to me?' i can see you were less eager to drop out of finishing school than Hogwarts."

The awkward silence fell upon us again as we entered the kitchen. I stropped over to the stove before putting a kettle on. I could have heated it by magic, but there was less chance of disaster if I did it the natural way.

We remained quiet as I drained the tea leaves and handed Sirius his cup.

"Sirius, just talk to me please," I begged. Everyone else hated me. Although I was pretty upset, I _needed_ Sirius right now.  
>"What can I say?" he said finally. "I'm sure all topics of conversation are off limits."<p>

"Try me," I said, smugly taking a sip of tea. It was too hot though and it burnt my Tongue. Sirius laughed heartily.

"Fine then. Let's talk about how you found out that information about the Death Eaters." I shook my head. "Or about you and Fred. Or you dropping out of school." I shook my head again.

"You're right, let's stay in silence," I said light heartedly. We drank our tea in silence, but when my thoughts kept wandering back to Fred, I had to speak.

"I can't do this," I admitted.  
>"Me neither," Sirius grinned. "Let's discuss baby names."<p>

**:-:**

At Seven PM, Remus called us upstairs. Sirius and I ran up to the room and didn't even bother knocking on the door before going in. However we both stopped when we caught site of the scene.

Remus had his arm around Tonks looking proudly at the small baby in her arms. He was the cutest baby I had ever seen. He had Tonks' small button nose and Remus' wise look in his eyes, which was quite strange to see it on a baby. His hair was mousey brown but then suddenly faded to black. He yawned wildly and his little mouth stayed open for ages.

"Aww," Sirius and I said simultaneously. I ran over to the other side of the bed and knelt down beside them. Sirius came and stood behind me.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked.  
>"Teddy Remus," Tonks answered at once. I grinned up at Sirius.<p>

"You can pay me later," I told him.  
>"Pay you later? You bet on my son's name?" a small smile played on Remus' lips when he said 'my son.'<p>

Tonks tutted and shook her head. "Really Ally, do you really want us to regret making you Godmother?"

I gapped in shock. "Godmother? Really?" They both nodded and smiled.

"And we want Harry to be godfather. No offense Sirius," Remus added.  
>"None taken my friend," Sirius said. "Now I can be fun Uncle Sirius without all the responsibility."<p>

"Technically, as you're Harry's godfather, you're Teddy god-grandfather," I said. My terrible mood had lifted a lot since being named Godmother.

Sirius' eyes widened in disgust as Remus and Tonks laughed. "Never call me that again," he said shuddering. I laughed loudly. It felt weird and unnatural so I stopped abruptly.

Remus looked at his watch and then kissed Tonks and Teddy on the head.  
>"I have to just nip out for ten minutes to tell Bill and Harry. I won't be too long."<p>

"Can I come?" Sirius asked. I stood up beside them and nodded. I really wanted to see Harry and get a progress report. Did they have the sword, did they destroy the locket? Was Dobbie alive? I needed to find out what was going on and if I needed to meddle some more.

Remus looked reluctant about letting us come but Tonks nodded for us to go.

"I'll be fine Remus. My mums in the shower, she'll be ready in a minute."  
>He sighed in defeat and led us onto the landing. "You've never been there before have you?" I shook my head. "Ok grab my arm."<p>

As soon as I touched his arm, my body squished down the awful apperation tube. We landed almost immediately on a mound next to the cottage. A crack echoed through the night as Sirius appeared beside us.

"Let's get this show on the road," He said, conjuring a large umbrella to shield us from the rain. We walked over to the door and Remus knocked thrice loudly.

"Who iz it?" Fleur called. Sirius and I put our fingers to our lips, telling him not to mention us. It would be a nice surprise.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, werewolf, husband to Nymphadora Tonks." Rustling was heard behind the door before it swung open. Fleur stood with her wand pointed at us, but she lowered it immediately.

"Sirius, Alyssa!" She said, kissing us both on the cheeks.  
>"Sirius, Ally?" Harry repeated from inside the house. He, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Dean appeared at the door behind Fleur. They hugged the three of us tightly and lead us into the room.<p>

It was strange to see them again. I hadn't seen them in almost ten months. They looked aged and haggard, but at that present moment I only had eyes for Luna.

"Are you ok, what happened?" I asked her.  
>"I'm alright," she said in her usual dreamy way. "The Death Eaters are not nice people, but I met Mr Olivander, so that was alright."<p>

I smiled at her sweetly before turning my attention back to The Trio.  
>"So what's going on with you guys have you destroyed any..." I trailed off, not wanting to give too much away.<p>

Harry nodded curtly. "Yeah we have, thanks for the note by the way."

I decided to play dumb and gave them my best vacant expression. "Note, what note?" I asked innocently.

"We know it was you Ally. And we're not going to ask you how you knew all that," Harry said. "However, you could have been a little less vague. _A History of Magic_ is pointless. That could have meant anything."

"So I take it your wands broken?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have Malfoy's though. But we did understand the Bellatrix comment. Well, Hermione did anyway." Hermione blushed slightly.

"And Dobbie?" I asked.  
>They all looked at me confused. "What about Dobbie?" Ron asked. I gave a sigh of relief and smiled happily.<p>

"So he's alive then?"  
>"Of course he is. He saved our lives. I never knew you liked him that much?" Hermione said.<p>

"Of course I do, we're best buds," I said, trying to cover my tracks. I pulled out my purse and took out the picture of Dobbie, Hagrid and I at the _Support Harry Potter_ party. Ron, Hermione and Dean burst into laughter while Harry turned tomato red.

"What's this? I thought Luna said Hogwarts was horrible?" he asked.  
>"It is. We earned three nights in the Dungeon for that. And Hagrid became a wanted fugitive," I said dramatically.<p>

Harry groaned. "What else is going on?"  
>"It's not bad, well it is, but it's nothing we can't handle," i told them. "The DA's reformed with Neville as the leader."<p>

"Neville?" Ron scoffed cruelly.  
>"Yes, Neville," I said defensively. "He's really good. Could give Harry a run for his money. And he's not weedy Neville any more is he?" I winked at Luna who blushed. Did she like him or something? I didn't have time to ask as Bill's hard voice sounded from behind me.<p>

"Oh, moved on already I see." Silence filled the room and everyone turned to face Bill. I stayed as I was though, my depressed emotions returning fast.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought we weren't good enough for you."  
>"What's going on?" Ron asked loudly. I ignored him and finally faced Bill. He looked livid. And I didn't blame him.<p>

"Get out," he said simply.  
>"Bill, eet iz raining," Fleur reasoned.<p>

"I don't care!" he all but shouted. "I don't want that girl in my house."  
>I stood up to leave but Sirius pushed me down. "Come on Bill, you haven't heard her side if you-"<p>

"Sirius, shut up," I hissed. "Its fine, I'll just stand outside." I nodded at them all before stepping out into the harsh and bitter night. The cold wind whipped around my face and I could think of an appropriate spell. I had so stand with my face opposite the wall. I felt like a naughty child who had done something wrong at school.

When the voices became raised inside the house, I decided it was best if I just left. Tonks would be worried if we were too long, and I was no good to anyone standing dumbly on a beach.

I sauntered over to the mound and got ready to apparate.  
>"Ally, wait!" a voice called from near the house. I looked over and saw Bill running over to me. "Is it true what Sirius said?" I ignored him and went to turn, but he pulled my arm. "Is it true?" I nodded slowly.<p>

"I'm sorry for lashing out I should have -"  
>"No, don't apologise. I was a complete bitch, I deserved it," I said dully.<p>

"But you've saved Fred's life, all of our lives. If you tell him -"  
>"No," I said, cutting him off again. "Don't give me sympathy, I don't deserve it."<p>

I looked over to the cottage and caught sight of the scene. Everyone was congratulating Harry on becoming Godfather and asking Remus questions about Teddy. They all looked so happy. They didn't need me; all I provided was drama. I would come back soon enough, but for the moment they needed space.

I sighed in content and looked back to Bill. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked, my voice coming out in a quiver. He nodded. "I'm going away, Sirius knows why. I'll be back soon, so tell them not to worry or anything."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" he asked.  
>"No, they'll talk me out of it," I admitted, smiling slightly. I hugged him and took out my wand to leave. "Bill," I added. "I'm sorry."<p>

I turned on the spot and apparated as far away as possible.

**:-:**

I spent those few weeks looking for Sanguini and his vampire friends. If what he told me was true, I was their leader now that I had killed Charles. They owed me. I also promised them their freedom and plenty of werewolves if they helped me.

While at their hideout, they kitted me up with guns and grenades. I even had one of those cool little belts. I felt like Kate Beckinsale in Van Helsing; unstoppable.

At 6pm on the Second of May, I created a portkey to take us to the Hog's Head. I had managed to convince three vampires to help; it would haven't been very difficult trying to apparate.

"Hey Abe," I smiled as we landed in his living room. He looked incredibly pissed off that we were using his living room, but there was not a lot be could do. "Who else has arrived?"

"Just Potter and his friends," he grunted. I grinned in thanks and hoisted myself up through the portrait.

We wandered down the passage way in silence. The vampires just wanted to get in and out without any formalities. I paused as we reached the other end before opening the door.

"Ally!" Seamus cried.  
>"Its Ally, where have you been?"<p>

"Yes, Harry, Ron, Hermione AND Ally? The Carrows won't know what hit them."

I grinned down at the crowd who had abandoned Harry and congregated at my feet. The Vampires jumped down and moved to stand warily in the corner. Hermione gave a disapproving glance.

"It's ok, they're here to help," I whispered, before joining the group.  
>"Now as I was saying," Harry continued exasperatedly. "You can't help, it's too dangerous." I could practically hear everyone's eyes rolling.<p>

The door to the passage way opened once again and revealed The Weasley's with Luna and Dean.

Seamus laughed in pure delight at the sight of his best friend and engulfed him in a hug. The DA all gathered around Luna which just left me and the Weasley's standing awkwardly next to each other.

Fred looked awful. Well, to anyone else he looked normal. But he had no twinkle in his eye or smirk on his lips. Fred had lost his spark; and I killed me that I had done that to him.

"So Harry what's the plan?" Charlie asked, completely ignoring me.  
>"There is no plan," he shouted.<p>

"Just make it up as we go along? Our best kind of plan." George nudged Fred who brushed him off. George turned to glare at me before looking back to Harry.

Harry looked desperately around and stopped at the Ravenclaws. "Do you guys know of any belongings of Rowena Ravenclaw's? Anything that she owed that might be somewhere in the castle?"

"There's the Lost Diadem," Luna said. "Daddy's made a replica." The Trio all rolled their eyes at word of her father.  
>"Yeah but Luna, It's the <em>Lost<em> Diadem," Terry cut in. "No one's seen it for years."

Harry, Ron and Hermione whispered frantically to each other. I couldn't even be bothered to listen in.

"Ok, does anyone have any idea what this Diadem looks like?" Harry asked.

"Theres a statue in the common room..." Cho began. But Luna cut in.  
>"Ally has one, don't you. It's very pretty."<p>

Neville and I glared at Luna. The plan was to reveal the Diadem when we were gathered in the hall. It would be too late for Harry to weasel out then.

Under everyone's expectant eyes, I caved. I took off my shoe, pulled back the insole and took out my bag which was charmed to fit in the heel. I took out the Diadem and threw it to Harry.

"It's the real one," I admitted. "We went through quite a bit of trouble to get that." I grinned at Ginny who did not return it.  
>"How did you get it?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Well," I said dramatically. "We took it from The Room of Requirement but then Luna picked up the wrong bag and it became in the possession of Death Eaters." A few people gasped. "So _then_, we went undercover, took it back, blew up a wall, hijacked a car and got it home safe and sound."

The room stared in an awed silence.

"How long had you had this?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
>"Since September," I answered simply.<p>

"September?" His eyes widened. "How come you didn't give to us before? We only saw you a few weeks ago."

"When did you see them?" Neville asked me.  
>"At Bill and Fleur's," Ron blurted out. I turned to glare at him as The Weasley's glared at Bill.<p>

"What, you had _her_ in your house?" George asked.  
>"I have a name you know," I said lightly. They all ignored me.<p>

"I'm sorry, but we have only heard one side to this story," Bill reasoned.  
>"There is only one side," Mrs Weasley hissed. "That <em>tramp<em> led Fred on and then insulted the family after everything we have done for her. That's all I need to know."

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, coming through the portrait hole with Remus, Kingsley and some past pupils I didn't know. "This isn't fair on Ally, if you knew what she did."

"Sirius, shut up," I said darkly.  
>"What did she do?" Ginny asked. I ignored her and turned back to the newcomers but the conversation still continued.<p>

"What Ally did was Nobel," Ron said. "You shouldn't all gang up on her."  
>"How did you know?" I asked him.<p>

"We were there when Sirius told Bill," Hermione explained.  
>I turned back to Sirius. "I am never telling you anything again," I cried. "Can we all just forget it!"<p>

Tears were forming in my eyes and I just wanted everyone to shut up. There was a war going on and we were discussing my love live.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Neville asked exasperated. The other Hogwarts students nodded in agreement.

"Well, Ally's a bitch..." George began.  
>"Ally saved your life!" Sirius burst. "If it wasn't for her breaking ties with your family, the Death Eaters would have killed you a long time ago!"<p>

The Weasley's looked like they had just been slapped in the face. The students began to rush around as the Weasley's debated. Mrs Weasley began shouting at George. Harry, Ron and Hermione were quarrelling. Sirius looked smug, Remus looked sick with worry. When a few DA members started arguing, I couldn't think. Everything was just manic and insane. I needed to get out.

I huffed loudly before stomping over to the door.  
>"Ally, wait," Fred shouted, speaking for the first time. I swiftly ignored him and shouts from Harry and swung through the door.<p>

I seemed to freeze for a moment before tumbling through, someone falling on my back. My guess was Ron had tripped or something. I opened my eyes but instead of stone floor, there was carpet.

I looked up expecting to see a hallway, but instead I was greeted by my old room in Kensington. I had gone back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter dedicated to <strong>_**Misa-Chan46, **_**the 300****th**** Reviewer.**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I only just got back from vacation Monday and then I had to write it, so technically it was fast. I think though its subconscious as the stories almost over and I don't want it to end. But fear not, there are still about 3/4 chapters left.  
>Thank you all so much for the reviews, when I came home there were loads! Thanks to <strong>_**Irish Girl Xx, Mimichiro **_**(Good Luck with your exams), **_**Snowbell187, DragonWand, Random Person, Messed. Up. In. Potions. Yesterday, ImaWake05, Nemo-Chan, Writer. Of. The. Gods, Puckabrina dreamer, FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, ForgeandGred4Ever, FanGirl, Annie, Misa-Chan46, Alou Kerr, ChaygraceDaya, InsaneIsMyMiddleName, aerilynblack, GeorgieMonsoon, CamilletheAlmighty, Sensula, WantToBeSomebody **_**(Thanks!) **_**Lenie954, DaughterOfApollo426, Blue is the Sea, **_**(I think this chapter explained some questions) **_**2FeatherBraids **_**and **_**MadeyeMarauder.  
><strong>_**A shoutout to anyone who has suffered or been effected by the riots too.  
>Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think : D<br>ps. **_**'Someone falling on my back…**_**' Can you guess who ; )  
><strong>


	34. The Liar, The Bitch and the Wardrobe

I couldn't believe it. How did I end up back here? Had it all been a dream, or had I actually been transported home? I tried to get up but something was pushing me down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ally," Fred mumbled. He got off me but I froze, too shocked to move. Fred was here. In my room, in Kensington, in 2011. I almost fainted but the shock of the other people in the room prevented me.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all looking around the room with interest. Hermione, being Hermione, went straight to my bookcase and started rummaging through the titles.

"Is this part of the room?" Ginny asked, looking back towards the closet. The passageway seemed to have sealed up and it was filled with my clothes. I couldn't move. I just sat in the same position, gapping at the scene.

"Hey Harry, look at this," Hermione called. "_Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets... The Prisoner of Azkaban, the Goblet of_-" She Broke off and pulled off the last book on the shelf. "_Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows_." Harry and Ron rushed over as Hermione filled through the pages, stopping near the back.

"Nineteen years later," she read curiously. I suddenly sprang into action, having no control of my actions whatsoever. Making a noise that was a cross between a growling dog and a strangled cat; I snatched the book from her hands and hid it behind my back. They could _not_ read that epilogue. Or any of the book for that matter.

They all stared at me curiously as though I had gone insane. I think I had to be honest.

"Hey, this boy looks like you Harry," Ginny said, pulling a Harry Potter DVD off the shelf. She opened it up and started curiously spinning the disk on her finger. They were a nosy bunch. They were practically dismantling my room.

"Come on guys," I said, putting the DVD back. "We don't want to make too much of a mess."

"Why, the room will clean it up," Ron said, flopping down on my bed. He sighed in content. "What I would give for a proper night's sleep."

Hermione hit him hard and tried to pull him up. "Come on Ron. We have two horcruxes to destroy. And nothing to destroy them with. This is no time for sleeping! Let's just go back to the others."

She marched over to the closet but found that the passage way was gone. "It's gone, we can't get back to the room!" she ran over to the window and squealed in fright. "Oh my god. We're in London?" Harry, Ron, Fred and Ginny all joined her at the window with frightened expressions.

"It has to be Voldemort," Harry said immediately. "He must have sent us here to stop us getting the Horcrux."

"But how Harry? You can't apparate inside Hogwarts," Hermione asked.  
>"He's the Darkest Wizard of all time. He'd find away," Fred said.<p>

I looked around my room. Everything seemed the same, yet different. I picked up my phone from the bed and pressed the home button.

_05:29  
>Friday, 29 April.<em>

I had been gone less than a day. Three years their time, Eighteen hours here. Now that was messed up.

"Are you ok Ally?" Ginny asked. They all turned to stare at me.

"You need to know something," I sighed. "You won't like it, but you need to know." I sighed again as they stared at me in anticipation. "I'm not from America, I'm from here. This is my room. And it's really 2011.

One day after a fight with my dad I went into my closet, it's what I always do, _did_, when I was sad. But when I opened my eyes I was in an Alleyway and then I was attacked by a vampire. And then when I woke up I was in Grimmauld Place."

"Yes, we know," Harry said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Yes, but that is the setting to a book, the Harry Potter book. Somehow, I was transported into the books. So I made up the story about being from America, but everything else's true, I swear."

They all stared at me as though I had grown ten heads. "I don't understand," Ron said, finally. I walked over to the bookcase and pulled out _The Philosophers Stone_.

"In this world, you guys are all book characters, written by J.K. Rowling. Although you're obviously not, to everyone in this world you are just characters, fiction."

Hermione seemed to understand my poor explaining. She gasped and took the book off me, skimming through the pages like she did before.

"Look, when we were attacked by the troll. No one was there but us. So you were somehow transported into the books?" she asked. I nodded and pulled out _Order of the Phoenix_. All the books on the row fell down, but I didn't care. I went straight to Chapter 35 _Beyond the Veil_.

"I came at the beginning of the fifth book," I continued. "But at the end, Sirius dies. I couldn't let that happen so I took the curse for him."

Hermione snatched the book from me and read the first few pages. "Oh my god, this is extraordinary. Have a look."

The group standing by the window seemed to be in shock. Not one of them had moved since my big reveal. But at Hermione's words, they all ran over to her and the book.

"_Theres nothing you can do... Nothing... He's gone_," Harry read. He snatched the book off Hermione and went straight to the manufactures page. "Published in 2003," he whispered in pure shock.

"This isn't one of your jokes is it," Ginny asked. Her eyes were wide and she had gone exceptionally pale.

"No, I'm telling the truth. I'm so sorry I didn't say sooner, but I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Dont apologise," Ron said. "I wouldn't have believed you anyway. I would've thought you were mad and not spoken to you again." I had to smile, it was impossible not to.

"Well this is great," Harry said, picking up the Deathly Hallows. "Now we can find out how to defeat Voldemort."

I snatched to book off him again. "You can't read that book, there's an epilogue," I said, awkwardly.  
>"Then rip it out," Ron said.<p>

I gasped in horror. "It's a _first edition_. They all are. Apart from the first one. What I would give to get my hands on..." I shook my head and tried to regain my thought. "You can't spend time reading, you have to get back."

"How long has it been in this time?" Hermione asked.

"Three years your time, eighteen hours here," I answered. "Which means you need to get a move on."

"No, I really think the time works for you. We could spend well over a fortnight here and mere seconds would go by."

We all stared at her as though she had gone mad. There was a lot of that this morning. They were all trying to get their heads around what was going on, and I was trying to get my head around Hermione. She could not be serious.

"We need to get back," I said desperately.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Fred asked scathingly. I knew Fred would not be as forgiving as the others. I had blatantly lied to him after promising I wouldn't. And then I broke up with him and insulted his whole family. I was such a bitch.

"Here's what I don't understand," Fred said, sounding cocky and sure of himself. "How is your mother Bellatrix?" he was trying to catch me out. Trying to get me to admit that it was a prank. Sorry, sweetheart but that wasn't happening.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a baby picture of her and I. Even then she looked peeved off about something.

"Bellatrix Lestrange had a twin. Her parents believed she was a squib so they disposed of her here. She grew up and got married and had me. Then one day she transported back to your world where she discovered she was actually a witch. She also discovered someone who looked like her. Bellatrix. She killed her and then took over her identity. Then, years later I was sent there to join their ranks."

"Wait, so you have to be sent?" Hermione asked sounding paniced.  
>"No, we got back and she got there in the first place. There's obviously a way. Anymore questions?"<p>

Ron raised his hand but then lowered it again, looking sheepish and embarrassed. "Who knows about all this?" he motioned wildly around the room.

"Dumbledore did, Bellatrix obviously. Voldemort, Snape, I think the Malfoy's might do. And Sirius suspects something's up, but he knows I'll never tell h-"

My phone on the bed lit up and the lyrics to 'Whip My Hair' echoed throughout the room.

"I remember this," Ginny grinned, swaying along. "You taught it us in the first DA. Is it coming from this?" She picked up the phone and accidently knocked the 'Accept' button.

"Hello?" Jack's voice sounded from the phone. I had completely forgotten about him. I picked up the phone and pressed it tightly to my ear.

"Hey Jack," I said, trying to sound normal. I heard him sigh loudly.

"Jesus Ally, where have you been? Cher when ballistic when you didn't show up yesterday." Three years ago, you mean. I grinned to myself.

"Sorry, but I was Ill and i really wasn't up for It. And my phone went dead and I couldn't find the charger."

He seemed to relax a bit after my excuse. "Well you missed a good one. Your boyfriend missed you." Fred's ears perked up at the word boyfriend. So did mine.

"What boyfriend?" I asked. He laughed loudly.

"You know that old codger who called you a witch."

Suddenly it all came flashing back to me. The man lived in a flat next to the bar they were at yesterday. He might be able to help us get back.

"He lives next door right? I need to get there," I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:45.  
>"Why, Most the roads are closed for the wedding of the century."<p>

"Wedding of the Century?"  
>"Have you been living in a different dimension or something. William and Kate are getting married today."<p>

I groaned loudly. While I was all for happy ever after and I really did want to see her dress, why did they have to get married today. It would be absolutely impossible to get to the other side of London.

"I'll see you later," I muttered before hanging the phone up. I turned back to my visitors to find the all sitting in a line on my bed, staring up at me as though I was the answer to all their problems. But in reality, I had less of an idea what to do than them.

I clapped my hands together and took off my grenade belt. I don't think the royal guard would take too kindly to that.

"Right gang, we're going on a field trip. There's someone across town who may be able to help us, but we may have to walk. All the roads are closed."

I lead them down the stairs and to the front door. The sooner we were going, the better.

"Can't we apparate?" Harry asked.  
>I shook my head. "No, we'd definitely be seen. The streets are full."<p>

We crossed the road over to the post office where there was an ATM. I only had five pounds on me.

It was weird to think that if it wasn't for me being broke, I would never have gotten into the argument with my dad and I would have never got to Grimmauld Place.

I took out £50 and lead them down to The Kensington Road. The quickest route to the bar would be past Buckingham Palace. It would take hours to push through the crowds on _The Mall_ alone.

"Why are there so many people?" Ginny asked, looking around with interest.

"Prince Williams getting married," I said, offhandedly. We were only by Hyde Park and things were about to get a lot worse.

"Isn't he a little young to get married?" Harry asked.

"He's in his late twenties now, don't forget," I grinned. I was looking desperately around for a taxi or bus, but all the roads were closed off.

We travelled in mostly silence, and it wasn't until we reached The Palace Gardens did someone say the words I had been dreading to here.

"Haha, that kid's dressed like Harry Potter!" a boy, not much younger than me laughed. Harry stopped with interest, so I tried to pull him along. But it was too late and we had gained the attention of the other passers-by.

"And it's Ron and Hermione too," a little girl cried. Some people laughed and began to take pictures as Harry angrily drew out his wand.

"Remember, they think your dressed up," I whispered. "Just keep moving."

More people stopped for pictures on _The Mall_. One cheeky boy even asked who the hell was I supposed to be. I don't think his mother was too happy with the hand gesture I supplied. When we got to Charing Cross Road, they all stopped and grinned.

"Why can't we just go to The Leaky Cauldron, that's around here isn't it?" Hermione asked. "I recognise the road. Of course, it looks a lot different now."

"There is no Leaky Cauldron. It doesn't exist here." a depressing gloom fell over them.

After almost an hour of tiresome walking we finally made it to the little bar. A few 'friends' of mine were sitting outside. They called me over but I just ignored them. I couldn't even remember half of their names.

I walked straight up the steps next to the bar and rang the doorbell. I held my finger down on the buzzer, so he had no choice but to answer.

"Whose there?" a deep voice asked from the intercom. He had a cockney accent and he sounded tired, as though he had just woken up.

"I'm Ally, you told me I was a witch before and I need your help."

The intercom turned off. We waited for a few minutes; nothing happened. Just as I turned to leave the door swung open to reveal the man. He was very old, and there was something familiar in his eyes. He gave me a weary look, but his eyes gleamed when he saw my company.

"Come in," he ushered creepily. Normally I wouldn't go in to weird people's houses, but I was desperate. I pulled out my wand and went into the flat with the others following me.

I went up the stairs and then waited for the man to let us in.

"It's open," he called. I opened the door but then took a step back. The place reeked of incense and perfumes. Fred, who was behind me, began to splutter and cough loudly. I nudged him hard, telling him to stop being dramatic. He gave me a coy grin before sitting down on the sofa. I sat down close to him but then shuffled away to give some distance. As much as I wanted to, we weren't a couple anymore. That cute grin he gave when we came in made me feel like everything was fine, but it wasn't.

"So Alyssa, what brings you here?" he asked, flopping down into an arm chair. He acted so young, but he was at least 65, maybe even 70. I was about to tell him the story, but then I realised something.

"You called me Alyssa. I told you my name was Ally."

He ignored me and continued to stare, waiting for an answer. I told him everything that had happened. He listened looking quite bored, as though it was a story he had heard before.

It really bugged me how familiar he seemed. His gaze, his accent, his mannerisms. I had met him before, but something told me it wasn't in this time...

When I finished telling my story, he laughed humorously. "So what do you think about all this?" he asked, his eyes falling on Fred. "It's crazy isn't it. The Liar, The Bitch and The Wardrobe." He laughed loudly at his little joke. I scanned the room and saw a box of wizard cigarette on the table. Suddenly, it clicked why he was so familiar.

I was about to call him out, but he put his finger to his lips. I nodded and grinned at him. I couldn't believe he was here. But he was. And he was going to save my ass once again.

"So Mr..."

"Pratt, Psycho Pratt ." I tried not to laugh. I could see the cogs turning in Fred's eyes but he didn't catch on.  
>"How do we get back?"<p>

"Well, it's all in here." he pointed to his heart. I tried not to laugh again. "There are two ways to transport between the worlds. The first is the calling, but that's very difficult magic and the second is the will."

"The Will?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Yes, you have to want to get there, with absolutely everything in you. I suspect just before you came back, the only thing you wanted was to get away from everything?" I nodded dumbly.

"Then how are we here?" Fred asks.

"When the portal opens, it stays open for about twenty seconds. You followed her."

"So only one of us needs 'the will'?"

He nodded. "But it's difficult. It's kind of a spur of the moment thing. It's very hard to open the portal on demand."

I nodded and then stood up to leave. If we were to get back, we needed to start trying as soon as possible. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, I told them to wait outside while I fetched my wand which had fell out of my pocket.

He was waiting for me, as though he knew I would come back. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know how the hell you are here, but thank you Scaboir."

"No, I owe thanks to you."

I pulled back. "For what?"  
>All though he was an old man, his mischievous grin never changed. "You'll find out soon enough."<p>

**:-:**

I opened the closet for the fiftieth time to find it still filled with my clothes. I groaned loudly and turned to the others who were watching _The Half-Blood Prince_ on DVD. It had been hours since we had visited Scaboir and it was now past 10pm.

The guys insisted on watching the Harry Potter films. After the initial shock and many mutters of "this is so weird." They actually began to enjoy it.

"Seriously, when did this fire at The Burrow happen?" Ron laughed.

"Guys, do you want to give me a hand?" I asked, motioning toward the closet. They shrugged and turned back to the TV.

Apparently they were having 'a day off.' With virtually no time passing in the other world, they decided it was best if they had a well-deserved rest. Hermione even had a bath, something she hadn't had for almost a year.

"Seriously, aren't you concerned?"

"Just relax Ally," Ron mumbled, his mouth full of pizza. "We'll try tomorrow."

I shrugged and went to sit beside them. There was no point me trying if they didn't even want to go back yet.

Unfortunately, the only free space on the floor was next to Fred, who was leaning up against my bed. I squished down next to him and propped myself up with my hand. I was subconsciously leaning toward him. But I didn't move.

I noticed his hand, propping himself up like mine, just inches away. Without thinking, I brushed my pinkie finger against his.

Fred inclined his head toward mine and grinned. I looked down and pulled away, but he put his fingers over mine.

My phone vibrated for the thousandth time, ruining the moment. Fred picked it up off the bed behind us and began to inspect it.

"What is this thing?" he jumped a bit when it lit up.

"It's an iPhone," I said without thinking. I didn't think I'd need to explain. Everyone knew what an iPhone was. But then again, these people were from a different time.

Fred stared at in with interest. "So you don't hold it to your ear, you hold it to your eye." Before I could stop him, he brought it up to his face and poked it into his eye. I could help but laugh.

"Don't laugh that hurt," he whined, rubbing his eye. "Stupid eye-phone."

"You don't hold it to your eye. It's called an iPhone because... Well I don't actually know. Apple just put 'i' in front of everything."

"Who are Apple?" Ginny asked. She'd kind of lost interest with the movie after the Room of Requirement scene made her look 'desperate and tarty.'

"They're the company who make them."

I spent the next few minutes explaining about their products and gave them the phone to play with. They somehow ended up on 'fat booth' though. I took it off them to demonstrate.

Ginny found the 'fat Fred' absolutely hilarious.

"I don't see any difference," I said in the most serious voice I could muster. He mock glared at me before taking my picture. I looked awful. He picked up a piece of paper and cast _Copricio_, copying the photo onto it.

"Not this again," I laughed. I grabbed the paper and cast the spell over his fat face.

After the Harry Potter marathon, Hermione wanted to watch the final _Pirates of the Caribbean_. She had heard me talk about it and wanted to know what the fuss was about.

As much as I wanted to go back, it was fun just to relax. In my room, there was no war. Fred and I hadn't broken up; I hadn't lied for the past few years. We were just all relaxed, like we were at Grimmauld Place. We knew there was trouble, but there was no need to worry. We were safe for the moment.

**:-:**

"It's no good, I don't think we're going to be able to get back," Harry admitted. We had been trying to get back all morning but with no such luck. We took it in turns but we just couldn't manage it.

"Ok, I think we just all need to say what we want most, and then we could channel it into getting back," Hermione said. "Fred what do you want the most?"

"Ally," he shrugged casually, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I couldn't hide my grin.

I was standing next to Fred, so Hermione motioned for me to go next. "Fred," I said, in the same tone as Fred did. Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Well does anyone have anything that doesn't involve love?" We all shook our heads.

"Well, I want you all to be safe," Harry said. "But your safe here."

"But everyone else is ready for battle. You need to go back to defeat Voldemort. If you don't, everyone will die," Ginny said dramatically. It was supposed to be serious, yet it sounded quite comical. I struggled not to laugh and I could see Ron doing the same.

"Let's eat, and then we'll try again," Ron suggested. "Can we go out for lunch, I need some air."

"Ron, you've been living in the forest for the past ten months, you do not need air," I said. "Besides, I think it's best if you stay inside. We don't want a repeat performance of yesterday."

"Please can we go out? We can transfigure our hair or something," Ginny said.

"Well no offense, but the main problems Harry," I said, giving him an apologetic glance.

"That's sorted. Harry can stay here and we'll all get lunch," Ron said. He started to walk toward the door but I pulled him back.

"Harry come here a sec. Can you see without your glasses?" He shook his head. "And you call yourself the chosen one, _pshh_."

I showed Hermione a photo of Justin Bieber and got her to charm Harry's hair like it. The sweeping fringe would cover up his scar; it was that which caused the most questions.

We went to McDonalds. It was the nearest place, and I didn't want them out for too long.

They were so cute with new things. But As I watched them play with the ketchup dispenser in awe, I began to have second thoughts. They obviously didn't belong here, but did I belong there? I came back for a reason, and that must be it. Although I was happier there, I just seemed to cause trouble.

"Hey what's up," Fred asked, sitting next to me. He was covered in ketchup. It was quite comical but I wasn't really in the mood to laugh. I just grinned and shook my head.

"Do you want to get home?" he asked.  
>"This is my home," I mumbled. He stared at me for a moment before his face turned serious.<p>

"Ally, I know that tortured Martyr look. You're going to stay."

"I have to," I said earnestly.

"No you don't. I really don't get you sometimes. As soon as something good happens, you just run away. And -" he stopped abruptly and then smiled to himself.

"What?" I asked.  
>"Oh, nothing." he gave me a small smile before turning his attention to the <em>Happy Meal<em> toy.

"Seriously, what?"  
>"You'll come," he said, matter-of-factly.<p>

"I will?" I challenged.

"Yeah you will. Not right away but as soon as we leave, you'll regret it. And then you'll find a way to join us. Just face it Al, I know you better than you know yourself."

I opened my mouth to argue but then shut it. He was right on that part. Fred knew me better than anyone. He held his head high in triumph and stood up.

"Hey, we're leaving," he called to the others, before marching out to the left.  
>"I live the other way you numpty!"<p>

He casually doubled back, as though it was supposed to happen.

We walked back in silence. Fred was being smug and annoying so I ignored him. If he was going to be an ass and ruin our last moments together then so be it.

Once in my room, Fred went straight to the closet. "Harry, do your thing. Oh and Ally, have you told them your news. She's 'not coming.'" he did the air quotes and everything. I rolled my eyes.

"Fred, please just stop this. This is going to be the last time we see each other."  
>"No it isn't," he said, grabbing me by the shoulders.<p>

"Who are you trying to convince; me or you." I gathered up enough courage to look him in the eye. He looked angry, annoyed and sad. I looked down like the coward I was.

I could hear the others whispering about us, but I just ignored them. Though I was sure I heard the words 'turbulent relationship' come from Ginny.

"Well, I best get my goodbyes in now," I said, tears springing to my eyes. "Remember, you can't tell anyone about this."

"You're seriously not coming?" Ginny asked. "What about Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Teddy. You're his godmother." she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "What about us, and me. You're my best friend Ally. Despite the fact you're kind of insane, and a bit of a bitch. And you're pretty vain too..."

"This this supposed to make me feel good about myself?" I laughed, my vision blurred because of the tears.

Ron went to hug me but I took a step back. "No I'm sorry, but no more sad goodbyes. You know I don't do sloppy stuff. I want to remember you all as happy."

When they all went to the closet, I grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him over to the corner. "That rule doesn't apply to you."

He grabbed my other hand and kissed them both. "Please Ally, just come."  
>"I can't," I whispered hoarsely.<p>

"Well I can't say goodbye. It's just too difficult."  
>"Fred quick, Harrys gone through," Ron shouted before herding Ginny and Hermione in.<p>

Fred gave me one last regretful glance before going through himself. As soon as he went through, the closet turned back to its usual state.

I don't know which annoyed me more. Fred's lack of goodbye or that he was right. I did regret not going as soon as they left. But with these conflicted feelings, how the hell was I supposed to get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter dedicated to 350<strong>**th**** Reviewer: **_**ClassroomoftheMysteries.**_

**Congrats to all those who guessed Fred, but no one guessed that the whole gang would come a long. This chapter was the hardest to write so please cut me some slack ;)  
>I am really sorry. I thought I already posted this last Wednesday, but obviously not. But I have almost finished the next chapter, so that will be up by the end of the week.<br>I know that they were all very accepting about Ally lying, but this was a long chapter and I didn't want it to be even longer with 'I hate you… I don't like you… I'll forgive you…' it's just unnecessary drabble.  
>Thank you all so much for the reviews. Every single one makes me so a little Happy dance. <strong>_**Classroomofthemysteries**_**, **_**Magical . Melody, DragonWand, Alou Kerr, Lily**__**Alice Cullen Black, GreyHaru, misa-chan46, Writer . of . the . Gods, Lenie954, Flowelle, Natsumi-Reiko, Mottie, Aki-blood-dark-princess, inusgirllovesmonkeys, ForgeandGred4Ever, ..Yesterday, , Chuck the Girl, Sensula, Aerilynblack, People-Are-Crazy, FutureAuthoress176, 2featherbraids, Blue is the Sea, x..x.x, Smores503, Spot'sGalFrom1899, WantToBeSomebody, Georgie Monsoon, Nemo-Chan, RumbleRoaar, desigirl97, FallenArchangel, LadyOblivious, BigTimeRushGleek, MrsFredWeasley21xx, **_**and **_**EllieJTriX.**_

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think : ) xxx**


	35. Good Intentions

I walked straight to the closet and swung open the door but, as expected, nothing happened. My emotions were everywhere. I did love them all but I knew that they were probably better without me. Wherever I was, drama was ensured. My intentions were good; it was just my actions that were a little off.

I flopped back down on to my bed, too numb and confused to cry. It was probably best if I just settled down and went back to reality, despite what we wanted. And the first way to get over something was a clear-out. I wanted to keep something's as a reminder but most things needed to go.

I took out my wand and enlarged my trunk which was tied to my belt. I opened it up and began to sort. Broom: keep. I may need it in the future. Photos: keep. They were too sentimental and precious to throw way. Books: keep. They were interesting.

After half hour of this process, I realised I was just coming up with excuses to keep everything. I picked up an old scrappy piece of parchment and started off the 'throw' pile.

I looked at it with interest and then transferred it over to 'keep.' It was the secret note off Fred. The one I could never open.

"Well, I may as well try to open it," I said sadly to myself. I thought back to when I found it in the box of pranks. I tried everything, but it never changed. Although, it did glow when I said a 'p' word. Fred and I always used to banter about, calling each other names beginning with 'P'. I was certain this was the way to open it. But with thousands of 'p' words, I would be here for weeks.

Yet there was something in the back of my mind telling me to open it. I don't know why, it would probably just upset me more. But I had too.

"Psychopath," I tried. It glowed, brighter than it did before. But it did not change. There had to be another word to go with it.

Scaboir's words suddenly popped into my mind. _"What's your name Mr..." "Pratt, Psycho Pratt."_

"Psycho Pratt," I tapped my wand against the parchment and to my delight, it glowed. Words began to appear, as though being written by an invisible man.

_31st August_

_Dear Ally,_

_I've wanted to talk to you for ages. But there is just no way to tell you. I know what you're thinking: Fred Weasley, a coward? Well, you're right. And the only way to face you is a letter.  
>First things first, Happy Birthday. I couldn't have the same unlocking word as the pranks. I know you're probably surrounded by a sea of people and I don't want anyone to read this. Not even Ginny.<em>

There was a large section of crossed out words before the writing began again.

_I was such a bloody Pratt last Christmas. One minute you were just Ginny's friend. You were exceptionally beautiful and funny but you were still just a friend. Then I kissed you and I realised that I loved you.  
>I thought that it was just a spur of the moment thing but then you told me that you felt the same way. I was ecstatic, but then my stupid mind started talking.<em>

_You had a reputation and you were very immature. I didn't want to risk getting hurt. I was happy with Verity and you were with Seamus. There was no need to change that.  
>But I was wrong. I love you so much Ally. And it took to seeing you lying half dead on the floor to realise that.<br>And now you've turned me down. I don't blame you to be honest. I don't deserve it, but I need you to forgive me. I know you don't want to be with me, but I just need you in my life, as a friend. I would love more, but I know I don't deserve that. _

_Please think about it before you apparate back here and kick my arse.  
>Happy Birthday again Ally. Have a good day. I love you.<em>

_Fred._

I didn't realise I was crying until I had finished Reading the letter. I never actually realised how much I loved Fred until then. I actually missed him, even though it had only been about an hour since I had seen him. He infuriated and both thrilled me at the same time. I had a feeling that the letter was the key to seeing him again.

I gathered up all my belongings before shoving them into the trunk and shrinking it. I put my grenade belt back on and walked over to the closet.

I swung open the door and found myself in the Entrance Hall, as though I had just come in from the grounds. I ran over to the Great Hall door and swung it open.

It was filled with students, staff and Order Members. It looked like Harry had just done his big reveal. The entire hall looked as I came in.

"Sorry I'm late," I smiled sheepishly, standing at the back of the order crowd. Harry gave me a small smile before turning his attention back to Snape. Fred was grinning at me smugly but I just ignored him.

"How dare you stand there were he stood?" Harry bellowed to Snape. "Tell them what it was like. The night you killed him. He trusted you, and you murdered him!"

Snape shot a curse at Harry but McGonagall stood in front of him and shielded him. The two began to duel as Harry stunned The Carrows. Everyone cheered as Snape fled out of the window. That definitely didn't happen in the books. It was better. I like to think that I had something to do with that.

My grin faltered though as a small pain formed at the back of my head. It suddenly exploded as though i was being stabbed in the head over and over.

I put my hands over my ears and collapsed to the ground. A few people rushed to help me but another girl started to scream followed by Pavarti.

"Give me Harry Potter," a voice whispered from behind me. I could feel their breath on the back of my neck. I looked around but no one was there.

"This is not your war. Just give me Harry Potter. Give me Harry Potter and no magical blood shall be spilled. You have one hour."

The hall stood up and began to compose themselves, but in my head, the stabbing pain was still there. I screeched out as the voice continued.

"I see your heart Alyssa Black and it is mine." Fred and Harry rushed toward me but I could not acknowledge them. "You have great power, great strength. You are on a losing side. Join me... Join me in the Forbidden Forest. Join me, and all will be forgiven."

There was a strange hissing noise before the pain subsided. I looked down at my hands and saw them covered in blood.

"Here," Hermione said, sprinkling dinity into my ear. "I think a veins burst or something." it hurt like hell, but the bleeding subsided. I thanked her graciously.

"What happened?" Harry asked.  
>"It was Voldemort. He called me a Black and asked me to join him." Everyone's expressions turned stony.<p>

"Will you..."  
>"Of course not!" I snapped. I stood up and brushed myself down. "We need to get a move on though. Harry, Ron, Hermione. You have the diadem right?" They nodded. "Ok, so go down to the Chamber of Secrets and bring back basilisk fangs and it's skin. We can scatter it around the perimeter so the acromantula won't come near."<p>

The trio stared at me in awe. "That's brilliant," Hermione exclaimed.  
>"I know. But let's not waste time. Go, go." I pushed them from the hall and turned to Professor McGonagall who was giving instructions to the staff and pupils. I tried to listen, but Fred came over beside me and started smirking.<p>

"Will you shut up," I hissed.  
>"I'm not saying anything," he said innocently. I glared before turning back to McGonagall who was addressing a tall man.<p>

"You're Oliver Wood, right?" He smiled at me and nodded. I could see Fred jealously looking over, but again, I ignored him. "Well, hi I'm Ally. You don't happen to have a broom on you?"

"No, sorry. I could borrow one though, what do you have in mind." I hollered over Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Seamus and handed them each a grenade, making sure there was one left for me.

"There will be giants. Spells won't work on them. You'll need to fly up and shove these in their ears." They nodded and set off for the grounds. Seamus pulled me to one side and grabbed my face, kissing me forcefully. I spluttered away.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's just that I could die. You could die and I wanted to know how I feel."

"Seamus, I'm flattered, but I that ship sailed a long time ago. Please excuse me."

I walked over to Slughorn, but I was interrupted by Colin. I hugged him tightly as I hadn't seen him in almost a year. But he had different motives, similar to Seamus... I rebuffed him and continued over to Slughorn, but I was intercepted by Sirius.

"Ally, I Love..."  
>"Oh piss off Sirius," I grumbled. He laughed loudly.<p>

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun." I glared again as I finally made it to Slughorn.  
>"Do you have it?" I asked sweetly. He dove into his robes and pulled out four vials of Liquid Luck.<p>

"I'm so sorry my dear, but the Carrows found out what I was brewing and destroyed the lot. This was all I could save."

I took them off him and smiled gratefully. "You did your best. Thank you so much. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, get your butts over here!"

They all daunted over looking quite confused. "Here drink this." I handed them the little vials. They stared at them and then back to me.  
>"How come no one else gets any?" Fred asked.<p>

"Because there's only four," I said simply.  
>"I would feel better if Harry, Ron, you or Hermione had mine," Sirius said, handing it back to me. The others did the same. They began to walk away but before i could stop myself, I blurted it out.<br>"You're going to die," I almost shouted. They all froze and spun around.

"What?" Remus whispered, looking sadly down at Tonks.  
>"Well, I don't know about Sirius, but you guys definitely will. Please just drink it."<p>

"What about everyone else?" Tonks asked.  
>"What about them? They'll be fine, but you won't. Please just think about your son. If you die he'll be left with me. He'll be an alcoholic by the time he's ten." They stared at each other for a moment, silently communicating. After a few seconds they nodded before downing the vials.<p>

"Sirius..." I gave him my best puppy dog look. He sighed and drank it too. I turned back to Fred.

"Was this the reason you wouldn't let us read the end of that book?" he asked.  
>"One of the reasons. I read your letter." He didn't answer. I smiled weakly as an awkward pause fell over us. "Please Fred, just drink it."<p>

"What about you?"  
>"I'll be fine," I shrugged.<p>

"You don't know that," he said defiantly. I looked around the room and saw that people were beginning to depart.

"Please Fred, just drink it." He sighed and took it off me. He unstopped it but then shoved it against my mouth. I pushed his hand away, but the little vial fell to the floor. It smashed it to a thousand pieces, the potions spreading across the floor.

"You Idiot!" I cried. "Do you want to die or something?"  
>"I would rather you be safe," he said softly. I was too furious to be flattered.<p>

"Ally, we're going to the bridge. Come on!" Neville called. I gave Fred one last seething look before following Neville.  
>"What's going on?" I asked, jogging alongside Neville, Ginny, Oliver and Dean.<p>

"There are a group of Death Eaters closing in at the other end of the bridge," Ginny explained. "The enchantments aren't up yet but they won't hold forever. We need to get them onto the bridge and then blow it up."

"So a few of us need to go to the Death Eaters end and taunt them. Once the chase ensures, we'll blow it up," I said sensibly.

"I'll go," Neville said immediately.  
>"Me too. I haven't seen you for a while. We need a catch up," I said. Neville smiled down at me.<p>

We ran out through the court yard as the professors were casting protective spells. Professor McGonagall was even charming the suits of armour to stand guard. It was very impressive. It took a lot of effort not to stand and watch.

Once we reached the bridge, Neville and I ran across it and stood guard at the other end. I could see a group of people in the distance, their faces illuminated by their wands. I looked up to the sky and saw that the shield was not yet in place.

"Are you scared?" I asked Neville nervously.  
>"Yes," he said simply.<p>

"Me too," I whispered. I gave him a small reassuring smile.  
>"And we call ourselves Gryffindor's," he joked.<p>

The little shoots of light in the sky began to join to form a protective dome. It spread down onto the floor in front of us. Neville nudged me as the Death Eaters drew nearer. I pointed my wand at them and got ready to run. But as three Death Eaters crossed the threshold, they just disappeared.

The man in front skidded to a stop, holding his arms out to protect the others. I looked closely and saw that the man was Scaboir. I grinned and turned to Neville who was jumping up and down, taunting the Death Eaters and Snatchers.

"Your army is not good enough for Dumbledore's army," he laughed. I joined in and began jumping too. The idea was to piss them off and lure them over, I was sure this would grandly.

A few began to fire spells but they just rebounded off the dome. I could hear banging coming from behind us.

We both spun around and gasped. Hundreds of spells were being fired at the castle. They were crashing against the shield which didn't look like it could stand for much longer.

Neville's eyes were wide with fear but he continued to hold his ground. It was then I realised that we both could die. If my actions could save people then they could certainly doom them.

"Remember when we met," I smiled up at his nostalgically.  
>"Is that when you went completely nuts at Romilda?" he grinned.<p>

"No, it was when you had that bloody exploding plant," I laughed. "Mibbilus Mibbletonea?"

"Near enough. Do you remember your stupid singing to raise money for Christmas?" he asked. I scoffed in fake anger.

"It was not stupid. I made loads of money! Do _you_ remember what a fool you looked like when you dressed up like Hermione?"

"I'm having trouble forgetting," he muttered. My laugh echoed through the eerie night. I could see the Death Eaters watching our laughing figures with confusion but I ignored them.

A rumbled sounded around us as red cracks appeared throughout the shield.  
>"I love you Nev," I whispered.<p>

"I love you too Al." he gave my hand a small squeeze before going into battle position.

Parts of the shield began to fall down. Scaboir grabbed a piece with his wand and inspected it. With a grin toward me he slowly placed his foot forward. Nothing happened. He and the other Death Eaters let out a large battle cry before charging forward.

Neville and I screamed as we turned around and ran along the long bridge. They were fitter than us; I could hear their footsteps gaining closer and closer. I just managed to duck down as a spell blasted over my head.

"When should we blow it up?" Neville called.  
>"On Three. One, two, Three."<p>

We both cast _Reduco_ over our shoulder. The bridge began to buckle and then slowly collapsed like dominos. The Death Eaters were less concerned with us and more concerned with getting away alive. I looked over my shoulder and saw them all running for their lives. Scaboir looked petrified.

Neville and I leapt off the bridge just in time. The place where our feet were just a second ago was now plummeting to the ground.

I caught sight of Scaboir's terrified face as he began to drop further and further.

"Carpe Retractum!" I cried, pointing my wand at him. Purple ropes latched onto his waist and pulled up to safety. He lay by feet, gasping for air.

"Why did you save him?" Ginny shouted. "He's a Death Eater!"  
>"Because... I know it's a stupid judgement, but I trust him." I bent down to Scaboir and helped him up.<p>

"Your brothers in the Hogs Head. Go to him and then hide. Then, wish to get out of here. Wish with everything in you, and then you'll finally be safe."

He looked a little confused, but he still nodded. "Well, good luck Psycho Pratt."  
>Ginny gasped. "Oh my god. It's <em>him<em>!"

Scaboir stared at her dumbly. "Yes it's me. It took you this long to clock on." He rolled his eyes, having no idea what she really meant. He hugged me for a second before awkwardly pulling away.

"Thanks. Might see you around." he gave us all a nod before disapparating away. We all stood in silence for a few moments until we heard a large bang coming from the school. As we ran into the courtyard, I could see the smoke coming from inside the school. There was a large crack in the side of the building.

"Shit, Fred!"

I left the others and went bolting up the steps. Fred died in an explosion. There were hundreds going on and I prayed I wasn't too late. In the entrance hall, curses were flying everywhere. I could see people having trouble but I couldn't help; Fred was my only priority.

I ran up to the top of the stairs and looked around wildly.  
>"Oi, that's Bellatrix's kid," a bald ugly death eater said, grinning at me. A few of his friends stopped their duels and turned to face me.<p>

"You know, the one who brings you in alive gets a big reward," one of them said. There were at least five of them. Three against one I could handle, but these odds were ridiculous.

I gave them a small sweet smile before running off in the other direction. I had spent the last few minutes running and I had a stitch, but I had to keep running. My life depended on it.

I had the advantage though. I knew these halls better than they did. I ruled them every day. They had not been here in years. I ran up the staircase and onto the first floor, throwing books and vases at my pursuers. I levitated the tapestry of Helga Hufflepuff and dropped it on to the group.

I laughed, but as soon as I rounded the corner I stopped. The corridor had been blocked off by debris and bricks. There was no way to escape; I was trapped. I looked around and tried to blast a hole through the debris, but it was too thick.

"Well, well, well," one of the Death Eaters said, coming around the corner. I was proud to see he had a deep gash at the top of his head. But I was not too happy that Greyback was standing behind him. "Alyssa Black, all alone."

"I'm sorry but where did this 'Black' thing come from, it's Tonks. Well, technically it's Brady but-"

"Shut up," Greyback hissed, stepping toward me. "I can't help it if I lose control." he grinned evilly and stepped closer. I held up my wand toward them.

They laughed cruelly. "Five against one, huh? I'm sorry my pretty but you don't really have a chance." He made a strange noise and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He crashed to the floor with a large thud.

The others turned around but no one was there. I took this as my chance and I stunned another one. They all turned around to face me but another one dropped to the floor. The bald guy went to turn back around but Greyback stopped him.

"I don't know what you're playing at but I will-" he made the same strangled noise before hitting the ground.

The remaining guy looked wildly around before running away.  
>I laughed with relief. "Who's there?" I called out. Fred's head suddenly appeared followed by the rest of his body. He threw his invisibility cloak and hat onto the floor and ran over to me. I met him half way and hugged him tightly. He enclosed me tightly in his arms and pulled me closer.<p>

"Neville said that you had been chased up here. I'm so glad you're ok," he whispered.

I pulled away and crushed my lips to his, roughly pushing him against the wall. It took a few seconds for him to respond, but he did. It didn't matter that there was a battle going on. All that mattered was that we were together. I knew then that I would never fall out with Fred. I loved him wholly and fully. I couldn't be without him. The feelings calmed and scared me at the same time.

Fred pushed my mouth opened with his and spun us around, so I was against the wall. I snaked my arms around his neck to pull me up taller. We broke away, gasping and leant our foreheads against each other.

"I love you," he whispered softly.  
>"I love you too." I brought my lips to his and began to kiss him again.<p>

He broke away and smiled, his eyes gleaming. "Marry me?"  
>I gasped in shock, my grin widening. "Of- Of course," I stuttered, smiling happily. He shook his head and laughed.<p>

"No Ally, you don't get what I'm saying. Marry me... now."

* * *

><p><strong>I was quick for once! Has anyone got into Pottermore, or all you all seriously annoyed like me. I got in on day one and I haven't got my email yet : (<br>Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **_**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness, Aerilynblack, LadyOblivious, Avasaya, Spot'sGalFrom1899, ForgeandGred4ever, Sensula, Blue is the Sea, Lenie954, Georgie Monsoon, FutureAuthoress176, Misa-chan46, RoseWeasleyRoxX **_**and **_**GreyHaru.**_

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think : )**


	36. Gone

"What?" I asked my mouth gapping. I tried to speak again but abruptly stopped myself.

"Marry me, right now." he said seriously.  
>"Have you lost it? Is it that stupid movie? Because we don't <em>need<em> to get married." I went to kiss him but he pulled away.

"If what you said is true, about me... _dying_. Then I want no regrets. And I want this ring on your finger." he pulled out the glittering engagement ring from his pocket and presented it to me. I looked everywhere but Fred, a small smile forming on my lips.

"But there's no one to marry us," I whispered, looking down. He lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Is that a yes?"  
>"Yes, but there's no one to marry us," I laughed.<p>

He smiled brightly before grabbing my hand and pulled me down the corridor. "Kingsley's a senior ministry member. They can conduct ceremonies in the case of an emergency."

"No, we can't. He's up in the towers. That's no man's land." I halted to a stop and stared at him pointedly.

He sighed heavily. "You would deny a dying man, his last wish?" he asked dramatically. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

Fred was a lefty and I was right handed. We could both hold our wands and each other's hand at the same time. It was little things like that which made us perfect for each other.

We raced up the steps to the clock tower, dodging spells and Death Eaters. Their main goal was to get into the castle and the easiest way of doing in was through the Walls and straight in through this tower. The walkways were rickety and falling apart. After minutes of searching we finally found Kingsley duelling two hooded Death Eaters. Fred and I came up behind and stunned them.

"Thank you," Kingsley said deeply before turning around to find someone else to duel.  
>"No wait, Kingsley!" Fred shouted. He turned back around. "We want you to marry us."<p>

"Now, but we are in the middle of a battle?"  
>"All the reason too," I said simply. A giants club came crashing into the wall, causing us all to drop to the floor. I looked out and saw the broom team struggling, they needed my help.<p>

"Please Kingsley. It can be quick. I really need to go out there."  
>"You're not going out there," Fred scoffed, pointing to the grounds.<p>

"And why not? You take me to the -" I stunned a Death Eater which was creeping up on us. "The most dangerous part of the castle and then -" Two flew in through the window and began to fight us. "You say I can't - _Stupify_ - help the others on a broom which is - _Levicorpus_ - where I would be most use."

Fred cast the reductor curse on the floating Death Eater and turned toward me, grabbing both hands. "Whenever you're ready Kingsley."

"Dearly beloved," he began, blasting s Death Eater out of the window. "We are here today to witness the magical bonding of - Quick behind you."

Fred and I both spun around. There were three Death Eaters approaching us, one of which was Greyback, awoken from his sleep.

"Shall I continue?" Kingsley asked, still fighting his own Death Eater.  
>"Yes, please," I shouted, before launching myself at a Death Eater. I made sure to keep one hand firmly in Fred's. Greyback was nasty with his wand. I had never duelled him before and he was ferocious. Most of his curses i had never even seen before.<p>

"_Serpendeck_!" he grumbled. A small snake erupted from his wand and wound its way around my neck.

"Oi, that's my wife to be!" Fred shouted red with fury. "_Avada Kedava_!"

Greyback froze before flopping down onto the floor. The snake around my neck disappeared as Greyback died. I looked up at Fred grinning. I too believed in using Unforgivable's against Death Eaters. Yet another thing which made us perfect.

We turned back to Kingsley who was now duelling two wizards. We went over to help him while he did the nuptials.

"Do you Fred Weasley take Alyssa..." he looked at me for a last name.  
>"Tonks!" I shouted, before cursing a gash deep into the Death Eaters face.<p>

"... To be your lawful wedding wife. To love and to cherish. In magic and dark. In sun and moon, night and day... For richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath for all eternity?"

"I do!" Fred said happily, sending a Death Eater back through the wall. He placed the diamond ring on my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Do you Alyssa Tonks take thee -"  
>"I do!" I shouted. The long nuptials were taking up too much time. Time we never had.<p>

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, bonded for life." He pointed his wand at our hands and looped a gold ribbon around them. "You may now kiss your bride."

Fred blasted the last Death Eater out of the room before grabbing my face and kissing me. I had to tip-toe up, but my arms wound my way around his neck. I closed my eyes savouring the whole thing but all too soon he broke away.

"So, where to Mrs Weasley?"

I laughed happily despite everything. It felt both strange and normal to be called a Weasley. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tower.

"Please can we go to the grounds. I need to help them."

We squished down the tiny staircase and headed downstairs.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this," he grumbled. I leant up and kissed him happily on the cheek.

"Thank you Mr Weasley."  
>"You're welcome Mrs Weasley," he said, a small smile playing on his lips. It took everything in me not to consummate our marriage there and then.<p>

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Are you ready to go down?"

He nodded solemnly and pulled me along, jogging down the stairs. There were a few younger students getting attacked by Death Eaters but we blasted them away. I didn't have a clue why there were fourteen year olds fighting, but there was no time to see them to safety.

As we rounded the corner, Fred pulled me back and put his hand over my mouth. I peeped around the wall and saw Draco cowering in the corner.

"I'm one of you..." Malfoy stuttered. "Please..."  
>I pulled out from Fred's grip and stunned the Death Eater who was approaching Draco. He stared at me with large shocked eyes. As did Fred.<p>

"Why did you help me?" he asked.  
>"Because you helped me before in Hagrid's hut. Why did you help me?"<p>

He looked down sheepishly, His normally pristine blond hair falling into his face. "Because... Bellatrix is always going on about how we should help our family. It just seemed a bit hypocritical to be honest."

I laughed lightly with little humour. "Well, thanks." I gave him a small smile before grabbing Fred's hand and running downstairs.

Just before we reached the entrance hall, I braced myself for the worst. I wanted to stop and help, but I couldn't. Tonks was in the far corner duelling Bellatrix. The _Felix Felicias_ seemed to be working and all of Bellatrix's curses seemed to _just_ miss her.

Sirius was battling two Death Eaters single handed. I stunned one as I ran past though. It was Sirius. He was an exception to the rule. As we reached the door, Seamus and Alicia ran over to us, their eyes wide with fear.

"We're so sorry Ally," Alicia panted. "We've ran out of grenades."

"You guys did great. And I still have one grenade here." I pulled it out of my belt and smiled, but their grim expressions didn't waver.

"There are two giants though."  
>"Shit," Fred and I muttered simultaneously. My mind went into Quidditch over drive as I thought of plays that may help us.<p>

"There are Death Eaters up there too," Seamus continued. "They don't let you with in ten feet of them."

"Well then, we'll make the giants come to us," I grinned. "Alicia please find Ginny. She's somewhere among this." I motioned wildly around the room. She nodded before setting off. I turned back to the others who were all staring at me expectantly.

"Ok, we're going to need distractions. You three can go up and then Ginny and I will draw the Giants together," I said, my face red with rush and adrenaline. Seamus stupidly put his hand up to speak. I rolled my eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"Should we use disillusion charms?" he suggested.

"We could, but then we wouldn't be able to see each other," I explained. A large crack sounded throughout the hall as a Death Eater was thrown against the far wall. We moved quickly away toward the approaching Ginny and Alicia. I tried to fill them in, but her eyes zoomed in on my hand.

"You two are _engaged_?" she asked happily.  
>"No married," Fred grinned, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.<p>

Ginny squealed. "This is amazing. Wait, are you pregnant?"  
>I glared at her, my face turning red. "Have I gotten fat or something?" I dramatically patted my stomach but stopped when I realised I had filled out a <em>little<em> bit. Ginny laughed and hugged us, but then abruptly pulled back when a few bricks began to fall from the wall.

"We need to get moving," Oliver said, picking up his broom and heading outside.

Fred gave me a worried stare but I just laughed at him.  
>"You're being ridiculous, you know," I told him. His expressed didn't waver. I gave him a small kiss on the lips before mimicking his glare.<p>

"Now stay safe."

I gave him one last longing glance before running out after the others. The courtyard was even worse than I imagined. There were fires, explosions, death eaters everywhere. Their black smoke trails littered the sky, warding off any potential threats to the giants.

"Do you have it?" Oliver asked. I nodded and gripped the grenade in my hand. "We're counting on you two."

Ginny gave a determined nod before kicking off from the ground. As soon as we got into the air, the Death Eaters flew around, engulfing us in their smoke. I couldn't see a thing. Rising higher and higher, I found a gap in the air. Ginny was rising beside me but the smoke below us began to thin out.

I squinted and saw that Seamus, Alicia, Oliver and Angelina had all been forced to the ground. Thankfully they were moving but only Ginny and I were left. The five Death Eaters stopped spiralling and zoomed directly at us.

"Split up! Our Pearl Harbour play," I shouted before veering off the opposite direction. Three came after me while the others went for Ginny.

There were a lot faster than we were. I leant down flat on my broom, edging it to move faster. I lost one Death Eater as I weaved in and out of the turrets. Ginny caught my eye and nodded.

I turned sharply before speeding toward her, she mirroring my actions. We got closer and closer, I could easily see her worried expression. When we were about a metre away, we turned right. I circled back around and saw four Death Eaters hurdling to the floor after colliding.

Ginny paused in the air and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it happily, pulling out the grenade. It suddenly disappeared from my hands though. I turned around and saw the remaining Death Eater racing off behind me. A scream echoed across the grounds of one of the giants began to club the clock tower. We needed to act fast.

The Death Eater froze mid-air and grinned at me wickedly. It was Rudolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. I gave him a threatening glare and turned to Ginny.

"Get Ready to catch it!"

It took a moment for her to register the plan, but her face soon turned stern. "Ally, you cannot be serious. We -"

I ignored her and raced toward Rudolphus. He tried to fly away but I was too fast for him. Like our first Quidditch match, I swung down from my broom and kicked away the grenade. Ginny caught it defiantly and raced toward the giants.

Rudolphus raised his wand, but adrenaline and luck was on my side.  
><em>"Stupify<em>," I cried. The curse successfully hit him in the chest as he plummeted down to the ground.

I looked toward Ginny who was weaving in and out the giants, bringing them closer together. I conjured a rope and wrapped it tightly around their close figures. Ginny placed the grenade on the taller ones shoulder and flew towards where I was floating.

There was a large bang as it exploded, blasting a hole in each of the giants head. Blood and guts flew at us. It was absolutely disgusting. The giants swayed for a second before flopping down with an earth shattering thud.

"And _that_ is why you don't mess with us," Ginny laughed, giving me a high five. I laughed too, the events of the night finally settling in. They weren't flying about in my head anymore. Everything just seemed real.

Fred was my husband, Ginny was my sister, it was all too good to be true. As soon as we touched down on the floor, the violent ringing echoed throughout my head. Ginny knelt down to help, but she too was overtaken by Voldemort's voice.

"_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery_," his cold voice echoed. _"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately._" The few remaining Death Eaters got up and apparated away. "_You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

"_I know speak directly to Harry Potter. You have let your friends die rather than face me yourself. I shall wait one hour for you in the forbidden forest. And if you shall not come, I shall enter the battle myself and kill any man, woman or child who tries to conceal you. One hour."_

The pain lifted and I was able to move again. Someone pulled me up by the arm and put their arm around me for support. I looked up and saw Sirius grinning down at me.

"Sirius!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. "You're not hurt, you're alive. How's Tonks... And Remus."

Sirius laughed at my excitement and led me into the Entrance Hall. "They're fine; I saw them about two minutes ago. Look there they are," he said, pointing to a woman with pink hair in the distance. "How about Fred?" he asked warily.

I smiled happily and showed him my finger. "I saw him about ten minutes ago." Sirius grinned along with me, but our expressions sombre as we saw the tearful crowd in the Great Hall.

We pushed our way through the crowd to find the Weasley's crying their hearts out around an unconscious Fred. I nudged everyone out of the way and fell to my knees.

"F-Fred..." I said, reaching forward with my shaking hands. My whole body felt like jelly, like it didn't belong to me. I had no control.

"Fred?" I shook him lightly, but he didn't budge. "Wake up Fred, please," I begged, my movements getting rough.

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder and tried to pull me up, but I wouldn't move from his side.

"W-What's going on, why-why won't he wake up?" I blubbered hysterically.

"He was hit by the killing curse, Al. He's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies that I was so long, but I have really bad writers block. I cant really be bothered with this story anymore, but there is only one chapter left which is almost finished! Its not that I don't like it, but its becoming a chore to write. So this chapter was kind of rushed, but don't worry; you'll like the next one ; )<br>Thanks so much for all the reviews: **_**Doll-Fin-Chick, Alou Kerr, JohnnyDeppisMine, AddictedtoHPForever, Rani Jashalithie, Sensula, 2Featherbraids, Lily Alice Cullen Black, Y.K Wilstone, DragonWand, Blue is the Sea, Georgie Monsoon, Aerilynblack, Tonks-and-Remus-4eva, Rose of Dark Life, Spot'sGalFrom1899, WantToBeSomebody, Love the RUSH, misa-chan46, Mottie, RoseWeasleyRoxX, PossimpiblyPossimpible **_**and **_**GreyHaru.**_

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think : )**


	37. The Beginning

I shook him harder. "Fred, this isn't funny. Just wake up. Wake up!" I pushed his arm forcefully, and began to punch him. He didn't budge. My vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I looked up to Charlie, gasping for breath. The other Weasley's were staring at me with pitiful tears.

"Wha-" my voice broke away. I cleared my throat. "How did it happen?" I whispered.

"It was Bellatrix. Just before Voldemort called them in she just cursed him. No duel. She just... cursed him," Bill trailed off. Fleur put a comforting arm around him.

Mr. Weasley was supporting his wife, George was hugging Ginny. Sirius was looking sadly on with his hand clapped on Charlie's shoulder. They all had someone to support them, but I was all alone. But to be honest, the only person I wanted right now was Fred.

Ginny came and knelt beside me and rested Fred's hands on his stomach. George tutted and pulled out a trick wand and put it in his hands.

"Much more fitting," he muttered. I nodded slowly, removing his hair from his eyes. Mrs Weasley gasped.  
>"What is that on your finger?" she asked. I dumbly held up my hand.<p>

"We got married," I said dully. "Kingsley did it in the battle."

Ginny put her arm around me as I rested on her shoulder. I was too shocked to cry. I had spoken to him not ten minutes ago. And now he was gone.

Professor Treawnley walked past and stared down at us in pity. "You poor, poor dear. Married with a bairn how can yo-"

"I don't have a child," I practically growled, feeling suddenly agitated.

"O-Of course not," she said hastily, before stalking away. I thought back to my conversation with Ginny earlier and put my hand over my stomach.

It wasn't podgy, it was slightly hard. I pulled up my top and saw a tiny bump. It was barely noticeable, but it was still there. I gasped loudly, my eyes brimming with tears. The rest of the Weasley's stared on in confusion in until Bill gasped too.

"Oh my god," he groaned putting his hands behind his head and sighing in frustration. "This is unfair!" he groaned to himself. He crouched down beside me but then thought better of himself.

"You're..." George asked with wide eyes. I nodded solemnly. I was a pregnant widow at seventeen. I was left all alone to raise a baby. But who was to blame for all this? Bellatrix. My so called mother. She had taken him away from us. Away from me, away from our baby.

I pulled out my wand and went to march away, but Sirius pulled me back by my shoulders.

"And where are you going?" Tonks asked sternly.  
>"I'm going to kill Bellatrix," I said simply. I tried to move forward but Remus put a sticking charm on my feet. I tried to move, but I almost fell forward. Sirius just managed to catch me in time.<p>

"What a brilliant plan that was," I sneered. "Now let me go!"  
>"Wow, mood swings," Sirius muttered. I turned and pointed his wand at him.<p>

"My apologises Sirius. I'm sorry I'm upset that my husband was killed by my mother, leaving me alone and pregnant. I'm sorry that I knew this would happen, but yet I didn't prevent it. I'm sorry that despite everything and everyone around me, I just feel like I'm the only person in the world. So excuse _me_ for being slightly emotional!" I shouted.

The entire hall turned to stare at me with wide eyes. I remained still, panting; my fists balled at my sides. Sirius lifted the charm and stared at me blankly. I ran forward and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Everything had crumbled.

Sirius engulfed me in his arms as I buried myself into him. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe. He was trying to soothe me, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

I opened my eyes and leant on his chest, still in the hug. Ron and Hermione had arrived and too were crying over Fred's body. I nodded over to Harry at the door who looked physically sick. He stared back and gave me a small nod before walking out of the room. This would be it. I hoped it worked them same.

After a few more minutes, Sirius pulled back but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm so Sorry Al. But... How...?"  
>"I think I'm just under three months," I whispered. The knot in my stomach returned as I began to heave. I swallowed and managed to control my breathing.<p>

"A grandchild." Mrs Weasley said softly. "It's just a shame that Fred won't be here to see it. And with Ally too. You've always been a member of our family. We'll always look after you."

I gave her a watery smile and hugged her tightly. I don't know how long I stated there for. There was a hum of talking in the background, but my brain couldn't process it. _Fred is dead, Fred is Dead_ was on repeat in my mind.

I just couldn't believe it. I had spoken to him, I had kissed him, and then he was dead. I couldn't keep my eyes of his lifeless body. I continued to stare just in case he decided to jump up and tell us he was just joking. But he didn't; he never would.

Even dead, Fred looked brilliant. His orange-red hair seemed to glow in the rising sun. His strong jaw and freckles gave him a confident and joyous look. It looked like he was merely sleeping.

I was about to bend back down to him but Neville's shouts from outside brought me out of my trance.  
>"Come quick. The Death Eaters; they're coming."<p>

Everyone's eyes widened before running outside. I gave Fred one last longing glance before following them out. I stood by Sirius on the last step. Draco was standing not ten feet away. I repressed a small smile.

The Death Eaters were walking slowly up the viaduct. Voldemort and Bellatrix in front. I angrily stepped forward but Sirius pulled me back. Bellatrix noticed our little exchange and laughed cruelly. But I would have the last laugh. She had taken everything from me; she would pay.

"Whats Hagrid carrying? Who's that in his arms?" Ginny asked hysterically. She squinted and then screamed. "Harry? Oh, is he..."

Hermione saw and started crying too, as did everyone else. Sirius' grip tightened on my shoulder. I felt bad that I wasn't crying but he was fine. I hoped.

Voldemort skipped forward and stood in the centre of the courtyard. He flourished his arms around as Hagrid came forward. Like he was a magicians glamorous assistance. It was sickening.

"He's dead!" Voldemort announced. "Harry Potter is dead!" a few cries of protest surrounded from behind me as he laughed gleefully. "Now it's time to come and join me!"

Neville and I scoffed loudly. His smirk fell as he turned to glare at us.

"Oh Longbottom. You have caused quite a bit of trouble for my death eaters this year. But you're a pure blood, are you not? Son of the Aurors?" Neville nodded. "You are just what I'm looking for?"

"Why just because my blood is 'pure' or whatever. I will never join you."

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort placed the sorting hat on Neville's head and set it on fire.  
>"There shall no longer be houses. Everyone will belong with my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin."<p>

Voldemorts lip curled as he edged closer to me. The other Death Eaters tool a step nearer. As did we. He stopped and his smirk returned. "And what about you Alyssa. You come from good family?"

I snorted. "My dad was an alcoholic muggle and my mother is that waste of space."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at me and cast the cruciatus curse. Was it because of Harry's sacrifice or the vampire, I didn't know. What I did know was that nothing happened.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The pathetic Death Eater spell won't work on me. I've been taking the curses all year and you idiots have been none the wiser."

A few of them began to fire curses but they rebounded off an invisible shield. Now _that_ was Harry.  
>Bellatrix growled. "Alyssa, Draco, get over here now."<p>

Draco gave me a warily look but stood his ground.

"Just go," I whispered, smiling slightly. He nodded before walking over to his mother, not looking at anyone else.  
>"Alyssa, come here now!" Bellatrix hissed.<p>

I scoffed again. "You killed my husband. You tried to kill me on numerous accounts."  
>"We can get you a husband from a good family," she said with a fake smile plastered on his face.<p>

"Fred was from a good family. He was a pure blood too. Not that that's important."

"Blood traitors," she hissed. "Is that all the company you keep? Mudblood's and Blood traitors? And that darling cousin of mine." she laughed without humour.

"Yes, Sirius Black would have been nice to add to my collection," Voldemort said thoughtfully. I felt Sirius stiffen beside me.

"Hey, I'm not a bloody chocolate frog card!" he shouted. "You killed my best friend, my godson. You are going to pay you bastard."

I looked to Harry's still body. Why wasn't he moving? Voldemort angrily drew out his wand. "I didn't see you there Black. You have gotten scruffy."

My heart began to hammer as he rose it up. "...sloppy. You hair-"

"At least he has hair!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I needed to buy Harry some time and evidently, that was the best I can do. "You don't even have a nose either. And we can flick our hair and -"

I grinned happily to myself and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I clicked on_ iPod_ and scrolled through to _W_.

"What are you doing?" Sirius whispered.  
>"Stalling." I pressed play and began to sing along.<p>

"Hopped right out of bed turn my swag on. Pay no attention to them hated cuz we whip them off. And we're not doing nothing wrong so don't tell me nothing. I'm just trying to have fun. So keep the party jumping, so what's up?"

"Yeah!" Neville called, realising what I was doing. He began to clap along to the song.  
>Ginny and a few others who knew it began to join in, encouraging others to shake their hair.<p>

"I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth. Just whip it. Whip it real good."

I saw a small smile playing at Harry's lips before he composed himself. He crept his eye open and grinned before throwing his invisibility cloak over himself.

We continued to sing until Bellatrix screeched. "Potter's gone!"  
>The entire crowd went insane. Everyone ran around, shouting, firing spells at the Death Eaters. But I only had eyes for Bellatrix. With Sirius' grip slackened, I was able to break free.<p>

I chased after her and into the entrance hall. I lost her for a while but I caught sight of her firing curses at Ginny.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Mrs Weasley shouted. I caught hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"No, this is between her and me."

Mrs Weasley stepped back and into the crowd which had formed around Harry, Voldemort and Bellatrix. The two were circling around each other, but Bellatrix stood with an amused expression on her face.

"Killing you would just make me as bad as you," I glared, stepping forward. "A good, honest, witch would never do that. However, thanks to you, I'm not a witch I'm a half vampire." i quickly disarmed her.

She wasn't expecting it and her wand flew easily into my hand. She began to laugh, her cackle echoed through the silent hall.  
>"Are you going to kill me?" She shouted.<p>

"Yes," I said simply. "But first I'm going to make you suffer. _Stupify_."

My spell sent her spinning through the air until she hit the far wall and landed in a heap. I slowly walked over to her, the wands in my hand shaking.

"This is for Neville. He never knew his parents. Because of you. Crucio." She curled up in pain, but she still continued to laughed. I could see Harry and Voldemort still circling each other. He had not even given her a second glance.

"This for my baby. They will never know their father. Because of you. _Petrificus totalus_."

She froze up, ridged like a board. A small sad smile playing at her lips. She looked... Like me. But she was only my mother in blood. Nothing else. And as wrong as it was, she needed to be stopped once and for all.

I blinked away my tears and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"A-and this is for everyone elses lives you've destroyed. For those other children who will never know their parents. Or the parents who will never know their children. And those whose lives were just cut short. Avada Kedava."

With a flash of green light she was Gone. She stopped moving. Her dull evil eyes became even more empty as she died on my hands. What had I done? She was my mother? My own flesh and blood. What kind of a person kills their mother. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive.

I knelt down onto the floor next to her and swept the hair from her eyes. She must have been a good person once. And just because she was evil it gave me no right to kill her. I was just as bad.

Before I knew it I was weeping uncontrollably. For my mother, for Fred, for everyone. A large weight seemed to rise from my chest only to be replaced by a heavier one.

I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned to see Harry hovering over me. The room was completely empty apart from the two of us.

"How long have I been here?" I sighed.  
>"About two hours," he laughed weakly. My eyes widened. I really had lost it.<p>

"You haven't lost it," he said, sitting down beside me. I had, I didn't even realise I had spoken aloud.  
>"You still are speaking aloud," he said, his laugh getting louder. I couldn't help but smile along with him.<p>

"You did what you had to do. We're all proud of you. And I know Fred would be too," Harry continued. "You may not see it know, but you're going to be fine. We all will be."

"Even you?" I joked.  
>"Even me. Everyone's worried about you. They're all waiting. But I can just tell them you went for a walk."<p>

I stood up and brushed myself down. "I think I'm going for a walk."  
>He laughed again as I walked away. I was glad to see him happier.<p>

Harry had been through so much, he deserved to have all of his burdens lifted.

I walked idly around the castle for about half an hour before coming to a stop at the Astronomy Tower balcony. The grounds looked completely broken and destroyed, but I knew they would recover. I however, was a different case.

"_Why the long face Mrs Weasley?"_ Fred's voice echoed through my mind.

"Everything," I sighed, leaning onto the railings. "You're gone, I'm pregnant."

"Yes, I heard about that," he said. A pair of hands snaked around my waist and rested on my stomach. I turned around quickly and found Fred grinning down at me.

He looked different somehow. His eyes were brighter and held an animal hungry glint. He was paler, but he was still my Fred. But he was dead. How was he standing here? I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the imposter.

"Who are you?" I demanded.  
>"I'm Fred," he laughed. "You want to put that away; you'll get someone's eye out."<p>

"I'll put it away when you tell me who you are."  
>He edged forward. "I am Fred Weasley, your husband. I extremely disliked you and called you a Death Eater, but that was only because i liked you so much.<p>

You got high and I had to rescue you from Death Eaters. You are also from some strange dimension. But don't worry _princess_, I won't hold that against you."

My wand clattered to the floor as I dove into his arms, squeezing him tightly.  
>"I thought you were gone," I sobbed into his chest.<p>

"Like I could ever leave you." he nuzzled affectionately into my hair. "It was the vampires. They gave me some of their blood after you left and then Bellatrix 'killed' me. I'm now in 'transition' or whatever. But as long as I don't kill anyone soon. I'm a hybrid like you."

I pulled back and kissed his affectionately, my arms winding into his hair. The kiss was a lot more passionate than it usually was. His Tongue danced with mine until I was gasping for air.

He abruptly pulled back and began kissing my neck. I groaned as he nipped it, pushing him against the wall. He let out a small growl before pulling away, laughing.

"Sorry. Animal instincts."  
>"I quite like it," I said, placing my arms back around his neck.<p>

He leant his head against mine. "On a scale of one to ten, how much did you miss me?"

"One." he pouted. "But one is the highest on this scale," I explained. He kissed me sweetly before placing his hand on my small bump.

"I just can't believe it," he smiled, his eyes shining bright. "We need to think of names."  
>"What about Emily for a girl?" I suggested.<p>

"No I want something more out there. Besides it's going to be a boy, I can feel it," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"I didn't know you were a seer. Let's call the baby Treawnley," I mocked.  
>"How about George?"<p>

"No."  
>"Fred." he gave me a small puppy pout.<p>

"No. We're naming them Emily, Caleb and Sophia. Just face it. I'm going to get my own way."  
>"No you won't. What kind of a names Caleb?" he mocked.<p>

"What kind of a names Fred?"  
>"What's wrong with Fred?" he asked, his voice getting very high pitched.<p>

"What's right with it?"  
>"Don't go their Alyssa. Don't go there."<p>

**:-:**

Like in the novels, Harry married Ginny and Ron married Hermione. Neville, however found love with Luna.  
>Tonks and Remus went on to have another child. A daughter named Alyssa.<br>Sirius dated Verity. She cheated on him with his friend though. Sirius did find love with his ex-flame Marlene McKinnon's sister Joan. They broke up and he went out with some other woman. Then they broke up. I've lost track to be honest.

As predicted I got my own way. Our first daughter we named Emily Ginny. We then had two more children called Caleb and Sophia. And finally we had little Fred Junior.

Which is why I urge you all to take a chance. From little seeds to mighty acorns grow. I went into a closet and my whole life changed. Sure, I will miss my friends but it's the price to pay for adventure, magic and love. And even after all these years, I'm so glad I Pervaded Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to everyone who ready this story, It's been so great. This chapter's dedicated to all 420 people who have reviewed.<br>I may right another story soon. It's going to be a Teddy/Lily, Rose/Scorpious story with a mysterious twist. Check my profile soon, because it should be up next week some time.  
>Thank you all so much<br>Electric-Blue-Monkey :)**


	38. The Breakup from Fred's POV

Hi, I was bored so decided to write the breakup scene from Fred's POV. It's not too great, but I thought since it was written, I may as well share it with you...

.

Ally. She was perfect. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I had been a complete dick but she had took me back. I didn't deserve her.  
>Sure, she could be a bitch, and she was vain and a huge pain in the ass, but without those things I don't think I would love her.<p>

Which is why I was going to propose to her. George and I always joked we would be eternal bachelors, but that had all changed now. I just wanted to be with Ally forever. I hated being apart from her. Since she had returned for the holidays, I had not seen her. I waited at the door, ready to whisk her away and make up for lost time. But she never came.  
>Ginny said she was going through a rough time. Which is why this evening was planned to cheer her up.<p>

I waited nervously in the front room with George and Charlie, the ring in my pocket weighing a tonne.  
>"Are you really going to do it?" Charlie asked noticing my discomfort. I gave him a small smile, I feared that if I spoke I would be sick.<p>

George laughed. "Haha, look at him all nervous."  
>I moved forward to hit him but the doorbell rang. She was here. I raced into the hallway, but Ginny got there first. She had Ally in an uncomfortable bone breaking hug.<p>

"Jesus Gin, let her breathe," I said, looking carefully at my future fiancé. She looked breathtaking in her blue dress that she wore to Tonks and Remus' wedding. Ally looked up before running across the room and crashing herself into my chest. I enclosed my arms around her, never wanting to let her go. She snuggled into my chest tightly.

"You look beautiful." She did not speak. Something was wrong, but now was not the time to ask.  
>"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and secured her tiny hand in mine, pulling me to the door.<br>"Have fun!" Charlie and George called, giving us knowing grins. I glared at them before following Ally outside. Her hand began to tremble. I couldn't bare it.  
>I shut the door and turned to her. Her eyes looked so pained. It broke my heart. "What's wrong have you-"<p>

I didn't have time to finish the sentence.  
>She threw herself at me, crashing her lips to mine. I was a little surprised but I pulled her closer, my arms winding around her back.<br>Ally pushed herself closer, as though our close proximity wasn't enough. She wanted more, and I did too. She parted her lips and I went in. It was all I could think about: her, my Ally, my perfect girl.

She pushed herself even closer, so she was right against my groin. Oh boy. As I moved my hands down her waist she let out an involuntary groan. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I had the same effect on her that she did on me.

She pulled back panting. My cheeks were flushed and I didn't have to look in the mirror to know a huge grin was plastered on my face.  
>"I don't want to go now," I said honestly. Maybe we could skip the picnic and go straight to the hotel. As long as I was with her, I didn't care. I took a step forward and but she backed away.<br>"What's wrong?"

She looked down again. "Last week I realised-"  
>"You're not pregnant are you?" I blurted out. We had a lot of unprotected sex, could she really have our child inside of her. I raced forward and put my hand on her stomach, it was a little pudgy. Sure I was worried, a baby was a big thing. But I couldn't think of anyone better to have my child with.<br>She swatted my hand away and stepped back. "No of course not." She paused for a moment before looking at me with pained eyes. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going out." Well, we would be if she wouldn't keep stalling.  
>"Please be serious for once in your life," Ally snapped. "We're together for a day, have pure meaningless sex and then spend months apart moping."<br>"It wasn't meaningless," I muttered sadly but she didn't hear.  
>"It's not healthy," she continued, her chin rising up.<p>

I stared at her in shock, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "I know we spend a lot of time apart, but I'm happy."  
>Her eyes widened. "You're happy?"<p>

"You're not?" I asked. I was on cloud nine, I thought she was too. There was no way I was reading the signals wrong.  
>"Of course I'm not I'm bloody miserable. There's no fun or fire, it's just moping and fights." She motioned wildly between us.<p>

"Well that's what tonight was for," I said, starting to get a little impatient. "Let's go and have some fun."

I grabbed my hand again, but she pulled away. "Aren't you getting what I'm saying. I'm bored of this, bored of you," she said harshly. It was like someone had slapped me in my face. I could not answer, I just stared in shock. "I tried to be nice, but let's just face it, you were right." She sighed heavily. "I guess I just liked you because you were forbidden or whatever. And these past few months have made me realise I'm a lone wolf who should be tied down."

I couldn't move. Was she breaking up with me. It was unbearable. I wanted to get on my knees, beg, tell her how much I adored her. She didn't mean it, she couldn't. But her harsh and pained expression told me she did.

"We can do more things. I can come and visit you, you can come and visit me..." I said desparately. I would not lose her. Not like this.  
>"We're too different," Ally reasoned loftily.<p>

"Different? We're exactly alike. We're even standing in the same way; both flopping our arms around." I though I had cracked her when she began to smile, but it was gone quicker than it had came and her harsh expression had returned.

"We're very different and you know it. I'm more studious and intelligent and you're a bit of a goof. I'm younger, more fun, beautiful, living around where ever. You're just like 'whatever'.  
>You're living with your aunt and even before then you lived in the tiny house that you grew up in. I'm very high maintenance and need someone to support my needs. You can't do that."<p>

I could hardly believe what she had just said, "So you're breaking up with me because I'm poor?" I asked, the anger evident in my voice. She remained silent and began to cry. "Jesus Al, when they hell did you get so snooty. It's not like you're a high roller yourself!"

"Listen, I'm not blaming you or anything. You're poor, that's your thing and you obviously like all living together and having hand me downs. But it's just not me."

I was mad, and rightly so. The muscle in myjaw was twitching. A look of remorse passed over her eyes but she sighed angrily and faced me again. It was like she was two separate people, having a fight in her mind.

"Listen, you and you're family are sweet people. At times a little overbar-"

What had they ever done to her. "You dare bring them into this," I shouted, waving a threatening finger in her face. This time she didn't step back. "Why are you doing this? Why have you suddenly changed? And don't you fucking dare give me the whole 'i realised' excuse because it's bullshit!"

She looked taken back at my language but I didn't care. How could she do this to me? I was ready to give her the world. Everything she ever wanted. I would have done anything for her. And now she had poached my heart and played around with it in front of my eyes.

I put my hands on the back of my head and walked back inside. But then I realised I shouldn't have to move. She didn't deserve to look so happy and carefree. I wanted her to know what she had done to me. I spun around and walked back toward her, taking the small ring box out of my pocket. A look of realisation crossed her face.

"Open it," I demanded, my eyes watering slightly. She just stared at the box unmoving. "Ally, open it!" I practically screamed. With shaky hands and tears streaming down her face, she opened the tiny box. She gasped in shock and remorse, but it was too late for that.

"I was going to propose tonight," I said monotonously. I felt dead, nothing could be worse than this pain. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to kiss her and make violent love to her right her on the porch. I just wanted her, but she wouldn't have me. I snatched the box off her and shoved it back into my pocket. I sighed and looked at her sadly.

"You know, despite everything. I would still marry you in a heartbeat. A pretty stupid sentiment, right?" I laughed bitterly. I don't know why I told her. I suppose it was a small ray of hope. But it came crashing down at her next words.

"Yeah, stupid, pathetic, a bit like you really. Oh wait no, that didn't come out right." She looked guilty, but I didn't care. That was the final straw.

"Just leave Ally," I muttered. Her began to cry as mine welled up. Everything hurt.

"I'm so sorry," She said earnestly. She gave me one last longing glance before apparating away.


	39. CHAPTER 20FIRST KISS FROM FRED POV

CHRISTMAS DAY/FIRST KISS: FRED POV

Christmas day. Arguably the most hectic day in the Weasley household. George and I usually gave a few 'gifts' to our family to make things more hectic but not today. Mum was on a mad one and I valued my life too much to tease her.

I don't think the house had seen as many guests. We had our lot, Sirius and his lot, Harry, Hermione, Verity and for some reason that idiot Irish kid.

I really had no idea what Ally saw in him but she was free to do as she liked.

I was sitting bored at the dining room table when George came over to me, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Ah George, what do we have planned for this afternoon then?"

He grinned wickedly. "Well Fred, our nuckle head of a brother needs a little bit of a push with fair Hermione, so I was thinking-"

"Kissle-toe?" I offered, thinking of the protype we'd just developed.

"It's like you read my mind."

George set off to the barn to hang it up while I waited behind as his cover. It was completely obvious to everyone but Ron that Hermione was perfect for him. Our Christmas Cupid idea would hopefully kick him up the arse and show him what was right under his nose.

George came back just as Mum called everyone in for dinner. There was no room at all but everyone still insisted on piling in.

I suddenly realised we had to get Ron and Hermione out into the barn. I took my wand out of my back pocket and made the eggs on the counter disappear.

"Mum, there's no eggs for the cake," I said, fake inspecting the worktops. I looked over to the Ron and Hermione who were just pulling out their chairs to sit down. "Ron, Hermione, you're near the door, go get some."

Ron glared at me but before he had the chance to answer, mum cut in.

"Sit down dears. Fred you're standing, go get them."

This wasn't good. "But it's Christmas, I can't go alone. Which is why those two should go." It was a poor excuse but it was the best I could think of.

Ally stood up and made her way over to the door. "_I'll_ go with you," she said loftily.

"But-" I tried to protest, but she was already out the door. Great.

It wasn't that I didn't like Ally, she was pretty cool for my sisters friend and I had been slightly judgemental before, but she was so interfering. She just needed to mind her own business and let our pranks play out.

She was already halfway to the barn when I got outside, teasing me about a race. I ran to keep up with her, which just egged her on even more.

I pushed myself forward, trying to catch up with her to tell her about the mistletoe. Just as I got into the barn, I stopped dead behind her, where she was frozen too.

"Damn it," I muttered. My idiot twin had hung it right in the doorway and now we were trapped. I tried to shuffle free but I knew it was useless.

I turned and looked down at her bewildered face. I pointed up to the beam to the stupid decoration my stupid brother had hung up.

"Whats going on?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunching up cutely in confusion.

"George put it there. You are trapped until the two people kiss; it's a prototype. The plan was to lure Ron and Hermione here, they would kiss and then they would admit their love." It sounded stupid as I said it.

"Thats a stupid idea," she muttered.

"It was you're idea," I said, though I did agree. I would just never admit that to her.

"No it wasn't, I joked to find a spell. I mentioned nothing about mutant mistletoe."

I sighed heavily. "So what do we do?"

She was pretty and all but there was no way I wanted to kiss my little sisters friend.

"Theres only one thing we can do." She leant up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"It has to be a proper one," I pointed out awkwardly. And I meant a PROPER one. I had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend. This was really weird. But there was no way around it.

I looked down at her, God she was so short. I leant down and slowly pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away but my lips suddenly felt empty without her there.

I liked it and I wanted more. Lucky for me, she did too.

She grabbed my neck and pulled my face down to hers, her force was a massive turn on.

A fire suddenly ignited in my stomach as her lips crashed into mine again. My hands found her waist as my tongue grazed her lips, as though it had a mind of it's own. I couldn't control myself, I just knew that I would explode unless I got as close to her as possible.

She let me in, her tongue finding it's way into my own mouth.

The bonds holding us together suddenly broke, but I had no intention of stopping.

Without breaking the kiss, I pushed her against the wall and hoisted her on to the table. My hands liking the feeling of her skin on her waist.

I positioned myself between her legs, trying to get as close to her as possible as my lips still moved furiously against hers.

I was like a starving man whose hunger could not be satisfied.

She moaned lightly as my hands made their way up her shirt, pressing into her smooth skin. It was all the confirmation I needed.

I ripped open the first few buttons of her shirt as she began to do the same for me, the feeling in my pants growing stronger and stronger with every touch of our hands and tongues.

I threw her flimsey shirt to the floor and grabbed her waist again, my thumbs digging into her stomach as I pulled her closer. Her touch was electric.

Our teeth began to clamp together in the desparate frenzy. Theoretically we needed air, but I didn't. Ally was my air now.

As she took of my shirt she pulled away. Her bright eyes filled with questioning fire. I wanted this and I could see she did too. I knew I wasn't thinking straight, I knew it was wrong but it felt so right. I don't think I had ever needed something so much in my life.

She kissed me again, her hands exploring my toned stomach until she reached the waited band of my jeans. I groaned against her mouth, daring her to go futher.

I was suddenly aware of her hand hovering over my crotch.

I put more pressure onto her lips, my tongue evading every part of her mouth, edging her to do it.

"Fred, Ally?" a voice called from the distance. My dad.

I froze, then everything seemed to come swarming back. I was kissing Ally. My little sisters friend. While my girlfriend was up in the house. And we were both semi naked.

I suddenly became aware of my dad approaching so I quickly threw my shirt back on. Doing my best to do all the buttons up right.

Dad came bursting in just as I did up my last button. He said that Percy and the Minister was here. I ran out the room without a second look at Ally. I couldn't.

My stomach swirled just in the memory of being near her.

I think I liked her. Liked her, liked her. I didn't know why, but then I thought of how funny, how fun to be around she was. She could be quite kind when she wanted to be, though she could give it out too. Sure she had a million faults but...

What was I doing! I couldn't think of her that way. I had a girlfriend.

The feeling of Ally's hands on my stomach popped into my head. I picked up a handful of snow from the ground and smashed it against my face. I had to pull myself together.

Nothing could calm the feeling in my stomach. I just kept picturing us together, not just in the barn but everywhere.

I thought back to the first time I saw her, her loud laugh echoing throughout the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She hugged me, though she didn't know me, her small body fitting perfectly against mine.

She had fooled us with her death eater prank and made us look like idiots. I hated her for it, but a small part of me was impressed, it took a lot to fool the hilariously talented Weasley twins.

I thought about her smile, the way it lit up her entire face and how her eyes crinkled up in the corners when she _really_ smiled. Something that happened quite a lot when we spoke.

Her nose, which would scrunch up when she was confused or when she was disgusted with something.

I sighed as I stopped outside the door to the house. I more than liked her. Over the past year I had somehow fallen in love with Ally. I don't know how, or when it happened. But I loved her.

My revelation was interrupted by Bill who beckoned me in. I had been standing outside for a few minutes. It must have looked weird even for my standards.

As soon as I walked through the door my eyes met Verity's who smiled at me brightly. I did my best to return it but my stomach just felt heavy.

I needed to break up with her as soon as possible. I didn't love Verity, I loved Ally.

But did she like me back. As much as I cared about her, Ally did have her faults. She was selfish, indecisive, grew bored easy and was just a tad bit slutty.

Also she was beautiful. Would she really go out with someone like me. And even if by some miraculous reason she liked me back, how long would it be for. How long would it be before she grew tired and dumped me. Then I would be left heartbroken and girlfriendless. I needed more time to think this through.

Just as I thought my emotions were under control, Ally walked in. I tried not to look at her. It took everything in me not to jump across the room and take her right here on the table. But I couldn't. I had to sort out my head before I did something I would regret.

**Hello again. Here's yet another addition to this story. You know what I'm like, I get an idea in my head and I have to write it. I'm also going to write an epilogue in the next few weeks too. **

**It's also been two years since I wrote this story, so I beg you DON'T REREAD IT. There are so many typos so this summer I'm going to redo parts and go through with a fine tooth comb. **

**Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for the epilogue. **


End file.
